Five Years On
by DiNozzos probie
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have been married for two years when Gibbs is asked to take over as Director and Tony is promoted to leader of the MCRT. Someone new comes into their lives and turns things upside down. Contains romance, angst, friendship, cases, and adult content. If you don't like that kind of thing or if you are under 18; don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Five Years On"

Chapter 1:

Tony DiNozzo-Gibbs leaned against the railing and looked out over the bay as the setting sun cast a pink and golden glow over the calm water. Tony turned to watch as his husband of two years, a gruff, tough as nails, bastard, ex-Marine sniper by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, skillfully pulled various ropes through their cleats as he carefully lowered the main sail of the "Caitlin". It was Friday evening and they were preparing to anchor for the night in a tucked away little cove they had recently discovered. The team was off rotation for the weekend, and they had planned to make the most of their time alone before heading back to work on Monday. Gibbs and Tony had already loaded the car with extra clothes, food and provisions so they headed straight to the marina from the Navy Yard.

The 25-foot sailboat was named the "Caitlin" in honor of their fallen colleague, Special Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd. Even though they lost her seven years ago to a terrorist's bullet, Tony and Gibbs firmly held onto many fond memories of her. Despite her tendency to be snarky and judgmental, both men adored her. Gibbs admired her tenacity and toughness while Tony teased her relentlessly like he would a sister. Even though Kate, a devout practicing Catholic, probably wouldn't have approved of their relationship, they liked to think that she would at least be happy for them. Tony continued to watch with admiration as Gibbs moved gracefully around the deck while he leaned against the railing and reflected on how their relationship had changed over the years from boss and subordinate to friends to lovers, and eventually to marriage.

* * *

Gibbs began working on the boat almost ten years ago after his third and hopefully last divorce was finalized, but had abandoned it several times over the years for various reasons. He lost all interest in it after Kate was assassinated by Ari, focusing solely on hunting Ari down and exacting his own personal brand of justice. It sat there and collected dust for four months when Gibbs "retired" temporarily to Mexico where he mourned the loss of his family for the second time and tried to regain memories lost due to the explosion on the ship that left him in a coma for days. Every year around the end of July the boat got pushed aside so that he had plenty of room to build toys for the annual NCIS toy drive each December, and there was always a chair or door or something around the house in need of repair.

Gibbs had gotten used to Tony showing one or two evenings a week, usually during or after a difficult case or after a bad breakup. Tony would sit on the steps and talk while Gibbs listened attentively as he worked. Sometimes Tony brought beer and pizza, which they would eat right out of the box over the workbench, or Gibbs would call and order Chinese. Gibbs was surprised when Tony started showing up more frequently and instead of talking about a case that was bothering him or asking for advice he would pepper Gibbs with questions about woodworking and what each type of tool was used for. Instead of simply explaining it to him, Gibbs would wave a reluctant Tony over and demonstrate for him before letting Tony have a go at it. Despite Tony's repeated protests that he would screw something up and didn't want Gibbs to kill him, Gibbs remained calm as he patiently taught a novice Tony how to properly use the wide array of hand tools that hung from various pegs and hooks on the back of his workbench. Tony was really nervous at first each time Gibbs would slap a plane or sander into his hand in a silent command to get to work, but over time and with a lot of practice and encouragement from Gibbs he got pretty adept at using them.

Tony found himself craving the feelings of peace and contentment that settled over him as he worked side by side with Gibbs. Sometimes they talked, but more often than not they worked in companionable silence. The tremendous sense of pride he felt whenever Gibbs praised him for a job well done meant as much to Tony in the basement as it did everyday on the job; praise from Gibbs was manna from Heaven. Everyone teased Gibbs and made jokes about the boat, but now Tony understood that to Gibbs the basement wasn't about shutting himself off from everyone, but instead represented a safe haven where he could find a bit of solace. The wood didn't argue, get mad, get jealous or demand anything; it just waited patiently and was always there for him when he needed it.

Gibbs realized how much he enjoyed Tony's company away from the office and that he actually missed him on the weekends when he didn't come over. He knew that Tony was a serial dater; Friday and Saturday nights were for bedding hot women, not for spending countless hours in a dusty basement building a boat with your boss. A small part of Gibbs hoped that Tony would find someone to settle down and build a life with, but the bigger more selfish part didn't want that because that would mean that Tony didn't need him anymore. It meant a lot to him that Tony seemed genuinely interested in helping with the boat and he loved being able to teach someone and share his passion with them.

What Gibbs didn't know was that Tony spent most of his free weekends holed up in his apartment watching classic movies or reading books about art and history. He didn't date nearly as much as everyone thought, but he did his best to keep up the pretense of being the ultimate ladies man. He missed not being with Gibbs on the weekends, but he knew that being there on the weekends would lead to a lot of questions that he simply didn't have the nerve to answer. Besides for all Tony knew, like any red-blooded guy Gibbs probably dated on the weekends, not that he would ever share that information with the team if he was; his personal life was strictly off limits and only a complete idiot would dare to ask him about it.

Over the course of several months as the boat really began to take shape Tony and Gibbs unexpectedly fell in love. It happened so gradually that neither of them realized what was happening. Gibbs had noticed a change in Tony when he started showing up on Friday nights and had stopped bragging about his "hot dates" at work every Monday morning. Tony seemed more settled, and Gibbs wondered if maybe he had finally found someone special, but he didn't want to question him about it. He was just glad to have Tony there no matter the reason, but he didn't dare dream that it meant Tony wanted him in any way other than as a mentor and friend, or God forbid as a stand-in for his absentee father.

Tony had noticed that Gibbs smiled a lot more and actually laughed at a few of his jokes. Gibbs' laugh was like a drug that Tony was hopelessly addicted to, and he wanted more. When he stopped to think about it, what he really wanted was Gibbs in any way he could have him; preferably in his life as well as in his bed. He refused to entertain any notion that Gibbs would ever want him as anything other than a colleague and **maybe** as a friend. Hell, for all he knew, Gibbs thought of him as the son he never had; a thought which Tony found totally depressing.

Gibbs' heart sank when Tony showed up right after work one Friday evening looking like he was dressed for a date. He typically showed up in ripped, faded jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt to work on the boat, but this night found him dressed in a pair of skin tight black jeans, a white button down dress shirt and a black leather jacket. Gone were the beat up Converse sneakers he usually wore in favor of black Italian leather boots. Gibbs had to wonder why Tony would go home, change for a date, and then show up at his house.

Gibbs feared that Tony was there to tell him he had someone new in his life so he would't be coming over anymore. "Gotta hot date tonight, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he turned away, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face or in his voice.

Tony nervously rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Well, uh, I, uh, guess that depends on if you consider me taking you out for dinner a date."

Gibbs dropped the planer he had been holding onto the workbench and slowly turned to face Tony. Blue eyes locked on green as he leaned back against the workbench and folded his arms across his chest. He huffed out a laugh as Tony fidgeted where he stood, then Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "Well … if it is, I guess I better go change. Give me ten minutes." He smiled warmly and patted Tony's cheek affectionately before running up the stairs leaving a confused Tony in his wake.

When Gibbs got to his bedroom he shut the door and leaned back against it. He took some deep breaths to calm himself and ran a hand down his face. _"Could this be a date?" _he wondered as he pulled his Marine Corp sweatshirt over his head. He hadn't gotten started on the boat yet so he didn't need to shower off any sawdust. If this was a date, he wanted to look nice so he went to the closet and pulled out a pair of his best grey slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. He dressed quickly and headed down the stairs while buckling his belt to find a pensive Tony sitting on the couch. Tony looked up and smiled brightly at the vision of Gibbs in dress slacks and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. _"God, can he be any sexier?" _Tony thought.

"Wow, you clean up nice, Boss!" Tony said with an appreciative nod, still smiling at Gibbs. "I, uh, made reservations at Orlando's, I hope you don't mind."

Gibbs smiled back and said, "Of course I don't mind. They make great steaks. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey Lanie," a smiling Tony said nonchalantly to the hostess, who smiled back and batted her eyelashes at him. "I have a reservation for two at 7:00." Tony didn't notice the disappointed look on the young woman's face, but then again he hadn't paid any attention to her coquettish flirting either.

"Um, sure Tony," Lanie said quietly before grabbing a couple of menus and silently leading Gibbs and Tony to the quiet, cozy table Tony had reserved back in the corner of the dining room.

Gibbs pulled out his chair as Lanie dropped the menus on the table and walked away looking like she was about to cry. Gibbs chuckled as he watched her walk away. Tony cocked his head to the side and looked at him curiously from across the table before asking, "What's so damn funny?"

"Your friend. Lanie was it? She's not too happy that you are here … with a date." Gibbs said nervously as he unfolded his napkin and placed it neatly across his lap. He was waiting for Tony to laugh at him for the date comment, but when he looked back up Gibbs instead found Tony staring at him in wonder, a shy smile on his lips and his green eyes twinkling.

Tony sighed and shrugged as he looked down at his hands. "Ancient history, Boss. It was nothing. We went on a blind date a year or so ago. She is the younger sister of my frat brother Andy's girlfriend, and it was a double-date thing. She gave me her phone number but I never called her. Andy told me she wanted to date me, but I'm just not interested."

Gibbs reached across the table and tapped Tony under the chin forcing him to look up. "Tony, you don't have to explain anything to me," Gibbs said softly. Tony was about to say something in response, but settled for a brief nod when their waiter arrived to take their orders. They both ordered the prime top sirloin with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables, and Tony ordered a bottle of wine.

The question of whether or not they were on a date remained unanswered through dinner and a couple of bottles of red wine. Both men were unsure of what was going on, so they kept their conversation on the safe topic of their latest case. The steaks were grilled to near perfection, but Tony insisted that Gibbs' cowboy-style steaks were still the best. When they finished their meal, Tony handed over his credit card to pay the check and pulled several bills from his wallet for the tip. Once they stepped outside into the warm summer night, Tony began to feel the effects of the alcohol and tossed the keys to his truck to Gibbs who couldn't hide the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Tony laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Yeah, well I guess I can't quite hold my liquor like you can, Boss."

* * *

Tony may have been in no condition to drive, but he thought he could manage sandpaper well enough without any major problems, so Gibbs led Tony upstairs where he found sweat pants and a sweatshirt for him to change into. Tony kept sneaking covert glances at an unaware Gibbs as he changed back into his jeans, hoping against hope that the ubiquitous white undershirt would come off, but unfortunately it kept Gibbs' chest completely hidden from view as a long-sleeved t-shirt was pulled on over it. Tony sighed in disappointment earning a questioning look from Gibbs. Tony flushed slightly and headed for the door, not seeing Gibbs grinning and shaking his head behind him.

When they reached the basement Gibbs walked straight over to the workbench and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels out from a cabinet underneath it. He poured a generous amount of the dark amber liquid into two small glasses he kept down there and handed one to Tony, who was perched on the sawhorse next to him. Tony downed half of the contents in one go, pulling a face before coughing and gasping as the fiery liquid burned all the way down to his toes. Tony liked the way bourbon felt as it warmed him from within, but given the choice when it came to liquor he preferred sipping on top shelf single malt scotch.

A night of sanding, talking and laughing turned into a night of too much bourbon on top of the wine they had with dinner, and true to form too much alcohol led to an uninhibited Tony not thinking before speaking. Too much booze always made him brave or stupid, Tony could never decide exactly which, and for some unfathomable reason he ended up confessing to Gibbs that he had been falling for him practically since the day he tackled him on the streets of Baltimore all those years ago. Gibbs' mirrored confession in response failed to register due to the drunken fog Tony was in until Gibbs took his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to send a clear message.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked breathlessly as he searched Gibbs' eyes for some kind of sign while running shaky fingers over his own lips.

Gibbs just held Tony's gaze as if hypnotized and smiled warmly as he reached up and pulled Tony's hand down from his mouth. "Tony," he whispered, "I've wanted to do that for so long, and I really want to do it again."

Gibbs took the megawatt DiNozzo smile and an enthusiastic nod as permission, so he pulled Tony to him and kissed him deeply pouring everything he was feeling into the kiss. Tony moaned and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and deepened the kiss even further. When they finally came up for air they just stared at each other grinning like a couple of fools. After a good hour spent making out like teenagers, both men ended up passed out under the boat with what had been a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels from Gibbs' seemingly endless supply lying empty between them.

Gibbs woke with a groan early the next morning, his head pounding and his back reminding him that it did not appreciate sleeping on a cold concrete floor. He looked over at Tony and took in the peaceful countenance of the young Italian who was snoring softly with his hands folded on his stomach. _"God he is gorgeous,"_ Gibbs thought to himself as Tony slowly began to stir. Tony's eyes fluttered open to see the most beautiful blue eyes in the world gazing down at him from less than a foot above him. Tony smiled and tried to sit up but instead groaned loudly and laid back down due to the pounding in his head and the spinning of the room.

A smirking Jethro leaned further over and whispered in his ear a cheerful, "Good morning, Tony." Tony smiled back and answered quietly, "Morning, Boss."

Gibbs snickered as he stood and offered a hand to Tony to help him up. "Not your boss here, Tony." When Tony was up and Gibbs was sure that he was steady on his feet he murmured, "I was kind of hoping to be something else to you."

Tony's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as the realization hit him that the declarations they made to each other last night were not a dream. Gibbs was rewarded with a dazzling DiNozzo smile. "So, last night wasn't a dream?" Tony asked with hope dancing in his eyes.

Gibbs placed a gentle hand on Tony's cheek and replied, "Nope, not a dream Tony. At least it was real for me." He then sealed their fate as he reached up and pulled Tony to him claiming his lips in a searing kiss. Both men moaned into the kiss savoring the taste of bourbon that lingered on their lips and tongues.

They made plans to spend the weekend together so that they could actually talk and figure out if they were ready to take the risk of getting romantically involved. After coffee, Advil, Alka Seltzer and separate showers they headed to a little diner close to Gibbs' house for breakfast and to begin figuring things out.

* * *

They had managed to date in secret for six months before Abby saw them one night at a nondescript family restaurant about thirty miles from D.C. They purposefully stayed away from the more popular restaurants in D.C. where they were likely to run into people from work, and instead sought out little out of the way places. Abby, who was on a date herself, stared in shock when she first caught sight of them holding hands across the table and looking lovingly into each other's eyes in the dim light. She fought the urge to go over and talk to them figuring they weren't ready for anyone to know they were together, and instead stopped their waiter as he walked by and ordered a round of drinks to be delivered to Tony and Gibbs' table. When their drinks arrived, a puzzled Tony asked the smirking waiter who had sent them and how did they know what they were drinking. The waiter nodded his head over toward Abby, who simply saluted the two stunned men with a raised glass of wine and a knowing smirk.

Tony just gaped at her while Gibbs returned the salute with a smile. "She was gonna find out eventually, Tony," he stated with a gentle laugh.

Tony looked at Gibbs and tried to find any sign that he was uncomfortable with Abby seeing them together. Tony cleared his throat before leaning almost all the way over the table and asking quietly, "Jethro are you okay with her knowing about us? I mean, now that she knows everyone on the planet will know within the hour. Hell, she's probably already sent out a tweet to everyone!"

Gibbs blinked rapidly and looked at Tony like he'd gone crazy, "Sent out a what?"

Tony glared back at him before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Are you ever going to join the 21st century? A tweet means a Twitter post. It's … oh, never mind."

Gibbs just laughed and squeezed Tony's hand. Tony wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration, but instead laughed too. "We are so screwed, Jethro! What are we gonna do?"

"Send her one of those text message thingies and tell her not to say anything until we talk to her tomorrow," Gibbs suggested helpfully. His eyes went wide as Tony flashed a brilliant smile and immediately pulled out his phone and began typing at an incredible speed with just his thumbs. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh when Tony hit the 'Send' button and snapped his phone closed. "You should really try typing your case reports with just your thumbs. It would be a hell of a lot faster." He laughed even harder at the 'oh-you-think-you're-so-funny" glare Tony leveled at him. A few seconds later Tony's phoned pinged and he flipped it back open and smiled. He turned it around so that Gibbs could see Abby's response on the small screen, which read simply: "My lips sealed. U 2 rock!"

* * *

"Hey, you gonna just stand there or are you maybe, you know, gonna help me?" Gibbs barked out as he stood before the main sail, bringing Tony back to the present with a start.

Tony knew full well it was a two-man job taking down and securing the main sail, but that didn't stop him from grinning sheepishly as he made the few steps over to Gibbs who was standing there with his hands on his hips glaring at him. He looked at Jethro, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, as Tony responded to the glare with his sweetest and most innocent looking smile. Gibbs chuckled in amusement, but smacked Tony on the back of the head anyway, albeit not as hard as he usually did.

At the affronted look on Tony's face, Gibbs grinned and asked, "You looked deep in thought there, Tony. Everything okay?"

Tony responded by cupping Gibbs' face in his hands and kissing him sweetly. He then leaned in so that their foreheads met and nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just thinking back to building this with you. Who would have thought we'd end up building a life together at the same time?" Tony pulled back and placed a kiss on the tip of Gibbs' nose.

Gibbs pulled Tony into a warm hug. "I dunno, but thank God we did." They held each other and rocked together for several minutes before Tony started to shiver. The sun had set and it was starting to get chilly out on the open water. "Come on. Let's get below. It's getting too cold up here and I can't have you getting sick on me." Together they quickly secured the sail before making their way below deck, through the galley and to the master bedroom at the bow.

Both men finished their nightly routines in the small but fully appointed bathroom and climbed onto the v-shaped bed, which took up nearly the whole room. Before Gibbs could lie down, Tony threw his arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. He pulled back and grinned at Gibbs as he let out a contented sigh. "God, I love this boat! I wish we could just sail away and not have to deal with work on Monday. You have any idea what's going to happen? Vance give you any clues?"

Gibbs shook his head before lying down on his back and pulling Tony down on top of him. "Nope. All I know is that Vance and Sec Nav want to see me first thing Monday morning." Gibbs suddenly rolled them so that he was looking down into Tony's deep green eyes. He placed a tender kiss on his lips and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Tony. As long as they don't have plans to fuck with the team again I can handle whatever they want."

A series of kisses and gentle caresses lit the desire they had for each other, and soon Tony was pleading for Gibbs to make love to him. Not needing to be asked twice, Gibbs reached into a small cabinet built into the headboard and pulled out a tube of lube. Tony was impatient as ever trying to hurry things along, but Gibbs took his time stretching and relaxing the muscles to get Tony ready for his large size. He knew that Tony liked the little burn that came with Gibbs breaching his hole, so after working only two fingers in and out for a few minutes Gibbs finally lined up and entered Tony with one long thrust. Tony clamped his eyes shut and threw his head back in ecstasy, loving the initial slight twinge of pain and the way Gibbs filled him so completely.

Gibbs kept his strokes long and slow until Tony started begging again. "Harder (pant pant), faster (pant pant). Please Jethro," Tony whined in a voice too erotic for Gibbs to ignore. He picked up the pace and began thrusting into Tony's body almost savagely while purposefully targeting Tony's prostate, earning moans of pleasure and panted encouragement. "Oh God, that's it. Oh Jethro! Oh, oh, oh God!" Tony shouted out as he exploded between them without Gibbs ever touching his cock. Gibbs was right with him as Tony's muscles contracted around him pulling his own orgasm from him and milking his cock for everything he had.

When they both had their breathing under control, Gibbs slowly pulled out of Tony and rolled out of bed to get a warm washcloth to clean them up. His heart skipped a beat when he came back to the bedroom to find Tony sprawled out, sweat glistening on his skin, one arm thrown over his head, and his eyes looking at him with so much love it made Gibbs ache for the man. Tony gave him a knowing smirk and held out his arms to welcome Gibbs back to their bed.

It was Tony's turn to drive Gibbs insane as he took him slow and sweet. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as they gently rocked together murmuring endearments and exchanging kisses. Tony could feel his climax building, so he leaned down and placed a kiss close to Gibbs' ear. "Come for me Jethro," he whispered while reaching a hand between them and grasping Gibbs' swollen cock. Two strokes from Tony was all it took for Gibbs to arch his back and come in stream after stream while Tony made one last deep thrust and exploded inside him; their second orgasms rivaling the first in their intensity.

Gibbs had made love to Tony, and Tony had made love to Gibbs. That's how it was between them; equal partners in all aspects of their personal relationship. As they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they held each other close as the boat gently rocked them to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay getting this posted! Family from all over the country invaded my house for my niece's wedding over the weekend. I had a wonderful time, but missed not getting any writing done. Oh well, such is life I guess. I'm back and hopefully there won't be more delays in getting chapters posted.

Your reviews, PMs and alerts are very much appreciated. I am still working without a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I (still) don't own the characters and I'm (still) not making a cent!

* * *

Ch 2:

Both men let out a mournful sigh as they stepped into the house Sunday evening, carelessly dropping their bags right inside the door to be dealt with later as they toed off their shoes. Their perfect weekend all alone on the lake was over, and tomorrow it was back to the real world. Tony plopped down on the couch with his stocking feet up on the coffee table and immediately powered up the TV while Gibbs headed into the kitchen to retrieve a couple of bottles of beer. Gibbs grinned when he returned to the living room a few minutes later to find Tony scowling as he flipped through hundreds of channels. Tony looked up to see Gibbs just standing there grinning at him and barked, "What? We have like a million channels and there is nothing, and I mean NOTHING on." A defeated Tony turned off the TV and tossed the offending remote back onto the coffee table. Gibbs chuckled as he walked over and sat next to Tony and placed a kiss to Tony's temple as he handed him a beer. They winked at each other and tapped the bottle necks together before sitting back and taking long pulls from their bottles.

After several minutes Tony sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll just go unpack the bags and throw in a load of laundry." He sat his now empty beer bottle on the table and gave Gibbs a chaste kiss before standing and heading for the front door where their bags lay in a heap. He dropped the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter before heading to the laundry room where he dumped out their dirty clothes and began sorting them into piles. While Tony got a load of whites started Gibbs called and ordered Tony's favorite pizza for dinner.

"Pizza should be here in twenty," Gibbs called out as he put away the few leftover groceries. He then headed back into the living room and picked up the discarded remote and powered the TV back up. Having finally mastered the remote to the satellite dish, he successfully located ESPN and turned on the Sunday night football game.

They ate their pizza and settled in to watch the rest of the Broncos-Chargers game. Midway through the third quarter Tony let out a series of jaw cracking yawns. "That's it; bedtime for you," Gibbs announced as he jumped to his feet and gathered up the empty pizza box and beer bottles. "Go on up and I'll take care of this stuff."

Tony nodded tiredly as he slowly got to his feet and headed for the stairs. By the time Gibbs finished in the kitchen and made it upstairs, Tony was already under the covers snoring softly. Gibbs took care of his nightly routine and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxes before climbing into their bed. Tony must have sensed when Gibbs was settled in by the way he instinctively curled into Gibbs' side and threw his arm over Gibbs' stomach. After a couple of minutes getting snuggled in and comfortable, Tony sighed sleepily and began snoring again. Gibbs chuckled to himself and placed a kiss in Tony's baby soft hair before soon following him into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

Monday morning came too soon as far as Gibbs was concerned. He and Tony had spent two glorious days and nights on the boat without any outside distractions. There was one distraction but it didn't bother Gibbs one bit: Tony spending most of Saturday naked, either soaking up the sun up on the bow of the boat or skinny-dipping. Gibbs had planned to fish and catch fresh trout for dinner that night, but Tony doing the backstroke sans swim trunks was a vision too tempting to resist. It took only an appreciative leer and a crooked finger for Tony to convince Gibbs to join him in the water. Luckily they had packed plenty of food for the weekend and settled on sandwiches, soup and chips for dinner instead of the planned fresh trout.

Both men were deep in thought during the drive into the Navy Yard Monday morning. Winds of change were blowing through NCIS, and Gibbs had been ordered to report to Director Vance's office first thing to meet with him and Secretary of the Navy Jarvis. The scuttlebutt, courtesy of Vance's secretary Cynthia, was that big changes were in store for the agency. Cynthia was main source of office gossip, but in this case she couldn't or wouldn't give out any details. This caused rumors to spread like wildfire unchecked, which kept everyone in the building on edge for days.

Tony had been tapping a knuckle on the passenger door as he watched the scenery go by. He chanced a glance at Gibbs to see his brow furrowed slightly and knew that he was thinking about his upcoming meeting with Vance and Sec Nav. "Vance give you any clues," Tony asked nervously.

Gibbs looked over and frowned and shaking his head he replied flatly, "Nope, but whatever it is I'll deal with it."

Tony favored Gibbs with a small smile and a reassuring squeeze to his right hand that was resting on the Challenger's shifter. "I know you will," Tony said with pride. "Whatever happens, we're all behind you. You know that, right?"

Gibbs smiled back and pulled Tony's hand up so that he could place a kiss on his knuckles. "Yeah, I know." A few minutes later they pulled up to the guard house at the Navy Yard and flashed their credentials at Lou the head security guard, who immediately waved them through. Gibbs turned off the ignition and took a deep breath before turning to Tony, "Okay, guess we better get in there. I need to check in with Abby on the Marsten evidence before meeting with Vance and Sec Nav. When McGee and Ziva get in, have them follow up on any loose ends and write up their reports."

Tony loved when Gibbs was in 'bossman' mode and chuckled, "You got it, Boss!" It was easy for them to keep home and work separate; Gibbs was always "Boss" at work and Jethro at home, and Tony as usually DiNozzo at work and Tony at home. Very rarely did either of them slip up at work, and their relationship had never and would never interfere with their jobs or the team.

Gibbs returned to the bullpen after delivering a Caf-Pow! to Abby and getting an update on the Marsten evidence to find Tony looking at him warily. After a questioning look from Gibbs, Tony jerked his thumb in the direction of the stairs behind him and said, "Sec Nav just got here. Told me to send you right up." Gibbs dropped the file of forensic evidence on Tony's desk and ran a hand down his face before winking at Tony and heading for the stairs.

* * *

Cynthia buzzed Vance and announced Gibbs' arrival as soon as he stepped into the outer office. "Go on in Agent Gibbs. They're waiting for you," Cynthia said with a weak smile, earning a grunt which was as close to a thank you as she was going to get.

Gibbs hesitated for a few seconds before opening the large heavy door and stepping into Vance's office to find him sitting at the conference table next to Secretary Jarvis, who had taken a chair at the head of the table. Cynthia followed Gibbs in with a fresh pot of coffee and three large NCIS coffee mugs. Gibbs nodded his thanks as Cynthia filled one of the mugs and placed it in front of him.

Jarvis got to his feet and extended a hand to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, it's good to see you. It's been a while."

Noticing the warning glare Vance was shooting at him from his seat Gibbs stood tall, shook the offered hand, and replied with a nod, "Yes Sir, it has."

Vance remained seated during the exchange with his newly acquired cane leaning against the table next to him. He had received serious injuries to his legs, hips and lower back during an explosion at a conference he had attended in Europe two years ago. He spent several weeks in the hospital recovering followed by intensive physical therapy sessions. Vance had recently learned from the specialists overseeing his case that although the wounds had healed properly, there was extensive underlying tendon and nerve damage that was degenerative and irreversible.

Vance and Sec Nav Jarvis had met one month ago at which time Vance tendered his resignation. Jarvis was saddened to hear that his longtime friend would more than likely be wheelchair bound within a year due to his injuries. Jarvis fully understood that Vance would want to travel and do things with his family while he was still able, and with great sorrow accepted Vance's resignation. They discussed a plan of succession, but the only name that they could both agree on to take over the directorship of NCIS was Gibbs. Both men knew it would be an uphill battle to convince Gibbs to accept the promotion as much as the man hated the politics involved, so they spent time putting together an incentive package to entice him. It had nothing to do with the big increase in salary that came with the position, but more authority to institute and oversee new training programs in order to bring all NCIS field teams up to the current standards of the MCRT, which were second to none.

Vance motioned for Gibbs to take the seat across from him, "Have a seat Agent Gibbs, and we'll get started." Gibbs sat up ramrod straight and rested his folded hands on the table waiting as patiently as he could to find out why he had been summoned. "Gibbs, I'm going to lay it out straight for you. I have decided to take early retirement effective one month from today." Gibbs looked at him in shock and opened his mouth to speak, but Vance held up a hand to silence him. "And, we want you to succeed me as Director."

Gibbs looked over at Jarvis to see a stern look on his face and paused before asking, "May I ask why you picked me, Mr. Secretary? I'm not much of a politician and I don't do schmoozing or ass kissing on the Hill. I don't think I'm the right person."

"Dammit, Gibbs," Jarvis barked. "You are the ONLY person for the job. The agency needs you. Here, read this," he said as he slid a thick file to Gibbs. "This is the plan Director Vance and I have come up with to improve how NCIS operates agency wide. It gives you a hell of a lot of power to do whatever is necessary, within reason of course, to make all field teams as successful as your MCRT. Your team is the best of the best, and I want them ALL up to your standards. Look over the proposal and get back to Leon with any questions or comments. We will meet again in two weeks to finalize the transition and discuss any changes you think are needed." Jarvis suddenly got to his feet effectively ending any further discussion on the matter.

Gibbs sat back and looked between Jarvis and Vance shaking his head and sighing heavily. "IF I accept, Mr. Secretary, how does this affect me team?"

Jarvis grabbed his jacket from off the back of his chair and headed for the door. "I'll leave that for you and Leon to work out. In the meantime, I hope you make the right decision Gibbs. I need you and NCIS needs you. Two weeks. Good day, gentlemen," he said before disappearing through the door.

Before Vance had a chance to say anything, Gibbs stated forcefully, "Leon, I have something to tell you that might make you and Jarvis change your mind about choosing me."

Vance looked at Gibbs warily and placed a fresh toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "Go ahead, Gibbs. Tell me what's on your mind."

Gibbs needing a minute to get his thoughts together poured coffee for the two of them. He then took a deep breath and sent out a little prayer that Tony wouldn't kill him for what he was about to say. "Just so you know, what I am about to tell you has in no way affected my team's ability to get the job done. They've been very supportive from day one, and …."

"Dammit, Gibbs! What are you trying to say," Vance demanded impatiently.

"Okay then. DiNozzo and I are married," Gibbs stated plainly. "Have been for two years. We dated for three years before that. The team, Ducky, Palmer and Abby have known from the beginning. Now, if you and Jarvis have a problem with that, let's end this right here, right now."

Vance nearly chocked on his toothpick, but managed to overcome his shock admirably quick. He stared at Gibbs for a minute and knowing that Gibbs would never joke about something like that he shook his head and chuckled. "Well, I don't know how you managed to keep it from me all this time, but I sure as hell don't have a problem with it. I'm surprised as hell, as I'm sure you can understand that. You and your team have always been close, anyone could see that, especially you and DiNozzo, but I never saw this coming!" Vance smiled brightly and continued to chuckle in disbelief. "Look Gibbs, we don't have to say a damn thing to Jarvis about you and DiNozzo. You still smack him on a regular basis, so obviously you don't show him any favoritism."

Gibbs grinned in reply. "No, Leon, I don't. From day one we promised that our relationship would never affect the team, and it hasn't. I do want Tony to take over as MCRT Team Leader. McGee will be the new Senior Field Agent and Ziva will be the Junior Agent. I'll help find a suitable probie to join the team. Those are my terms if you want me as Director."

Vance grinned back at Gibbs and with an affirmative nod said, "You've got a deal." He handed the thick file to Gibbs and nodded toward the door. "Go on. You have some reading to do. I'm not going to say anything about what we have discussed here today. I'll leave it up to you how and when to tell your team. If anyone else knows about you and DiNozzo's relationship, they sure haven't said anything to me about it."

Gibbs stood and frowned at Vance who remained seated. "Leon, I'm sorry to see you leave like this. I know I've been a thorn in your side, but you have been one hell of a good Director. We've had our share of problems and arguments, but you've always put the good of the agency first."

Vance grabbed his cane and slowly stood, wincing slightly as he offered his hand to Gibbs. "Appreciate it, Gibbs. I know you'll do a hell of a job yourself. You already have the respect of damn near every person in the building, so you're already way ahead of me. Jarvis was right; the agency needs you. By the way, tell DiNozzo I said congratulations. Hope you two will be happy together."

"Thanks, Leon." Gibbs gave Vance a weak smile and nod before leaving. He pulled his phone from the clip on his belt and called Tony, who picked up on the first ring. "Tony, meet me out at the coffee kiosk," Gibbs ordered quietly before flipping the phone shut before Tony could reply.

* * *

Tony got more and more agitated the longer Gibbs was up in Vance's office, and it was starting to wear off on Tim and Ziva. He couldn't concentrate and was having trouble typing a coherent sentence, so he gave up on his report and nervously tapped on his desktop with his pen.

Just as Tim and Ziva were both about to yell at Tony to stop with the incessant tapping, Secretary Jarvis jogged down the stairs while talking into his cell phone and breezed past the bullpen on his way to the elevator without so much as a glance at the agents watching him intently. Tony was relieved to see that Jarvis didn't seem any more pissed off than usual, which he took as a good sign.

Several minutes later, Tony abruptly stood and grabbed his gun. "I'm going for coffee. I need some air," he holstered his Sig and headed for the stairwell instead of the elevator. He was half way to the coffee kiosk outside on the grounds when his phone rang with Gibbs' assigned ringtone. "Hey, Boss," was all he got to say.

Tony didn't know what to make of Gibbs' expression as he walked toward him. He felt another wave of relief as Gibbs favored him with a smile when he saw the large cup of steaming coffee in Tony's left hand. "Here you go, Boss."

Gibbs swallowed a large gulp of the steaming brew without so much as flinching. Tony snickered earning a curious look from Gibbs. "You must have a lead lining in your mouth, Boss, if you can chug that stuff." The expected head slap was lighter than usual and made Tony relax even more. "So what's the word from upstairs," Tony asked cautiously as Gibbs led him to a park bench a few feet away.

"Well first and most importantly, congratulations Tony. One month from today you will be Very Special Supervisory Agent and Team Lead of the MCRT," Gibbs said with a proud smile across his face.

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Wh…wh…WHAT? Gibbs? What the hell are you talking about?" Tony managed to stammer out.

Gibbs couldn't hold back a laugh at the look on Tony's beautiful face. "Look, Tony. Long story short; Vance resigned and they want me to be the new Director. You will be the boss, McGee will be your SFA, and Ziva will be the junior agent. We'll work together to find a probie good enough for your team."

Tony stared at Gibbs in amazement as his words slowly began to sink in. "My team," he muttered softly. "Jesus, Gibbs! How can you be so calm about this? I'm freaking out, and you're just, well, you I guess," Tony said while scrunching up his face in confusion.

Gibbs looked at Tony and bumped up against his shoulder wanting any physical contact he could get. "Um, Tony. Uh, please don't be mad, but I had to out us to Vance." Gibbs cringed slightly not knowing what Tony's reaction would be.

"What did he say," Tony asked in nearly monotone whisper.

Gibbs tapped Tony under the chin forcing him to look up. Gibbs smiled warmly while searching Tony's eyes and said softly, "He told me to tell you congratulations. He doesn't have a problem with us. Was shocked as hell, especially since we kept it from him for five year, but says there's no reason to tell Jarvis or anyone else. He's actually happy for us, if you can believe it."

Tony suddenly burst out laughing. "Are you sure it isn't April Fool's Day, Boss? I'm having a little trouble wrapping my head around all of this."

Gibbs joined in the laughter before sobering after a few moments. "Tony, listen to me. You've been ready to lead your own team for years. You are going to be great. Set up a team meeting and we'll break the news to everyone at once. Vance and Sec Nav have given me two weeks to make my decision and nothing will be announced until then. I'll explain the details later, but right now we need to get back before McGee sends out a search party."

Tony couldn't stop alternately grinning and chuckling as he sipped on his hazelnut coffee while Gibbs got a refill for himself and coffees for Tim and Ziva. When they were back in the bullpen, Tony immediately set to work inviting everyone over to their house for dinner tomorrow night. Tony and Gibbs both managed to stay in work mode and ignored the inquisitive looks that Tim and Ziva leveled at them during the day without giving anything away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always, I appreciate all of your reviews, PMs and alerts!

Chapter 3

Tony whistled happily to himself as he placed two perfectly seasoned chicken breasts into a Corning baking dish before spreading tangy Italian dressing over the top and sprinkling them with a bit of mozzarella cheese. It was one of his favorite dishes to make and he had perfected his special recipe over the years. He washed a few potatoes and wrapped them in tin foil to place alongside the chicken in the oven as it baked. Once dinner was in the oven he would head upstairs for a shower and change into some comfy sweats while Gibbs put in some time working on a set of bookshelves he was building in the basement.

He had just opened the oven door when the enormity of Gibbs' earlier news hit him full force nearly causing him to lose his grip on the baking dish in his hand.

"Shit," he yelled before miraculously steadying the baking dish and sliding it carefully onto the center oven rack without spilling the contents all over the oven door. His hands were shaking as he picked up the potatoes and placed them on the rack before closing the door and setting the oven's timer for one hour.

Having heard Tony yell, Gibbs ran up the stairs from the basement to find Tony leaning over the sink and breathing hard. Not wanting to startle him, Gibbs cautiously approached and quietly asked, "Tony? You okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Jethro. Just a little panic attack, that's all. I'm just gonna head up and …," he said with a shaky voice before Gibbs effectively cut him off.

"Bullshit! You're shaking. What's going on?" Gibbs said with concern evident in his voice.

Tony let out a sigh as Gibbs grabbed his arm and led him over to the kitchen table. Once they were both seated, Gibbs took Tony' hand in his and said softly, "Talk to me, Tony. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes and frowned at the worry he saw in them. He squeezed Gibbs' hand and cleared his throat. "It's just … the promotion. It suddenly hit me what it really means, you know. It's a big change … kinda overwhelming. I mean, I know I can lead **a** team, but I don't know if I can lead **this** team."

Gibbs cocked his head and furrowed his brow in confusion, but before he could say anything Tony got up and pulled a glass down from the cupboard by the sink. Gibbs watched as Tony filled the glass with water and took a long drink, and waited patiently knowing that Tony would eventually tell him what was bothering him in his own way and in his own time.

"Jethro," Tony sighed as he turned to face Gibbs, "it's just that the last time I was left in charge, McGee and Ziva refused to follow my orders or take me seriously. I wasn't you, and they fought me every step of the way. So did Abby, come to think of it. They all wanted me to talk like you, walk like you, and act like you. Hell, they wanted me to **be** you." Tony came back over and took his seat again when he saw Gibbs nod at him in understanding. He looked down at his feet and muttered sadly, "Maybe I shouldn't lead the team. I don't know if I want to deal with all that shit again."

Gibbs tapped Tony gently under the chin forcing him to look up and meet his eyes. Gibbs smiled warmly and said firmly, "Tony, they **will** follow you this time. You've earned this. When I left and went to Mexico I wasn't myself and did a piss poor job of turning the team over to you, and for that … I'm truly sorry." Gibbs leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. "You deserve to lead this team now. That has always been my plan; I retire and you step in and take over. That doesn't change just because I'm taking over the big office instead of retiring. It's **your** team now, Tony, and **you** will run it the way **you** see fit," Gibbs said while poking his index finger into Tony's chest for added emphasis.

Gibbs stood and pulled Tony to his feet and into a loving embrace. Once he felt Tony begin to relax against him, Gibbs swatted him on the butt and said, "Now, go on up and get your shower. I'll keep an eye on dinner and set the table." Tony chuckled and kissed Gibbs gently before running up the stairs feeling like a weight had been lifted from him. Gibbs always managed to find a way of erasing Tony's lingering self-doubt and insecurities, and he took strength from Gibbs' unfailing faith in him.

* * *

Tuesday started out rather awkward as Gibbs was called up to MTAC as soon as they arrived at the office to help oversee an op leaving Tony in charge for the day. _"Well, I guess the probies better get used to me being the boss," _Tony thought to himself as he opened his email program and began scrolling through the dozen or so new emails in his inbox. One particular sender caught his eye just as Tim and Ziva appeared in the bullpen so he flagged the message to read later.

"Good morning, Tony. Where is Gibbs," Ziva asked as she glanced around the squad room searching for him before nodding her head in the direction of Gibbs' desk.

"Morning Ziva. Morning Probie. Uh, Gibbs is in MTAC all day, so you're stuck with me in charge today," Tony said with a smirk hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"Cool," Tim said casually causing Tony's eyebrows to shoot up and mouth to hang open in shock at the apparent and unexpected show of support.

Ziva rolled her eyes and chuckled at Tony's reaction and called over to Tim, "McGee. I do not know how you did it, but you seem to have left Tony speakless." Tony and Tim both rolled their eyes and looked at her with matching incredulous expressions on their faces.

"It's speechless, Ziva, not speakless," Tony groaned with an exaggerated eye roll, earning a laugh from Tim who shook his head in amusement. "I swear to Almighty God Probie, she just does it on purpose now."

Tim grinned at Tony and chuckled as he stowed his Sig and powered up his computer. "You're probably right."

The three agents were settling in and preparing to start working on cold case files Tony had retrieved for them when his desk phone rang with a call from dispatch. "Yeah, DiNozzo," he said with an air of authority as he tore a pink phone message slip from the pad on his desk and flipped it over. "Okay, got it." He let the receiver drop from under his chin onto his desk as he finished scribbling down the information from dispatch. He stuffed the note in his pocket and quickly pulled open the drawer to retrieve his Sig, holstering it as he barked out, "Let's go team. We got a dead Marine at a motel in Anacostia." He grabbed his pack and headed for the elevator with Tim and Ziva hot on his heels.

Tony pulled the NCIS van to a stop at the curb in front of a seedy motel in a rundown part of town to find a few local LEOs cordoning off the scene with crime scene tape. Tony jumped out of the driver's side door and was immediately met by the LEO in charge. "Hey, Officer Pettit," the young officer said as he offered his hand to Tony, who shook it briefly. "Got a call about gun shots fired about an hour ago. We showed up and found the vic's ID and called you guys in. We didn't touch anything, so you have a clean scene Agent, uh…," he trailed off.

Tony smirked and introduced himself, "Special Agent DiNozzo." Officer Pettit nodded and led Tony toward the door to the tiny motel room while Tim and Ziva quickly grabbed the necessary gear from the back of the van. Ducky and Palmer pulled up right behind them in the ME van and followed the two agents as they headed up the narrow brick walkway to the open motel room door.

"Ah! Anthony my dear boy," Ducky greeted with a warm smile as Tony nearly bumped into him in the doorway, "what have we here and where is Jethro this morning?"

"Oh, hey Duck. Gibbs is in MTAC so I guess you're stuck with me today," Tony replied with a grin. "Looks like a suicide," he said solemnly with a nod in the direction of the bed while donning a pair of latex gloves. He retrieved the Nikon camera from his bag and checked to make sure that it had fresh batteries.

From the position of the dead Marine lying on the bed on his back with his feet flat on the floor, with a .38 in his right hand and a hole in his right temple, it was not difficult to surmise that this was a suicide. However, one of Gibbs' rules that Tony fully intended to keep was to always verify, so he set to work meticulously photographing the body and surrounding area.

"Well, from all outward appearances I would have to agree with you, Anthony, but of course I cannot verify that until we get him to autopsy," Ducky said as he patted Tony on the shoulder. "Mr. Palmer? The gurney if you please."

Tony, Tim and Ziva stood back while Ducky did a cursory examination of the body and inserted the liver probe to determine the time of death. After a couple of minutes Ducky removed the probe and announced, "This poor fellow has not been dead long at all, Anthony. I would say an hour or two at the most."

Once Ducky was finished with his preliminary examination, Tony assigned Tim and Ziva the task of bagging and tagging any forensic evidence found on and around the body while he went to interview the motel manager. By 1300 the team had loaded all of the evidence they had gathered and their equipment into the truck and were headed back to the Navy Yard. Until Ducky confirmed that it was suicide the case would be treated like any other homicide case.

They arrived back at the office to find Gibbs sitting at his desk staring intently at his computer monitor, his brow deeply furrowed. Tony stood quietly in front of Gibbs' desk for a few moments before clearing his throat. Tony flinched when Gibbs jumped slightly obviously unaware that he had been standing there. After assessing Gibbs closely for a moment, Tony quietly asked, "Everything okay, boss?"

Gibbs looked up and directly into Tony's sparkling green eyes and cracked a weak smile. "Yeah, fine Tony. Nothing that can't wait until later. Come get coffee with me? I have about 20 minutes before I have to be back in MTAC."

"McGee," Tony barked as he turned to leave with Gibbs, "take the evidence down to Abby. Tell her I'll be down in a little while and that I'll bring her a Caf-Pow!"

"Sure thing, Tony," Tim replied with a grin before jumping from his chair and grabbing the box of evidence from Tony's desk and heading to the back elevator that led to Abby's lab.

As they stepped into the main elevator, Gibbs immediately noticed the strange look on Tony's face as the doors closed. "Well, that was odd," Tony muttered moments later as the doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby.

"What was odd," Gibbs asked as he held the door for Tony as they exited the building.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs with a confused look. "That's twice McGee has been cool with me being the boss today."

Gibbs smirked and replied with a cheeky, "I told 'ya so!"

* * *

Gibbs was uncharacteristically nervous as he washed the dishes after dinner while Tony tidied up the living room. The team would be showing up shortly and Gibbs was a little concerned about how everyone, especially Abby, would take the news. Abby wouldn't be directly affected as far as her job was concerned, but she didn't tolerate change well and would run on for days about how the universe was out of balance and how that meant something terrible was about to happen. She would call upon her tarot cards, runes and crystals for about a week or so to search for answers, and when those things didn't work to her satisfaction she would ask Sister Rosita to say an extra prayer or two for them.

The team, along with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer by extension, was a tight unit and he didn't want anything to affect that. All Tony had told anyone when he invited them over was that there was big news and that Gibbs wanted to tell them all together. The last time he and Gibbs dropped big news on them was when they came out to the team about their relationship, so Tony wasn't horribly surprised by the questioning looks he received. He was taken aback, however, when Abby had the audacity to ask him if the big announcement was that he was pregnant!

They had both been pleasantly surprised when they met with team at the six-month mark to tell them that they were seeing each other. They decided it wasn't fair that Abby was the only one to know about them and they didn't want to burden her with guarding their secret. She could be counted on to keep quiet about them, but they didn't want to put her in a position to have to lie for them if anyone else became suspicious.

After Gibbs made the announcement, an extremely observant Ducky gave them both a knowing smirk and didn't seem surprised at all by the news. Palmer sat stunned for several minutes but in the end he was very accepting and offered them his sincere congratulations. Abby happily announced that she knew all along that they would get together eventually. "You both just needed to get your heads out of your asses first" was her official statement on the matter.

Tim and Ziva's reactions were the ones they were the most concerned about. Neither of them had ever given any indication that they were in any way homophobic, but Tony and Gibbs were primarily concerned that their relationship would negatively affect the team's ability to work together. Would they think that Tony got preferential treatment? Would they worry that a personal argument would cause them to lose focus in the field? Ziva put them at ease immediately stating that she couldn't be happier for them. Tim shook hands with Tony and Gibbs and offered his heartfelt congratulations before stating plainly, "You're good for each other, I can tell. I've noticed changes in both of you, and now I know the reason why. I'm really happy for you two."

Shortly before 1900 hours, Abby burst through the front door with Tim and Ziva in tow, Ducky and Palmer only a few minutes behind them. Gibbs greeted them and waved them into the house before making his way back to the kitchen.

"There's Caf-Pow! and beer in the fridge if you want, just help yourselves. Ducky, your tea's almost ready," Tony said with a smile before walking over to Tim and handing him one of the bottles of beer he was carrying as the others went to the kitchen. Noticing the look of apprehension on his face Tony leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry Probie. It's nothing bad." When everyone returned with their drink of choice Tony announced, "Everyone grab a seat and make yourselves comfortable."

Ducky sat in Gibbs' favorite recliner by the fireplace with a perfectly prepared cup of Earl Grey tea compliments of Tony. Abby, Ziva, Tim and Palmer were lined up on the couch nervously sipping their drinks looking like errant children who were about to be scolded. Gibbs grinned at the sight as he sauntered into the room with a steaming cup of coffee in his right hand and stood next to Tony, who gave his left hand a reassuring squeeze. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath when he saw that he had everyone's attention before blurting out, "Effective 1 October, I will be taking over as Director of NCIS."

To say that everyone was shocked by Gibbs' news was an understatement. Abby jumped from her seat as if she expected a bolt of lightning to suddenly strike while Tim, Ziva and Palmer looked at each other in shock. Ducky sat his tea on end table and slowly rose from his seat and walked up to Gibbs. With a friendly smile and extended hand Ducky declared, "Congratulations Jethro! A well deserved and dare I say overdue promotion, my dear friend."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied with a smile as he shook Ducky's hand before looking at the shocked expressions of the others and Abby's agitated state. "Okay, I know you all have questions, but let me tell you the rest of it first." Gibbs began by telling them about Vance's condition being the reason for his early retirement and finished by announcing each promotion. "We'll start looking for a new probie, and I'll have your new shields for you before the transition takes place. Any questions?"

An hour later with the shock beginning to abate, Ziva and Abby headed outside to Tim's car while Tim hung back saying he would be out in a minute. He pulled Tony aside and sighed heavily before saying, "Hey Tony. Um, I just want you to know that you can count on me and I won't let you down. I know I was a total jerk to you last time and I'm really sorry about that. I guess we all expected you to turn into Gibbs overnight when he left so suddenly, and we were wrong. I hope you know that I will be there for you and have your six - always."

Tony swallowed hard and fought back tears that he could feel forming. "Thanks Probie. That means a lot to me." He suddenly chuckled and said, "Guess I can't really call you Probie anymore since you'll be my SFA. Huh, gonna have to get used to that."

Tim snickered and headed toward the open door, but before he stepped outside he stopped and called back over his shoulder, "You know, I don't know if I can answer to anything else ... Boss."

Ducky and Palmer, who had been chatting with Gibbs in the kitchen, came over to a grinning Tony and offered their congratulations. "You will be a fine team leader, Anthony. Of this I have no doubt." After patting Tony on the arm he turned to Palmer. "Come, Mr. Palmer. Let us take our leave. Good night Anthony, Jethro."

Gibbs followed them and locked the front door behind them once he saw Ducky's Bentley back out of the driveway. He turned to Tony and with a lascivious smile said seductively, "Alone at last." Tony's response was to grab Gibbs by the shirt, jerk him forward, and kiss him with extreme prejudice all the while making his intentions perfectly clear.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was buried to the hilt inside Gibbs and dangerously close to coming long before he was willing to give it up. "Jesus Jethro! You feel so good ... too good. Oh God, I can't control it."

Tony was trying to keep the tempo slow but Gibbs wasn't having any of it. Gibbs was on his hands and knees and forcefully pushing back to meet each of Tony's almost brutal thrusts, taking Tony's throbbing cock as deep inside him as it could go. Tony wanted to slow things down and make it last, but his control was slipping fast. He reached around and stroked Gibbs' aching cock in time with his thrusts, and within a matter of seconds Gibbs' release was spurting out over Tony's hand as his orgasm tore through him.

"Oh Tony," Gibbs moaned and panted through the aftershocks. "Keep fucking me ... harder ... faster. Give it to me Tony, please. I want all of it."

Gibbs' last words were enough to shove Tony over the edge as he thrust erratically two more times before every muscle in his body tensed as he threw his head back and buried himself inside Gibbs, filling him with his release. Once Tony came back to his senses, he carefully pulled his completely spent cock out of Gibbs and fell down onto the mattress on his back. "Holy Christ, Jethro! That was incredible."

Gibbs rolled over onto his side and smiled at Tony with love and affection dancing in his eyes. "You're incredible, Tony, and I love you so much."

Tony smiled back and rolled over so that he was nearly nose to nose with Gibbs. He ran his fingers through the sweaty hair of Gibbs' temple and said quietly, "I love you too, more than you will ever know." He gave Gibbs a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of bed to retrieve a warm washcloth from the bathroom. Once they were all cleaned up, Gibbs reached over and turned out the bedside lamp. They snuggled into their usual position and fell asleep in the safety and comfort of each other's arms.

Gibbs woke earlier than usual the next morning with Tony's morning erection pressing into his hip. A smile slowly grew across Gibbs' face as he carefully rolled a softly snoring Tony onto his back and lifted the sheet off to reveal Tony in all his glory. Gibbs froze for a moment as Tony mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep while absently scratching his nose before letting his hand fall onto his stomach. Gibbs chuckled to himself before slowly sitting up so that he could lean over Tony's rock hard cock and watch as it twitched. He would have to ask Tony what the hell he was dreaming about, but first he wanted to give his husband a proper wake-up call. Gibbs carefully pulled Tony's swollen cock away from his abs and without warning swallowed it whole.

"Holy fucking Christ," Tony shouted as his eyes snapped open when Gibbs' lips closed around him. "Oh. My. God, Jethro!"

Gibbs released Tony just long enough to look up and meet his sleepy loving gaze. "Oh, you're awake," he said with a cheeky grin and flashing eyes before turning his attention back to the job at hand working over Tony's cock making sure to gently graze the head with his teeth ever so often knowing how it drove Tony crazy.

Tony groaned, loudly, when Gibbs started humming with Tony's cock deep down his throat. "Oh, Jethro. Sweet Jesus, I'm gonna cum. Ah geez..." he screamed as he arched off the bed and pulsed out everything he had down Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs continued to suckle on Tony's now flaccid cock as he came down from his orgasmic high. He then slowly climbed up Tony's boneless, sated body licking his lips in a most obscene way. "Mmmm ... I love breakfast in bed."

There was no way Tony was going to let a breathtaking wake-up call like that go unrewarded, so he practically dragged Gibbs into the shower to show his appreciation. As soon as they were under the warm spray of the shower, Tony dropped to his knees and took Gibbs' semi-hard cock in his mouth. Within seconds, Gibbs was rock hard and aching for release. Knowing that the hot water wouldn't last long, Tony made it quick and dirty and all too soon Gibbs grabbed Tony's head as he tensed and thrust his throbbing cock far down his throat and pumped out his release. Tony rose gracefully and kissed Gibbs chastely as he reached for the body wash. "Yummy," he muttered with a smirk.

Despite the morning's extra-curricular activities, they still had time for a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. Tony was happily munching on a piece of toast when he suddenly looked questioningly at Gibbs. "Hey Jethro, what was on your computer yesterday that had you so distracted? I was gonna ask you last night, but we were kind of busy," he said with a grin and waggling eyebrows.

Gibbs swallowed the bite in his mouth and took a drink of his coffee. "It was an email from Maddie Tyler. Says she needs to talk to me, well actually to us about something."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Huh, I had an email in my inbox from her too, but I didn't get a chance to read it. I flagged it to read later. Any idea what she wants?"

"Nope, but I was planning on calling her this morning." Gibbs noticed the concerned look on Tony's face and sighed as he reached for his hand. "Hey Tony, I know what you're thinking. No matter what is going on with her this time, I promise you I will not go off grid again or keep you in the dark."

Tony fixed Gibbs with his best glare and pointed his fork at him menacingly. "You better not, mister! I'm getting too damn old to be jumping into freezing cold rivers to save your sorry ass again."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Maddie Tyler pays the boys a visit and suddenly their world is turned upside down in an unexpected way! Some serious soul searching leads to a surprising decision.

Thanks for your reviews, comments and alerts! I hope this chapter isn't too OOC, but as I've said before - love changes people.

Chapter 4:

Tony was in the middle of his morning routine of stowing his Sig and powering up his computer when he noticed the blue light on his desk phone flashing indicating that he had a voicemail. He picked up the receiver and pressed the blue button to hear Vance ordering him to come up to his office at 0900 sharp. Tony made a note of the meeting then opened his email. He scrolled down through all of the new messages, mostly forwarded jokes from other agents he was friends with in the office, to find the email he had flagged yesterday from Maddie Tyler.

He skimmed over the short message, which read:

_Dear Agent Gibbs, I am getting ready to move to Seattle in a couple of months, but I have a small problem I hope you can help me with before I go. You and Agent DiNozzo are the only people I could think of. I can meet you anytime. If you don't still have my number, let me know. - Maddie _

"Hmmm," Tony muttered in wonder loud enough causing Gibbs to look up from the file Vance had given him yesterday.

"Hmmm, what DiNozzo," Gibbs asked with his head cocked to the side as he glanced over at Tony.

"I just read yesterday's email from Maddie Tyler. I wonder what she wants to talk to you, or us, about. You still have her number, Boss?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied as he rose from his chair and crossed over to Tony's desk. He looked at his wristwatch and stated, "I have head up to MTAC for a briefing now, but I'll call her when I get back." After exchanging smiles and winks, Gibbs headed up the stairs to MTAC.

Tim and Ziva stepped out of the elevator just as Gibbs reached the mezzanine above the bullpen and immediately noticed the cold case files that had appeared on their desks.

"Morning Probie, Ziva," Tony greeted before announcing, "Ducky confirmed that our Marine died of a self-inflicted gunshot wound, so write up your IRs then start reviewing those cold cases. Gibbs has a briefing in MTAC and I have to run up in a few to meet with Vance. I shouldn't be gone long."

Tony was inordinately pleased at how Tim and Ziva both set to work on their reports without any arguments or complaints. The three of them carried on chatting and teasing each other like they did pretty much every day until Ziva's computer crashed half way through her report. She cursed at it in Hebrew and smacked the monitor, which was Tim's signal to rush over and fix the problem ASAP before Ziva, who hated computers almost as much as Gibbs, could destroy the insolent machine. Tony chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and watched McGee run over and shove Ziva out of the way so that he could work his magic, and wondered if maybe, just maybe, things would be different this time.

Tony jogged up the stairs and breezed into Vance's reception area flashing a dazzling smile at Cynthia. "Good morning, Cyn. How are things up here in the lofty tower of power?"

"Very funny, Tony," she playfully snarked at him. "The Director is just finishing up a call. I'll let him know you're here." As soon as she saw that Vance was off the phone she buzzed his office. "Go on in," she said with a nod in the direction of Vance's office door.

Vance was signing off on some paperwork, so Tony stood silently in front of his desk. Vance closed the file in front of him and withdrew the toothpick from the corner of his mouth. "DiNozzo. I wanted to congratulate you in person on your promotion. It's well deserved," he said as he extended his hand to Tony across desk.

Tony's eyes went wide in surprise by Vance's kind words, but he had enough presence of mind to shake the offered hand. "Thank you, Director," he said with a curt nod. Vance showing him even a modicum of respect was a foreign concept to Tony and it made him a bit uncomfortable. Vance had never shown anything but contempt for him since Jenny Sheppard's death and despite Vance's assurances to the contrary Tony would always think of his assignment as Agent Afloat as punishment for her death even though he was following her direct orders at the time.

Vance nodded to a large stack of files sitting on the corner of his desk. "Personnel files. Thought you might want to get started looking for a new team member right away. There are several promising candidates in there to choose from. I'm sure you and Gibbs will find the right one. And speaking of Gibbs, I guess congratulations are in order there too," Vance finished with a knowing smirk.

Tony blushed slightly and mumbled thanks to Vance as he scooped up the files and was about to head for the door when Vance stood with the aid of his cane and called him back. "DiNozzo! Best of luck to you and your new team. I know that beneath all of your crazy antics, you are and have been one hell of a fine agent. This agency is damn lucky to have you."

Tony dropped the stack of files on the credenza behind his desk and plopped down into his chair with a loud sigh. Going through the dozen or so personnel files was going to be a daunting task to say the least. He pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes of staving off the headache he could feel coming on. He pulled a bottle of Advil from his desk and washed two pills down with the last of his now cold coffee. He got up to head to the break room for a refill only to run into Gibbs at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Boss! Just on my way to get a refill."

Gibbs pulled a face at the thought of drinking the weak brown water that passed for coffee but followed Tony to the break room anyway.

"You're in luck, Boss. Gotta make a new pot," Tony said with a laugh as he pointed at the nearly empty carafe. He prepared a fresh pot making sure to make it strong enough to suit Gibbs. They sat at one of the round tables and waited as the pot slowly filled. "So, um, you call Maddie yet," Tony asked as he nervously drummed his fingers on the table.

Gibbs didn't answer, but grinned at him as he unclipped his phone from his belt and dialed Maddie's number. Tony sat back to watch Gibbs and try to make sense of the one side of the conversation he could hear. "Maddie, it's Jethro Gibbs. Fine, how are you? Got your email. Are you in some kind of trouble again? Okay. Sure. We can meet you there in about an hour. Okay, we'll see you then if we don't get called out on a case. Yeah, if we can't make it I'll call and let you know. Yeah, okay bye."

Tony got up and filled two mugs with coffee and returned to the table after retrieving the hazelnut creamer he kept in the fridge and pouring a generous amount into his mug. He stirred his coffee and asked, "So what's up?"

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee and sighed. "She wants to meet both of us for lunch in about an hour. Didn't say why, but I guess we'll find out. Come on," Gibbs said as he stood and pushed in his chair, "let's start reviewing that stack of personnel files Vance dumped on you before we go."

* * *

Gibbs and Tony walked into the Applebee's restaurant close to the Navy Yard and looked around to see if Maddie had arrived. Tony pointed to a booth near the back of the main dining room when he saw the pretty young blonde waving at them. Both men stopped dead in their tracks when a very pregnant Maddie slid out of the booth and stood before them.

"Whoa," Tony exclaimed as he dropped down onto the bench seat of the booth. He slid over and Gibbs sat next to him, his eyes never leaving Maddie as she slowly slid back into her seat.

"Sorry," Maddie said as she fumbled with the paper strip wrapped around her napkin and silverware, "I guess I should have warned you."

Gibbs tilted his head and took in her wary expression. "Maddie," he said softly, "is this the "little problem" you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Um, yeah," she said shyly as she finally looked up to see both men staring at her making her squirm under their scrutiny. "I didn't know who else to call. My parents won't talk to me anymore and Dave, the baby's father, wanted me to get an abortion, but I couldn't go through with it so he bailed. I don't know what to do." Tears began to build in her eyes and spill over and down her cheeks. Tony was empathetic by nature and wanted to do something to comfort her, but crying women were creatures he was never very comfortable dealing with. He fully understood Maddie's feelings of abandonment; he had been though it so many times himself dating all the way back to his early childhood when he was shipped off to summer camps or boarding schools.

Gibbs reached over and stilled Maddie's shaking hands. "Maddie look at me." His expression softened when her eyes met his and he gave her a half smile. "It's going to be okay. What did you need our help with? Do you need money for baby things?"

Tony and Gibbs waited patiently as Maddie swallowed hard as she looked out the window in an attempt to get her thoughts together. "No. I have a great job lined up and that's why I'm moving to Seattle. The problem is," she said before pausing for a deep breath, "I can't raise a baby Agent Gibbs. I've decided to give him … yeah it's a boy … up for adoption."

Tony smiled fondly at her and said with a hint of confusion in his voice, "Sounds like a good decision for you, all things considered, but I still don't understand where we come in."

His smile turned to a look of utter shock when Maddie announced, "Well, actually, um, I was kinda hoping that you guys would take him ... you know, adopt him."

"What?" Gibbs asked incredulously causing Maddie to flinch and Tony to quickly reach over and place his left hand firmly on Gibbs' arm. "Maddie, what in the world made you think of us," Gibbs asked in a calmer, gentler tone after taking a few deep breaths.

Tears were now falling unabated from Maddie's eyes as she sobbed. "Because I remember what a great dad you were to Kelly and I want that for him," she said mournfully as she rubbed her swollen belly. "The two of you can give him what I can't; all the love and a family he deserves. I've already talked to a lawyer who said she would handle all of the paperwork. Dave happily signed away his parental rights already, so he's totally out of the picture."

Tony sat quietly and watched Gibbs intently as he ran a shaky hand down his face while shaking his head. "Maddie, I just don't…," Gibbs started to say softly before Tony abruptly cut him off.

"Can you give us a couple of days," Tony asked causing Gibbs to look at him with an almost comical wide-eyed expression on his face. "Jethro, please" Tony said as he searched Gibbs' eyes trying to gauge his reaction, "I'd like to talk about this at home."

Gibbs gaped at Tony but managed a barely noticeable nod and whispered, "Are you sure, Tony?" Tony's only response was an affectionate smile and nod in return.

Tony turned his attention back to Maddie who had effectively albeit temporarily stopped the flow of tears and was sitting quietly as she watched the exchange between the two men across from her. "We can't promise anything, it's a lot to take in right now, but give us a few days to sort some things out, okay? But for now, let's get you two something to eat," Tony said with a warm smile, pointing to Maddie's belly before opening his menu.

* * *

"Tony, are you really serious about this? Do you have any idea how much our lives would change," Gibbs asked as they sat on the back porch sipping iced tea in the late afternoon, still shocked at Maddie's offer and more so at Tony's reaction to it. Gibbs had called Tim as soon as they left the restaurant and told him that something had come up and that he and Tony would be gone the rest of the day. There was no way he would be able to concentrate at work with the prospect of raising a baby weighing on his mind.

Tony looked down into his glass as he swirled the mostly melted ice cubes around and sighed. "Jethro, I know what Maddie's going through. Not the pregnancy part, obviously, but being abandoned by her family. I've been there, so I know how she feels, and I can tell you it really, really sucks. Look, she could have chosen to abort the pregnancy, but she chose life instead and that decision has cost her everything. She's really brave to go through with the pregnancy on her own, you know. Now, she has a chance to live her life knowing she did right by her baby. She's young, moving away to a new city, starting a new job and she shouldn't have to be burdened with a baby, too. It's not fair to her or the baby when we can give him everything."

Gibbs looked deeply into Tony's eyes searching for affirmation, and found it in their beautiful green depths. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and Gibbs knew that he was looking straight into Tony's.

"Tony, so much else is changing right now. Taking care of a baby is a huge undertaking on top of all the changes happening at work." Gibbs paused and smiled at the look of determination on Tony's face. "You know, I have actually wondered what it would be like to raise a child with you, and I think you'd be a great dad."

Tony smiled brightly and with awe asked, "You have? Really?" Sobering quickly he reached over to grab Gibbs' free hand and entwined their fingers. "Jethro, this is also a chance for **you** to be a father again. Don't you want that? I've never really given kids a lot of thought; figured they just weren't in the picture for me, but now?" Tony shrugged.

"How would we manage a baby, Tony? We both work hellish hours," Gibbs asked trying his best to convey what a huge undertaking they were looking at if they agreed to adopt Maddie's baby.

"Together," Tony stated firmly without hesitation. "We'd manage together. We can hire an au pair or a nanny for during the day, and we'll figure out the rest as we go along. We can do this." Tony let go of Gibbs' hand, got up from his chair, and slowly climbed into Gibb's lap feeling a desperate need to hold him close. Resting his arms on Gibb's shoulders he placed a kiss below his ear and whispered, "I want to do this with you, Jethro."

They went inside and spent the next hour or so cuddled up on the couch discussing the pros and cons of adopting Maddie's baby. They agreed that they both needed some time alone to really think long and hard about it before making a decision. Tony decided to go for a run while Gibbs planned to work on the new bookshelves down in the basement. Gibbs' only caveat to Tony as he watched him change into his running gear was, "It's not like adopting a puppy that you can take back if things don't work out."

Gibbs changed into a pair of Tony's old sweats and headed to the basement where he could relax and think more clearly. He had to admit that the prospect of raising a child, especially a son, with Tony was exciting but he was deeply concerned about being there for an infant with their chosen careers. Was he ready to take on the responsibility for another life? He knew that he and Tony could provide a stable, loving home and their child … their son, would want for nothing. Would it be fair to have a nanny practically raise the child for them because of the unpredictable hours they worked? Would it have to be a live-in situation? Gibbs hadn't really considered that as Director his day-to-day schedule would be more stable, except when he would be forced to travel for some stupid conference to God only knows where.

Did he **want** to adopt the baby? Yes, he did, and if Tony really wanted to do this with him, raise a family with him, then he knew what his answer would be. He leaned against the workbench and smiled at the thought of playing catch with their son in the backyard, teaching him about cars and woodworking, and watching him on the football or baseball field. He had a second chance of having a family, and with Tony it was perfect.

Tony was halfway through his three-mile run when he stopped to rest on a bench along the running trail in the park near their house. He was overcome with compassion for Maddie and her situation. God knows he knew more about being abandoned than anyone he had ever met. He surprised himself with his initial reaction to her offer. Tony didn't have a lot of experience around kids, especially infants, so the thought of having one of his own terrified him, but at the same time the idea of it excited him. Tony was always ready to step in and offer help to someone who was so desperately reaching out for it; that's who he was by his very nature, but he realized that it was the thought of giving Gibbs another chance at being a father that moved him to speak up.

The whole idea of raising a son with Gibbs just seemed so right for reasons he couldn't fully understand. He sat for half an hour and contemplated what having a child would mean to their lives. Would he be a good father? Would he know what to do when they baby cried? Would his new responsibilities at work allow him to spend time with a child? Would he be able to leave a child in the care of a nanny or an au pair? He finally had to consider what would happen if God forbid he was killed in the line of duty? Gibbs was several years older than him but in excellent health so he wasn't too worried about that. They had plenty of money, so there would be no problem providing for a child. God knows he and Gibbs both had an overabundant wealth of love to share. So what's the problem, Tony thought, then beamed when he realized there really wasn't one. A sense of peace came over him as he pictured himself walking the floor trying to comfort a screaming infant, changing a dirty diaper, watching as Gibbs fed their son a bottle while gently rocking him, and he knew at that moment there was only one right decision. With a huge smile on his face, Tony jumped up and flat out ran the rest of the home hoping and praying that Gibbs had come to the same decision.

Gibbs was nervously pacing in the living room floor when Tony suddenly burst through the front door out of breath. Blue eyes locked on green for several moments holding a silent conversation as Gibbs and Tony slowly closed the short distance between them. Seeing nothing but love and determination flashing in Tony's green eyes, Gibbs smiled and cupped Tony's face muttering softly, "Let's do this."

"Thank you, Jethro," Tony said almost desperately as he pulled Gibbs into a fierce hug. "I'm scared to death, but this is such an incredible gift." Pulling back to look Gibbs in the eye Tony smiled and stated, "We are going to be the best dads ever!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please don't be mad at me, but there is a bit of Abby bashing in this chapter but I promise things will work out - eventually. On the good news front, it's time to meet the new Probie!

Warning: Contains explicit adult content. If you don't like this kind of stuff, or if you are under age 18, DO NOT READ!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no trademark or copyright infringement intended.

Ch 5:

The rest of the afternoon had dragged on without Tony there to break up the monotony of reviewing case files. He was a consummate professional during an active investigation but his sometimes off the wall antics could be counted on to break the tension in the bullpen, especially when Gibbs was in a really bad mood. Tony had always been the master at deflecting Gibbs' often misdirected anger even before they got involved. Tim lean back in his chair and repeatedly clicked the top of his pen as he tried to come up with a reason why Gibbs and Tony suddenly needed to take the afternoon off. They both seemed fine when they left to get lunch, but there was something in Gibbs' voice when he called a while later that Tim couldn't quite place.

Tim had been tired all day since he didn't get much sleep the night before, which made his current boredom even more intolerable. He was up most of the night thinking about his promotion to Senior Field Agent and what it really meant to him. He felt proud that not only Tony wanted him as his SFA, but that Gibbs trusted him to have Tony's six since he wouldn't be in the field with them anymore. No longer the stammering, stuttering, and awkward newbie he was when he first joined the team, Tim knew that he wouldn't be the seasoned agent he is today if it hadn't been for all the years he spent working with Tony and Gibbs. He actually frowned at the thought of Tony not calling him "Probie" anymore. He always knew that Tony never meant it as an insult and after a few years he actually started to like it, even though there was no way he would ever admit that to Tony. He took it more as affectionate teasing from a big brother rather than as a put down.

A few minutes before 5:00, Tim's desk phone ran effectively pulling him from his thoughts. _"Please don't let it be dispatch,"_ he prayed before noticing that the call was from Abby's lab. As soon as he picked up the receiver he could hear the music blaring in the background before slowly lifting it up to his ear. "Hey Abby," he yelled. "Yeah, be there in a minute," he said in his normal voice after hearing Abby turn off the music. He looked over to a scowling Ziva who was quietly trying to decipher Tony's handwritten notes in the case file she was reviewing. "Guess we might as well call it a day. I just gotta go see what Abby wants."

Ziva flashed a relieved smile at Tim as she slammed the file closed and hastily began gathering up her things. "That sounds like a good idea," she sighed. "I can't read Tony's notes anyway. See you tomorrow, McGee."

Tim stood and headed for the lab calling a good night to Ziva over his shoulder.

* * *

Abby paced around the lab as she waited for Tim to show up. She had turned her stereo off knowing who much he hated her taste in music. "Hey, McGee!" she greeted with a friendly smile when he stepped into the lab.

He stood on one side of the long metal table in the middle of the room and said, "I was just heading out Abs. Did you need help with something?"

She marched over with her pigtails swaying and stood toe to toe with him, practically bouncing with excitement. "I thought we could go out and celebrate. You know, now that you're the Senior Field Agent."

Tim closed his eyes and huffed out an exasperated sigh as Abby continued to ramble on. He had tuned her out as a wicked feeling of déjà vu came over him only to be replaced with dread at what he knew was coming next. A few years ago he would have jumped at Abby's offer, but now things were different. "I don't think Matt would like that very much," he said sarcastically with a frown, effectively cutting Abby off mid-sentence.

Abby had been dating Matt Nichols, the lead guitar player in a local heavy metal band, for about two months. Tim knew that whatever was between them probably wouldn't last long; Abby's relationships never did, and she always turned to him for comfort after the inevitable break up.

Abby looked down and mumbled, "Um, we broke up last weekend. I thought you and I could go out, and, um, maybe..."

"_I knew it," _Tim thought to himself before holding up a hand and saying through gritted teeth, "Abby, stop. Don't say it."

"Say what, McGee," she asked sweetly and innocently.

"You know damn well what!" he yelled, unleashing years of pent up anger and frustration. "Every time you break up with some guy you come running back to me. That is, of course, until someone else, someone better, comes along."

Abby, shocked by Tim's explosive reaction, stiffened for a moment before tentatively reaching for his hand, which he jerked away. "Timmy, I ..."

"No," Tim said forcefully stepping back with both hands straight out in front of him to put some distance between them, "Don't Timmy me. It's not going to work this time Abby. I'm done. I'm tired of you expecting me to just sit around and wait for you. I'm **finally** over you. After all these years I finally get it, so if that's what you wanted I'm not interested." Without giving an utterly stunned Abby a chance to reply, Tim turned and strode out the door shaking his head. Wanting to make a quick escape, he took the stairs two at a time back up to the bullpen where he grabbed his Sig and backpack as quickly as he could and practically ran to the elevator.

He got in his car and with a shaky hand fumbled to get the key in the ignition. He let his head fall back against the head rest and closed his eyes for a few minutes to try and overcome the effects of the adrenaline rush brought on by his outburst. He took several deep ragged breaths trying to calm down before finally turning the key. He really hated yelling at Abby like that, but what he said to her was long overdue and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

They dated when he first joined the team and he thought they had something together, but Abby only wanted a casual relationship. He settled for that and hoped for more until Abby unceremoniously dumped him for the first in a long line of losers she seemed to so easily attract. Several times over the years she had turned to him after a breakup and twice she told him she was ready for more with him. Then, another tattooed bad boy type would show up and she'd give Tim some lame excuse and date the new guy for a while.

It was a vicious cycle and Abby had no idea how hurt and heartbroken he was each time she threw him over for someone else. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that they would never be more than friends again and he had made peace with that.

He didn't feel like going home knowing that Abby would likely show up and want to talk. He had heard it all before so there was no point in talking. He wanted and needed to talk to someone, but he didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on with Tony and Gibbs, so he decided to grab a beer or two and try to forget at least for a while.

McGee was sitting at the bar at Mahoney's nursing his third beer when Ziva silently sidled up to him. "McGee, what are you doing sitting here drinking alone," she asked in surprise.

Tim looked at her sideways and mumbled, "Fight with Abby. Didn't want to go home yet." Noticing that Ziva was not alone, he asked with a curious look, "What are you doing here, and who's your friend?"

"Her name is Lisa. We just met while working out at the gym across the street and decided to come in here for a quick drink. Would you like to join us, McGee?"

"Nah, but thanks. I wouldn't be very good company." Tim muttered quietly as he finished off his beer in one long gulp and signaled to the bartender for another.

"Do not go anywhere McGee. I will be right back." Ziva said as she patted his shoulder before walking over to the table where Lisa was sitting and talking with another girl from the gym who had shown up. She spoke to them for a brief moment then heading back to the bar and picked up the beer the bartender had just placed in front of Tim.

"Come with me, McGee," she said forcefully as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the barstool. She led him over to a table in the corner and sat him down then took the seat across from him. She placed the beer down in front of him and said, "We are friends, are we not McGee? As you friend, let me buy you dinner and you can tell me what happened with Abby."

Over tenderloins, fries and sodas, Tim told Ziva about his earlier argument with Abby and how he was tired of being used by her. Ziva looked at him with a furrowed brow and said softly, "I am sorry, McGee. I have always known you and Abby were close, but I thought it was just friendship. I did not know that you were, or are, so in love with her."

Tim snorted, "It's definitely **were**, Ziva. I would have done anything for her when we were together, but apparently I was never good enough. I'm just so tired of being her rebound guy, you know?"

Ziva nodded in understanding and changed the subject to their promotions and speculated about their new teammate. Tim was relieved that Ziva had the same regrets about how they had treated Tony when Gibbs temporarily retired to Mexico. They both vowed to make it up to him and to make him proud; he had always been there for them and had earned their loyalty. They spent an hour comfortably talking and laughing and really getting to know each other. They hadn't talked or socialized much outside of work, and Tim found it strangely comforting to have Ziva there.

The conversation eventually turned back to Abby and Ziva saw sadness creep into Tim's eyes. She grabbed his hand that was resting on the table and looked him in the eye. "Abby is my friend and I hate to speak ill of her, but she does not deserve you. It is obvious that she has broken your heart. You are a good man, McGee, who deserves someone who appreciates you for who you are."

Tim swallowed hard before cocking his head to the side and asking shyly, "Do, uh, **you** appreciate me, Ziva?"

Running her thumb gently over his knuckles, she smiled and replied softly, "Yes. I do."

Ziva insisted on picking up the check but after a brief argument allowed Tim to leave the tip. When he had to fumble with his wallet to pull out a few bills Ziva laughed. "Give me your keys, McGee. You are in no condition to drive. I will drive you home and then pick you up in the morning to come back for your car."

Tim nodded slowly in agreement mumbling a "thanks" to Ziva when he stood too quickly and began to sway slightly. Ziva told the bartender that they would be leaving Tim's car until the morning, and he agreed not to have it towed. "Just get him home safe. Car will still be here," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Ziva followed Tim into his apartment and turned to switch on the light. When she turned back Tim was standing mere inches from her and looking at her in wonder. She did not move as he tentatively reached out and took her face in his hands. They searched each other's eyes for a moment before closing their eyes and meeting half way in a gentle kiss. There was a definite spark between them and soon the kiss became more passionate. Ziva allowed Tim to pick her up and pin her up against the door. Her legs tightened around Tim's waist and her arms around his neck as their lips found each other again and again.

Tim's head was spinning from a mix of alcohol and desire, and his pants were getting tight. He pulled back slowly and panted, "Ziva, I..."

She cut off his words by kissing him again then huskily murmuring in his ear, "Take me to bed, Tim. I want you."

Tim nodded and slowly lowered her to the floor never breaking eye contact, and taking her hand in his led her to his bedroom. Tim couldn't believe that Ziva was really there and that she wanted him. He knew she wasn't drunk; she hadn't had anything stronger than Pepsi at the bar. They slowly worked to remove each other's clothes trading brief kisses as each offending item was cast off, and within a few minutes they were tumbling down onto the soft down comforter on Tim's queen-sized bed.

"God Ziva! You are so beautiful," Tim whispered in her ear as he caressed the flawless tanned skin on display before him. He spent an inordinate amount of time worshiping her body, kissing, licking and nibbling on her neck and breasts until Ziva hooked a leg behind his knees and in one swift move flipped them so that she was sitting astride his waist.

She ran her hands up from his abs up his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way and drawing a moan of pleasure out of him. She pulled the elastic band from her ponytail and leaned over him letting her long soft hair pool on his chest. She nipped Tim's ear lobe and whispered, "Where do you keep your condoms?"

Unable to speak, Tim nodded in the direction of his night stand. Ziva reached into the drawer and pulled out a foil packet then looked deeply into Tim's eyes as she tore it open with her teeth before scooting back onto his legs so that she could roll the condom onto his very impressive erection. She looked up and smiled slyly at him and while slowly stroking him said seductively, "I had no idea you were this big." Before Tim could say anything, Ziva lined up and lowered herself down onto his cock taking every hard, thick inch of Tim inside her and began rolling her hips as she rode him, slowly at first before picking up speed as the need for release built.

"Oh God, Ziva! Slow down or this isn't gonna last long," Tim panted as his eyes began to roll back in his head. Ziva was so tight and the sensation of sliding in and out of her was nearly Tim's undoing. Ziva obeyed for a few minutes, slowing her pace while leaning down so that she could kiss him and nibble along his lightly whiskered jaw line.

"You feel so good inside me. I am so close. Please, Tim," she panted and moaned after several minutes of slowly rocking with him before Tim used Ziva's earlier move to flip them again so that he was looking down on the gorgeous Israeli with his hands placed on each side of her head while his cock remained buried inside her.

She began to beg in what Tim could only assume was Hebrew, so he leaned back and grabbed her hips and began slamming into her drawing moans of ecstasy as Ziva met each powerful thrust. Ziva suddenly tensed and cried out as her orgasm hit her hard causing her entire body to shudder. Tim could feel her pulsing around his cock and all too soon he was emptying himself into the condom while calling out Ziva's name before nearly collapsing on her.

They held each other close as the aftershocks subsided trading gentle kisses as their heart rates and breathing slowed. Tim carefully withdrew from Ziva and removed the condom, which he tossed into the small wastebasket next to his bed.

Tim looked down at a sated and positively glowing Ziva and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair from her forehead, gently tucking them behind her ear. After another series of gentle kisses he asked almost in a whisper, "Ziva, is this just a one-night stand? It...it...it's okay if it is. I just need to know."

Ziva smiled sweetly and slowly shook her head as she reached up to caress Tim's cheek. "No. I hope it is **not** just a one-night stand," she said with as much sincerity as she could convey while searching Tim's smiling eyes before pulling him down for another passionate kiss. After several minutes, Ziva asked, "Would you mind if I grabbed a quick shower?"

Tim smiled warmly and chuckled, "Sure. I'm gonna go get a glass of water. You want one?"

"Yes, please," Ziva answered before giving him a quick kiss and rolling out of bed.

Tim sat up and leaned back against the headboard leering appreciatively at Ziva as she walked into his en suite bathroom. He ran a hand down his face trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had just made love to Ziva. He jumped up and threw on his flannel robe belting it tightly at his waist before heading for the kitchen. He almost reached the bedroom on the way back when he heard a knock on his door. "Shit," he muttered as he carefully elbowed a stack of computer discs out of the way so that he could set the two glasses of water he was holding down on his cluttered desk. He checked to make sure that his robe was securely closed and ran a hand through his hair then slowly opened the door only to frown seeing Abby standing there.

"Abby, this really isn't a good time," Tim said tiredly. He flinched suddenly as he heard the shower turn off; he needed to get rid of Abby and fast! The last thing he wanted to deal with was Abby freaking out if she saw Ziva in his apartment.

Abby frowned at Tim with red-rimmed eyes and ignoring his comment stormed into the apartment declaring, "We need to talk, McGee." Before she could say another word, Ziva suddenly appeared in the living room with her wet hair up in a towel and wearing nothing but one of Tim's dress shirts leaving very little to the imagination. She was buttoning the shirt but stopped short at the sight of a stunned Abby standing there gaping at her. "What the hell is this?" Abby yelled as she looked from Ziva to Tim.

"It's none of your business, Abby," Tim said in frustration as he gently grabbed her arm and led her to the door. "Please go home. It's late, I'm tired, and I don't think we have anything to talk about right now. Good night, Abby."

Ziva had learned over the years to keep a change of clothes in her car in case the team got called out of town. She had retrieved her go bag from her car and changed while McGee made a light breakfast of egg white omelets, wheat toast and fresh fruit for breakfast. Tim tried to think of something to talk about other than the elephant in the room by the name of Abby. Instead they settled on trading theories about why Tony and Gibbs were gone the day before.

After breakfast Ziva drove Tim back to the bar to pick up his car. "I am sorry, Tim. I did not know that Abby was there last night or I would not have come out," Ziva said quietly as she pulled her Mini Cooper to a stop next to his Porsche in the parking lot.

"It's okay, Ziva. She showed up uninvited, and it really isn't any of her business what I do ... or who I'm with," he said softly as he took her right hand in his left, "and I'm really glad you were there. You know though; Abby is going to tell Tony for sure. Hell, she probably already has. Not sure if she'll tell Gibbs or if Tony will, but we should prepared. Are you okay with that? I mean, them finding out about us so soon?"

Ziva turned in her seat, looked pointedly at Tim and smiled. "I am not ashamed of what we did last night, or of anyone knowing about it or us. I had a wonderful time with you last night. Tony and Gibbs broke Rule 12 years ago, so they cannot hold that over our heads. Besides, I ... really like you and I want to be with you. I do not care who knows."

Tim smiled and nodded before pulling Ziva to him and kissing her sweetly. "Me either. We better get going. It's time to face the music, and I don't want to be late. Wait for me and we'll walk in together." With a quick peck to her lips, Tim climbed out of Ziva's car and into his.

* * *

Tony breezed into the lab with a spring in his step, a huge smile on his face, and a Caf-Pow! in his hand. He was there early to tell Abby about the adoption while Gibbs was down in Autopsy breaking the good news to Ducky. He paused and looked around before entering the lab immediately aware of the absence of the usual ear-splitting music. He cautiously walked in and noticed a forlorn Abby sitting at her inner-office deck clutching Bert tightly to her chest while twisting back and forth in her chair. Tony carefully placed the fruity drink down on the desk and crouched down beside her. He waited for her to speak, but she just sat rocking in her chair staring off into the distance seemingly oblivious to his presence.

"Abs," Tony said softly, "what's wrong?" When she didn't immediately respond, Tony turned her chair so that she was facing him. He had just a second or two to brace himself when she suddenly launched herself at him throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh Tony," she sobbed into his neck as tears began pouring from her already red and swollen eyes.

Taken aback by her reaction, Tony stood and pulled Abby to her feet and held her a in a tight brotherly hug, rocking her for several minutes until she began to calm down. He pulled back and wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he searched her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, enough with the water works. Abby, what happened? What's wrong?"

Abby pulled several Kleenex from the box on her desk, wiped her eyes, which were completely devoid of mascara, and blew her nose. She sniffled a few times and took a deep breath before croaking, "I blew it, Tony. McGee hates me, and he ... he ... turned to someone else." She began crying again and dropped her face into her hands.

"Abs, McGee doesn't hate you. Did something happen between you two," he asked while running a comforting hand up and down her back.

Abby calmed down enough to tell Tony about Tim yelling at her. She held it together until she mentioned going to his apartment and finding Ziva there.

"Wait," Tony shouted in surprise, "are you telling me that McGee and Ziva hooked up last night?"

Abby nodded deliberately and a wide-eyed Tony blew out a breath. "Jesus! I so did not see that coming!" Looking back at Abby, Tony frowned and pulled her back into his arms. "Oh Abs, I'm sorry." After a few moments holding her, Tony pulled back. "Look, I'm really sorry Abs, but I have to get back upstairs or Gibbs is gonna kick my butt. Are you gonna be okay? I promise I'll come back in a little bit. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some sleep. It might make you feel better."

Abby smiled weakly and said, "No, I have evidence to process for Moretti's team, and I need to keep busy, but thanks for being here Tony. You go; I'll be okay."

"Anytime Abs. You call if you need me," he said firmly before kissing her cheek and turning to leave. He turned back when he reached the door and his heart broke for his de facto little sister looking so sad.

Tony was surprised to see Gibbs in the elevator when the doors opened. "Oh hey, Boss," Tony said with a fake smile. He stepped in to see Gibbs looking at him warily, so he dropped the smile and sighed, "We've got a problem, Jethro. Long story short; Abby saw McGee and Ziva together last night ... at McGee's apartment. She's pretty upset. Might need you to talk to her."

Gibbs didn't even try to hide his shock. "McGee and Ziva? Interesting. Hope McGee can handle her."

Tony smirked in agreement as he reached out and flipped the stop switch bringing the elevator to a halt. He stepped up to Gibbs and placed a sweet gentle kiss on his lips and asked, "You break the good news to Ducky yet? I was gonna tell Abby, but I didn't really get a chance."

Gibbs kissed Tony back and smiled at him before restarting the elevator. "Yeah, I did. He's shocked but thrilled at the idea. I'm gonna let you tell Ziva and McGee. I don't think I can face either one of them right now. I'll head down and talk to Abby, and then we need go over those personnel files."

A few minutes later Tony arrived in the bullpen to find Ziva and Tim working quietly at their desks. Looking at the two of them you would never guess that anything "hinky" had taken place between them the night before. Wanting to talk to them separately Tony grabbed his gun and called out, "Probie, you're with me."

Tony didn't say anything until they were outside of the building and out of earshot of anyone. Tim kept stealing nervous glances at Tony and could see that he had something on his mind. Tony bought coffee for both of them and motioned to the bench he and Gibbs usually sat on. After a few moments, Tony sat back, cleared his throat and asked, "So, you and Ziva, eh?"

All the color drained from Tim's face and he let his head drop down with a heavy sigh. "I take it Abby told you. Look Tony, we didn't plan it. It just happened, okay?" Tim proceeded to tell Tony about his argument with Abby and running into Ziva later at the bar. "I didn't mean to yell at Abby and make her feel bad, but dammit I've had it with her getting pissed off every time I start dating someone else. It's like she expects me to be on permanent standby just waiting to pick up the pieces. Ziva and I talked last night and then she ended up driving me home from Mahoney's. She understands me Tony, better than Abby ever did. This thing with Ziva may not end up being long-term, but last night she told me she wanted me, Tony. I don't know what's going to happen a week or a month from now, but I really want be with her and find out, you know?"

Tony sighed and flashed a tired smile at his friend. "Look, McGee, I get it. I'm not mad at you ... or Ziva. I've known about your feelings for Abby for years, and frankly I think you hung in there a hell of a lot longer than you should have. If you and Ziva want to make a go of something together that's great and I'm fine with it as long as you're both happy. You two might just want to give Abby some space for a few days though, okay? She's a big girl and she'll get over it, but it's gonna take some time. Just do me a favor and don't rub her face in it. Gibbs is down there talking to her now and he'll make her understand. By the way, same rules apply as they always have with me and Gibbs; leave the personal shit at home and don't bring it to work. If you two have a fight or something, don't you dare bring it out in the field, capice?"

Tim nodded and grinned at Tony. "Got it, Boss! No drama in the office. Besides," he continued with a chuckle, "Ziva would probably just kill me during a fight anyway."

Tony laughed at that before suddenly sobering. "Look, McGee, there's, uh, something else I wanted to talk to you about. Well, Gibbs and I were gone yesterday afternoon because we kind of had a bomb dropped on us at lunch." He paused and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it: We had lunch with Maddie Tyler, remember her, Kelly's friend? Sent us both an email saying she need help with something. Well, as it turns out she's pregnant and for some reason she decided to ask me and Jethro to adopt her baby. We went home and thought it over and talked about it for hours … and we've decided to do it."

Tim's shocked expression was almost comical. "A baby? You and Gibbs? Wow, Tony! That's ... that's awesome! I ... wow!"

Tony laughed and patted a stammering Tim on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'm still a little shocked myself, but neither of us could think of a valid reason to say no. By the way, it's a boy." Tony turned to fully face Tim and said seriously, "Look Tim, um, I'm really gonna need your help training the new probie. The promotion and the baby are gonna be a hell of a lot to deal with for a while until everything settles down. I need to know that I can count on you to step up and help me out."

"Of course, Tony! Whatever you need. Wow, I'm really excited for you guys! Congratulations!" A handshake just wouldn't do, so when both men stood Tim surprised Tony by pulling him into a brotherly hug before they headed back to the office. "Mind if I break the news to Ziva?" Tony's response was a chuckle and a head slap.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony were finishing watching one of Tony's beloved James Bond movies, Gibbs really having no clue which one, when Tony stated, "You know, we're gonna have to buy all those Disney flicks. I have a couple of them, but..." Tony was cut off by a groan and a gentle head slap.

"Tony," Gibbs chuckled, "I think we have time before he'll be old enough to watch movies."

"I know. Just thinking out loud." Tony turned to face Gibbs and smiled. "Hey, you have any thoughts on what we're gonna name him?"

Gibbs shrugged and muttered, "How 'bout Anthony Junior?"

Tony shook his head emphatically, "No way, Jethro! I am **not** naming my son after my worthless dad! Try again."

"Okay. Uh, how about ... Dominic? We'll use your middle name," Gibbs suggested with a grin.

Tony grinned back at Gibbs and chuckled, "How about Dominic Jethro? Use both of our middle names." Gibbs rolled his eyes and pulled a face at that while shaking his head.

After throwing out several ideas, Tony finally suggested Dominic Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs. Gibbs was touched that Tony would want to use his father's name. "That's perfect," Gibbs said in response before kissing Tony and holding him close, "We can call him DJ."

That settled, Gibbs sent Tony up to get ready for bed while he locked the doors and turned off the TV. Most nights they made love to each other but some nights they preferred to just cuddle up and talk before drifting off to sleep. Once Gibbs finished in the bathroom and had Tony wrapped up in his arms, Tony sighed contentedly and asked, "So, how did **your** talk go with Abby? I hated leaving her this morning, but I've never been real good dealing with crying women."

Gibbs chuckled and placed a kiss in Tony's hair. "Me neither. Well, I told her some home truths. I love her like a daughter and she knows that, but I sat her down and told her that she had been stringing McGee along long enough. She understands and she'll get over it." Gibbs turned so that he was lying next to Tony facing him and said with a big smile, "She's thrilled about the baby. Wants him to call her Auntie Abby."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, well Uncle Probie is pretty damn excited too. We can probably count on him to babysit. I left it to him to tell Ziva. Man, I hope this thing with them doesn't turn into a big disaster, Jethro. I told McGee I was cool with him seeing Ziva as long as they keep their personal shit out of the office and out of the field."

The team was assigned cold cases for the rest of the week so that Gibbs and Tony could conduct interviews to find the perfect new member for the team. Gibbs figured the sooner they found the right person they could concentrate on finding a nanny. Tony had reviewed all of the personnel files and made notes for the four candidates he wanted to interview first, hoping that one of them would pan out. Gibbs thought that Tony could handle the interviews by himself, but Tony was adamant that he wanted Gibbs and his famous gut to help him out. The first three candidates were more than qualified on paper; well educated, experienced in law enforcement, and weapons proficient, but there was something lacking in their personalities.

Tony was tired and was dreading the fourth and final interview of the day, when Ryan Thibodeaux came into the conference room standing tall and introducing himself with a thick southern accent and a bone crushing handshake. A 30-year old native of Alabama, Ryan was the epitome of old southern charm. He was born and raised along with his two younger brothers in Wiley, Alabama, just south of Montgomery. His father is a lawyer and his mother a part-time school teacher and choir director at their church. Ryan attended the University of Alabama on a football scholarship where he played strong safety for two seasons before suffering a broken leg during the first game his junior year effectively ending his football career. Able to concentrate on his studies instead of football, Ryan graduated a semester early with advanced degrees in both criminology and psychology. He graduated in the top five percent of his FLETC class and had spent the last three years working out of the Norfolk office having a clean record and several commendations in his file. He was a good looking guy; six foot tall, muscular but lean, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

Gibbs and Tony interviewed him for nearly an hour and agreed that he at least deserved a shot at the team. Tony led him to the bullpen to introduce him to Tim and Ziva and got him set up at the spare desk behind Tim while Gibbs put in a request with HR for the necessary paperwork and to order Ryan's probationary credentials.

Tim and Ziva welcomed Ryan and invited him to come out for a drink and pizza with them so that they could get to know their new teammate. Not having a girlfriend at the moment or anywhere else to be he readily accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is Ryan's first case with the team. I really hope you like him. This is my first time writing an original character, so please let me know what you think of him.

In other news: A guest reviewer pointed out that Thibodeaux was the last name of Mark Harmon's character (Deputy Dwayne Thibodeaux) on 240-Robert (I loved that show!). Good catch, though I can assure you using it for Ryan was purely coincidental (I know, don't believe in coincidences). It would have been really weird if I had named him Dwayne instead!

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, and no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Gibbs got a call on his cell just as he and Tony were turning into the Navy Yard. Apparently Ryan's probationary credentials hadn't been issued yet so he had been stopped by Lou at the main security gate and told to park in the visitor's lot and wait until someone could come and vouch for him.

Gibbs pulled the Challenger up to the gate and Tony jumped out flashing his ID. Ryan, dressed casually in black jeans, striped button down shirt and high-top sneakers was leaning casually against the guard house. "Hey Lou, this is Probationary Agent Ryan Thibodeaux. He's on my team. Can you give him a visitor's pass for the day? We ordered his temp credentials yesterday, but it was pretty late in the day."

Lou eyed the new agent warily deciding he didn't look much like a federal agent, but fished out a pass and slapped it against Ryan's chest. "Sure thing, Tony. Just keep an eye on him, will 'ya? Looks like trouble."

Tony laughed and led a confused looking Ryan back to Gibbs' car calling back over his shoulder to Lou, "Yeah. I'll make sure he behaves himself. Have a good one." He opened the back door allowing Ryan to climb into the back seat for the short drive to Gibbs' usual parking space.

Tony turned in his seat, smiled at his new probie and chirped, "Good morning, Probie! I guess you're probably wondering why Gibbs and I are driving in together. Well, we figured it's best to just tell you up front, so here it goes: We're married." Tony grinned and waited eagerly for a response or some reaction from the newbie agent.

"Way to break it to him gently, DiNozzo," Gibbs said sarcastically.

Ryan simply shrugged in response and drawled, "I think that's great, Special Agent DiNozzo, and you too Special Agent Gibbs, sir. I gotta tell 'ya, if you were expecting me to have a problem with y'all you can quit worrying. My cousin Mark came out a while back. Met his boyfriend this past summer at the family reunion. Nice enough guy. They seem happy." He cocked his head and barked out a laugh. "You know, I never could figure out why some folks get their knickers in a twist about who someone they ain't never met falls in love with. As my granddaddy used to say, 'There's two things in life you can't do nothin' about – high water and ignorance.' I've never given it much thought myself, and I sure don't intend to judge anyone about who they want to be with so long as they're happy. It ain't none of my business anyway. Hey, by the way Agent Gibbs, sir, you got a hemi in this thing?"

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and laughed, appreciating Ryan's easy acceptance and honesty. "Well, okay then," Tony managed to say between chuckles as Gibbs pulled into his space and switched off the ignition. The three men got out of the car and started walking toward the main entrance to the building when Gibbs suddenly stopped causing Ryan to nearly run into him.

"Tony, go check in with Abs and we'll be down in a minute. I just have a couple of things to go over with your probie here," Gibbs said with a wink and a smile at Tony before turning and fixing a glare at Ryan.

Ryan's eyebrows shot up as he looked Gibbs in the eye and grinned. "Something on your mind, sir?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes before clamping his hand down firmly on Ryan's shoulder as he guided him through the security check point inside the lobby and over to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, Gibbs practically shoved Ryan into the elevator and pushed the button for Abby's floor. In typical Gibbs fashion he immediately hit the stop switch as soon as the elevator began its ascent.

He turned to face Ryan who looked at him wide-eyed but said nothing. Gibbs narrowed his eyes and said, "First, don't call me sir! In a few weeks I'll be the Director and Tony will be your boss, but until then just call me Gibbs. Second, get used to being called "Probie" – that's what you are. Third, you **will** have Tony's and your teammate's sixes at all times. We take care of our own and since I won't be there to do it I'm counting on you to cover their asses in the field." He flipped the switch and turned to face the doors. "I'm taking you down to meet Abby Scuito, our forensic scientist. You might be shocked when you first see her, but she's one of the top forensic experts in the country."

Ryan covered his ears against the ear-splitting noise as they approached the open door to the lab. Gibbs marched right in and slapped off the stereo while Ryan hung back and peered cautiously around the door and into the lab. Even with Gibbs' warning his eyes went wide at the sight of the raven-haired goth. He glanced over and noticed that Gibbs and Tony were looking at him with bemused smirks.

"Come on in Probie," Tony called as he dramatically waved Ryan over. "Meet our Mistress of the Dark, Ms. Abigail Scuito. Abs, this is Ryan Thibodeaux."

Abby spun around and smiled at the handsome newcomer as she extended a hand to Ryan who shook it and favored her with his most charming smile. Abby immediately hooked her arm through Ryan's and rambling for all she was worth dragged him away for a tour of her domain until Tony finally stepped in and managed to pull him away. "Okay, that's enough, Abs. I need to steal him back now. Gotta go meet Ducky and Palmer. Don't worry, we'll bring him back."

They were about to turn and leave when Ryan raised his index finger and said, "Um, give me just a quick second there, Agent DiNozzo." At Tony's shrug Ryan leaned in and whispered directly into Abby's ear, "Would you go out with me tonight? I'm kinda new to the city. I don't know my way around DC, but I'm sure you know a good place to grab a bite to eat."

"Um, sure," Abby replied nervously as she wrung her hands while excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'd love to. Um, just call me when you're done for the day and we'll go from there." She practically squealed when he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison at the display.

* * *

The three agents were on their way to Autopsy when Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." A few moments later he flipped the phone shut and looked at Tony. "Possible double homicide in Alexandria. You two gas the truck and pull it around. I'll get McGee and Ziva and meet you out front." As Tony and Ryan headed down the long corridor to the garage, Gibbs called over his shoulder, "And pick up the Sig I requisitioned for your probie."

Tony pulled the MCRT truck to a stop on a nondescript street in suburban Alexandria and jumped down from the driver's seat to find Ryan already waiting for him at the back of the truck. Tony's brow furrowed as spun on his heels and looked around curiously. "How'd you get back here so fast?"

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva climbed out of the sedan a few moments later after screeching to a stop beside the truck effectively blocking off the street. The local LEOs were already on the scene setting up barricades to hold back the growing crowd of onlookers. Gibbs impatiently motioned one of the LEOs over and asked, "What's the situation?"

The young patrol officer filled Gibbs in with the few bits of information he had been able to gather, reading from his notes: The next door neighbor, a Mrs. Louise Fulton, called Metro to report gunshots about an hour or so ago. According to Mrs. Fulton, who seemed to have extensive knowledge about the goings on in the neighborhood, the house belonged to a 43-year old Navy Lieutenant Commander named John Sales and his 34-year old wife Lauren. They had two daughters, Ashley and Corrine, ages six and eight, who had been picked up in front of the house by the school bus at precisely 7:30 that morning. By all accounts they were a happily married couple and no one during Metro's canvass of the neighborhood reported hearing any loud arguments. The Sales had just moved into the house a month before Commander Sales received deployment orders.

Tim fired up his laptop to access Sales' military records and stood next to Gibbs to share his findings. Commander Sales had just returned from his third overseas tour two weeks ago and was to be discharged when his current hitch was up in six weeks. Since he was "short," his orders had been for an abbreviated eight-month stint with a battle group patrolling the waters off the Horn of Africa to help protect international shipping lanes from the bands of pirates known to be hijacking cargo ships in the area. He was currently working a temporary assignment with Naval Operations and had a civilian position lined up for him at the Pentagon after his discharge.

An elderly neighbor reported that Mrs. Sales had been visited several times during the last six months by a young, dark haired man who arrived at the house two or three times a week right after the girls left for school. No one knew who the man was, but it was reported that he usually only stayed for a couple of hours.

Once Gibbs had all of the information he could get out of Metro PD, he met up with the team at the truck. Tony sent Ziva and Ryan to the daughters' school to inform the principal of the situation and to see if the school could locate a family member or friend to pick the girls up. Under no circumstances were they to get on the school bus to come home.

From the sound of breaking glass and random shouting that could be heard coming from the house, it was evident that the alleged gunman, presumably Sales, was still inside. Tony instantly trained his binoculars on the front windows but couldn't see well enough to get a make on how many people were inside. Tim jotted the Commander's home and cell phone numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to Gibbs.

Calls to the landline phone went unanswered, but Gibbs finally managed to contact Sales on his cell phone. The Commander was frantic, fueled by adrenaline and grief, and initially refused to talk. Gibbs was a patient man due to his experience as a Marine sniper; he could wait it out as he tried to reason with the obviously disturbed man. He listened intently as Sales ranted about "that stupid bitch" and "how could she do this to me". By noon the situation was getting more desperate and Gibbs wanted to end the standoff before school let out for the day; they had less than three hours to defuse the situation.

Ziva and Ryan returned a short time later and reported to Tony that with the principal's help they were able to contact Mr. Sales' sister Natalie in Silver Springs. She and her husband Tom were on the way to the school to pick up the girls and take them home with them.

"Good work you two," Tony said with satisfied smile as the three of them joined Gibbs and Tim.

Not knowing how many people were inside, dead or alive, Gibbs did not want to storm the house unless there was no other viable option. Tony suggested creeping up to look in the windows of the single story ranch house, but Tim argued that there was minimal cover leaving them exposed and vulnerable if Sales decided to take pot shots at them from any of the windows.

Tony looked pointedly at Gibbs and said, "We're going to have to go in, Boss. This guy is on the edge, and God only knows what he's going to do."

Gibbs hated to admit that Tony was right, but he wanted one more chance to talk the Commander into surrendering. He sent Tony and Ziva around both sides of the house to scope out potential entry points, warning them both to watch their sixes. Tim and Ryan split up to follow them keeping a sharp eye out in case they needed to provide cover; Tim with Ziva and Ryan with Tony.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs got the Commander to calm down and tell his side of the story. Gibbs got Sales to confess that he had returned home from an early meeting with his current boss at the Pentagon to find his wife in bed with another man. He cried uncontrollably as he told Gibbs how he went to his study, grabbed the loaded .45 he kept in his desk, went to the bedroom and shot his wife and her lover in the head. Gibbs knew exactly what Sales was going through having found his second wife, Ginger, in their bed with another man. However, in his case, Gibbs didn't care enough to want to kill anyone. He simply turned and left the room after telling Ginger to "get your shit and get out of my house."

The Commander was going through the stages; at first he was angry and lashed out, and now he was grieving and scared. Now that they knew that he was alone, but still armed, Gibbs gave the go ahead for the team to enter the house. Tony approached the front porch to enter through the front door with Ryan covering him from off to the left while Tim and Ziva went around to the back of the house to enter through the sliding patio door that Ziva had earlier discovered was unlocked. Gibbs would hang back and try to keep the sobbing Commander on the line to buy his agents time to get in place.

Gibbs kept talking to Sales telling him that he understood what he was going through and would try his best to help him. He shared his story of betrayal, and was finally able to talk Sales into surrendering before anyone else got hurt and so that he could be there for Ashley and Corrine; "your girls are gonna need their father". The mention of his daughters finally got the man's attention and he agreed to give himself up. Gibbs keyed his com to let the team know that he was coming out the front door.

Tony, who was preparing to kick in the front door, let out a heavy, relieved sigh when he heard Gibbs tell him to stand down. He was about to step off the porch and take up position behind a corner post of the covered front porch when suddenly the front door flew open with a crash and Sales came out. Tony went to raise his Sig when Sales rounded on him with the gun in his hand.

"Drop your weapon," Tony yelled as he braced his stance and aimed his Sig with intent at Sales chest.

Sales cocked his head and looked at Tony with unfocused eyes and slowly raised the gun in Tony's general direction, firing off a shot that splintered the wooden railing next to Tony. Before Sales could regroup and take aim, a single shot rang out and Sales was thrown back through the doorway with a bullet hole between his eyes.

Tony's head snapped to the left where he saw Ryan still in his shooting stance, gun lowered but still trained on the body lying in the doorway.

Tim and Ziva suddenly appeared from their post at the back of the house and stood at Ryan's side while Gibbs ran up and knelt by Sales body to check for a pulse. He looked up at Tony and shook his head to indicate that the man was dead.

"You okay, Tony," Gibbs asked as he slowly stood and took in the somewhat bemused look on Tony's face.

"Yeah, thanks to Quick Draw McGraw over there," he chuckled pointing to Ryan, who was placing his newly acquired Sig into an evidence bag that Tim had produced.

Gibbs flashed Tony a half grin and sighed. "Okay people, we have a scene to process. McGee, call Ducky and tell him with have three bodies, then you, Ziva and Ryan get the gear out of the truck and get to work."

Two hours later Ducky and Palmer were headed back to NCIS with the bodies as the team finished processing the scene. Sales' brother in law pulled up as they were loading the truck and frantically asked who was in charge. Tony allowed himself a brief smile when Gibbs just grinned and winked at him as he headed for the sedan with Ryan in tow.

"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, and you are," Tony asked before giving the man a brief summary of the day's events. Tony assured him that they would be in touch when they had more information. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Tony said sincerely. He allowed one of the Metro cops still on scene to escort the man into the house so that he could pack some clothes and favorite toys to take home to his now orphaned nieces. _"Poor bastard", _Tony thought, _"How do you explain this to two little girls?"_

Ryan had not been warned about Gibbs' driving style and had a firm grasp on the "oh shit" handle of the sedan all the way back to the Navy Yard. He was sending up silent prayers while trying not to appear as terrified as he was. He was amazed by Gibbs, who was calm as can be as he weaved his way through traffic, completely ignoring the horns honking all around him.

"You did good work today," Gibbs said thoughtfully as he jerked the steering wheel to the left and stepped on the gas to pass a mini van. Ryan closed his eyes and swallowed hard hoping to God that he would make it to tomorrow.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by as Ryan settled in with the team; his easy going manner played well against Ziva's more intense personality. Tony and McGee personally took great pleasure in Ziva's almost constant struggle to understand the meaning behind some of the down home southern colloquialisms Ryan would let slip from time to time, which usually happened when he was really tired or really mad about something. Ryan was proud of his southerner heritage but he didn't want anyone to think of him as a stereotypical redneck. However, he couldn't escape the fact that being raised in the south meant that he learned many of life's lessons at his grandpa's knee. From a young age, he learned many of those lessons from old southern sayings and parables that had been handed down for generations.

Ryan and Abby were becoming fast friends as she took it upon herself to show him around and introduce him to many of the popular bars and restaurants in and around DC. Everyone on the team was surprised at how well they hit if off since they really had nothing in common and their interests couldn't be farther apart; it was as if two worlds collided. Ryan was laid back and preferred county music, quiet romantic dinners and slow dancing, in direct opposition to Abby's preference for ear splitting heavy metal music and mosh pits. It was a tough balancing act merging their lifestyles, but they somehow managed to make their friendship work despite their differences.

Ryan didn't think much of the crowd Abby hung out with; the "goth" scene wasn't really his style. On Monday morning Ryan animatedly told Tim and Tony about meeting Abby's friend Peter at a party Saturday night. She promised that they would only stay for an hour, but after just five minutes Ryan wanted to leave. He felt wholly out of place dressed conservatively in blue jeans, a pale yellow button down shirt, and cowboy boots in a room full of people who looked like they were dressed for Halloween with bizarre hairstyles dyed in every color of the rainbow. Having met several of Abby's friends over the years, Tony and Tim nodded in sympathy fully understanding that Ryan probably wasn't too comfortable around the punk/goth scene.

Ziva arrived in the bull pen several minutes later just in time to hear Ryan describe Peter as "nuttier than a squirrel turd and hornier than a two-peckered billy goat." The look on Ziva's face as she tried to comprehend what Ryan said was priceless, and Tony was laughing so hard he thought he was about to wet his pants. Thankfully Gibbs picked that exact moment to stroll into the bull pen and deliver a firm head slap effectively snapping Tony out of it and saving him from certain embarrassment.

Abby found that she really enjoyed Ryan's quieter lifestyle and was enamored by his easy southern charm. She loved curling up with a glass of wine and listening to Ryan share stories about growing up in Alabama. Being born and raised in New Orleans, Abby had plenty of southern tales of her own to share with him. The two of them could talk for hours and were comfortable just spending time together. There was definitely a mutual physical attraction between the two of them, but they agreed that neither of them was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Ryan had also been instrumental in helping Abby get over the hurt and betrayal she felt now that Tim and Ziva were dating. He got her to open up and admit that it was her fear of being alone that drove her to keep running back to Tim, who represented safety and stability. She cried in Ryan's arms one night after a long talk when the realization hit her at how she had treated Tim over the years, never really understanding the deep feelings he harbored for her. Ryan offered to be by her side if and when she was ready to talk to Tim and Ziva and try to rebuild their fractured friendship.

The opportunity to patch things up came two days later when the four of them met for lunch at Ryan's invitation. Abby poured her heart out as she apologized to Tim for how badly she had treated him and begged for his forgiveness, which was instantly granted. She went on to tell Tim and Ziva that she was okay with them dating and that she wanted them to be happy. Ryan picked up the check, and as the four of them made to leave, Abby smiled weakly at Ziva and said, "He's a good man, Ziva, and he deserves to be happy. Don't take him for granted like I did." Ryan stood off to the side and with a smile on his face watched as the other three held a group hug and began the process of healing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a bit sappy and emotional, but it's because we finally get to meet baby Dominic! There are some OOC moments throughout, but I think you'll understand why.

Thanks to all for your reviews and PMs. Several of you have been incredibly supportive (you know who you are!), which means the world to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

CH 7:

Tony managed to untangle himself from Gibbs just long enough to roll onto his back and reach his arm out to slap off his alarm clock. As soon as the incessant buzzing stopped, he found himself pinned to the mattress and looking up into the beautiful blue eyes he loved so much as Gibbs covered Tony's naked body with his own. "Mmmm, good morning, Jethro," Tony mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Tony," Gibbs purred as he swayed his hips causing his morning erection to rub against Tony's.

Tony turned his head to see that the clock read 0500, which was half an hour earlier than usual. Flashing an accusatory glare at Gibbs he asked, "Did you reset my alarm? I still have half an hour!"

Gibbs' lips descended on Tony's exposed throat as he confessed, "Yep. I won't get see you much today, so…." Gibbs trailed off as he began grinding down against Tony in earnest making his intentions clear.

Tony moaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist pulling him even closer as his arousal built. "God, Jethro! Feels so good, but I want more. Take me," he panted before seizing Gibbs' lips in a demanding kiss as he planted his feet on the bed and raised his hips in blatant invitation.

Tony was still well stretched from last night, so Gibbs quickly lubed his cock and slowly sank into him meeting little resistance. Both men moaned softly as they rocked together in a slow and steady rhythm while trading sweet gentle kisses. No words needed to be spoken as they peered deeply into each other's eyes while they made love. Mornings were for slow and sweet love making; a simple affirmation of their bond. It wasn't long before Gibbs felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine signally his impending orgasm. He reached between them and began stroking Tony in time to his thrusts, which were becoming faster as his need for release built.

"Come for me, Tony. I want to feel you lose it," Gibbs pleaded in his ear mere seconds before Tony arched his back and exploded between them calling out Gibbs' name. Gibbs released Tony's spent cock and leaned back holding onto Tony's raised hips as he neared completion. It only took a few more powerful strokes before Gibbs threw his head back and came in pulse after pulse deep inside Tony. "Shit, Tony," he cried out before nearly collapsing on his now boneless husband.

After a few minutes spent recovering, Gibbs climbed off the bed and with a quick peck on Tony's lips said with a grin, "Shower … now, or you're gonna be late." Tony grumbled in protest but let Gibbs pull him up and off the bed.

"It's not fair that I have to go to work, and you get to stay home for two whole days," Tony complained good-naturedly while leaning against the tiled shower wall as Gibbs ran his strong, soapy hands lovingly all over his body.

Gibbs mock glared at Tony as he pulled him under the spray for a final rinse before shutting off the water and reaching for two towels off the heated towel rack. "Poor baby," Gibbs chuckled before placing a kiss on the tip of Tony's nose, "but if you'd rather stay home and empty out the guest room, by all means be my guest."

Gibbs quickly threw on an old faded pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt before heading downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast. Tony showed up in the kitchen twenty minutes later dressed his favorite dark blue with silver pinstripe Armani power suit with his hair perfectly gelled and styled.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about Tony wearing a suit to work, but this particular Thursday was no ordinary day. They had an appointment scheduled for 1300 at the courthouse to meet with Maddie, her attorney and Judge Malloy to finalize the adoption. Tony had voiced his concerns that Maddie might back out at the last minute, or that the judge was a bigot who wouldn't give a baby to two men. Gibbs did everything he could to put Tony's mind at ease, but he knew that until the final order granting the adoption was signed by the judge there was always that possibility.

* * *

Gibbs had for all intents and purposes already turned the team over to Tony so that he could focus on getting things ready for DJ's imminent arrival. He surprised everyone by taking a couple of personal days off to get as much done as he could in the short time they had. He spent the morning hauling boxes out of the rarely used guest room and putting them up in the attic to be sorted through at a later date. After a quick change into the dark blue suit and tie that Tony had laid out for him that morning, Gibbs grabbed his keys and headed for the Navy Yard to pick Tony up at 1130 for a quick lunch before heading to their meeting in Judge Malloy's chambers.

After a brief hearing on the record to make sure everyone understood and agreed to the terms of the petition for adoption and once all signatures had been obtained and duly notarized, Judge Malloy affixed his signature and official seal to the order approving the adoption and terminating Maddie's parental rights. With a single soft bang of his gavel Judge Malloy declared the proceedings adjourned. "Congratulations on your new son gentlemen. I'll have the Clerk file the order immediately," he said with a smile as came around his deck to shake their hands.

He then turned to Maddie and frowned sympathetically as she cried softly while her attorney held and comforted her. Having over twenty years experience as a family court judge presiding over an untold number of adoptions, Judge Malloy knew that Maddie's tears were not tears of grief or regret. He had seen the same reaction so many times before; it was simply an emotional release due to the enormity of the situation and the realization that it was finally almost over. "Miss Tyler, I know this was a very difficult decision for you to make, and I truly admire you for doing what you think is best for the child you're carrying. I have no doubt in my mind that he will be loved and well cared for. You chose his parents well. I wish you all the best; you truly are a brave young woman."

Out in the corridor Tony, concerned by Maddie's reaction, gently placed a hand on her shoulder and searching her eyes asked quietly, "Maddie, are you okay?"

He reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief which he offered to Maddie. She dabbed at her eyes with it, snorted out a small laugh and smiled weakly at Tony. "Thanks, Tony. Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little emotional, you know, now that it's all official. It just hit me that it's final, but I'm okay, really. I know this was the right thing to do, and you guys are going to be great parents."

Gibbs held out his arms and drew Maddie into a fatherly hug. "I want you to listen to me Madelyn Tyler," he said as he drew back enough to gently rub her belly. "Tony and I may legally be this little guy's parents now, but you are and always will be his mother, and we will never shut you out of his life."

Tony and Gibbs both hugged Maddie and shook hands with her lawyer before turning to leave the courthouse. As soon as the courthouse doors closed behind them, an emotionally overwhelmed Tony pulled Gibbs into a fierce hug that would make Abby proud.

The two soon-to-be dads celebrated by shopping for furniture for the nursery and grabbing a pizza on the way home. There was a bottle of champagne waiting for them by the front door adorned with a baby blue ribbon and bow and a note written in calligraphy that read simply, "Congratulations! Love, Ducky".

* * *

Gibbs picked Maddie up at 0830 sharp Friday morning as promised to accompany her to what would hopefully be her last checkup and ultrasound. Her appointments were weekly now that she was getting close to her due date, and either Gibbs or Tony would go with her. Dr. Marlene Austin, a Board certified obstetrician, offered prenatal care free or at reduced cost to single and low income mothers who otherwise couldn't afford proper care. Gibbs and Tony had taken over responsibility for all of Maddie's doctor bills and their health insurance policy would cover most if not all of the hospital charges yet to come.

He waited as patiently as he could and tried not to fidget while Maddie was in with Dr. Austin. He was more than a bit uncomfortable sitting in the waiting room, a lone man surrounded by half a dozen pregnant women who kept eyeing him warily. He could tell by some of their looks that they were trying to figure out if he was Maddie's father, her grandfather, or God forbid her baby's father. That thought made him chuckle to himself. _"If they only knew!"_

He was relieved when the nurse, who was used to seeing Gibbs and/or Tony in the office with Maddie, poked her head around the door. She winked at him and nonchalantly called out, "Special Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs couldn't help but smile when he heard a series of gasps and noticed a sea of eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he was called. Once the door closed behind them, Gibbs elbowed the nurse in the ribs and chuckled, "Hey Cheryl."

The ultrasound only took about fifteen minutes and Gibbs couldn't help but gape and stare in wonder at the image on the monitor as the baby, his and Tony's son, moved around. Tony had finally shown him how to take pictures with his phone, so Gibbs flipped it open and snapped a picture of the monitor. Dr. Austin laughed and said that she would be happy to print out the image for him to take home before announcing that everything looked great, and that "Dominic should be arriving pretty much any time now."

After a quick lunch at Subway, Gibbs dropped Maddie off at home and went to the grocery store and ran a few other mundane errands. He had just started brewing a fresh pot of coffee and was in the process of putting the groceries away when Abby showed up unexpectedly with Sister Rosita, a good friend of hers and one of the nuns from her bowling team. Gibbs was surprised by their visit but invited them in and offered Sister Rosita a cup of coffee. He led her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table, then poured coffee for the two of them while Abby sipped away on the large Caf-Pow she had brought with her.

By the time they were all seated, Abby was practically bouncing with nervous energy and only Sister Rosita's firm hand patting her on the arm seemed to calm her down a bit. "Gibbs, this is so great! Sister Rosita has a solution to your nanny problem," Abby exclaimed proudly as she beamed at the elderly nun seated next to her.

Gibbs looked wide-eyed at Sister Rosita and asked skeptically, "You have a solution for us?" He and Tony had put out feelers and contacted an organization that placed au pairs from all over the world with local families. They had even interviewed a couple of women that Gibbs' ex-wife Diane had helpfully recommended from her daughter Emily's daycare, but nothing so far had panned out. It was plainly evident that whomever they entrusted with Dominic's care had to be pretty damn special.

Sister Rosita smiled fondly at Gibbs across the table and said softly as she patted the back of his hand, "Yes Leroy Jethro, I believe I have the perfect solution."

* * *

Tony had gotten called up to MTAC for a last-minute briefing and didn't make it home until 1930. He managed to sneak out for a few minutes to call Gibbs and tell him he would be a little late for dinner, and could almost hear Gibbs smile over the phone as he told Tony that he had great news for him when he got home.

Tony hung his jacket on the coat rack in the corner and quickly toed off his shoes while calling out a dramatic, "I'm home, Honey!" He smiled and chuckled when he heard Gibbs snort at his greeting. His stomach began growling as he followed the tantalizing smells emanating from the kitchen where he found Gibbs preparing chicken stir fry for dinner. Tony couldn't resist pressing up against Gibbs' ass while he browned the chicken and rice, snagging a stray slice of red pepper from the pile on the cutting board in the process. Gibbs slapped Tony's hand away before turning in his arms for a proper welcome home kiss.

"So, how was your day, Dear," Gibbs asked, playing off of Tony's greeting. He had a huge smile on his face when he released Tony so he could dump the rest of the stir fry ingredients into the wok.

Tony narrowed his eyes and asked cautiously, "Have you been drinking, Jethro? You just made a funny, and that is so not like you."

Gibbs snickered but continued stirring the contents of the wok, "Nope, just happy to see you. I missed you today."

"What have you done with Gibbs?" Tony demanded jokingly with a scowl earning a pointed glare and a sharp swat on his ass.

"Go wash up! Dinner's almost ready," Gibbs barked with a chuckle as he turned his attention back to the wok while Tony rubbed his sore butt cheek.

While Tony was upstairs changing out of his work clothes and into sweats, Gibbs poured the stir fry into a large serving dish and placed it in the center of the table, opened a bottle of wine, and finished setting the table.

Half way through dinner, Tony went to take a drink of his wine but stopped suddenly to ask, "So, what's this good news you have for me?"

Gibbs couldn't reign in his smile as he told Tony about Maddie's ultrasound results and how Dr. Austin said that Dominic could be born at any moment. He got up and retrieved th printout of the ultrasound he had hidden on top of the refrigerator and handed it to Tony.

"Wow," Tony said quietly as he carefully studied the picture, "this is really happening, isn't it?"

Gibbs then told him about Abby bringing Sister Rosita to the house for a visit. Her solution to their nanny search was a young woman who had joined the convent eight months ago. Gibbs relayed all of the background information Sister Rosita had provided as Tony listened attentively. "I'm still gonna have McGee run a full background check on her though," Gibbs said before digging back into his dinner.

"She doesn't happen to play guitar and look like a young Julie Andrews does she," Tony asked with a smirk. "I mean, this sounds an awful lot like The Sound of Music. You see, it's a classic movie, well musical actually, about this nun who becomes a governess for ..." Tony's movie review was cut off by a swift but light head slap.

"I've seen the Sound of Music, Tony," Gibbs chuckled before petting the back of Tony's head affectionately to smooth down the ruffled hair.

Tony smiled at Gibbs and asked, "I guess we should meet her then, huh? Sister Rosita is cool, really cool, for a nun anyway. Great bowler too, by the way. She would never send a crazy person to us. But no matter what this young wannabe nun looks like, you have to promise me you won't get all Captain Von Trapp and fall in love with her."

Gibbs rolled his eyes but gave Tony's hand a firm squeeze. "Trust me, that's not gonna happen; not when I've got you and Dominic as my family."

* * *

Sister Rosita brought Kathryn "Kate" Barstow to the house Saturday morning to meet Gibbs and Tony in person. She was a pretty young woman with a friendly smile, short blondish hair and blue eyes that twinkled as she spoke about how much she loved being around children, especially babies. She was 24-years old and had worked as a nurse's aide in the Neonatal Unit at Boston General Hospital for the last three years before devoting her life to God. She was raised devoutly Catholic and took her calling to serve the Lord very personally and very seriously.

Kate shared practically her whole life story with them and both men were instantly charmed. Though the Catholic Church officially condemned homosexuality as a sin, Kate made it clear that she held no judgment and that she shared Sister Rosita's strong belief that no matter the gender, two people finding love together was God's will. Sister Rosita taught tolerance and acceptance of all of God's children, teachings which Kate took to heart.

"I can see that you are two good men who love each other very much. Sister Rosita and the others speak very highly of you and that is a good enough endorsement for me," Kate said with a warm smile. "God has blessed you with a wonderful gift, and I know that you will raise your son in a home filled with love."

After meeting with Sister Rosita and Kate for nearly two hours, Tony and Gibbs spent the rest of the day Saturday doing their regular weekend household chores, before heading to Home Depot to pick out paint for the nursery. Tony called Tim and asked him to look into Kate's background. Gibbs saw Tony roll his eyes before growling into his phone, "I know she's a nun McSilly, but this is our son's nanny we're talking about, so get on it!"

They agreed that pending McGee's background check, Kate was the one they had been looking for. The plan for Sunday was that Gibbs would paint the nursery while Tony, Abby, Tim and Ziva went shopping for baby clothes, toys, and everything else they would need for Dominic. The crib, changing table and other furniture Tony and Gibbs had picked out and ordered on Thursday would be delivered Tuesday afternoon.

The nursery was large enough to also accommodate a twin bed for the hopefully rare occasions when they might need Kate to stay overnight. Gibbs suggested that it might be good to hire Kate as a live-in nanny at least in the beginning, but Tony was adamant that he wanted them to have time alone with their new son as a family.

"Jethro, I want it to be just the three of us. I want you and me to be the ones caring for Dominic as much as possible," Tony said solemnly as they took a break from cleaning to make sandwiches. "Kate will be here with him all day, so it should be just DJ and his dads at night. Besides, it would be really hinky having sex with a nun right next door every night." Gibbs definitely agreed with that and answered Tony with waggling eyebrows and a kiss.

* * *

Gibbs stood with his hands on his hips by the front door and shook his head ruefully as Tony, Tim, Abby and Ziva paraded past him and straight upstairs to the freshly painted nursery, each of them loaded down with as many bags as they could safely manage. He followed them and stood in the doorway as they piled everything in the middle of the room. Tony turned and smiled at Gibbs, who was glaring back at him, "Did you really have to buy the whole damn store, DiNozzo?"

Tony pointed at his three shopping cohorts accusingly and said, "They made me do it! They said we needed all this shi … uh, stuff."

Gibbs threw his head back laughed as he pulled Tony to him. "I'm just teasing, Tony. You did good work." The turned to Abby, Tim and Ziva who were all looking down at their feet and said warmly, "Hey, you three … thanks."

As a reward for their help, Tony ordered pizza while his shopping helpers relaxed in the living room sipping on beers that Gibbs had retrieved from the fridge. While waiting for the pizzas to arrive, Tony cocked his head at Abby and said, "So Abs, you and Ryan seem to be hitting it off. Anything to report that we should know about? I thought he'd be with you today."

Abby grinned back at Tony and stated, "We're just friends, Tony, nothing more. He's just fun to hang out with, you know. He's so different than my regular friends and he's fun to talk to. He said something about going hunting with a couple of guys from Balboa's team this weekend. I'm really glad he's making friends, and everyone seems to love him."

Tony nodded back at her. "Yeah, he's a good guy. Funnier than hell, at least when you can understand what the hell he's saying," he said with a laugh.

* * *

For the next several days, Tony nearly jumped out of his skin every time a phone rang knowing that Maddie or the hospital could call at any time since she was four days past her due date. Ducky assured him that it was normal for a first pregnancy, and that often women went a couple of weeks past their due date. Tony groaned in despair at that bit of news; his nerves were shot and he didn't think he could take waiting another minute.

Leon and Jackie Vance stopped by the house unexpectedly Tuesday evening to drop off a gift for the baby. Tony and Gibbs had just finished arranging the new furniture that had arrived that afternoon in the nursery and were sitting back with a couple of beers when they arrived. Jackie left Vance with Gibbs in the living room so that she could drag Tony upstairs to the nursery. She wanted to make sure they had everything they needed and made Tony promise to call her if they needed any help with Dominic.

Vance handed the brightly wrapped baby gift to Gibbs, who thanked him and offered him a beer. Vance took a sip and saluted Gibbs with the bottle. "Gibbs, I wanted to come here tonight and tell you in person that I am staying on as Director until the first of the year so that you and DiNozzo can get settled in with your son." Gibbs was about to respond that it wasn't necessary, but Vance chuckled and held up his hand. "I've already informed Sec Nav so it's done. I told him that you wanted more time to train the new agent on your team. You know, that you wanted to try out some of your new training programs on him. Don't worry, he bought it."

Gibbs laughed out loud then quickly sobered. "I really appreciate this Leon," Gibbs said sincerely as he shook Vance's hand. "On top of everything else changing at work, having Dominic is going to be a huge adjustment."

Vance smiled at Gibbs. They may have butted heads over the years at work, but this discussion was one father to another. "This is another chance at fatherhood for you, Gibbs. I know if anyone can pull this off it's you and DiNozzo. Look, I'll try to see to it that your case load stays as light as possible, but you know I can't make any promises. You both have FMLA time coming, and I suggest you use at least part of it. Your team can work cold cases while you're gone and help other teams with active cases. McGee and David have plenty of experience following up leads, and from everything I've heard so far your new boy Ryan is fitting right in." Gibbs nodded in agreement and was touched by the significance of Vance's words; family was everything to him even if sometimes work had to come first.

Just before midnight two nights later, just as Tony and Gibbs were drifting off to sleep after an evening of intense love making followed by a long hot shower, Tony's phone rang. He groaned assuming that it could only be dispatch calling at that hour, but then he gasped and nearly dropped the phone when he saw GW Hospital on the caller ID.

"Shit! It's the hospital," Tony yelled, now instantly awake. He flipped the phone open, answering frantically, "Tony DiNozzo. Really? Yeah, we're on the way. Tell her to hang on." He turned on the bedside lamp before jumping up and grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from the dresser. He threw them at a now also fully awake Gibbs while trying not to kill himself as he missed the leg of his jeans in his haste to put them on and nearly ended up face planting into the corner of the dresser. He managed to catch himself in the nick of time and grab his favorite sweatshirt from the laundry basket sitting on the floor by the dresser, which he quicky pulled over his head.

Both men grabbed their keys, wallets and phones as they bolted for the front door. Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm before he could open the door and turned him around. After smiling at each other for a few moments Tony breathed out in a shaky voice, "This is really it, Jethro. Our son is almost here."

Thinking that this was some big momentous, tender occasion like you always see on TV or in the movies, Tony was stunned when Gibbs chuckled reply was, "Yeah, but you might want to turn your sweatshirt right side out before you meet him."

* * *

At 1424 on Friday, November 15th, Dominic Jackson DiNizzo-Gibbs was born weighing in at a healthy six pounds, four ounces and eighteen inches long. Gibbs and Tony had taken turns coaching Maddie through her labor, but both were present for the birth. Once a crying Dominic was laid on Maddie's chest, Gibbs pulled Tony into a fierce hug as they looked down on their newborn son.

Tony let go of Gibbs long enough to kiss Maddie on the forehead, with Gibbs following suit. His voice was thick with emotion, but Tony managed to say through tears, "He's so beautiful, Maddie. Thank you."

Half an hour later, after Dominic was examined, bathed and diapered, a nurse named Sandy walked into Maddie's room and placed the tiny wrapped bundle in Tony's arms. A feeling of love so profound swept over Tony instantly as he looked down on his sleeping son. Gibbs came up and put a loving arm around his family and led Tony over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Welcome to the world, little one," Gibbs said before leaning down to place a kiss on his son's head. "So, what do you think, dad," Gibbs asked as he watched Tony rock Dominic.

"He's perfect, Jethro, and he's ours. God, I love you," Tony said as more tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

"I love you too, Tony," Gibbs said softly before kissing Tony's temple.

Maddie woke from a restful nap an hour later and sat up in her bed. Her best friend and roommate Caroline, who had stood by Maddie through her entire pregnancy, had arrived while she was asleep and together they watched quietly as the two new dads bonded with their son. Gibbs' head jerked up when he heard Maddie's tired voice, "You three make a beautiful family."

After a couple of hours, Gibbs finally called Ducky to announce Dominic's arrival and asked him to spread the word. "Congratulations my dear Jethro," Ducky exclaimed as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to dab tears from his eyes. "Yes, yes of course I will spread this wonderful news, and Mr. Palmer and I shall all be there straight away."

By 1800 that night, Maddie's hospital room was filled to overflowing as each member of the team arrived to meet the newest member of their family and to thank Maddie for her selfless gift. "You are truly a brave girl, my dear. God bless you for bringing this new life into the world and into our lives," Ducky said warmly before placing a grandfatherly kiss on Maddie's forehead while affectionately patting her hand.

Dr. Austin came in when visiting hours were over to examine Maddie and Dominic. She congratulated the new dads and announced that they could take their son home the next day after the nurses went over basic care and feeding instructions with them.

"Maddie," Gibbs said warmly as they prepared to leave for the night, "if there is anything you need, and I mean **anything**, you call us. We can never repay you or thank you enough for what you've given us. You are a part of this family too; never forget that."

Maddie would be released the next morning as well. Caroline had also landed a job near Seattle so they decided to get an apartment together out there. Maddie's new employer was covering all of the moving expenses and had scheduled the moving company to pack up their DC apartment on Monday, then she and Caroline would fly to Seattle on Tuesday.

Tony and Gibbs walked into their house with Dominic securely in Gibbs' arms to find a mountain of gifts piled on the floor next to a hand-crafted rocking chair with a light blue bow on it. On top of the pile was an envelope marked "To Dominic" in Abby's gothic script. Tony smiled at Gibbs and opened the envelope to find a note which read:

"_We all wanted to be there to welcome you home, but we decided to give you some space today to be with your daddies. The gifts are from all of us and we hope you like them. We did leave one surprise for you in the kitchen. All our love, Abby, Ryan, Tim, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer"_

"Huh," Tony mused out loud, "I wonder what the surprise is."

"I think it's me, son," came a gravelly voice from behind them.

Gibbs and Tony both turned slowly to see Jackson standing in the doorway between the dining room and living room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Dad," Gibbs said in wonder, "how did you get here? I tried calling you yesterday and last night but I kept getting your answering machine."

Jack walked over to the two men to get his first peek at his sleeping grandson and said fondly, "Your Director Vance sent a car for me as soon as he got the news about this little one and put me up at his house last night. Guess he thought I should be here."

Tony pulled Jack into a hug and said, "Of course you should be here! He is your namesake after all." Tony smiled at the surprised look on Jack's face. "Jackson Gibbs, I would like you to meet Dominic Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs."

Gibbs beamed down at his son, who was beginning to stir. "DJ, meet your Grandpa."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to say a heartfelt thank you for all the reviews, PMs and alerts. They are very much appreciated.

I still do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for Ryan and Sister Kate). No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 8

"Oh God," Tony groaned at the soft crying coming from the baby monitor on his nightstand. He elbowed Gibbs in the ribs and muttered sleepily, "It's your turn. I got up last time."

Gibbs grumbled before throwing the covers off and slowly rolling out of bed. He toed into his slippers and put on his robe, belting it securely around his naked body. He glared at the clock, which read 0330. Gibbs yawned and stretched before slowly shuffling toward the door to answer the demands of his son, who was crying louder with each passing minute.

After a month settling in with DJ, Tony and Gibbs no longer ran full speed to the nursery at every little cough, coo, or whimper. They had quickly learned the meaning of each and every distinct cry, and Gibbs was dreading what was waiting for him in the nursery. DJ was wailing now with his "I have a loaded diaper" cry, as Tony had labeled it.

"Hey little man," Gibbs said tenderly as he switched on the small Dumbo lamp on the dresser before leaning over the crib rail and picking up DJ who quieted immediately in the comfort of his father's arms. "Let's get you fixed up buddy," he murmured as he gently laid DJ on the changing table, and with Marine efficiency got him cleaned up and re-diapered. After snapping DJ's terry sleeper back up, Gibbs pulled a premixed bottle from the mini fridge Tim had given them as a baby gift and shook it. He moved to the rocking chair and fed DJ his bottle while rocking him slowly and humming a tune. Gibbs chuckled at how he took after Tony when it came to eating because the contents of the bottle was quickly disappearing as DJ drank hungrily while looking attentively up at Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced up to see a sleepy-looking Tony leaning in the doorway smiling lovingly at him. "I love watching you with him like this," Tony said quietly as he walked over and placed a kiss in Gibbs' hair. "How bad was the damage," he asked with a cringe as he looked down to see his son losing the battle to stay awake as his eyes eventually fluttered closed.

Gibbs pulled a face and said, "You don't wanna know. Had to double bag it." When there was nothing left in the bottle but bubbles, Gibbs handed the empty bottle to Tony then lifted DJ to his shoulder to burp him.

Once DJ was back in his crib and out like a light, Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him out of the nursery, quietly closing the door behind him. "Let's go back to bed."

Tony shook his head, "Don't think I can get back to sleep. Your son has my sleep all messed up."

Gibbs smiled as he united the belt on Tony's robe and whispered seductively in his ear, "Who said anything about sleeping."

* * *

Taking Vance's advice, Tony took six weeks of FMLA and Gibbs took four. After the first two weeks, Kate started coming to the house two days a week mostly to give the exhausted fathers a break so they could get some sleep but also so that DJ could get used to her being there. DJ took to Kate immediately much to Tony's relief.

As they put DJ to bed one Sunday night, Tony turned to Gibbs and sighed, "Sucks you're going back to work tomorrow. I'm gonna miss not having you here."

Gibbs grinned and said with a sigh, "Yeah, I know. I'm gonna miss you guys too, but we both have to go back eventually."

Christmas came and went with a blur. Gibbs had driven to Stillwater to pick up Jack so that he could spend Christmas with them, and the four of them went to Ducky's for Christmas dinner. Abby and Palmer were the only other team members there. Tim and Ziva had gone to Aspen and spent Christmas together skiing, while Ryan headed to Alabama to be with his family.

Tony and Gibbs had shown up at the office Christmas party the weekend before Christmas, and both watched nervously as DJ was passed around the room and fawned over by all the ladies. There was no way of hiding their relationship with DJ in the mix, but no one showed any surprise when their individual suspicions were confirmed. Agent Moretti came over to them holding DJ in his strong arms and congratulated the proud fathers. "I don't know how you two managed to keep your relationship secret for so long, but we've all had our suspicions about you two over the years." He smiled down at the tiny bundle wiggling in his arms sucking away on his pacifier and said, "He's an amazing little guy. You make a nice family." Tony thanked him warmly as he took DJ back.

It was only a couple of minutes later when Tony felt DJ's little body tense and heard the all too familiar sound of DJ filling his diaper. He made a face and handed DJ and the diaper bag that hung from his shoulder to Gibbs. "It's your turn, dad."

They had managed to fall into a comfortable routine and thankfully DJ was proving to be a very good-natured baby and very social despite being only six weeks old. He smiled at everyone and didn't seem to mind who was holding him. Ducky and the team were frequent visitors to the house, and for some reason DJ would kick his legs out in excitement any time Tim approached to pick him up.

"Awww, someone loves his Uncle Probie," Tony would say in his best baby voice earning an eye roll from Tim for his trouble.

A week before he was due to go back to work, Tony left DJ at home with Kate for several hours in the morning while he spent time at the NCIS gym working out or practicing at the gun range. He wanted to make sure he was still in good shape and hadn't lost his shooting proficiency while being off for so long.

Tony and Gibbs had spent New Year's Day at the office getting Gibbs moved up to the big office and Tony moved over to Gibbs' desk in the bullpen. They sat on the couch in Gibbs' new office and drank coffee while Vance, who had just finished boxing up his boxing pictures and the few personal effects from the desk, got better acquainted with Dominic. Jackie was there as well and complimented Tony and Gibbs on what a great job they were doing as she watched her husband gently bounce the smiling baby on his knee. While they were at the office they decided to go ahead and move Tim to Tony's old desk, and Ryan to Tim's, while DJ cooperated fully by taking a nap reclined in his baby carrier behind Tony's new desk. Tomorrow when the team showed up everything would be different, but it was all good in Tony's book.

* * *

The next morning, Tony showed up in the bullpen at 0730 to find his team already settling in and sharing stories of their holiday travels. Abby showed up bouncing with excitement a few minutes later to welcome everyone back. Tony was pleased to see her pull Ziva into a hug before moving onto Tim and nearly squeezing the life out of him. She asked for all the details of their ski trip and seemed genuinely happy for them. Tony smiled and made a mental note to thank Ryan for helping bring the three friends back together.

Ryan greeted Tony with a "howdy Boss" and a hand shake before pulling Abby away from Tim and into a hug. "I missed you Abby girl! My whole family is madder than hornets at me for not bringing you with. I guess I talked about you an awful lot. Showed 'em a picture of you, too." He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled to a picture of Abby in her most resplendent goth attire, complete with a heavily studded dog collar, and hugging Bert to her chest. "My uncle Ray thinks you're cuter than a box of puppies," he announced proudly with a grin.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Abby replied cheerfully as the rest of the team laughed.

The friendly banter was interrupted by Tony's desk phone ringing. "Yeah, DiNozzo," he answered with an air of authority. A few moments later he slammed down the receiver and called out, "Let's go people. Dead Marine in Anacostia. Probie, gas the truck." He tossed the keys across the bullpen to Ryan who responded with an enthusiastic, "You got it Boss." Tony chuckled as Ryan responded to him as he had to Gibbs for so many years.

The case was pretty open and shut. Sadly, a young Marine and some buddies from his unit had spent their last night of leave at a local bar down along the waterfront. The victim had stepped in when an obviously intoxicated man slapped his girlfriend for openly flirting with one of the other Marines in the group. During the ensuing scuffle, the man pulled a knife and stabbed the young Marine straight through the heart. He bled out quickly while his fellow Marines subdued the attacker while the bartender came around and attempted to no avail to staunch the profuse bleeding.

Tony liaised with the local LEOs who had been the first to respond to the call. After taking over jurisdiction, Tony assigned Ryan the task of photographing the body and immediate crime scene while Tim took the suspect into custody. Tim expressed his condolences to the other Marines as he none to gently cuffed the man and led him out the door to the sedan. Ziva questioned the Marines and a few other witnesses who had remained at the scene. Tony spoke with the bartender, who was still visibly shaken by the events. When he was finished taking photographs, Ryan went over to talk to the suspect's girlfriend. Apparently he had a history of violence but she could never bring herself to leave him or press charges against him.

Ducky and Palmer arrived shortly after the team and set to work performing a preliminary examination of the body and preparing to transport the victim. "Oh dear," Ducky said mournfully as he approached Tony, who was standing watch over the body. "What a shame to see one so young, Anthony. Do we know what happened to this poor fellow?"

Tony sighed, "Yeah, Duck. He got in the middle of a domestic argument. Witnesses say it happened at around 0330 this morning."

Ducky asked that Ziva continue questioning the victim's friends so that they would not have to witness him inserting the liver probe to confirm the time of death. After a few minutes he confirmed the time of death and with Palmer's help placed the young Marine in a body bad and secured him to the gurney.

The team returned to the office three hours later. Ziva immediately began pulling up the victim's service record on her computer while Tim pulled financial and other information about the suspect. Ryan headed down to Abby's lab to turn over the evidence they had gathered while Tony checked in with Gibbs to give him a preliminary briefing.

"Director Gibbs, sir," Tony greeted as he stood at attention in front of Gibbs' desk trying his hardest not to smirk. Gibbs slowly looked up and over the top of his reading glasses and answered with an exaggerated eye roll.

"At ease, DiNozzo," he chuckled before standing and coming around the desk. "Bad scene," he asked as he leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. Young Marine tried to break up a domestic and ended up with a six-inch knife through the heart. By the amount of blood at the scene, he died quickly. I'm gonna go check with Ducky then interrogate the suspect. A lot of witnesses, so it shouldn't take long. Ryan's working with Abs on the evidence and McZiva are pulling information about the victim and the perp."

Gibbs barked out a laugh. "McZiva? Really, Tony?"

Tony mock glared at Gibbs. "Hey! It's shorter than saying McGee and Ziva all the time." Tony glanced down at his watch and sighed, "I gotta go. I want to get this done so we can go home at a normal time. I miss Dominic. You hear anything from Kate today?"

Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and kissed the tip of his nose. "No, but I called her a while ago to check in. Everything is fine and she said not to worry. So, now you go get back to work so we don't get stuck here. I want to be home for dinner and a quiet evening with my family." Tony grinned and placed a peck on Gibbs' lips before quickly heading for the door.

* * *

Armed with a thick file containing all the information Tim and Ziva had compiled, along with the witness statements and the suspect's fingerprints on the knife, Tony quickly had the suspect, James Todd McMillan, backed into a corner. Unfortunately, McMillan suddenly demanded an attorney so Tony immediately stopped the interrogation and had the guard waiting out in the hall escort him back to holding so that he could call a lawyer.

Tony sighed as he dropped into his chair and started reviewing the preliminary reports that Ziva and Ryan had placed on his desk. Not feeling like reading them, Tony called out, "Campfire," before rolling his chair out to the center of the bullpen. Tim and Ziva both rolled their eyes in amusement, but joined him without question and waved Ryan over as well.

Tim gave a brief recitation of the suspect's long criminal history. "James Todd McMillan, 38, single, three kids – all different mothers. Convicted twice for assault, has two OWI's, and a pending weapons violation charge. Bounced some checks. Real criminal mastermind," Tim said sarcastically.

Ryan huffed in disgust before looking at Tony, "This guy's about as useful as a restrictor plate at 'Dega! We got enough to put him away for good though, right Boss?"

Tony grinned at Ryan and replied, "Yeah, but he lawyer'd up. Gonna have to try to talk to him again tomorrow when his attorney gets here. Zee-vah, what did you find on our dead Marine?"

Ziva sat up straight and pulled out her notes. "Robert "Bobby" Owens. 24, single, no children, and no black marks in his service record. The other Marines who were with him all spoke very highly of him. He was due to report for sniper training school next month."

Tony ran a hand down his face and then happened to look up to see Gibbs with his hands on the railing smiling down on the campfire from the mezzanine outside of MTAC. Tony checked his watch and saw that it was 1730. "Okay. I guess that's all we can do today. McMillan is down in holding, so go home. Back at 0800 tomorrow," Tony said as he stood and rolled his chair back over to his desk and began packing up for the night. "Hey," he barked when he noticed the other three doing the same. When they all looked at him questioningly he smiled and said, "You guys all did great work today."

* * *

When Tony and Gibbs walked into the house they were assaulted by the smell of something that promised to be delicious. They both headed to the kitchen where they found Kate placing frozen garlic bread on a cookie sheet as she talked to an attentive DJ who watched her work from his baby carrier placed far back on the kitchen counter. Kate turned and smiled. "Why don't you two go change while DJ and I finish dinner. I made beef stew and garlic bread for you. It should be ready in a few minutes."

Tony cocked his head and looked at Kate. "You really didn't have to do that, but thank you. Please, stay and join us for dinner?"

"You're more than welcome. I wanted to do something for your first day back at work. Thank you for the offer, but I really must go. Sister Rosita wants to teach me how to bowl," she said with a laugh while placing the garlic bread in the oven.

When they came back down, Kate was putting on her coat and preparing to leave. "Dinner is on the table. I hope you like it. DJ dozed off a few minutes ago, so hopefully you can have a nice, quiet dinner before he wakes up. I will see you in the morning. Good night, Jethro. Good night, Tony," she said warmly with a smile before opening the front door and heading to her car parked in the street.

"Good night," they replied quietly in unison. They watched until she got into her car and pulled away from the curb. As luck would have it, as soon as the front door snicked closed DJ began wailing. Gibbs dropped and shook his head in disbelief while chuckling. Tony scowled and grumbled, "So much for a quiet dinner."

Gibbs cleaned up the kitchen and warmed a bottle while Tony took DJ upstairs to change his diaper and get him into some warm jammies. When Tony came back down, Gibbs was sitting on the couch watching the news. Tony sat next to him with his left ankle resting on his right knee as he leaned into Gibbs so that he could look down on their son who was nestled in the crook of Tony's leg. Gibbs handed the bottle to Tony who placed the nipple to DJ's mouth. Both men watched as DJ took it and began to suck greedily while gazing back up at his two dads. Tony brushed his fingertips against DJ's tiny cheek as he held the bottle in place.

Gibbs kissed Tony's temple and murmured, "You're getting really good at this. I told you you'd be a great dad."

Tony turned his head and smiled. "We're both great dads, and we have a great kid," Tony said proudly before placing a kiss on Gibbs' lips. They stole kisses from each other for several minutes while DJ contentedly sucked down his bottle. When nothing was left but a few bubbles, Tony put the bottle on the coffee table and carefully lifted DJ to his shoulder to burp him. Thankfully, Gibbs had managed to get a cloth diaper in place just in the nick of time saving Tony from having to change his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

It finally took a frustrated public defender convincing McMillan that NCIS had a solid second degree murder case against him for Tony to finally get a full confession for Lance Corporal Owens's murder. McMillan begged and pleaded for a deal, claiming the stabbing was an accident, but Tony's only response was to get up in the man's face on his way out of interrogation to say through clenched teeth, "You hit a woman then you stabbed a United States Marine through the heart when he tried to help. Just what kind of fucking deal do you think you're gonna get?" The only thing left to do was copy everything and send the file and evidence to the District Attorney's office.

What followed for the next month was case after case involving everything from Marines stealing tools from the motor pool to the murder of a beautiful young female intelligence officer in a supposedly secure room at the Pentagon. The team, wanting to maintain the same solve rate as they had working for Gibbs, worked feverishly to solve each and every case. Unfortunately, that often meant Tony had to stay at the office late, but Gibbs made a point of sticking to Dominic's schedule by leaving the building no later than 1730 each day whenever possible.

If Tony wouldn't be able to make it home in time to put DJ to bed he would call and have Gibbs hold the phone up to his tiny ear so he could talk to him and say good night. It certainly wasn't the same as tucking him in, but the soft coo he always got in response helped tide him over until he got home.

* * *

Tony had just arrived at the bullpen with coffee and bagels for the team when his desk phone rang. He sat his offering on Tim's desk and grabbed his clearly labeled coffee from the carrier before scampering over to his desk to pick up the receiver by the third ring. He smiled when the red button lit up on the phone indicated it was a call from the Director's office. Wanting to keep things as professional in the office as possible, Tony cleared his throat before answering with a clipped, "Yes Director. Sure, be there in a sec." On his cell phone he would have quietly answered, "Yes dear?"

Tony ran up the stairs and blew past Cynthia with a chirpy, "Hey Cyn", and threw open the office door to find Gibbs pouring him a cup of coffee from the private stash he kept on hand for the 30-cup coffee maker Tony had given him as an office warming gift.

"Hey, thanks," Tony said cheerfully with a smile before suddenly frowning at the expression on Gibbs' face. "Jethro, is something wrong?"

Gibbs plopped down on the leather couch of the brand new furniture grouping that had mysteriously appeared out of the blue and motioned for Tony to sit in one of the new matching arm chairs. Tony looked at Gibbs with concern and waited. Gibbs finally sighed and said, "Sec Nav is sending me to some stupid conference in Prague next week. I have to leave on Saturday and will be there for the whole fucking week. Tony, this is my worst nightmare come true. I hate this kind of political shit!"

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but you knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, Jethro. You'll be fine. Just don't shoot any dignitaries while you're there. Just nod, smile and don't say too much, not like you ever would, but I'm just saying."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but refrained from smacking the back of Tony's head. "I know I signed up for this, but how can I leave you and DJ for a week?"

Tony nodded knowingly and patted Gibbs on the knee. "Hey, I know it's gonna be hard for you to be away, and we'll miss you like crazy, but we can video conference. Time difference might be a bitch, but we'll figure something out. You can read DJ a bedtime story or sing to him, and then later we can have a little, um, private time, if you know what I mean," Tony said suggestively while waggling his eyebrows at Gibbs.

* * *

Two days before Gibbs was scheduled to leave his good friend, FBI Special Agent in Charge Tobias Fornell, showed up in the late afternoon and tossed a thick file on his desk before shaking his head. "Well, well, _Director_ Gibbs. Jesus, Jethro, how the hell did they manage to rope you into this?"

Gibbs glared at Fornell, who made himself right at home at the bar and helped himself to a tall glass of Gibbs' bourbon. "You just come here to give me shit and drink my booze, Tobias," Gibbs demanded.

Fornell turned back and nodded at the file before dropping down into one of the armchairs in front of Gibbs' desk. "Not this time. The Bureau received intel from a reliable informant about a new organized meth operation. I'm bringing it to you because it turns out it's being run by some Navy personnel. Best we can tell they've been in business about six months. Everything I've got is in the file."

Before Fornell could finish reading him in, Gibbs called Tony and had him come up and sit in on the meeting. When Tony arrived Gibbs said proudly, "Tobias, Tony is the new MCRT lead, so if this ends up being a joint op **you** will be answering to **him**." Fornell rolled his eyes at the megawatt DiNozzo smile Tony purposefully directed at him.

Tony called Kate to tell her they might be a little late getting home while Gibbs poured two fingers of bourbon into two more glasses. The three agents sat around the conference table so that Fornell could fill them in on the informant and intel the FBI had gathered to date, which unfortunately wasn't much.

The informant had found out about the operation through his cousin, who was one of the street dealers who worked for the drug ring in order to support his own habit. According to the informant, the operation was being run by three guys stuck riding desks at the Pentagon; the glam aircraft carrier details they had each been promised by their recruiters never coming to fruition. He didn't know any of their names, but he was able to give them the general location of a small abandoned farm in rural Fairfax County where they manufactured the meth and packaged other drugs for sale on the streets throughout the city.

To fund the startup of the main meth manufacturing and distribution operation they sold large quantities of marijuana and cocaine, but the informant didn't know where they got the drugs. The group had recruited a crew of locals who worked the streets for them earning a cut of whatever they sold. The informant was instructed to make a buy, which would be caught on film by an FBI surveillance team tasked with following him. In return, Fornell had promised that they would go easy on his cousin if he could be convinced to testify against the ring leaders.

After an hour or so of discussion, the meeting broke up. Tony had already sent the team home and had brought his gear with him, so he shrugged into his coat and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Gibbs grabbed his coat and the file Fornell had given him and followed him out. When they were in the elevator Fornell turned to Tony and said, "Congratulations on the promotion, DiNozzo. I just hope you'll be easier to work with than the last bastard who had your job."

"Shut it, Tobias," Gibbs snapped, causing Tony to snicker.

Tony shook Fornell's extended hand and replied sincerely, "Thanks Fornell. You know, we may need to bring in another team to get a plan in place and take these guys down. When's your informant making the buy?"

"Tonight, hopefully. I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning so your Ms. Scuito can analyze it and we can figure out what we're dealing with."

"I'm hungry for Chinese. That okay with you Tony," Gibbs asked before giving Tony a questioning look and getting a nod of approval in response. "You wanna join us for dinner, Tobias? My treat."

Fornell smiled and said, "Sure. Why not, since you're buying. Thanks. Well, it looks like I finally get to meet this kid of yours that I've heard so much about."

Dinner was eaten in the living room with Gibbs and Fornell sitting on the couch and Tony sitting on the floor next to DJ who was dozing in his carrier. After dinner Fornell got a chance to play with a fully awake and energetic DJ while Tony and Gibbs cleaned up. Fornell stayed until 2030, and when he shrugged into his coat to leave he turned to Gibbs and said warmly, "Jethro, you and DiNozzo have a nice little family. I'm really happy for you." Then with a chuckle he added, "But I got to tell you, that little one is something else. I have a feeling he's gonna be trouble."

Almost as if to prove Fornell's point, DJ began swinging his favorite new rattle around wildly while getting his diaper changed and managed to smack Tony hard right in the middle of the forehead. Tony rubbed at the small red spot forming while his baby son smiled and cooed up at him, before turning a glare on Gibbs and Fornell who just stood there laughing.

* * *

When DJ was finally fed, changed into his jammies and tucked in for the night, Gibbs decided to make it up to Tony for laughing at him the best way he knew how. After checking to make sure all the doors were locked, Gibbs turned off the lights and snuck upstairs to surprise his husband. He peeked into the nursery to make sure that DJ was sleeping soundly before heading into the master bedroom. Tony had left the en suite bathroom door open just far enough that Gibbs could see that he had just started brushing his teeth.

Gibbs tiptoed over and stealthily pushed the door open. Before Tony could register what was happening, Gibbs grabbed and turned him before dropping to his knees and pulling Tony's thin flannel pajama pants down in the process, letting them pool at his feet. Through a mouthful of toothpaste a startled Tony looked down and mumbled, "Wha ya doin?"

Gibbs smirked up at him as toothpaste foam began to run down Tony's chin and answered with a sultry, "Bedtime snack." Before Tony could react, Gibbs grabbed his semi-hard cock and began suckling on the head while using one finger to massage his perineum.

Tony dropped his toothbrush on the counter and managed to turn his head just enough to spit his mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. He grasped the edge of the sink with one hand while placing his other hand in Gibbs' hair. Tony gasped as Gibbs began sucking hard on the head and almost instantly he was hard as granite. "Shit, Jethro," he moaned as Gibbs set to work licking and sucking up and down the length. Wanting to push Tony over the edge quickly, Gibbs opened his throat and swallowed Tony whole. "Oh, sweet Jesus!" Tony cried out, his knees nearly buckling as pleasure took over his senses. "Fuck, Jethro. So good," Tony repeated as he began thrusting his hips forward slightly letting his cock slide further down Gibbs' throat.

Without warning, Gibbs swallowed hard three times and it was over. Tony threw his head back and nearly blacked out as his whole body convulsed with the intensity of his orgasm as he came so long and hard he didn't think he was ever going to stop. Gibbs took everything Tony had and swallowed it down before licking Tony's now flaccid cock clean.

Gibbs rose slowly to his feet pulling Tony's pants back up in the process, his battle-scarred knees popping in protest, to find Tony looking at him with glazed over eyes and a goofy grin on his face. Gibbs cocked his head to the side as Tony continued to just stand there grinning at him. Finally having regained the ability to speak, Tony managed to ask dreamily, "You're gonna fuck me hard now, aren't you?" Tony began to shiver in anticipation when Gibbs nodded slowly, his eyes flashing with desire. "Then take me to bed, Marine," Tony said seductively before capturing Gibbs' lips in an almost brutal kiss.

Ten minutes later Tony was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed being ridden hard. Gibbs started out with long, slow strokes to stoke the fire burning inside him, but within minutes he was pounding into Tony who met each thrust eagerly with loud moans of pleasure as his own need for a second release built.

Gibbs legendary control was slipping fast and he began to shake with need. He grabbed Tony around the waist as he leaned over Tony's back and panted, "Tony, baby. Oh God, you feel so good. I'm so close. Come for me, Tony."

"Jethro! So close. Keep fucking me … hard. I want to come with you. That's it, that's it. God, oh Jethro, I'm coming, I'm coming," Tony growled out. Both men climaxed panting and gasping as they tumbled over the edge together. They fell down onto the bed in a tangled heap, neither man able to move for several minutes.

After a quick clean up, they lay snuggled together with the covers pulled up around them. "I'm really gonna miss you, Jethro. Wish you didn't have to go," Tony mumbled sadly and sleepily into Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs ran a soothing hand up and down Tony's back and placed a kiss in his tousled hair. "I know. I'm gonna miss you guys too. I promise to come home on the first possible flight. I love you Tony," he said before being overcome by a jaw cracking yawn.

"I love you too. G'night," Tony mumbled before snuggling in closer and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

As promised, Fornell showed up first thing the next morning with an evidence bag containing all the drugs the FBI informant had purchased the night before. An FBI surveillance team had filmed and photographed the transaction to ensure that it was from one of the known street dealers. He followed Gibbs down to the lab and turned the bag over to Abby, who snatched it from his hand before signing the evidence tag in order to maintain the chain of custody.

Abby immediately got to work placing small amounts of each substance into several tiny vials which she loaded into Major Mass Spec's tray. She pressed a few buttons and the complex piece of machinery came whirring to life. She turned to Fornell and announced that her "baby" would need a minimum of two hours to complete the tests. Gibbs smiled and kissed Abby on the cheek and favored her with a wink before headed back up to his office with Fornell in tow.

They were on their second cup of Gibbs' Jamaican blend gourmet coffee trading stories about their kids as they waited for Abby's results when Fornell received a call from Jack Allen, one of his most experienced agents, informing him that he was on his way into the Navy Yard with a witness.

The informant had convinced his cousin to turn himself in and cooperate with the feds, and the two of them had marched into the Hoover Building an hour ago demanding to speak with Fornell. Agent Allen and the cousins arrived at NCIS twenty minutes later and were escorted to the conference room by an NCIS guard. Gibbs and Fornell questioned the cousin for over two hours and got a wealth of information from him about the operation, including the names and addresses of the three key players. As luck would have it the three of them shared an apartment in a rather upscale building in Georgetown. Fornell ordered Allen to assemble a second team to stake out the apartment building and keep tabs on the main players.

After a coffee run for the team, Tony spent the rest of the morning reading them in on the case. He handed over the case file Fornell had given him containing the names and address of the ringleaders to Tim and Ziva with directions to start gathering all the information they could about them. He then put Ryan to work trying to identify the street dealers from the video and a series of grainy FBI surveillance photographs he pulled from the file before heading back up to Gibbs' office.

A few minutes later Abby called Tony with the results of her tests. He excused himself and nearly ran into Special Agent Rick Balboa in the doorway on his way out. While Tony was down in the lab with Abby, Balboa was read in on the case since his team would be working with the MCRT when it came time to raid the farm.

"Tony," Abby called out happily when he casually strolled into the lab. She pulled him into a hug and said with a pout, "I hardly get to see you anymore, and no one brings me Caf-Pow! You have to promise to come down and visit me more often, but I guess you can't sneak away like you used to since you're the bossman now."

Tony pulled back and chuckled. "Actually, I can sneak away more now because I **am** the bossman. Been really busy lately though, you know. By the way, Gibbs is gonna be gone all next week. He's going to some stupid conference with a bunch of big deals in Europe. You'll have to come over and watch movies with me and DJ and keep us company."

"As long as it's not Disney flicks, count me in," Abby said with a grin before turning back to her evidence table.

"But, I guess you're here now about the drugs, huh? Okay, here's what I found," she paused long enough to bring the results from Major Mass Spec up on the plasma, "It's definitely got all of the usual stuff you see in meth and it's pretty potent by itself, but it gets worse. Look," she said pointing to two spikes on the spectrograph for chemical compounds Tony didn't even try to pronounce. "With these mixed in, this stuff is wicked lethal, Tony. If people take a big enough dose with these chemicals mixed in we are gonna end up with dead bodies all over D.C. Tony, you gotta stop these guys!"

"Damn! I was afraid of that, but we'll do our best to get 'em. Good work, Abs," Tony said as he took the printout of the results Abby handed to him and kissed her cheek as he headed toward the door. "I'll send Ryan down with a Caf-Pow! He may need your help identifying the street dealers."

After everyone had taken a much needed long break for lunch, Balboa brought his team up to join Tony's in MTAC to brainstorm a plan for a raid on the farm. Fornell and several of his agents were on hand to report that they were continuing their surveillance operations and had witnessed armed men coming and going from the location at regular intervals around the clock.

Tony was damn proud of how well his team had prepared for the meeting. With Abby's help, Ryan had been able to positively identify four of the six dealers in the FBI photo, and Abby was still working to identify the other two. Ryan stood at the front of the room and provided all of the background information he had found on the known dealers.

Tim had worked frantically downloading and printing GIS maps and satellite images of the farm compound and surrounding areas. He and Ziva took them into a conference room where they could spread them out and study them carefully to determine all possible routes in and out of the compound. The only access roads were a four-mile long gravel road coming from the east off of a county highway, and two miles of blacktop that headed north through the trees to the county road. The entire property was surrounded by rolling hills and timber that stretched out over at least fifty acres, making it an ideal location for the clandestine operation. The satellite video Tim was currently streaming live into MTAC confirmed the FBI's assertion that there were armed men patrolling the site.

Once Team DiNozzo finished their presentation, questions were answered, ideas offered, and every option was discussed. Gibbs leaned against the back wall in MTAC proudly watching Tony take control as a final plan for a raid was devised. When the meeting finally broke up, Tony sent the team home with orders to get some rest. "You guys were totally awesome today. You made me proud. God knows what we're going to run into tomorrow, so get some rest and be back here at 0700. I want to go over this plan again and make sure we haven't overlooked anything," he said tiredly.

Fifteen minutes later Tony dropped down into his chair in the bullpen and watched as Ryan packed up and headed for the back elevator, probably on his way to see Abby. _"I wonder what's up with those two these days,"_ Tony mused to himself as he began shutting down his computer. He went to stand but stopped and leaned back in his chair smiling when he saw Tim stop at Ziva's desk and fling her backpack over his shoulder along with his. She looked at him and smiled warmly as she put on her coat and came around to the front of her desk where she met him with a peck on the lips. Tim took her hand in his and Ziva leaned against him as they walked to the elevator.

Tony was about to head up the stairs and beg Gibbs to knock off a little early and come home with him, but stopped mid-step half way up when he saw Gibbs striding purposefully toward the stairs. Tony turned and followed when Gibbs breezed past him on his way to the elevator.

When they got home, Gibbs headed straight for the nursery to find DJ grizzling quietly to himself after having just woken up from a nap. He could usually keep himself entertained for about half an hour after waking up, but eventually he would demand with a mournful cry that someone come in and pick him up. With a smile Gibbs leaned over and picked up Dominic and cradled him against his chest. "God, I'm gonna miss you little man," he murmured softly before placing a kiss on DJ's head. Tony appeared a few minutes later and joined in by wrapping his arms around his husband and son.

Knowing that Gibbs wanted to spend as much time as possible with Dominic that night, Tony headed to the kitchen to fix a quick dinner while Gibbs gave DJ his bath. Soup and sandwiches were on the menu so that there would be plenty of time for cuddling up as a family before bedtime. Gibbs' flight to Prague was scheduled for 0800 the next morning, meaning he needed to be at Reagan National by 0600. A company SUV was being sent to pick him up at 0500 sharp. One of the perks of being the Director of a federal agency was that you were assigned a car and driver, but Gibbs adamantly refused to have anyone driving him around all the time and only used the service for official functions.

The next morning, Tony hugged Gibbs tightly for several minutes until a black SUV pulled up to the curb out front and honked. "Please come home as soon as you can. I love you," Tony said sadly before kissing Gibbs deeply when they got to the front door.

"I will, I promise. I love you too, Tony. Give DJ a kiss for me," Gibbs said quietly before turning the knob and stepping out into the early morning darkness. Before climbing into the back of the SUV, Gibbs turned and waved to Tony who stood in the doorway and waved back. Gibbs sat back in his seat and sighed as the car pulled away from the curb. About halfway to the airport, Gibbs started getting a nagging feeling in his gut that left him unsettled during the entire transatlantic flight. He tried to sleep on the plane, but his gut was churning and it would be several more hours before he would be able to call Tony and make sure everything was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is mostly case related, hence the delay in getting it posted.

Still don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: Not making any money on this and no copyright infringement intended.

Ch 10

When Tony came out of the bathroom after his shower he stopped and looked at the bed with a frown. It was in utter disarray from their passionate lovemaking last night as pillows were strewn all over the floor and the fitted bottom sheet had come off at two corners. Jethro had only left an hour ago and Tony already missed him. Tony stripped the sheets off the bed and went to throw them in the hamper. He saw the shirt Jethro had worn the day before and picked it up, holding it to his nose and taking a good sniff. Coffee, saw dust and Old Spice; combined they were pure Jethro and Tony loved it like nothing else. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, _"God, can you be any more of a lovesick school girl, DiNozzo?"_

He went to the closet and pushed aside his designer suits and instead pulled a black turtleneck and black jeans from their hangers; today was not the day for making a fashion statement. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs for a light breakfast not bothering to style his hair. He was just putting his breakfast dishes in the sink when he heard Dominic begin to cry softly. He was making his way to the stairs when Kate arrived at the front door. "Good morning, Kate," he said with a smile as he opened the door for her before heading up the stairs. "DJ just woke up so I'll be right back. There's a fresh pot of coffee and donuts in the kitchen, so just help yourself," he called down when he reached the hallway.

Tony got to the nursery to find a wailing Dominic waiting for him. He immediately stopped crying and started kicking his legs when Tony approached the crib and favored his dad with a toothless baby smile.

Tony gently scooped him up and kissed the top of his head. "Good morning buddy," he said softly as he rocked DJ in his arms. "What say we get you ready for the day, huh?" Kate appeared in the doorway with a cup of coffee as Tony was about to lay DJ on the changing table after pulling jeans and little Marine Corp sweatshirt from the dresser.

"I can get him dressed if you need to get ready for work, Tony" she offered.

Tony turned his head and smiled at her. "Nah, that's okay I got this, but thanks. It's gonna be a long day and I want to spend some time with him this morning before I have to leave. Um, are you still okay with staying here overnight? If all goes well I'll make it home tonight, but it would probably be really late."

Kate smiled as she watched Tony change DJ's wet diaper and get him dressed. "I can stay as long as you need me to. I can always call the Sisters if I need any help. You just do what you have to do and don't worry; we'll be fine."

Tony picked up a freshly diapered and dressed DJ and walked past Kate in the doorway carrying him out of the nursery and down to the kitchen. Kate had already warmed a bottle, so Tony tested it on his wrist before sitting down at the table to feed his son. "Man, look at this! You'd think we never fed him," Tony exclaimed with a chuckle as the contents of the full bottle quickly began to disappear.

When it was time to leave, Tony reluctantly handed a sleepy DJ off to Kate after giving his son a gentle hug and kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna miss you buddy. You be a good boy for Kate little man," he admonished sweetly. "I put all of our emergency contact numbers by the phone. You can call me during the day, but I probably won't have my phone with me tonight out in the field. If you need anything just call Abby or Ducky. They know you're staying here, and one or both of them will probably stop by."

* * *

Tony arrived at the office at 0930 with his game face on. When the team arrived around 1000, he pulled them into a conference room so they go over the details of the plan one more time and to review updated aerial photos that Tim had obtained. He called Fornell to get an update on the FBI surveillance, the latest intel on the main players, current activity at the farm, and to confirm that the raid was a go.

After treating the team to lunch Tony sent them up to Gibbs' office to try and get some sleep. He wanted them well rested so they would be ready for whatever was to go down during the raid. Tony took the quiet time to call home and check in on Dominic. Kate held the phone up to DJ's ear so that Tony could talk to him for a couple of minutes. "I love you little man," he said quietly earning a long coo in response. He talked to Kate for a few more minutes before ending the call. Unable to relax, Tony headed down to the lab to talk to Abby for awhile.

At 1700 Tony, Balboa and their teams converged on the evidence garage to go over the plan one final time before gearing up for what would hopefully be a text book takedown of the operation. Everyone checked their weapons and gathered additional ammunition before breaking into their assigned teams for the drive out to the farm.

The plan was for Tony's team to take point with Balboa's team coming in as a second wave and to provide backup. Ziva and Ryan would go ahead on foot while Tony and Tim hung back to intercept any approaching vehicles. The FBI would be on hand to provide real time intel as the operation proceeded. They key to the raid would be the element of surprise, their training and experience, and superior fire power if necessary. Tony hoped for a clean takedown but he knew when large amounts of drugs were involved that was not very likely.

At 1900 a caravan of federal vehicles pulled out of the NCIS garage and headed toward their target destination. Under cover of darkness, Tony's team cautiously approached from the gravel road to the east with Balboa's team coming in through the trees from the north. The FBI along with a single team of DEA agents had set up a perimeter around the entire farm to observe and provide additional cover from the south and west. Everyone was outfitted with an earwig and com unit since being able to effectively communicate out in the darkness was essential.

Ziva and Ryan jumped out of the team's van and headed through the trees toward a large well-lit outbuilding quietly keeping the other agents apprised of their location as they moved closer. They carefully ducked in and out of the shadows and behind any cover they could find as they surveyed the scene and reported back about a number of armed men coming in and out of the building.

Balboa's team reported in that they saw nothing as they approached from the north through the trees, so they spread out to provide better cover for Tony's team. Everyone was getting into place, so now all they could do was wait.

Tony and Tim pulled off the road effectively hiding the black NCIS van in a clump of trees. Thirty minutes later a nondescript white panel van slowly approached from the east. Tim jumped out from behind the cover of a large oak tree and stood in the middle of the road in front of the truck with his Sig aimed between the driver's eyes, and he didn't flinch as the truck finally eventually rolled to a full stop just inches in front of him. Tony suddenly appeared out of nowhere, opened the driver's side door and hauled the stunned driver out. With two Sigs pointed at him, the driver held his hands up in surrender.

"Who the fuck are you," the driver demanded with a shaky voice.

"NCIS, dirt bag. Who the hell are you," Tony asked authoritatively as he kept his Sig trained on the driver.

"Who? Never heard of it." Tony rolled his eyes at the familiar response.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know. McGee, search this guy and see if he has any ID on him," he ordered while maintaining eye contact with the driver. "Okay. How about this? We're Feds, is that good enough? Now, who are you and what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Tim pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began patting down the driver. He was about to search the driver's pockets when he came across a loaded .22 snub nose revolver in the waistband of his jeans. "Got a gun, Boss," Tim announced. Tim held it up to Tony, who glared at the driver while Tim searched the man's pockets. He pulled out an old worn wallet and found an expired driver's license. "Well, according to his _expired_ license, this is James T. Milroy, Boss."

"Boy, you're just racking up the charges tonight. I'm going to assume you don't have a license for the gun? Okay, so far you're looking at a couple of misdemeanors. Tell me what you're doing here and maybe, just maybe, you can avoid adding felonies to the list."

"Look, I don't know anything, man. I was just told to show up here with my truck and pick up a shipment and deliver to a warehouse on the riverfront in Anacostia," Milroy insisted. "I didn't ask any questions, I just want the five hundred bucks I was promised."

Tony threw Milroy up against the side of his van and holstered his Sig. "Okay Milroy, here's what we're gonna do. You are going to get back in and drive and I am going with you. Don't say anything or do anything stupid. Work with us, and you just might get out of this without going to jail … or to the morgue. Screw with us, and you are on your own. I'm I clear? I have a feeling your buddies down there don't play very nice. They got some big guns. But you know what; we have big guns, too. There are Feds crawling all over the damn place, so I strongly suggest you play ball."

While Tony was talking to Milroy, Tim announced over the com that they had intercepted the delivery driver and that Tony would be riding down to the outbuilding with him.

"Okay, let's go," Tony said as he pulled Milroy away from the van and opened the driver's door before shoving him inside. "McGee, head down and meet up with Ziva and Ryan. I'll go in main door with genius here and you guys can come in through the side door. Call Balboa and tell him to be ready."

"You got it, Boss," Tim replied with a nod before heading off toward the outbuilding at the bottom of the hill while speaking into the mic attached to the collar of his jacket.

Tony crouched down on the floorboards under the dash to stay out of sight as they approached the outbuilding. Milroy swallowed hard when he saw Tony unholster his weapon again. "I won't hesitate to shoot you, so like I said don't do anything stupid."

A few minutes later they rolled to a stop ten feet from the overhead door of the outbuilding. The driver honked three times and suddenly the van was surrounded by men with fully automatic weapons yelling for everyone to get out of the van. Tony cursed under his breath when his door was pulled open and he was dragged out of the truck. He had managed to stash his Sig under the seat knowing he was outgunned, but he still had his backup piece strapped to his right ankle and a knife in his belt.

Milroy jumped out of the driver's seat and started yelling frantically while pointing at Tony, "He's a Fed! There's Feds crawling all over the place." Before Milroy could say another word, a series of bullets tore through his chest and he fell to the ground.

Balboa shouted "SHIT" over the com as he watched through his binoculars and saw Milroy get shot and Tony get knocked unconscious with the butt of a gun before being dragged into the building with all of the other gunmen following and lowering the door. "McGee," he shouted, "they have Tony. I counted six guys with guns … knocked him out and dragged him inside."

"GODDAMIT," Tim yelled before taking off at a dead run.

All hell broke loose when Ziva and Ryan heard Balboa's radio call that Tony was now a hostage. Ziva made to bolt for the side door fully intending to burst in guns blazing, but Ryan managed to grab her arm and pull her back forcefully.

"Dang it all to hell, Ziva! Are you **trying** to get yourself killed?" Ryan scolded as he ran a hand through his hair. "We go in there like the wild damn west and they won't hesitate to kill the boss!"

Ziva glared at Ryan but finally relented after taking a deep, calming breath. Her years of Mossad training taught her to take action at any realized threat. She had been an NCIS Agent for several years now, but when a loved one was threatened her Mossad training automatically kicked in.

Balboa and his team lumbered down the hill from their vantage point above the building as fast as they could, meeting up with Tim 50 yards from where the truck sat parked.

"Fuck, Balboa! What the hell happened, and where is the rest of my team?" Tim panted out with his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"They're right here, McGee," Balboa said as Ziva and Ryan jogged over to them. With Tony incapacitated, Balboa was now in charge of the scene. "Idiot driver gave DiNozzo up to the gunmen and told them we were here. Okay, we need get DiNozzo out of there and fast. Suggestions?"

After several minutes of frenzied discussion, it was decided that Balboa would first try to negotiate Tony's release. If that didn't work they would have to take a chance at storming the building.

* * *

Inside the building, Tony groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but by the loss of circulation in his bound hands he figured it had been a while. He slowly raised his head and cracked one eye open in order to survey his surroundings and cursed again. Suddenly a big burly man with an 8-inch fixed blade Ka-Bar Marine combat knife stepped up to the post that Tony was tied to and snarled at him. "So you're a Fed?" he demanded to know as he waved the knife menacingly in Tony's face.

Tony winced in pain at the throbbing in his head. "Yeah. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. You're under arrest," he managed to say before a big, meaty fist connected with his jaw knocking him unconscious again.

* * *

Another hour went by as Balboa worked with a team of FBI agents to set up communications and work out the details for getting Tony out of there. Meanwhile, Ziva, Tim, Ryan and a couple of Balboa's team members carefully circled the building looking for any alternate entry points.

"Hey, Ziva, didn't the building plans show a ventilation system up in the ceiling? If we can get someone up on the roof they may be able to get in that way," Tim suggested.

"Yes. I will go since I am the smallest," Ziva offered. Seeing concern wash over Tim's face she said plainly, "Tim, it will be all right. I promise. We have to get someone inside and get Tony out, and you know I am the best one for this job."

Tim sighed and spoke softly in her ear while covering his com mic, "Yeah, I know you are. Just, please Ziva, be careful. I can't lose you." The last part came out in barely a whisper.

Suddenly, Balboa's voice bellowed out from a bullhorn, "This is NCIS and the FBI. Everyone drop your weapons and come out with your hands up. You are holding a federal agent. Release him immediately."

Meanwhile, Ziva had climbed a large tree and shinnied her way along a large branch that came just short of the roof of the building. She recited a prayer in Hebrew before leaping from the swaying branch and landing in a crouch on the roof just past the edge. She stayed in a crouch and carefully made her way to the grate covering the vent. She pulled the small screwdriver Ryan had given her from her belt and quickly removed the screws and set the grate aside. It was a tight fit even for her small frame, but she was able to very slowly crawl through the filthy ductwork. She whispered in her com that she had reached another grate and could see down into the large room where Tony was being held.

"McGee, I can see Tony. He is unconscious and tied to a large post near the northeast corner of the room. There is a very large man standing in front of him armed with a Ka-Bar and an assault rifle. Five other men with automatic rifles are covering the main door. McGee, there is no one covering the side door, but I cannot tell if it is locked. That may be our entry point," Ziva reported with cool detachment.

Tim closed his eyes and sighed, "Okay, Roger that Ziva. Stand by." He went back around front and reported to Balboa what Ziva had seen. Balboa was still barking into the bullhorn and there was intermittent shouting coming from the building.

Balboa threw the bullhorn down in frustration. He then barked into his com, "I'm not getting anywhere with these assholes. Okay fuck it, if we can get in that side door we can end this right fucking now. We have been authorized to take these assholes down with extreme prejudice, and that's what I intend to do. I want three teams covering the main door. McGee and I will go in through the side door. You all heard Agent David, so cover DiNozzo and let's get him out of there."

Tim called to Ziva, "Ziva, do you see a button for the main door. Okay, got it. Ziva, please be careful." He turned to Balboa. "Ziva says the button for the overhead door is just inside the side door on the left. I'll get the door up and you guys can cover Tony."

Balboa nodded in agreement and barked, "Okay. Let's move. Keep that perimeter in place in case anyone tries to run. DEA, you come in last to deal with the drugs. All right, let's go people!"

* * *

Tony began to come around again and instantly felt a wave of nausea. _"Great, another concussion," _he thought. Barely cracking his eyes open, he could see that something was about to go down. The gunmen were frantically shouting about "the fucking cops" and "I'm not going back to prison" and "let's just get the fuck out of here." A sound from above him got his attention and he looked up to see Ziva peering out from inside the ductwork. _"That's my little ninja," _he muttered under his breath. Tony stayed very still not wanting to let his captors know that he was awake as he waited for all hell to break loose, knowing the cavalry was coming in.

The men inside the building prepared for a firefight and took cover wherever they could find it leaving Tony unguarded. Tony worked to loosen the ropes binding his zip tie bound hands to the post. The ropes fell away and Tony reached down with his bound hands for his backup piece only to find that it had been taken off of him while he was out cold. "Fuck," he muttered as he made his way over behind a stack of shipping pallets.

A few minutes later, the side door crashed open when Balboa kicked it in just as Ziva dropped down from the ductwork onto the pallets before quickly rolling off and landing in a crouch a few feet behind Tony. Tim reached out his hand and hit the button for the overhead door, which shuddered in its tracks as it rose. He followed Balboa in and took up a defensive position in front of Tony's location. He wanted to look for Ziva, but knew that taking his eyes off of the action for even a second would be a deadly mistake.

"Tony? Ziva?" McGee called out over his shoulder.

"Right here, McGee," Tony answered with a groan, "on your six behind the pallets. Ziva is with me."

The room was instantly transformed into a battlefield as the deafening sound of automatic gunfire filled the room. It was over in a matter of minutes as one by one the gunmen fell where they stood; some dead, some wounded to varying degrees. Moments later Balboa shouted for everyone to "hold your fire," effectively ending the battle.

The rest of the FBI agents outside covering the perimeter converged on the building and took the ringleaders and wounded gunmen into custody. The DEA agents followed them in and took stock of the huge cache of drugs and guns they found. Balboa's team members attended to a couple of fellow agents who had been hit in the exchange of gunfire, but thankfully sustaining only minor flesh wounds.

"Jesus," Balboa yelled before he started barking out orders, "these assholes had one hell of an operation going. Okay, DEA get this shit policed and call for a big fucking truck. Miller, get on the horn and get some ambulances out here. We got a bunch of those fuckers, but we have a couple of men down too."

Tim was relieved when Tony slowly came out from behind the pallets leaning on Ziva who had a firm arm around his waist to support him. "Tony, thank God! Are you all right," Tim asked with concern as he eyed Ziva who flashed a small smile at him.

"Yeah, fine," Tony said with a grimace as Ziva led him to sit in a chair next to one of the tables covered with packaged drugs. "We get these assholes," he asked tiredly.

Tim spent the next few minutes filling Tony in on how things went down. Tony got up and slowly walked around surveying the scene. The dead gunmen remained where the fell. The wounded ones and the ringleaders were cuffed and lined against a wall being closely guarded by FBI agents.

Balboa, sweaty and out of breath, came over and asked, "You okay there, DiNozzo. You need a medic? We got a bunch of ambulances on the way."

Tony shook his head before asking frantically, "Hey, where's that big bastard that fucking hit me? I don't see him anywhere."

Suddenly out of nowhere, three shots rang out and Tony fell to the ground in a motionless heap.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay in updating, especially after leaving you with a cliffhanger! Once again a huge thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and PMs.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am making no money. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 11

_Suddenly out of nowhere, three shots rang out and Tony fell to the ground in a motionless heap._

* * *

The gunman suddenly jumped out from behind the cover of an old rundown International Harvester combine with a feral grin on his face. His intent was clear as he raised the assault rifle to spray the team with bullets, but the grin fell from his face when he pulled the trigger only to hear a click indicating an empty magazine.

Without hesitation Ziva and Balboa turned, and like Jules and Vincent in "Pulp Fiction" emptied the remaining rounds in their Sigs into the assailant, killing him instantly. Tim and Ryan, who had been tending to one of Balboa's wounded men, rushed to Tony's side.

"Oh shit, Tony," Tim yelled as he opened Tony's jacket and began to assess his injuries. He discovered one slug embedded in Tony's vest below his heart, but blood was pouring from a gunshot wound to Tony's left thigh and it appeared that at least one more round had gotten him in the side, somehow missing his Kevlar vest. "WE NEED A MEDIC IN HERE!"

Ryan pulled a bandana from his jacket pocket and used it to put pressure on the leg wound while Tim placed his bare hands on Tony's side to try and staunch the bleeding. Balboa came over to assist and unfastened the Velcro closures on Tony's vest and carefully removed it.

Fornell had run in from his post in the communications truck just in time to see Tony and the gunman go down. He ran over and knelt down and tried to assess Tony's vitals and was not pleased with his labored breathing. "We have ambulances en route. McGee, call Bethesda and have them call Dr. Pitt. I think DiNozzo may have a collapsed lung."

The first ambulance to arrive slid to a stop on the gravel outside and a team of paramedics jumped out and headed for the first wounded person they saw. Balboa's voice boomed as he yelled, "Fuck them! Get over here. I got one critical." Balboa was a former Army Ranger and had seen enough combat wounds in his storied career to know that they needed to get Tony to a hospital fast.

A team of three paramedics forced everyone back and set to work stabilizing Tony. One placed an oxygen mask over his face and began taking his blood pressure while the other two inserted a chest tube to drain the blood from around Tony's damaged lung before applying pressure dressings to the leg wound. Tim closed his eyes and pulled a stiff and unresponsive Ziva to his chest when he saw blood flow through the clear tube and out onto the floor. Within minutes Tony was loaded onto a gurney and placed into the back of the ambulance.

Balboa looked at the remnants of Tony's devastated team as they watched the ambulance speed away with Tony with its lights flashing and siren blaring. "Hey, you three," he said forcefully to get their attention, "get out of here and get to the hospital. We have enough agents to deal with this mess. I already called Moretti to get his team out here to help and more feebs, DEA and a team from ATF are already on the way. You guys don't need to be here."

After a brief conversation with Balboa, Fornell drove the team to the hospital and sat quietly with them as they waited for news about Tony's condition. When they arrived at the emergency room, they were informed that Tony had coded just as the ambulance arrived and had been rushed into surgery. A sympathetic nurse named Suzanne took the group of devastated agents up to the surgical ward waiting room.

"Please don't hesitate to let Kelly or Maria out at the nurse's station know if you need anything. I will make sure they let the surgeons know you are here for Agent DiNozzo. Your friend is in very good hands," she said with an encouraging smile.

Tim paced the waiting room for the better part of an hour before dropping his head with a sigh. "Someone needs to call Gibbs," he said quietly, "and we should probably call Ducky."

Fornell cleared his throat and offered, "I'll call Gibbs, McGee. Why don't you call Dr. Mallard."

* * *

Gibbs was getting frantic as three calls in the last hour to Tony's cell went straight to voicemail. It was unlike Tony not to answer his phone. It was 0900 in Prague and he was getting ready to head to the first of many mandatory meetings and official functions he was scheduled to attend. It was 0300 Sunday morning in D.C. and the planned raid should be over. The nagging feeling churning in Gibbs' gut since he left D.C. never left and was getting worse with every passing hour. Despite the hour he was about to call the house when his cell rang; the number on the caller ID was Fornell's.

"Fornell! Talk to me. Something happened. What's wrong?" Gibbs demanded knowing that he was only calling because Tony couldn't. He began to shake and tears filled his eyes as Tobias told him about Tony. After several minutes Gibbs said softly, "I'm on my way. Tobias, you tell DiNozzo I said he still doesn't have permission to die. I'll be on the next flight." He flipped his phone shut and dropped down onto the couch in his hotel room and cried.

Meanwhile, Tim was on the phone with Ducky. "Sorry to wake you Ducky, but ... you need to come to Bethesda. Tony got shot during the raid and he's in surgery. It sounds like he's in pretty bad shape. Yeah, Agent Fornell from the FBI is talking to Gibbs right now. No, let's wait and tell Abby later when we have some news. Yeah. Okay. We'll see you soon."

* * *

Abby woke to the sound of Lynard Skynard's "Sweet Home Alabama" blaring from her phone. She glanced at the clock, which read 8:00, and quickly grabbed her phone. Despite not getting much sleep due to worrying about the raid she answered with a cheerful, "Hey Ry Guy, what's up? How'd it go last night? Did you guys bust all the dirt bags?"

Abby she sat up slowly and brought a shaky hand to her mouth as tears began to pour from her eyes when Ryan interrupted her rambling to break the bad news to her. "NO! Oh my God, Tony! Oh no! Oh God! Ryan, I have to go. What? Okay, but please hurry!" She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly before hastily running a brush through her hair and putting it in a pony tail while tears continued to run down her face.

Ryan showed up at her door ten minutes later, and she threw herself in his arms when she saw the worry in his eyes. He held her tightly as she sobbed and tried his best to comfort her. "Hey Abby Girl, he's gonna be okay. I hear this isn't Tony's first rodeo. He's tough and he'll get through this."

Abby sniffled a few times and nodded. "Ryan, can we go to Tony's house first. Someone needs to tell Sister Kate and ... I need to be there for Dominic while his dads are gone. I know he's just a baby, but until Gibbs gets back he needs his family." Ryan nodded in understanding and held her hand as they walked to his truck.

* * *

Ducky and Palmer had just arrived at the hospital and were handing out coffee to everyone when Dr. Pitt came into the waiting room. Tim grabbed Ziva's hand and squeezed it while bracing himself for bad news. By the look on Dr. Pitt's face, he couldn't possibly have good news for them.

"Ah, Dr. Pitt! I do hope you have good news about Anthony. What can you tell us," Ducky asked cautiously as the rest of the group stood and gathered around behind him.

Brad cleared his throat and exhaled wearily. "Okay. First let me say that Tony is stable right now, but he is critical. He lost a lot of blood and that's why he coded in transit. He's still in surgery, and we have him on the rapid transfuser to replace the blood he lost. I had to remove a small portion of his left lung; the damage was too extensive to repair. We removed his spleen and sutured a laceration to his liver. Thankfully the gunshot to his leg only nicked the femoral artery, but unfortunately it shattered his femur. We sutured the artery and now a team of orthopedic specialists are working to set his leg with plates and pins. He'll be in surgery for at least another five or six hours."

"What can you tell me about his overall prognosis, Bradley," Ducky asked stoically with an air of authority.

Brad shook his head and shrugged before replying, "I won't lie to you, he's in a bad way Dr. Mallard. It's really touch and go right now. Once he's out of surgery we'll need to keep him in the ICU for at least the next 48 to 72 hours and monitor him closely. Uh, may I ask where Gibbs is? I know he's Tony's medical attorney-in-fact."

"Jethro is trying to get a priority flight out of Prague. He'll be here as soon as he can. He told me to tell you to do whatever you had to for Tony." Fornell stated tiredly from his seat several feet away.

"Okay, good. Look, none of you are going to be able to see Tony at all today, so why don't you guys go home and get some rest. I will stay here as long as necessary and I will call Dr. Mallard when there is any news or if there is any change in his condition," Brad admonished.

Tim pulled out his phone and was about to call Ryan when it rang showing a call from Abby. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "Hey, Abby. Wait, wait, just slow down. Now listen, we're coming over there. Tony's doctor is sending us home since we won't be able to see Tony today. No ... look Abs, we'll tell you everything we know when we get there. Yeah, we're leaving right now. Okay, bye."

He turned to Ziva and said, "Abby is at Tony and Gibbs' house with Ryan. I think we should go so we can all be together." Ziva, who had been uncharacteristically quiet since they arrived at the hospital, slowly nodded while looking down at the floor.

"Ziva, are you okay," Tim asked softly as he gently placed a finger under her chin.

A usually emotionally detached Ziva looked up and released the tears that had been threatening to fall for hours. "No Tim, I am not," she whispered as Tim pulled her into a fierce hug. "I am so scared for Tony and for Gibbs ... and ... and little Dominic," Ziva sobbed into Tim's neck. He held her close and whispered in her ear that everything would be all right as he ran a firm hand up and down her back as she cried.

Thirty minutes later they were all sitting around the living room as Ducky recited and explained what Dr. Pitt had told them earlier. Ryan kept an arm around Abby as she began to cry again after hearing how badly Tony was injured.

Kate went to the kitchen and put a kettle on for tea and started a fresh pot of coffee before calling Sister Rosita to tell her the news about Tony. Ducky came in a few minutes later to find Kate clutching her rosary beads and praying quietly at the kitchen table.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said fondly, "Thank you my dear. Anthony needs all the prayers he can get."

Kate looked at Ducky with a weak smile and said, "I thought I would fix some snacks or sandwiches while we wait for news. Oh Doctor Mallard, I am so worried. Poor Jethro must be frantic."

"Don't you worry my dear, Jethro will be home soon. So, how about you and I make those sandwiches," Ducky offered with a warm smile.

Ducky insisted that he expected everyone to eat as he carried a large plate full of sandwiches out to the living room. Palmer jumped up and took the plate from him and made the rounds making sure that everyone was served, stopping longer than necessary when he reached Fornell who smiled as he took a ham and cheese sandwich from the pile. Ryan took everyone's drink order and went to the kitchen to help Kate and Ducky bring them out.

Tim was trying to get Ziva to eat something when Dominic woke up and began crying. Kate went to stand, but Tim held up his hand. "You stay. I'll go get Dominic." Tim left his half eaten sandwich on the coffee table and ran up the stairs. He was overcome with emotion when he stepped up to DJ's crib and looked down on his innocent de facto nephew. He let a few tears fall before leaning over and scooping up DJ and holding him against his chest and rocking him gently. "Shhh. It's okay little buddy. Uncle Probie's got you."

Palmer had followed Tim upstairs to offer his help and stood silently in the doorway as Tim changed DJ's diaper and murmured to him that "Daddy will be okay and Papa will be home soon."

"You're really good with him," Palmer said softly as he approached.

Tim pulled a bottle from the mini fridge and sat in the rocking chair with DJ. Once he saw that DJ was drinking he replied, "Yeah. He's a great baby. I was stunned when Tony told me about him, but I am so happy that Tony and Gibbs adopted him." He paused for a moment and swallowed hard. His voice cracked with emotion as he said, "Jesus Palmer, what if Tony doesn't make it?"

Palmer patted Tim's shoulder and said softly, "Hey, come on now, none of that. Tony is going to be fine. He might be in bad shape for a while, but we'll all be here to help him and Agent Gibbs."

Back downstairs Abby walked up to Ziva who stood by herself staring blankly out the kitchen window. "Hey Ziva, you okay? You've been really quiet all day," Abby asked as she took in Ziva's stone-like expression.

Very quietly Ziva stated plainly, "It is all my fault that Tony is in the hospital. The man who shot Tony was the man I saw guarding him. I should have noticed that he was not dead or in custody. If I had, Tony would not be fighting for his life."

Abby gasped in surprise at Ziva's confession, but put an arm around her shoulder and said softly but forcefully, "No Ziva, it's not your fault, okay? From what Ryan and McGee told me all hell broke loose out there. No one knew where that asshole who shot our Tony was hiding. I'm just so glad no one else got hurt. Look Ziva, Tony's not going to blame you and neither are any of us."

Ziva nodded weakly and said quietly, "Thank you Abby, that is very kind, but until I know for sure that Tony is out of danger I will not forgive myself."

"Hey everyone," Fornell announced loudly after coming in from the front porch, "I just talked to Gibbs. He's on his way home and should be here tomorrow afternoon. Leon Vance is going to contact Sec Nav Jarvis and see if they can get him home sooner." He looked up after wiping his feet on the rug to see Palmer smiling at him brightly. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Palmer blush slightly and look away nervously.

Tim kept a protective eye on DJ after bringing him downstairs as he was passed around the room from lap to lap, blissfully unaware that anything was wrong. DJ was a happy distraction for everyone, but Ryan wasn't sure what to do with him when he ended up holding him, but he was soon won over by the energetic baby. The whole room burst out laughing when Ryan held a smiling and cooing DJ out in front of him and drawled, "Well ain't you cuter than a speckled pup!"

When DJ was finally passed to Ziva an hour later she brought him over and sat close to Tim, and together they looked down on the precious bundle in Ziva's arms sucking away on his Sesame Street pacifier quickly losing the battle to stay awake.

Once word of the raid got out, ZNN and other local and cable news channels rushed to the scene. Throughout the rest of the afternoon calls were made and answered, and friend and NCIS co-workers stopped by to offer their support. Sister Rosita and some of the other nuns from Abby's bowling team showed up to offer comfort and to lead a series of prayers for Tony's quick recovery.

Balboa and his team showed up to update Fornell and Tim on the aftermath of the raid and to wait for news about Tony. Tim was relieved when Balboa informed him that he found Tony's Sig and badge in the truck where Tony had stashed them, and that Tony's backup weapon and knife had been recovered from one of the ringleaders.

Around 1800 Ducky's cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw Dr. Pitt's number. He gave a silent prayer before answering with, "Bradley thank goodness! What news about Anthony?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A thousand apologies for sticking you with another cliffhanger! This chapter and probably the next two or three will deal with Tony's hospital stay and how Gibbs and the team cope during his long road to recovery.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am not making money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 12

Most of the visitors had left by the time Brad called around 1900. Sister Rosita promised that she and the other nuns would be praying for Tony's quick recovery. Abby hugged each of the nuns and thanked Kate for taking care of everyone all afternoon. She insisted that Kate go home with Sister Rosita to get some rest. "You go and pray for Tony, and let Auntie Abby take care of little Dominic. We'll be fine," Abby said with a tired smile.

Balboa announced that until he heard differently from Gibbs, he and his team would be taking any calls that came in for the MCRT so that the team could concentrate on Tony.

"Thanks Balboa, you big old softy you," Abby said teasingly but fondly as she attempted to reach her arms all the way around the large man to bestow a hug on him.

"Hey, we're all family, right? We got your backs. You guys concentrate on DiNozzo and Gibbs," Balboa replied sternly to the entire team after smiling down at Abby. "And I mean it, you guys call if you need anything!"

Everyone remained quiet as Ducky spoke at length with Dr. Pitt. He continually held a finger up at Abby who was gesturing wildly trying to glean some tiny bit of information out of him.

"Yes Bradley, I shall pass on the news and I shall call Jethro immediately. Thank you very much for calling and keeping us updated on Anthony's condition. Yes, good night to you Bradley. We shall see you bright and early in the morning." Ducky flipped his phone shut to end the call and turned to notice a sea of eyes staring at him.

"Ducky! How's Tony? Is it good news? Is he going to be okay? When can we see him?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Calm yourself now Abigail and I shall tell you," Ducky admonished gently before addressing the rest of those gathered in the living room. "All right everyone, I have just spoken with one of Anthony's physicians, Dr. Pitt. Anthony is out of surgery and has been admitted to the ICU so that they may keep a close eye on him. His vital signs remain stable for the moment, but the good doctor has advised me that Tony is still in very critical condition. His leg has been repaired and he is under heavy sedation and being given high doses of antibiotics to ward off any post-operative infections. We may possibly be able to visit him very briefly tomorrow, but we shall have to wait and see. His internal injuries are severe and will need a great deal of time to heal. In addition to the damage to his lung, his liver was nicked and has been sutured. Now, if you will all excuse me I must call Jethro straight away."

* * *

Wanting to make himself useful Palmer started cleaning up the mess left in the living room. He gathered up the paper plates, soda bottles, beer bottles, and glasses that were scattered all over the room. Fornell got up from Gibbs' recliner after a couple of minutes of watching and joined in to help. Together they filled a large trash bag and loaded and ran the dishwasher. Fornell took the trash bag out to the garage and put it in the trash can. He smiled when he came back in and saw Palmer busily tidying up the kitchen.

"You look a little tired Jimmy. You should go home and get some rest," Fornell said as he assessed, or more accurately leered at, Palmer who was wiping down the kitchen counters.

"Yeah, I am," Palmer sighed nervously as he tried to avoid looking directly at Fornell, "um, but, uh, I have to wait for Dr. Mallard. He's my ride you see, and, uh, I have to wait for him."

Fornell grinned and stepped up to Palmer who had just finished wiping off the kitchen table and was now standing at the kitchen sink. "I'd be more than happy to take you home." Fornell didn't realize how seductive those words came out until he saw Palmer's eyes go wide and a deep blush began to bloom on his cheeks.

"Uh, uh, I'll, uh, just, uh get my coat … uh, Agent Fornell," Palmer stammered as he finally managed to meet Fornell's gaze, earning an amused grin from Fornell.

"I'll be right here, and please Jimmy … call me Tobias," Fornell nearly purred into his ear. He chuckled to himself as Palmer nearly tripped over his own feet on his way to get his coat.

* * *

Abby and Ryan took DJ upstairs when he started getting fussy go get him ready for bed. Abby sang an old delta lullaby to him as she changed his diaper, dressed him in some warm jammies, and rocked him to sleep. Before laying him down in his crib she kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Your daddies love you and will be home soon."

When they returned to the living room Ducky was just ending his call with Gibbs. He announced that Gibbs had gotten a priority flight and would be arriving back in D.C. at 1500 tomorrow afternoon and would be driven straight to the hospital.

"Since Abigail is staying here tonight to look after Master Dominic I believe the rest of us should head on home. I will call when I have word from the hospital that Tony can have visitors. I would ask that none of you go to the hospital on your own until you have heard from me first." Ducky pulled his coat from the coat rack then suddenly turned and asked, "Has anyone seen Mr. Palmer? I am the lad's ride home."

Ryan cleared his throat and scratched the tip of his nose as he sauntered over to Ducky and reported quietly, "He, uh, left with that Agent Fornell guy about ten minutes ago. You know, I think they kind of like each other. Sure looked like it to me anyway, not that it bothers me none. Heck, whatever floats your boat, right Doctor?"

Ducky shot a disapproving look at Ryan but with a twinkle in his eye whispered conspiratorially, "I do believe Tobias Fornell floats Mr. Palmer's boat." Ryan looked stunned for a moment as Ducky patted his shoulder and gave him a knowing wink before walking out the front door.

"What's the matter Ry," Abby asked with a furrowed brow when Ryan slowly turned around with an utterly bemused look on his face.

He pointed at the door and said, "Nothing. Just something Dr. Mallard said. You know, I swear he has to be the coolest old coot in the whole wide world!"

* * *

Ducky drove his Bentley home to Reston feeling every bit his age. He knows that he is like a grandfather to his younger friends and he considers them all as his own grandchildren as well. They fill a void in his life since Ducky never had children of his own. Now, one of them was fighting for his life and even as a learned doctor he felt powerless to do anything about it. Tears sprang to his aged eyes and he sighed, "Oh my dear Anthony!"

* * *

Ziva just stared out the window of Tim's Porsche as he drove them to her apartment. They were both exhausted and her place was closer than his. He knew that Ziva blamed herself for Tony getting shot, and he knew it was up to him to set her straight. He was concerned because she had been distant and quiet most of the day. He also knew that her sometimes apparent lack of emotion was due to her years of Mossad training and growing up in Israel where suicide attacks and other violence against the innocent were regular occurrences. He fully understood how much she hated appearing vulnerable or weak even though next to Gibbs she was the strongest person he had ever met.

Ziva seemed to cheer up when Abby had handed her a bottle and let her feed DJ when she was holding him. She smiled for the first time the whole day when DJ looked at her with all the innate love an innocent baby is born with. Tim smiled at how little Dominic could turn on the charm and wondered how much like Tony he was going to be when he grew up.

When they walked into Ziva's apartment, Tim helped her out of her coat and gently turned her so that she was facing him. Noticing the guilt-filled look in her eyes, Tim took her face in his hands and said firmly and with total sincerity, "I want you to understand that nothing that happened wa_s_ your fault. Abby told me what you said earlier because she is worried about you. Look, there was nothing you or any of us could have done in that situation. If you had found where the shooter was hiding **you** would have been killed, and I can't bear that thought, Ziva. He was prepared to shoot all of us. You were incredibly brave getting inside like you did, and I am **very** proud of you." Tim kissed away the tears that were slowly trickling from the corners of her eyes before taking her lips in a gentle kiss and swallowing her sobs.

Ziva held onto Tim and drew strength from him as she returned the kiss giving in to the emotions she had tried so desperately to hold back. For the first time in her life she had a man in her life that she trusted without reservation, who put her first and who made her feel loved and cherished each and every day. They continued kissing, letting the desperation go and the passion build for several minutes before Ziva pulled back.

She looked deeply into Tim's green eyes seeing the depth of his love for her. She held him tight and purred in his ear, "Please Tim. Take me to bed and make love to me. I love you and I need you."

Tim felt honored that such a strong, independent woman needed him, wanted him, and trusted him enough to let her vulnerabilities come to the surface. He wanted nothing more than to take care of her even though at times she fought his attempts. He felt her finally surrender when they reached her bedroom as he slowly removed her clothes between passionate kisses. He laid her out on the bed and quickly removed his clothes wanting and needing to feel her skin against his.

He worshiped her body and made slow, sweet love to Ziva for hours. She begged for a hard and fast release, but Tim did not relent and took her over the edge tenderly. When she finally gave in to it and came, her release was as much about their emotional connection as it was about the physical. Ziva eventually drifted off into a restful sleep spooned against Tim as he held her in his arms and declared his love for her.

* * *

After Tim and Ziva left, Ryan locked the front door and headed upstairs to find Abby in the nursery smiling down on DJ as he slept peacefully. He stepped close to her and whispered as he took her hand in his and gently pulled her away from the crib, "Come on Abby Girl. Let this little critter sleep. You need to get some rest too."

Abby looked at Ryan tiredly and nodded allowing him to lead her downstairs. He deposited her on the couch and went into the kitchen. He filled the tea kettle and put it on the stove and searched the cupboards for tea as the water heated. He returned several minutes later with a cup of chamomile tea to find Abby curled up in a ball. He sighed as he sat next to her. "Here Sweetheart, I made you some tea."

Abby sat up and took a sip from the offered cup and instantly began to relax as the hot tea warmed her. "Thanks Ry, you're the best," she said as she leaned into his side seeking comfort. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he felt the tension leave her body and put a protective arm around her.

When Abby finished her tea, Ryan put the empty cup on the coffee table and laid down full length on the couch and pulled her down with him without resistance. He wrapped her in his arms and hummed to her until she fell asleep. Ryan pulled the large soft Ohio State stadium blanket from the back of the couch over them and sighed, "I love you Abby Girl," before drifting off into a restful sleep.

* * *

Kate arrived at 0630 the next morning, and noticing Abby and Ryan fast asleep on the couch quietly crept up the stairs to check on DJ. He couldn't have been awake long because he was cooing and grizzling to himself and had not yet started to cry. She smiled in response to his toothless grin and gently lifted him out of the crib. She took him into the master bathroom and bathed him in one of the large sinks before getting him diapered and dressed in his little Marine Corp sweats. When she came downstairs half an hour later she found Abby and Ryan in the kitchen preparing coffee and searching the pantry for something to eat.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly, "I hope you both slept well. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Ryan gave her a friendly wave before smoothing down his disheveled hair and smiled at DJ, "Naw, we just woke up though. I can't speak for Abby, but I slept great. I ain't been so tired in all my born days. And how's this little critter doing this morning?" Ryan poked DJ's tummy earning a toothless smile.

"Hungry … as usual," Kate said with a chuckle as she turned DJ over to Ryan.

Abby poured three cups of coffee while Kate prepared a bottle for DJ, who was beginning to make demands to be fed known. Ryan sat at the table looking lost as DJ cried mournfully and squirmed in his arms. Kate handed Ryan the warmed bottle of formula, which DJ latched onto as soon as the nipple touched his lips, and Ryan couldn't help but laugh as DJ greedily chugged down his breakfast.

Ducky showed up an hour later looking and feeling much better than he did the night before. He chalked it up to the tall glass of single-malt Scotch he drank before turning in. "Ah, good morning all," he greeted cheerfully, "I am glad to see everyone looks well rested." He smiled down at DJ and gave his little foot a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Ducky," Abby said as she pulled him into a hug. "Have a seat. I just put on water for tea."

"Thank you my dear," he replied with a smile. "Have any of you heard from Ziva and Timothy this morning?"

"We're right here Ducky," Tim called out from the living room as he hung up his coat. Ziva followed him into the kitchen to join the others and deposited a big box of pastries on the table. "We, uh, picked up breakfast on the way."

"Awww, that's sweet. Thanks Timmy," Abby said affectionately before walking up to Ziva and giving her a sisterly hug. "How are you doing," Abby asked quietly.

Ziva pulled out of the hug and smiled at Abby. "Better. I am better today. Thank you, Abby."

Ducky excused himself and stepped into the living room to call Dr. Pitt to get an update on Tony's condition. He was deep in conversation with Brad when Palmer and Fornell arrived together. Fornell had relaxed smile on his face, and by the rosy blush creeping up Palmer's cheeks Ducky knew that he and his young assistant would be having quite a conversation very soon. As he listened to Brad run down Tony's vitals, he gave both men a knowing smirk and nod before pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Ducky stepped into the dining room where everyone sat drinking coffee and enjoying the pastries Tim and Ziva had brought. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and announced, "I have just spoken with Anthony's doctor. It appears Tony had a good night and is resting comfortably in the ICU. Mind you he is still under heavy sedation, but his vitals remain stable. Bradley expects that we will be able to stop by for a short visit, a very short visit I'm afraid, later this morning."

A relieved sigh went up at the good news, and even DJ seemed to understand as he let out a happy squeal of delight right in Ryan's ear before letting out an impressive burp as Ryan rubbed his back.

"You hear that you little pup? Sounds like your daddy's getting better," Ryan said affectionately.

Fornell called his Director at the Hoover Building to get an update on the fallout from the raid and passed the information on to the team. It sounded like only one of the ringleaders was refusing to cooperate with investigators, which wouldn't really matter since the others were singing like canaries hoping to keep the death penalty off the table for the murder of James Milroy.

* * *

Ducky arrived at Bethesda at 1100 to meet with Brad and Tony's surgeons. He wanted more details about Tony's surgeries and more importantly his long-term prognosis. The meeting was brief but one thing was clear; Tony was very lucky to be alive. Ducky was impressed by the team of surgeons who had worked on Tony. Brad stayed behind after the meeting knowing that Ducky would have more questions for him.

"All I can tell you Dr. Mallard is that Tony has a long recovery ahead of him. Whether or not he will ever be cleared for field duty we just don't know. A lot will depend on how the leg heals and if Tony is able to re-qualify after losing part of his lung. He's an amazing man and he's certainly defied the odds before. I just hope his luck hasn't finally run out," Brad stated plainly.

Ducky frowned and sighed, "I guess it's too much to expect a full recovery considering the amount of damage, but at least he is alive. We will get him through this Bradley, of that I have no doubt. You know, Jethro should be arriving in a few hours. In the meantime, the others would like to see Anthony."

Brad nodded in understanding; he knew how close Tony was to his teammates. "I have to insist that each person see him for only a few minutes. Tony had a good night, but he isn't totally out of the woods."

Ducky smiled and patted Brad's shoulder, "I shall see to it myself Bradley. Now if you'll please excuse me, Abby and the others have been awaiting my call."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hospital scenes are not my forte, so I hope you will bear with me. It's not easy to make people sitting around in a waiting room entertaining, but I tried. On the good news front, Jack comes to town to help out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am not making any money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

CH 13

The team showed up after lunch, and as promised kept their visit short. Tony was unconscious and unaware that he had visitors, who simply needed to see for themselves, with their own eyes, that he was alive and still with them. Tim and Ryan just stood by his bed and watched as Ziva and Abby each placed a kiss on his cheek. After their all to brief visit Ducky suggested that they all go home, but nearly in unison they announced that they were staying, at least until Gibbs got there.

Fornell showed up around 1630 and found the team holding vigil in the ICU waiting room. "I just heard from Jethro on my way here. His flight got in on time and he's on his way," he announced when he walked in. He took a seat next to Ducky and briefed everyone on the status of the investigation. It looked like as if all of the pieces were starting to fall into place as one by one the minor players were rolling over on the ringleaders hoping to receive leniency when it came time for sentencing. The multi-agency investigation still had a long way to go, but the crime scene had been thoroughly processed and all of the evidence, except for the drugs in the custody of the DEA, was on its way to NCIS.

"Well thank goodness Jethro will be here soon! That may be just the medicine Anthony needs," Ducky said cheerfully. He turned to face Fornell and with a knowing look teased quietly, "By chance do you know the whereabouts of my assistant, Tobias? I understand that you and Mr. Palmer have been getting to know each other, as they say."

Fornell blushed under the scrutiny wondering what the ME thought he knew and cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, uh, he's still at Jethro's house helping with Dominic. When Jethro gets here I'll call and have Jimmy bring Kate and Dominic over."

Ducky smiled warmly. "What a lovely idea, Tobias. It will mean the world to Jethro to hold his son right now! Oh, and do not worry about Mr. Palmer too much, Tobias. Just be good to him," Ducky said with a wink as he patted Fornell's knee before standing and excusing himself.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the baggage carousel wondering if it was turning so slowly just to piss him off. He hadn't slept much the last couple of days and he was in no mood to watch random luggage going around in circles. Between the time difference and worrying about Tony he hadn't been able to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Tony lying in a pool of blood, so in a valiant attempt to stay awake he drank more coffee than even he was accustomed to. The flight home had been interminably long due to scheduled layovers and one weather delay getting out of Heathrow. He did manage to sleep for about an hour after choking down a turkey sandwich and a small bag of Fritos. Gibbs was about to abandon his suitcase when it suddenly slid down the belt and landed on the carousel right in front of him.

He quickly grabbed the suitcase and headed out into the waning afternoon sunlight that greeted him. Even though his time in the Czech Republic was brief the weather had been abysmal, which did nothing at all to lift his spirits. He had been at the mercy of the Sec Nav who did his level best to get him on the earliest possible flight home. The only thing Gibbs told Secretary Jarvis, who was also in Prague for the conference, was that he had a family emergency and needed to get home ASAP.

Gibbs took a deep breath relieved to finally be on his way to see Tony. As if on cue, a big black GMC SUV pulled up to the curb and the young driver jumped out and ran around the front of the vehicle. Gibbs smirked as the slight young man, who didn't look like he was anywhere near old enough to drive, dragged his large suitcase to the back of the vehicle and manhandled it into the rear cargo space. Out of breath he looked at Gibbs and nodded curtly before opening the back seat door and waving Gibbs inside. Managing to resist the urge to pat the youngster on the head, Gibbs dutifully climbed in and allowed the young driver to shut the door for him. Less than a minute later the SUV pulled away and headed through the maze of Reagan National's expansive parking lot.

"Where to Sir," the driver asked in a nasally voice.

"Bethesda ... please," Gibbs said letting his head drop back with a tired sigh.

* * *

"GIBBS!" Abby shrieked when she saw him walking slowly toward the glass-enclosed waiting room! She bolted out the door and threw herself into his arms and held him tight. She then took his hand and led him to the waiting room where his extended family was all gathered to offer their strength and support. Fornell promised to brief Gibbs later knowing that the case was the last thing on his mind.

Gibbs stood as Dr. Pitt and a colleague came in a short time later. Brad stepped toward to him and extended his hand, which Gibbs shook. "Good to see you again Gibbs, but I hate that it's under these circumstances. Jethro Gibbs, I'd like you to meet Dr. Miles Brennan. He is Tony's attending and will be in charge of his post-op care. Let's step outside so we can talk." Gibbs shook Brennan's hand then followed the doctors out into the hall and listened attentively as they explained the extent of Tony's injuries and their hopes for his recovery.

Dr. Brennan had to answer a page leaving Brad to finish by saying, "It's gonna be okay, Gibbs. Tony really is getting the best possible care. He's may have a long road ahead of him, but I know you'll be there to get him through it. Let me go check and see if I can't get you in to see him."

Gibbs just nodded as he tried to process everything the doctors had told him. He appreciated Brad speaking in layman terms and not using a bunch of medical jargon that Ducky would have to interpret. His head snapped up a few moments later when he heard Brad call his name. He walked the twenty feet to Tony's room which seemed more like twenty miles.

Brad slowly pushed the door open to allow Gibbs to enter. "Gibbs, he's sedated but go ahead and talk to him. I'm sorry, but I could only get you ten minutes. I'll be right outside," he said quietly before leaving.

"Thanks Brad," Gibbs said softly with a tight smile. He stood by the door for a moment just taking in the sight of Tony lying in the bed with all manner of tubes and wires attached to him. Tony looked so pale and vulnerable that tears sprang to Gibbs' eyes. He stepped over to the bed and mindful of the IV took Tony's hand in his.

"Aw, Tony," he sighed mournfully. "You've got to fight and get better, babe. I love you so much." Too choked up to say more, Gibbs sat down in the hard plastic chair next to the bed and squeezed Tony's hand ... and prayed as he ran his thumb over the soft, warm knuckles. He reached his free hand up and gently carded his shaky fingers through Tony's hair knowing how it always relaxed him. Seeing Brad in the doorway a short time later he said quietly, "I have to go now Sweetheart, but I will be back as soon as they let me. God, I love you, Tony!" Gibbs stood to leave but first leaned over to place a whisper of a kiss on Tony's lips.

Brad smiled warmly and patted Gibbs on the back as the door closed. "I know this is tough, but it looks like your team brought you a little surprise," he said while nodding in the direction of the elevator.

A tired but relieved smile appeared on Gibbs' face as Palmer stepped off of the elevator and walked up to him carrying DJ with the fully packed diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Without questioning why Kate wasn't with Palmer, Gibbs took DJ in his arms and held him close letting that unique baby smell he loved so much calm and ground him. After a few minutes he looked up to see that the rest of the group had quietly gathered and croaked out a heartfelt, "Thank you."

Ducky directed everyone back to the waiting room, and while he was busy telling Gibbs about all of the well-wishers at the house yesterday Palmer quietly pulled Abby to the side and whispered something in her ear, getting Ryan's attention in the process. Abby frowned and nodded at Palmer before stepping back out into the hall to make a phone call. She hit a speed dial number and waited for the call to connect.

Ryan put a protective arm around her a few minutes later when she came back in the room, "Is something wrong?"

"Um, kind of. Hey Gibbs, Kate had to leave and go back to Boston for a few days. Jimmy just told me that she got a call earlier from her brother. I guess her mom is really sick. Please don't get mad at me, but I called in reinforcements. I called Jack and he wants to come here. I figured he could help take care of DJ so you can be here with Tony while we're all at work," Abby said nervously.

Gibbs nodded and said, "That's good work, Abs, but how is he getting here?"

Abby looked at Ryan questioningly and said, "Well, I thought me and Ry could go pick him up."

Ryan smiled brightly and said, "That's a great idea! I've heard a lot of stories about your pops Director and I can't wait to meet him."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not Director here, just Gibbs. Okay, you two better get going then, it's a long drive. You might want to stay there tonight and drive back in the morning. I promise to call you if there's any news about Tony."

Abby kissed Gibbs on the cheek and DJ on the forehead before grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him toward the door. Tim and Ziva left a few minutes later to go get coffee for everyone leaving Gibbs and Ducky to talk. Miraculously, no one seemed to notice that Fornell and Palmer had suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Gibbs rocked DJ as he dozed in his arms as Ducky did his best to reassure Gibbs that Tony would be fine. An hour later Brad came in to tell Gibbs, who was getting ready to change DJ and give him a bottle, that he could go see Tony again. At Ducky's insistence he turned the tasks over to him and followed Brad out.

"We've decreased his level of sedation, but Tony's still under. Hopefully he'll start coming around in the morning. It will be easier for us to manage his pain when he's more awake. I have to warn you though … he's gonna be on the strong stuff," Brad said with a smirk.

"Oh Lord," Gibbs said with a defeated sigh, knowing that Tony on strong painkillers was always an adventure. There was no telling what Tony would say or do under their effects, so Gibbs had learned over the years to be ready for just about anything.

Gibbs stepped into the room happy to see that Tony's color was a little better. He didn't look as pale as he had earlier, which gave Gibbs a bit of hope. "Hey babe," he said softly as he took his seat and reached for Tony's hand. "You're looking better already. Now, I just need you to wake up." Brad allowed Gibbs to stay with Tony for about twenty minutes before coming in with Dr. Brennan, who immediately grabbed Tony's chart. Taking that as he cue to leave, Gibbs brushed Tony's hair off of his forehead before standing to follow Brad out into the hall.

Gibbs rejoined the others back in the waiting room and prepared for a long night. He took DJ back from his Grandpa Ducky and walked the floor as DJ was starting to get fussy. He had missed his afternoon nap, and was letting his displeasure be known. He raised an eyebrow when Ziva stepped up to him with a grin and asked, "Why don't you let McGee and I take DJ home for you? We would be happy to stay with him tonight."

Ducky chimed in approvingly, "That's a splendid idea, Ziva! I shall stay here with Jethro and you can take this little one home and get him tucked in for the night," he said as he placed a gentle hand on DJ's head.

Gibbs smiled and said, "Thanks you two, I really appreciate the offer. I really need to stay here." Gibbs kissed his son and murmured, "I love you little man. You be a good boy and daddy will see you later." He got DJ bundled up and handed him to Tim while Ziva gathered up his diaper bag. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Gibbs and Ducky were allowed to visit Tony briefly before the head ICU nurse announced that visiting hours were over. Gibbs planned on spending the night and hopefully catching a few winks in the waiting room, but by 2300 Ducky insisted that he go home.

"Jethro," he said firmly, "you are exhausted and you must get some rest. You can barely keep your eyes open, and I'm sure you haven't had a proper meal in quite some time either. I am going to take you home and you are going to eat something and then off to bed with you. You will be no good to Anthony is you make yourself sick or too weak to be here for him. Now, no arguments Jethro, we are leaving now." Gibbs was too tired to argue, so he took his coat from Ducky's hand and allowed the elderly ME to take him home, but only after first stopping by the nurse's station to leave strict instructions to call him if there were any changes in Tony's condition.

Gibbs insisted that Ducky stay the night instead of making the long drive all the way out to Reston. Ducky accepted the offer and grabbed a small case he kept his car and followed Gibbs into the house. Both men were surprised to find Jackson rocking in his recliner while sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

"Dad," he exclaimed, "what are you doing here alreay? I told Abby to bring you here in the morning."

Jackson sat his mug down on the end table and stood up with his arms open. After calling out a friendly greeting to his pal Ducky, Jack gave Gibbs a weak smile and said, "Come here, son."

Ducky smiled fondly as Gibbs slowly walked toward his dad until he felt himself pulled into a fatherly hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Dad," Gibbs mumbled into Jack's ear. "I was so scared I was gonna lose him."

Jack held Gibbs tighter for a moment before pulling back and assessing him at arm's length. "Leroy, Tony will be just fine. He's young and he's strong. Now, I want you to march up those stairs and go get some sleep. I'm all set up down here and I will be fine. Dominic is out like a light; little guy's worn out too." Jack turned Gibbs and gently pushed him toward the stairs. Gibbs chuckled, feeling like a little kid again being sent to his room.

When he reached the first step he looked at Jack and said sincerely, "Thanks Dad, thanks Duck. I'll see you in the morning." He could hear Ducky and Jack talking and getting reacquainted as he slowly climbed the stairs. He chuckled as the inevitable argument began about who was taking the couch and who was getting the spare bed in the nursery.

He opened the door to the nursery to check on DJ, and as he looked down on his baby son he gave up the fight and let the tears fall freely from his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A big thank you for your reviews, alerts and PMs.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I am not making any money. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 14

Gibbs groaned at the incessant buzzing of the alarm clock. He rolled over managing to crack an eye open to see the large numbers indicating that it was 0600. For the first time in his life he wished he could just stay in bed. His lack of sleep over the last couple of days was catching up with him despite the fact that he usually didn't require more than five hours a night. The combination of jet lag, worry, and way too much caffeine had taken its toll on him. He stretched and yawned and allowed a smile to appear as he remembered the dream he had just woken from: Images of Tony playing football with a group of high school kids in the park, leaning against the railing at the bow of the Caitlin with the wind blowing through his hair, and the two of them slow dancing in the living room to some cool jazz had played through his mind during the night.

Gibbs looked over at the empty side of the bed where Tony should be and his smile turned into a frown. Normally Tony would set the alarm earlier than necessary to allow for at least a little cuddle time in the morning with some making out, or making love if they were lucky, before they had to get up and get ready for work. Gibbs sighed and made a silent plea to whatever deity would listen that it wouldn't be long before he could relive those memories with the man he loved more than life itself and to have him here in his arms again.

The smell of coffee broke Gibbs from his morose thoughts so he tossed off the covers and rolled out of bed. He showered quickly and brushed his teeth before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on a clean pair of boxes and his standard white t-shirt then opened the closet. Instead of pulling out one of his polo shirts, Gibbs opted for one of Tony's butter soft v-neck sweaters and a pair of his dark grey slacks. He could still smell Tony's cologne as he pulled the deep blue sweater over his head and realized just how much he missed Tony's scent. Gibbs then pulled on a pair of navy blue socks, laced up his shoes, and headed downstairs. He stopped by the nursery on his way fully expecting to find DJ waiting patiently for him but the crib was empty.

As he made his way down the stairs he could hear Ducky and Jack chatting like the good friends they had become over the years. They both had a wealth of stories to tell, many of them about him, and it was unlikely the two of them would ever run out of things to talk about. Gibbs broke into a smile when he heard a familiar sound that was somewhere between a coo and a squeal indicating that DJ was already up and having a good time hanging out with his grandpas.

Gibbs appeared in the kitchen doorway to find Ducky preparing scrambled eggs and bacon while Jack was busy having a baby talk conversation with DJ. He watched quietly for a few minutes as Jack tickled DJ's tummy earning a series of delightful baby laughs for his efforts. Gibbs let out a laugh of his own trying to figure out who was really entertaining who. Ducky turned and saw Gibbs leaning in the doorway and smiled.

"Ah, Jethro! Good morning," Ducky greeted warmly. "I hope you slept well. I must say, you look much better than you did last night."

Gibbs walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He could tell just by looking at the dark liquid in the pot that Jack had made the coffee that morning; it was strong and black as tar just like the Gibbs men liked it. He leaned against the counter and sighed. "Yeah, I did. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Mmm … good coffee, Dad!" Gibbs noticed DJ's bottle sitting in a pan of water on the stove and lifted it out. He tested it on his wrist to make sure it was warm but not hot and headed over to the table.

"Morning buddy," Gibbs said softly as he sat his coffee and the bottle down before leaning over to kiss his son's forehead. DJ had started kicking his legs and flailing his arms excitedly as soon as he saw his daddy approaching. "Are you ready for your breakfast little man," Gibbs asked as he unfastened the buckle to the straps holding DJ safely in his carrier. He slowly lifted him out and holding him in his arms set about feeding him his bottle. "Thanks for taking care of him last night, Dad. I thought McGee and Ziva were gonna stay with him."

Jack sat back in his chair and watched his son and grandson with a smile. "Oh, I sent them all on their way. They all looked tired and needed their rest too. Abby and that new boy Ryan got me all set up and Abby put that little one to bed. Cute couple, I think. You and Ducky got here shortly after they all left."

Ducky filled three plates with eggs, bacon, toast and fresh fruit and brought them to the table. "Now Jethro, when you are finished with Master Dominic's breakfast I expect you to eat everything on your plate. Knowing you as long as I have, you haven't eaten a decent meal in days. You will be no good to Anthony if you get sick yourself," Ducky admonished and Gibbs knew that arguing was not an option.

Gibbs ate a few bites while DJ finished his bottle. When DJ was done, Gibbs lifted him to his shoulder and gently burped him. Jack had finished his breakfast so he took DJ from Gibbs who then proceeded to dig into his breakfast. It had gotten a tad bit cold, but he was hungrier than he thought and quickly finished every bite on his plate, earning an approving smirk and nod from Ducky.

"What are your plans for today, son? I expect you're going straight to the hospital," Jack asked.

"Yeah I'll be there all morning. I have to go into the office at noon for a video conference with Secretary Jarvis then hopefully after that I can go back and sit with Tony," Gibbs said, not sure what would be in store for him when he stepped into his office.

Cynthia, being her usually efficient self, had taken care of most of the routine matters and called Gibbs a couple of times a day to let him know if there was anything that needed his immediate attention. He knew that at some point during the week he would have to spend at least a whole afternoon in the office signing God only knows what forms Cynthia would shove in front of him; just business as usual. Being the Director of an armed federal agency was a huge responsibility and Gibbs took that responsibility seriously.

Gibbs knew he would also need to meet with Tim, Ziva and Ryan about working under Balboa for the time being. Tim and Ziva were both well-seasoned investigators now, and Ryan was turning out to be quite adept; however, none of them was ready to take control and lead the team, if even only temporarily.

"Well Jethro, I called the hospital this morning and I am happy to report that Anthony had another restful and uneventful night. All of his vital signs are stronger and they believe he should start coming around this morning," Ducky announced with a smile and a pat on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Thanks, Duck. I'm glad I have you around to talk to the doctors for me. I can never understand what they hell they're saying most of the time," Gibbs said with a grin as he stood and took his dishes over to the sink, picking up Jack's and Ducky's on the way. Once the dishes were rinsed and in the dishwasher, Gibbs sat back at the table to drink his coffee and watch his dad and his son as they bonded.

After half an hour and two more strong cups of coffee, Gibbs got up and took DJ from Jack. He held him tight and said, "We're gonna try and get you in to see daddy today, bud. I know he misses you." Gibbs gave DJ another kiss to the forehead and carefully handed him back to Grandpa Jack. He grabbed his gun, wallet and keys and headed for the front door. "I'll call you and let you know how Tony's doing Dad. Duck, you coming," he asked impatiently.

Ducky was soon by Gibbs' side shrugging into his coat and with a wave back to DJ and Jack they left the house and got into their respective cars. Gibbs was his usual impatient self as the morning rush hour traffic delayed him getting to Tony's side where he belonged. Gibbs was relieved to finally pull into the hospital's parking lot after what seemed like hours instead of the thirty minutes it took to get there. Ducky was not far behind him, and together they walked in as Ducky explained what they could expect out of Tony today.

* * *

They arrived at Tony's room just as Dr. Brennan was coming out after checking on him. "Dr. Mallard … Agent Gibbs, good morning. You can go on in. Tony had a good night and he is starting to show signs of coming out of sedation. I wouldn't expect much this morning, but he should come around by this afternoon. If you'll excuse me, I have rounds but if you have any questions just have Nurse Donovan page me," Dr. Brennan said with a reassuring smile.

"You go on in Jethro. I'd like to ask Dr. Brennan a couple of questions," Ducky said before turning to follow the doctor down the hall.

Gibbs pushed the door to Tony's room open and stepped inside. He smiled and walked over to the bed and looked down at Tony for several moments before leaning over to kiss his lips.

Pulling up the chair and taking hold of Tony's hand, Gibbs said softly, "Good morning, babe. You're looking better this morning. I hope you're ready to open those beautiful eyes for me. God, I need you to wake up Tony. I hate seeing you this way." Gibbs looked around at the apparatus that seemed to be holding Tony's leg together. His leg was heavily casted and suspended by a series of pulleys to help keep the swelling down.

Dr. Pitt had told him that the surgeons decided against using a halo since the breaks in the femur bone were such that only a couple of rods and some pins were necessary to stabilize the bone, which had been broken in three places. Brad pointed out that this was the same leg that was broken when he tackled Tony during an Ohio State-Michigan game all those years ago. Post-op x-rays showed that they were able to get the bone set in proper alignment, and so long as Tony stayed off of it for the prescribed six weeks it should heal very well. There still was no guarantee, however, that it would heal well enough for Tony to return to the field.

Gibbs sat and contemplated Tony's future at NCIS as well as his own. He had so many questions in his mind about what would happen if Tony couldn't return to lead the team. Gibbs made a mental note to call Vance to get his advice on how best to deal with the situation. Tony could always retire and stay home with DJ, but would he be happy not working and doing the job he loved so much? Gibbs could step down and take his old job back, but how would Tony feel about that? What if they just switched jobs? Lord knows Tony would be a hell of a lot better at schmoozing with other agency heads and their international counterparts. One thing Tony had learned from his mostly worthless father was how to press the flesh and work a room, which Tony had been doing since a young age.

"_Jesus"_, Gibbs thought, _"his father!"_ Would Tony want him to call his dad? Would Senior even care enough to show up and visit? He sure didn't feel the need to make an appearance when Tony had the plague, so why would now be any different? Sure, they had talked a few times when Senior came to town, but Gibbs knew that Tony didn't really trust him or expect to ever have a father-son relationship with him. Gibbs decided to wait until Tony woke up so he could ask him if he even wanted to see his dad. As far as he knew, Tony never told him about adopting DJ; they really never discussed it. Senior hadn't exactly been thrilled when Gibbs and Tony got married but over time he seemed to have accepted it with fairly good grace.

Just as Gibbs was getting mired down by thoughts of Senior, he heard a soft moan come from Tony. He was instantly on his feet and brushing stray hairs off of Tony's forehead. He could see Tony's eyes moving a bit under his lids but they didn't attempt to open. Gibbs was about to hit the call button just as Ducky came into the room.

"Is everything all right, Jethro," Ducky asked cautiously.

Gibbs never looked up from Tony's face but replied, "He groaned, Duck. I think he's in a lot of pain. He didn't open his eyes though."

Ducky immediately pulled Tony's chart from its holder at the foot of the bed and flipped through several pages. "Ah yes, they have him down to be on a course or morphine for pain. Oh dear, I do hope Anthony tolerates it better this time. I remember all too well how he was the last time he was on strong painkillers," he said with a chuckle, soon to be joined by Gibbs.

"Yeah, it's never a dull moment with DiNozzo drugged to the gills on the good stuff. The doctor tell you anything, Duck," Gibbs asked nervously.

"No. Just that Anthony is doing quite well, all things considered. Dr. Brennan is not exactly thrilled with the idea of bringing young Dominic here, but I believe I have convinced him that it would be the world's best medicine for Anthony. That little boy has a way of making everyone feel better. He did wonders for Ziva the other day. Oh my Jethro, you really should talk to her. She feels guilty for Tony being in his present condition and had taken all of the blame on herself. We've all tried to set her straight, but it might mean more coming from you," Ducky said sadly.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, from what I've heard from just about everyone, including Fornell and Balboa, things went in the shitter in a hurry. Damn it Duck! I should have been there," Gibbs said regretfully.

"Now, now, Jethro. Don't you start blaming yourself too," Ducky admonished. "Each of you knows what can happen every time you get a call. It will do no good for you to blame yourself for something you could not have prevented. We should just count ourselves blessed that Anthony is recovering and that no one else was badly hurt."

Gibbs phone rang and he growled as he pulled it from his belt to see that it was Cynthia calling. He motioned to Ducky then stepped out of the room into the hallway to take the call. "Yeah, Gibbs." He listened for several minutes giving Cynthia the opportunity to brief him. "Yeah, I have a conference with Sec Nav in MTAC at noon. Yeah, we can go over that stuff and I'll sign whatever you put in front of me, you know that. Huh? Yeah, I'll tell him." Gibbs was about to abruptly end the call, but instead said, "Hey Cyn? Thank you. You're really doing a great job. I appreciate it and I'll see you after my conference with Jarvis."

* * *

Gibbs stepped into the bullpen at 1140 to find Ryan, Tim and Ziva reviewing and discussing a couple of cold cases. Ziva was sure that she had uncovered a lead and wanted to get Tim and Ryan's opinions.

"Oh hey, Boss," Tim greeted without really thinking. "Oh, sorry, uh Director," he corrected with a tight smile and a nod.

Gibbs chuckled, "Forget about it, McGee. You got a cold case heating up?" He listened attentively to their theories and ideas and gave his approval to follow up any leads, but reminded them that any new cases for the MCRT would be overseen by Balboa. He updated them on Tony's condition and assured them that they could stop by and visit later.

"I gotta get up to MTAC for a briefing. You three keep doing what you're doing, and watch each other's sixes. McGee, I can't make you temporary team leader yet, but as Tony's SFA you can sign off any reports and give them to me. You guys are a great team; make me and Tony proud. Ziva, I need to talk to you later," he said with a nod before running up the stairs to MTAC.

The conference call with Jarvis was thankfully brief. Assistant Director Robert Myers would be coming in from the Miami office the next day to help with day to day decisions while Gibbs was gone. If a major situation or overseas op came up Gibbs would be expected to handle it from MTAC no matter how long he would be stuck at the office. Jarvis stated plainly, "Gibbs, I know the whole story about you and DiNozzo. I've known for a while so don't worry, but make no mistake; I still need you to run the agency and everything that goes with it. I know you're concerned about DiNozzo and so am I; he's a fine agent Gibbs. Myers will stay there as long as you need him and not a minute longer. Keep me posted on DiNozzo, and give him my best." With that Sec Nav Jarvis signed off and cut the satellite feed.

Gibbs bolted out of MTAC and headed to his office. Together he and Cynthia worked their way through a mountain of paperwork in less than two hours. It was 1430 when they finished and Gibbs was itching to get back to the hospital. Tony had not been far from his mind since he kissed him goodbye this morning and he wanted desperately to see him. Gibbs told Cynthia about Assistant Director Myers coming in tomorrow morning and had her schedule a meeting for the three of them. He then grabbed his coat and jogged down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Ziver, conference room, now," Gibbs barked in his traditional way, but this time wearing a smirk. Ziva dutifully followed and waited quietly until Gibbs flipped the elevator's stop switch. He turned to her and looked directly in her eyes. "Ziva, you will not blame yourself for what happened to Tony. Do you understand me? I've read through the reports and Fornell and Balboa back up everything. There was nothing you could have done. Tony is going to be fine and he would be pissed if he thought you were blaming yourself. We clear, Agent David?"

The smirk and wink she received told Ziva that Gibbs wasn't upset with her. With a smirk and wink of her own she replied, "Of course, Director, we are clear. I know it could have been any of us, but seeing Tony go down was … very frightening."

Gibbs put a fatherly arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head; nothing more needed to be said.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Things are looking up and hopefully Tony will be going home soon! Thanks to everyone for hanging in there with me. I promise there are good times ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am not making money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: I'm still working without a beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone!

Ch15

Gibbs' conference with Jarvis had gone better than expected. He was equally surprised and grateful to have the Sec Nav's support. How Jarvis found out about him and Tony he had no idea, but since it had become common knowledge he no longer cared. He was tired and had a headache from the detailed briefing he got from Cynthia afterword on all of the ongoing investigations, not to mention the tedium of signing his name about a hundred times. Before leaving the office he made a brief call to Assistant Director Myers to schedule a meeting with him for 0800 the next morning.

Gibbs didn't know Assistant Director Myers all that well having only met him briefly on a couple of occasions. Myers was in his mid-fifties and had recently gotten divorced after 22 years of marriage. He was a decorated former Navy Lieutenant who served in Desert Storm as a fighter pilot before becoming a 'Top Gun" flight instructor at NAS Miramar until he was grounded for medical reasons eight years ago. His service record spoke volumes about his character and dedication, and that was a good enough endorsement for Gibbs.

Gibbs' first order of business after leaving the Navy Yard had been a drive though coffee run at the nearest Starbucks on his way back to the hospital. It had been a couple of hours since he had a decent cup of coffee, and he was counting on the venti dark roast Jamaican blend in his hand to start working its usual magic as he walked into the hospital.

He strolled leisurely down the hallway toward the ICU ready to take his seat next to Tony's bed and wait, but instead got the surprise of his life when he reached the door. He stopped and looked through the window at the miracle on the other side of the glass; Tony, his Tony, was awake! He was alert and talking, or more accurately flirting. Gibbs watched for a minute as Tony turned his considerable charm on the pretty blonde nurse tending to his bandages, but all he could do was smile. _"Yep, he'll be fine,"_ he thought with a chuckle.

Married or not Tony was a natural flirt; it was as normal to him as breathing. It was one of Tony's more endearing traits even though it had a tendency to get him into trouble. His stunning good looks and easy charm got the attention of males and females alike. Tony was never the instigator, but if someone started flirting with him he was more than happy to play along and flirt back. It was a skill that had worked to Tony's advantage many times during investigations to ferret out information during questioning. Gibbs didn't really mind knowing that it was just harmless fun on Tony's part.

One night, however, Gibbs nearly ended up in the back of a Metro Police squad car. They had gone to check out a new blues and jazz club that Fornell had highly recommended. Tony went up to the bar and was making casual small talk as he waited for their drinks when a man who had been openly leering at him misinterpreted something he said. The tall, good-looking man was anything but subtle in his attempts to get Tony to leave with him, crowding his personal space. A minor scuffle ensued when Gibbs jumped in after seeing the man put his hands on Tony, who had politely declined the man's offer and was backing away. Before the incident got a chance to escalate further, Tony flashed his badge effectively ending the confrontation. Later that night, with his possessiveness in overdrive, Gibbs marked Tony like never before resulting in Tony having to wear turtlenecks to work for an entire week.

Gibbs slowly pushed the door open to hear the pretty young blonde giggling at something an innocent-looking Tony had said to her while twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes at him coquettishly. Tony glanced up and grinned when he saw Gibbs stealthily walk up and stand behind the nurse while rolling his eyes at her behavior. She suddenly spun around when she heard Gibbs clear his throat and found herself on the receiving end of a patented death glare. The nurse, whose name tag read "Lydia", stood wide-eyed for a moment before scurrying past Gibbs and out the door without saying a word. Tony was apparently amused if the chuckle and the mischievous grin on his face was any indication.

Gibbs tried to turn the glare on Tony but failed miserably. A smile appeared on his face that he simply couldn't hold back as he crossed the floor, his eyes never leaving Tony's. Smiling green eyes locked on blue as Gibbs finally leaned in and gave Tony a chaste kiss. Tony whimpered at the all too brief contact, but favored Gibbs with a smile and a "hey."

"Hey yourself," Gibbs said softly as he lowered the rail and sat on the edge of the bed facing Tony. He gently brushed some errant strands of hair from Tony's forehead and murmured, "God it's good to see those beautiful eyes of yours. I've missed them … and you." Unable to resist the pull of those deep green eyes looking lovingly at him, Gibbs leaned down and took Tony's lips in a lingering kiss. "How are you feeling, and don't lie to me?"

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I feel like I got shot, but I'm okay. Woke up a couple of hours ago. Leg hurts like a bitch, but Lydia gave me something for the pain. How are you," Tony asked as he cocked his head, noticing how tired Gibbs looked.

"Better, now that you're awake. You really scared the shit out of me, DiNozzo." Gibbs said softly as he swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat.

Tony raised his free hand to pull Gibbs down by the front of his shirt and into another, longer kiss. Lydia picked that very moment to come back into the room and gasped in a combination of shock and embarrassment. They broke off the kiss and looked at Lydia who stood wide-eyed gaping at them.

"Oh God! I'm really sorry. I, uh, guess I should have knocked," she said blushing furiously and unable to look at them. She grabbed a pen that she had left behind and made another quick exit. Despite the pain in his ribs Tony couldn't hold back a laugh while holding an arm around his tender ribcage. Gibbs just shook his head and grinned.

"Hey, how's my little man? Has Kate been staying at the house with him all this time? God, I wanna see him, Jethro! He's gonna forget me, and ...". Tony stopped speaking as Gibbs placed a finger over his lips.

"Kate had to go to Boston because her mom is sick, but Jack got here last night and he's taking care of him. The whole team has been chipping in, even Palmer," Gibbs said with a chuckle. "I'll fill you in on all of that later. Brad is supposed to be seeing about letting us bring DJ up for a visit. I think Ducky may have coerced him into that."

As if waiting for his cue, Brad burst in and stood at the foot of the bed with a big smile on his face. "No keeping you down is there, DiNozzo? How you feeling? What's your pain level?" Brad pulled out Tony's chart and began reviewing his meds.

Tony rolled his eyes and replied, "Pain is about a seven, but they just gave me something. Brad, uh, Jethro said you were gonna see about letting my ... our son visit. I really need to see him. Please Brad?"

Brad finished jotting notes and put the chart back in its holder and assessed Tony for a minute. "Once Dr. Brennan gets in here and says you're up for it we'll let DJ up here for a few minutes. It really is against hospital regs, but since you're a frequent flyer around here I think we can bend the rules. Let me go page Brennan! Be right back."

Two hours later a loud wailing could be heard coming down the hallway toward the ICU. Tony was sitting up in his bed anxiously waiting to hold DJ in his arms. He was fairly comfortable after getting another dose of morphine to ease the pain in his leg. Ducky and Palmer had arrived a few minutes earlier and were quietly talking with Tony and Gibbs, who stood and opened the door just as Tim approached with a crying DJ in his arms.

Gibbs looked at Tim sympathetically and asked, "Problem, McGee?"

Tim sighed, "Had to wake him up from his nap, and he is not happy about it!" He quickly handed DJ and his diaper bag off to Gibbs and watched in amazement as he quieted almost instantly. Gibbs rocked DJ in his arms for a moment to calm him as the rest of the team stepped off of the elevator and joined them. They had sent Tim up alone with DJ apparently not wanting to share an elevator with a screaming baby, not that Gibbs could blame them.

Once DJ was settled and happy again, Abby walked up and kissed Gibbs on the cheek and said, "You and DJ go on in. We'll wait right here." Gibbs smiled and nodded in response.

Ducky and Palmer excused themselves as a smiling Gibbs stepped back into the room, but through the glass everyone watched for a moment as Tony beamed proudly as Gibbs placed DJ in his welcoming arms.

"Come everyone; let us give them some privacy. You will all get your chance to visit Anthony shortly," Ducky instructed as he directed them to the waiting room.

Gibbs sat perched on the corner of the bed with his arm around Tony's shoulders so that he could look down on his son who was contentedly wiggling around in Tony's arms. He kissed Tony on his temple and brushed away a tear he saw drip from the corner of his eye.

"Damn Jethro! I know it's only been a couple of days, but I miss him," Tony said sadly.

Gibbs chuckled and said, "Tony, you've been asleep the last two days."

"Very funny," Tony said tiredly. "I miss him, and I miss you. I wanna go home, Jethro."

Gibbs sighed, "Yeah, I know you do, but you've been through hell and you need to stay here and get better … at least for a little while. You know the drill by now."

Seeing that Tony was getting tired, Gibbs scooped DJ back into his arms and said, "You have a bunch of people out there who want to stop in and see for themselves that you're okay. Looks like your meds are kicking in so I'll send them in, okay. I'll be right back."

Tony nodded sadly before placing a kiss on the top of DJ's head and murmured, "Daddy loves you". He and DJ seemed to be on the same schedule as they yawned in unison.

Tony was barely able to keep his eyes open, so Tim, Ziva, Abby and Ryan went in together and only stayed for a few minutes. Abby hugged Tony as best as she could and produced a stack of Get Well cards for Tony to look at tomorrow. Tony was glad to see them and ordered them to go out and have some fun and quit worrying about him. Happy that Tony was on the mend the four of them left promising to return the next day after work. Tony smiled as they debated where to go for dinner as they headed out the door. Not long after they left Tony lost his battle against the morphine and was snoring softly.

While the others were leaving, Gibbs bundled DJ up and kissed his cheek before handing him over to Ducky. "I'll see you in a while buddy. Be good for your grandpa." He looked at Ducky questioningly as he handed DJ over to him and asked, "How are you getting him home, Duck? You managed to get a car seat in your Bentley?"

Palmer snickered and Ducky chuckled. "Actually Jethro, Mr. Palmer was kind enough to drive me over. We removed the car seat from Kate's car before she left. Good night Jethro! Do try and get home and get some sleep yourself. Anthony will be fine and will likely sleep through the night," Ducky said fondly. "Now Mr. Palmer, let's get this little one home to his Grandpa Jack. Shall I tell Jackson to expect you this evening?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, Duck. I'm gonna stay here for a while then I'll head home. I need to be here with Tony."

* * *

It was nearing 1930 hours and Gibbs was sitting by Tony's bed flipping through a six-month old "Popular Mechanics" magazine he got from the waiting room. Dr. Brennan came in, checked Tony over and quickly reviewed his chart. Gibbs watched the doctor as he jotted down notes in the chart before flipping it shut and placing back in its holder.

"What's the news, doc," Gibbs asked cautiously.

Dr. Brennan grinned at Gibbs and shook his head. "I gotta tell you, he's doing a hell of a lot better than I expected at this point. His vitals are strong, his blood work looks good, and there's no sign of infection. We'll take him up for x-rays of his leg and chest first thing in the morning when he wakes up. If everything still looks good we may be able to move him to a room in the step down unit tomorrow afternoon. After that, if he continues to improve he could be out of here by the weekend. Pitt told me everything Tony has been through over the last several years. He must be a pretty tough nut to crack the way he keeps bouncing back," Brennan finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he's tough all right, but I'm afraid his luck is gonna run out one of these days. Hey, thanks for all you've done for him, doc," Gibbs said sincerely with a relieved smile as he extended his hand to Brennan.

Brennan shook Gibbs' hand and said, "It's my pleasure, Gibbs. I'm going to have Suzanne come in and give him another dose of morphine in a couple of hours; just to make sure he sleeps comfortably through the night. Why don't you go home for a while and get something to eat and get a good night's sleep? Tony's in good hands, Gibbs; we'll take good care of him."

Gibbs nodded in agreement and slowly got up from his chair. He looked down on Tony and chuckled at the soft snoring he heard, realizing how much he missed that sound. He ran his fingers affectionately through Tony's hair a few times and whispered in his ear that he loved him before kissing him good night.

* * *

Despite how truly tired he was, Gibbs couldn't stop the smile on his face any more than he could stop the tears of relief that trickled down his cheeks as he drove home. As much as Gibbs wanted to be by Tony's side at the hospital, he knew that coming home was the right thing to do. As he closed the front door he could hear Jack and DJ in the kitchen, and by the splashing it sounded like DJ was getting a bath. Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched as Jack leaned over the kitchen sink while keeping a firm hold on his squirming and slippery grandson as he rinsed his freshly washed hair.

DJ squealed with delight as Jack lifted him out of the water and laid him down on the thick fluffy towel he had put down on the counter. Jack never stopped talking to DJ as he very gently but efficiently patted him dry and managed to get a diaper on him. Gibbs stepped up next to Jack and together got him snapped up in a terry sleeper.

"Here Dad," Gibbs said with a chuckle, "Let me feed him. You should probably go put a dry shirt on."

Jack retrieved the slightly warmed bottle from the pan on the stove and handed it to Gibbs who had taken a seat at the kitchen table. With a laugh he replied, "He's a little fish and sure likes to splash."

Jack headed upstairs to change his shirt leaving Gibbs alone to feed DJ, who stopped sucking after a couple of minutes to favor Gibbs with a smile. Gibbs never took his eyes off of his son, and noticed that his eyes were beginning to change from newborn blue to a shade closer to Tony's green. True to form DJ made short work of his bottle, and Gibbs got an impressive burp out of him as he carried him up the stairs while patting his back. He met up with Jack and together they tucked DJ in. Gibbs smiled as Jack softly sang an old lullaby that he used to sing to him, and it wasn't long before DJ's eyes fluttered closed.

Jack followed Gibbs out and quietly snicker the door shut before following him back down stairs. Jack steered Gibbs to the kitchen table before pulling down two glasses and retrieving a bottle of bourbon from the small bar in the living room. He poured them each three fingers and slid a glass to Gibbs.

"How's Tony doing, son," Jack asked.

With a tired smile Gibbs replied, "According to his doctor, better than expected." Gibbs took a healthy swig and said, "Dad, thanks for being here ... for me, for Tony, and for DJ. It means a lot. I don't know how long Kate will be gone."

"Leroy," Jack said firmly, "Kate called this afternoon. Said she will be back next week; hopefully on Monday or Tuesday. Her momma is still sick, but doing better. I'm staying here a bit longer since someone is going to have to help look after Tony when he comes home. We're family, Leroy."

They talked for over an hour as they finished their drinks. Gibbs was glad that he and Jack had repaired their father/son relationship and had gotten closer. Tony played a big part in getting the "two jackasses" to stop butting heads and actually talk. It didn't happen overnight as they were equally stubborn, but old wounds began to heal, misdeeds were forgiven, and understandings were reached.

It was 2300 hours when Gibbs trudged up the stairs to get ready for bed. He took a hot shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a t-shirt and boxers. Gibbs climbed into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought of Tony. If Dr. Brennan was right, Tony would be home and lying there next to him where he belonged in just a few more days. Even knowing it would probably be a long time before they could make love, Gibbs new he would be content just to hold Tony close and wrap his arms around him again; the rest would take care of itself.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry again for the delay in updating! 'Tis the season, as they say. With Christmas right around the corner there is too much to do and too little time to do it all.

Disclaimer: Don't own and not making a cent. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 16

It was Wednesday, four days since the raid, when Gibbs stopped by the bullpen on his way up to his meeting with Myers to get an update on the cold case Tim, Ziva and Ryan were working on, which involved the murder of a female Petty Officer five years ago. Tim had picked up Tony's habit of coming back to the office in the middle of the night to follow up on a hunch, and had uncovered evidence that the Petty Officer had been having an affair with her married CO. A loose sheet of paper found stuffed in the back of the file was a hand-written coroner's note that stated she was pregnant at the time of her death; however, that information was not included in the official autopsy report. She was discovered in a public park ten miles from Norfolk dressed in jogging clothes by two kids poking around in the heavily wooded area where she was found. An autopsy was performed by the local civilian Coroner before she was properly identified as being Navy personnel. If Ducky had handled the autopsy, the case never would have gone cold.

Tim and Ziva were getting ready to drive to Norfolk to conduct follow up interviews with the Coroner's office and with the CO. Ryan would stay behind to go back through the boxes of records, reports and other evidence from the original investigation to see if anything else was missed, and review the forensics with Abby.

"Good work on this," Gibbs said proudly before announcing, "McGee, as Tony's SFA I'm gonna give you a shot and let you run this investigation. You've earned it. If you have any questions call me or run it by Balboa."

Gibbs' meeting with Myers and Cynthia was blessedly brief. Gibbs directed Myers to oversee a planned Mideast op from MTAC later that day, but he made it clear that he was to be kept apprised of the situation on the ground as it developed. An Iraqi villager claimed that a group of rebels claiming to be linked to Al Qaeda was planning an attack on a school. A team of Navy Seals and Marine Special Forces were making final preparations to defend the school and evacuate the civilians. Tony had told Gibbs to stay there and do his job, but Gibbs didn't want to go a whole day without seeing Tony.

After the meeting, Gibbs headed down to Autopsy to check in with Ducky. Abby was there signing for some tissue samples that Palmer had prepared for her. Gibbs filled them in on Tony's condition and told them that he was being moved out of the ICU that afternoon. He received a warm pat on the shoulder from Ducky and a hug from Abby that nearly left him breathless.

"That's great Agent Gibbs," Palmer chimed in nervously.

"That is wonderful news, Jethro!" Ducky declared cheerfully. "I must say, our Anthony never ceases to amaze me. As soon as Mr. Palmer and I are finished with Commander Martinez here," he said with a nod to the cadaver on the steel table, "I will join you at Bethesda."

Abby squealed and gave Gibbs another hug before shoving him toward the door, "You go now and be with Tony. Tell him I love him and that I'll be there right after work." After kissing his cheek Abby practically skipped to the door and back to her lab.

Gibbs had noticed that Palmer refused to look at him, so he whispered to Ducky, "Duck, what's up with Palmer? He's jumpier than usual."

Ducky chuckled and whispered back conspiratorially, "Oh no my dear Jethro, but I do think you might want to ask your good friend Agent Fornell about Mr. Palmer. I believe there is something hinky going on there, as Abigail would say."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up and he laughed, "Tobias and Palmer? Jesus, Duck! Yeah, I will most definitely be talking to Tobias. Gotta run. See you later." Gibbs shook his head in disbelief as he walked through the doors. He pulled his phone out as soon as he reached the relative privacy of the parking garage and punched in a number.

The call connected by the second ring with a terse, "Fornell."

"Tobias, you … and Jimmy Palmer? Something you want to share? I leave town for a couple of days and come back to find you sniffing around Palmer?" Gibbs couldn't stop the laugh that broke out if he tried.

"Shut it, Gibbs," Fornell barked. "You worry about getting DiNutzo back home. If there was something to share with you yet, trust me I would. Early days, you know? Look, I can't talk right now, but I'll stop by later," Fornell said before hanging up on Gibbs.

* * *

By dinner time, Tony's room was filled to overflowing with a full complement of visitors. Gibbs stopped and picked up Jack and DJ on his way to the hospital and Tony's spirits were lifted immensely the minute the three of them walked into his room. DJ squealed when he saw Tony who snatched him from Gibbs the second he got close enough to the bed. Knowing what it meant having DJ there Gibbs handed Tony a bottle so he could feed DJ his dinner.

Gibbs excused himself when his cell phone rang. Seeing that it was a call from Myers he stepped out into the hall. He came back in a few minutes later and got a questioning look from Tony. Gibbs smiled and said, "Myers. Today's op went off without a hitch."

Fornell and Palmer were the last to arrive and were treated to a silent sea of raised eyebrows when they came in. Tony frowned in confustion as he looked at everyone before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, is there something going on I don't know about," Tony asked getting a chorus of snickers in response.

As de facto spokesman for the group, Ducky chimed in helpfully, "Well my dear Anthony, I do believe Mr. Palmer and Agent Fornell have something they would like to share with us, am I correct Tobias?"

Palmer turned a bright shade of red and looked away while Fornell fidgeted nervously. "Okay fine," he barked in exasperation. "Yes, Jimmy and I have started, um, seeing each other. There, I said it; are you all happy now," he demanded.

Tony laughed causing DJ to squeal again. "Way to go Gremlin! About damn time you two. Gremlin, we **will** talk later," Tony said while glaring at Palmer.

No one was terribly shocked by the news, having pretty much figured it out for themselves. Ryan scratched his chin and pondered Fornell's declaration for a second or two before asking innocently, "Is this just a Yankee thing? I mean don't get me wrong; I don't have a problem with this stuff, but where I come from folks just don't go around announcing it like y'all do up here! "

Tony started to get tired around 1900 after Lydia gave him his last dose of morphine for the night. Visiting hours were almost over so everyone took their leave, except for DJ and Gibbs. Tony made sure to tell Ryan, Tim and Ziva that he was proud of them for the work they were doing while he was gone. "Good job. I'd love to hear about the case, see what you've come up with," Tony said in a rather authoritative tone. "I may be laid up right now, but I am still your boss."

Abby promised to come by over her lunch hour tomorrow to fill Tony in on all the office gossip. Abby and Tony were the very best of friends and made a point of just sitting down and talking about nothing and everything at least once a week. She kissed Tony on the cheek before Ryan escorted her out the door. It did not escape Tony's notice that Ryan had a protective arm firmly around Abby's waist as they walked out.

Tony looked down on his dozing son and asked, "So Palmer and Fornell? Hmmm…I knew the Gremlin had the hots for Fornell, but I didn't know that Fornell swung that way. And now Abby and Ryan? Not so sure about that one."

Gibbs just shrugged. "I've known about Tobias for a couple of years; drunken confession. He's probably gonna show up later tonight wanting to talk about it. I just found out this thing with Palmer today, so I don't know what the hell is going on. As for Abs, I dunno. Ryan worships the ground she walks on but she's not rushing into anything. I think the whole McGee thing got to her."

Tony nodded and yawned as he fought to prolong his visit with Gibbs and DJ, but Morpheus' pull was getting to be too great. Gibbs combed his fingers through Tony's hair and kissed his forehead before taking DJ from his arms. Tony kissed the top of DJ's head and watched with tired eyes as Gibbs got him bundled up and secured in his car seat for the drive home.

Gibbs smiled at Tony and leaned over the railing to give him a proper good night kiss. "I can't wait to get you home," Gibbs murmured, "I miss you, and I miss holding you."

Tony kissed Gibbs again and broke it off with a tired nod as he fought to keep his eyes open. "I know. Me too. I want to get back to our bed and back in your arms. I love you Jethro."

Tony's eyes fell closed and he probably didn't hear Gibbs reply softly, "I love you too, Tony."

* * *

Gibbs and Jack worked together to fix a light dinner and get DJ bathed, fed, and tucked in for the night. Jack finally turned in after the late local news so Gibbs changed into sweats and headed downstairs to do some work on the bookcases he had started working on. Knowing that Fornell would be showing up at some point, Gibbs poured bourbon into his usual coffee mug and into a small empty mason jar.

"How'd you find out," Fornell asked as he slowly descended the stairs.

Gibbs smirked and shrugged. "Scuttlebutt. I had no idea about Palmer, Tobias. What's going on with you two anyway?"

Fornell tossed back his drink before sliding the empty glass back toward Gibbs, who obligingly refilled it and handed it back to him.

"Hell if I know," Fornell said plainly. "There's something about that kid, Jethro. I just offered to give him a lift home the other night, and the look he gave me…Jesus, I think I'm in over my head."

Gibbs cocked his head and stared at Fornell. "Why? What's wrong with Palmer? I know he's a lot younger than you, but you've dated younger guys before. What's different this time?"

Fornell glared at Gibbs for a minute before running a hand down his face. "He's a fucking cherry, Jethro! So far we've only talked and made out a little, but he said he wants me to fuck him! He's not shy about what he wants either. Came right out and said he wants me to be the "one and only"," he said using air quotes for emphasis.

Gibbs laughed. "It sounds like Palmer is looking for a relationship. You want that, Tobias? You ready for that? Hell, it's only been a couple of days from what I hear."

"I don't know. I'm supposed to go over to his place tonight. Jethro, you and I have been friends too long so don't bullshit me, okay? I think I could really fall for him, but I don't want it to just be about sex. What should I do?"

Gibbs let his head drop back as he sighed. This whole talking thing was really not his strong suit, nor was giving out relationship advice. Since Shannon, his relationship with Tony is the only one that hasn't imploded and spectacularly gone down in flames. He took the glass from Fornell and slammed it down on top of his workbench.

"Go. Go talk to him. Find out what he really wants and see if it's what you really want. You ain't getting any younger, Tobias. If you want something with him, tell him!"

Fornell glared at Gibbs before shaking his head in disbelief. "Okay then. I'll go talk to him. You know, you're really lousy at this best friend relationship advice thing. Probably should have talked to Tony; even drugged to the gills he'd be more help than you. See you later," Fornell said as he jogged back up the stairs.

* * *

Across town, Jimmy Palmer was nervously watching the clock wondering if Tobias was going to show up. He was starting to regret telling Tobias what he wanted so early on, afraid that he may have scared him off, when he heard a soft knock on the door. Taking a deep breath to steel himself and to calm his raging nerves, Palmer opened the door and his heart skipped a beat at the sultry look Fornell gave him. Without warning, Palmer was pushed back against the nearest wall just seconds before his lips were taking in a bruising kiss.

Palmer felt dizzy by the time the kiss broke off and he found himself looking into a pair of eyes blazing with desire for him. "Um, hi," was all Palmer was able to say as he stood frozen in place.

"Hi yourself," Fornell said seductively as he stepped back and removed his coat. "Jimmy," he nearly purred as he leaned back in and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Palmer's head, "I have to know what you want from me … or with me. Tell me. Tell me right now what you want."

Palmer dropped his head unable to hold Fornell's intense gaze. "You, however I can have you. I've never done this before as you know. There's just something about you, but if you don't want me that's okay," Palmer said softly with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Fornell tapped Palmer under the chin forcing him to look up. "God, Jimmy! I do want you. You have no idea how much. I know you're a virgin and I'm more than okay with that, but I have to know if this is just an experiment for you, or just sex for the hell of it. I don't know if I could take you … make love to you … and then just let you go."

Palmer saw the sincerity and a bit of desperation in Fornell's eyes and nodded. He placed his hands on Fornell's chest and smiled shyly. "Please, Toby. Take me. Make loved to me and make me yours. I don't think there could be anyone else for me."

Moved by Palmer's desire for him and the trust he was placing in him, Fornell took Palmer's face in his hands and said softly, "No one else for me either." He pulled Palmer to him and kissed him for a long time letting the passion build.

Palmer pulled back and took Fornell's hand and led him to his bedroom. Soon their clothes were strewn all over the floor and they stood before each other hard and leaking. Palmer moved to the bed and was pulling back the covers when he felt Fornell's arms wrap around his waist and his hard cock press up against the crack of his ass. He gasped and was rewarded with a warm breath murmuring in his ear. "Give yourself up to me, Jimmy. I promise to make you fly. Let me take care of you. Just let go and give everything up to me."

Palmer turned in Fornell's arms and nodded. "Please, Toby. I want you."

Two and a half hours later, Palmer and Fornell were lying in a sweaty heap on the bed doing their level best to get their ragged breathing under control. "Are you okay, Jimmy," Fornell asked while placing a tender kiss on Palmer's shoulder as he spooned up behind him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Palmer was quiet for a moment but turned in Fornell's arms so that he was on his back looking up at him. "No. It hurt at first like you said it would, but you didn't hurt me. You kept your promise and made me fly," he said sweetly before pulling Fornell down and into a loving kiss.

After several minutes of gentle kissing, Fornell ran his hand up and down Palmer's taut abs and said, "You were really amazing, Jimmy. It felt so good and so right being inside you. I've never taken a man's virginity before and I'm honored to be your first. Somehow, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

Palmer blushed but managed to grin. "That's good, because it felt really good having you inside me. I had no idea it could be that incredible. I was worried that you would be disappointed with me since I don't have any experience, but you knew just what to do. I'll never get enough of you, either."

Fornell chuckled before getting up to get a warm washcloth from the bathroom. As he cleaned up the drying cum from Palmer's chest, he said, "I think we've had enough for one night, but set your alarm really early. I have plans for breakfast in bed."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Tony's going home! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, PMs and alerts. They are truly appreciated! Just a reminder: I am working without a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for Ryan and Sister Kate) and I'm making nothing! No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 17

Tony was finally released Saturday morning. Dr. Pitt, Dr. Brennan and the other doctors and surgeons who had worked on Tony were amazed by his rapid rate of recovery. In fact, the lead vascular surgeon during the operation on Tony's leg had expected him to be in hospital for at least two weeks, if not longer.

As much as he hated being there, Tony tried to make the best of his stay. He was bored out of his mind and decided to amuse himself by giving the nursing staff a hard time. His good looks and easy charm made him a favorite of the female nurses, and a couple of the male ones as well. Word had spread quickly after Lydia walked in on Tony kissing Gibbs, but that didn't stop a few from blatantly flirting with him anyway. As usual, he played along leaving a couple of couple of young ladies insisting that Lydia was a "big, fat liar".

Thursday and Friday had passed much like the rest of the week. Tony had slept a lot, mindlessly thumbed through the stack of magazines Abby had brought him, and watched more TV than he had in the last month. His pain was manageable and he had asked to be taken off of the stronger stuff. With a propensity for drug and alcohol addiction in his family history, Tony did not want to take a chance on becoming dependent on painkillers.

McGee stopped by after work every day to update him on the cold case. He sat on the edge of Tony's bed and reviewed the file with him, wanting and needing Tony's insight. The Commander had gone UA after getting word that NCIS had reopened the case; from who they didn't know. Tim apologized to Tony for letting him down, but Tony responded by handing out a head slap and a glare directed at Tim.

"McGee, we're still working under Gibbs' rules so no apologies! Someone tipped the Commander off and he bolted. Not like that's never happened before. You've done a great job on this so far and you'll find him. Keep following up and re-question **everyone**; someone knows where this guy is," Tony declared.

Tim managed a weak smile and said, "Thanks, Tony. We just don't want to let you down. We need you back, Boss." Tim gathered up the file and stood up. As he shrugged into his coat he turned back to Tony. "It's just not the same without you there."

Gibbs showed up early on Saturday morning and helped Tony get out of his hospital gown and into his favorite soft, worn Ohio State sweats. Tony waited for the parade of doctors to come through for one final check of him while Gibbs gathered up his belongings. Tony had insisted that the plants and countless vases of flowers he had received during his stay should go to other patients to help cheer them up. Once he got the final okay and a long list of instructions from Brad, Tony signed a few forms and declared, "I'm free!" as Gibbs pulled a wheelchair into the room.

Dr. Brennan handed Tony a prescription for painkillers. Brad scowled at Tony knowing full well that he would crumple it up and toss it in the trash the first chance he got, so he took it and handed it to Gibbs.

Tony glared at Brad, who glared right back and crossed his arms. "No look, Tony, I know you hate being on painkillers and I know they make you loopy as all get out, but knowing you like I do you will try and do too much too soon. Just get the scrip filled so you can have them handy **if** you need them." Tony let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

Brad frowned, but as the official spokesman of the team of doctors he said, "The Orthopedics Trauma Team will call you next week and work out a home-visit schedule. We don't want to start your PT too soon, but you'll need to start trying to move around a little bit and put a little bit of weight on that leg. But dammit, DiNozzo, until then you stay off that leg! We don't want you setting back your recovery. Now, you'll have to come in every couple of weeks for x-rays, but we want to do as much of your follow up care as we can at home. With that cast I think that would be easier for everyone. I'll stop by and check to see how your lung functions are, but so far everything seems fine."

Brad smiled at Tony and shook his hand and then Gibbs'. "I'm counting on you to make sure he behaves, Gibbs. Any problems, you call."

Gibbs smiled back and said, "I'll make sure he's a good boy, Brad." With that, Gibbs helped Tony into the wheelchair. "Your chariot a waits," he said fondly before placing a kiss on the top of Tony's head once he was seated.

* * *

Tony leaned against the car door sprawled out across the backseat with his leg propped up on a pile of pillows as Gibbs drove him home in a company Charger no faster than the posted speed limit. Climbing up and into his truck for the ride home was out of the question, as was getting into Gibbs' Challenger. With his entire leg encased in plaster he needed all the leg room he could get. The twenty-minute drive from Bethesda to Alexandria seemed to take forever and Tony was getting a might cranky!

"Dammit, Gibbs! The gas pedal is the one on the right! I'm sure you're familiar with it! Will you step on it and get me home already! What's with the granny driving anyway," Tony demanded while glaring up at the rear view mirror knowing that Gibbs could see him.

Gibbs smirked and winked back at Tony. "We'll be home in five more minutes. Just sit back and relax."

Tony rolled his eyes and huffed like a petulant teenager, "The way you **normally** drive, the whole damn trip home should have taken five minutes!"

Tony saw the cars parked all up and down the street as soon as Gibbs turned the corner onto East Laurel Street. The front porch was festooned with colorful balloons and a banner that read "Welcome Home Tony". Tony gave Gibbs a disapproving look only to get a snicker and smile in return.

"You had to know this was gonna happen, Tony. Abby insisted on a party for you," Gibbs said as he climbed out of the car. Tim and Ryan suddenly appeared in the driveway to offer their help getting Tony extracted from the car. With his arms around Tim and Gibbs' shoulders, Tony was practically carried up the steps and into the house.

A loud burst of cheers rang out the second Tony was inside the living room and Abby came running out from the kitchen where she had been busy preparing lunch for everyone. Gibbs and Tim got Tony over to the couch and carefully lowered him down while Ryan stacked several pillows he brought in from the car on the coffee table so that Tony could prop his leg up.

"Wow, thanks everyone! God, it's good to be home," Tony said with a big smile. He looked around at the smiling faces of his friends and family, grateful for each and every one of them. His eyes fell on the playpen set up in the corner where DJ was napping despite the commotion.

Lunch was set out buffet style in the kitchen and since Tony was relegated to the couch for the duration, Ziva brought him a thick turkey sandwich and a large glass of milk. Tim brought out sandwiches on plates for him and Ziva along with a bag of chips which he placed on the couch next to Tony.

Tony finally spoke up after a few bites and asked, "So, how are you guys? Everything still good?"

Ziva smiled at Tim, who grasped her hand, and then back at Tony. "Yes Tony. We are good. I have never been happier."

Tony felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment as Tim and Ziva gazed lovingly at each other, but since there was no escape he just went back to eating his sandwich.

Palmer and Fornell arrived a couple hours after lunch and came over to welcome Tony home. Fornell went to find Gibbs as Tony pulled Palmer down on the couch next to him.

"Okay, spill Gremlin, and I want details," Tony demanded with a low growl as he looked pointedly at Palmer.

"God Tony! I don't even know where to start," Palmer replied dreamily with a far off look in his eyes. "I never thought being with a man would be so … awesome."

Tony glared at Palmer and snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Hey! So you've already sealed the deal? How was it? Did you get to fuck Fornell? Come on Palmer, you gotta give me something!"

Palmer blushed furiously and dropped his gaze down to his lap. "Yeah we did, Wednesday night. God, it was incredible! He took total control, but he was so gentle since it was my first time. I came so hard I saw stars! Then," Palmer paused to look around to make sure no one could overhear them, "the next morning I gave him a blow job … first time for that too. It was totally weird at first but cool, and then he asked **me** to make love to **him**. I couldn't believe he let me do that, Tony. I never dreamed I'd get to do that with him. It was so incredible."

Tony smiled brightly at Palmer and nodded. "So, it's not just a one-off? You guys officially together-together now?"

"Yep! Decided we both want to try and make a go of it; see what happens," Palmer replied proudly as he and Tony high-fived. Fornell picked that moment to walk in and immediately saw the knowing smirk Tony's face. He dropped his head with a loud sigh knowing that Tony would give him grief about dating Palmer until quite possibly the end of time.

"Relax Tobias," Tony said with a laugh, "Just do me a favor and be good to the Gremlin and take care of him."

By mid-afternoon Gibbs could tell that Tony was getting tired so he called an end to the impromptu party. Everyone stopped to chat with Tony for a few minutes before leaving; Tim and Ziva promised to bring Tony some cold case files after work on Monday, Ducky insisted on stopping by tomorrow to check on him, Fornell and Palmer just waved to him before sneaking out the door unnoticed by anyone else, and Abby kissed his cheek while Ryan waved as he waited patiently by the door with a smile on his face.

"Abs," Tony said softly holding onto her shoulders, "Ryan's not like the others you know. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he is crazy about you. You think, you know, maybe there's something there?"

Abby smiled warmly at Tony. "Could be, but I don't want to mess up again. I really like him, Tony. I mean **really** like him … a lot. I'm just taking it slow so I don't screw it up."

Tony kissed the tip of her nose and nodded. "I think you two are perfect for each other. Just follow your heart, Abs. I'm here if you need me." Abby smiled and winked at Tony then joined Ryan, who received a wink and a thumbs-up from Tony.

Jack changed DJ's diaper then delivered his hungry and fussy grandson to Tony while Gibbs got a bottle ready. A few minutes later, Gibbs delivered the bottle then returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up while Jack sat on the couch with Tony.

"Damn if he isn't the cutest thing," Jack said with a chuckle. "Me and little buddy here have been having a great time, but I'm sure glad you're home now, Tony."

Tony turned his head and smiled at Jack. "I'm really glad you've been here, Jack. I know Kate's coming back in a couple of days, but I'd love for you to stay for a while if you can. I haven't seen much of you this week, and you owe me some Jethro stories."

Jack patted Tony's good leg and said, "I told Leroy and I'll tell you; I'm not going anywhere for a while. Kate is gonna have her hands full with this little one when she gets back, and I want to be here to help take care of you. You, DJ here and Leroy are my whole family, Tony, and I'm here for you as long as you need me."

* * *

When Ryan pulled up in front of Abby's apartment building, he got out of his car and came around to open her door with every intention of just walking her to her door. He was suddenly overcome with a need to finally act on his growing feelings for Abby, so without warning he grabbed Abby around the waist and pulled her close as his lips descended on hers. It took Abby just a second or two to get with the program and kiss him back. When their tongues met and began a slow sensual dance, Abby wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and held him tight.

Ryan finally broke the kiss and his eyes went wide at the shocked expression on Abby's face. "Oh Abby," he panted remorsefully, "I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have done that without your permission. My momma would tan my hide for taking such liberties with a lady." He stopped and just stared at Abby who had cocked her head to the side as she looked at him in awe.

"It's okay, Ry," Abby said softly as she reached up to place a gentle hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad you did. You, um, want to come up for a while? We should probably talk." Ryan nodded in agreement and took Abby's hand in his as they made their way up to her apartment.

"You want some wine, or a beer, or coffee, or anything," Abby asked nervously as she closed the door and headed into her kitchen.

Ryan leaned against the door jam and smiled. "I'll have whatever you're having." He watched as she retrieved two bottles of beer from the fridge then followed her out to the living room.

They curled up and talked only taking breaks to answer nature's call and to call for pizza. They discussed their differences over pizza and beer, and Ryan tried to put Abby at ease when she said she was confused but wanted to try and change to fit into his world.

"It's time for me to grow up and be normal. Girls my age should wear normal clothes and pretty jewelry. They should listen to Taylor Swift or Faith Hill or oldies music, not Android Lust and Tortured Souls," Abby declared.

"Now that's just plain silly! I don't want you to change for me, Abby. I love you just the way you are. Heck, when I'm with you I'm happier than a puppy with two tails. Yeah, I mostly like country music just because it's what I grew up with, but I like rock music too. Heck, I went to a Cheap Trick concert last year and had a blast. Saw some group called Muttly Crow or something. They were loud, but put on one hell of a show."

Abby laughed and dropped her head on Ryan's shoulder. "You're almost as bad as Ziva! It's Motley Crüe, and I like them too."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Tony laid completely still inside of the MRI chamber at Bethesda thinking back over the last two weeks since his release from the hospital. He had been going stir crazy being cooped up in the house unable to go anywhere or do much of anything for himself. Everyone knew that Tony hated for anyone to see him at less than his best for fear that they would see him as somehow weak. Jack and Gibbs both understood exactly how he felt and allowed Tony the occasional angry outburst knowing that his anger and frustration wasn't directed at them.

Tony had been nearly despondent at not even being able to go with Gibbs when he took DJ to the pediatrician for his four-month check-up. When Gibbs got home he immediately deposited DJ on Tony's lap and headed to the kitchen to get a much needed cup of coffee. Gibbs returned to the living room a few minutes later and gave Tony a complete status report and play-by-play breakdown of the examination. When Gibbs mentioned that DJ had received his scheduled immunizations and showed him the Elmo Band-Aid on his chubby little leg, Tony promptly kissed the boo-boo to make it all better.

To help lift Tony's flagging spirits, Abby came over to visit every few days and would accompany a wheelchair-bound Tony up the street to the big park. They would spend a good hour or so talking and getting caught up as they sat and watched the kids on the playground equipment. It was mid-March and early signs of the coming spring were everywhere, which did a lot to cheer Tony up. He looked forward to being able to walk the three blocks to the park under his own power while pushing DJ in his stroller when the weather got a bit warmer. He couldn't wait until DJ was old enough to be pushed on the swings, climb on the jungle gym, and go down the big tornado slide.

Kate had returned from Boston the Tuesday after he got home and tried not to dote on him too much. She would get Tony his first cup of coffee in the morning and sit and talk with him until DJ announced that he was awake and hungry. She would ask Tony throughout the day if he needed anything as she went about her daily routine of taking care of DJ and tidying up the house, but readily accepted his standard reply of, "No thanks, I'm fine."

Jackson, on the other hand, hovered over Tony like a mother hen. He did all of the cooking and made sure that Tony and Gibbs both ate a big breakfast every morning and a healthy dinner every night. He would help Tony get into his wheelchair for trips to the bathroom, but would leave him to take care of business himself. Jackson insisted on washing and conditioning Tony's hair for him and had practically converted the downstairs bathroom into a makeshift barber shop. There was just enough room for Tony to sit on a kitchen chair with his long legs straight out in front of him propped up on the clothes hamper and lean his head back over the sink. Jackson brought down Tony's designer shampoo and conditioner from the master bathroom along with all of Tony's other hair products. Tony always loved it when Gibbs washed his hair for him when they showered together reveling in the feeling of Gibbs' strong fingers lovingly massaging his scalp. Jackson also made sure that Tony received a clean close shave every couple of days, complete with a hot towel treatment. Tony allowed this service knowing that Jack meant well, and even went so far as to suggest that Jackson start offering barber services at the store.

Gibbs took care of Tony's more personal needs himself. Even if he could somehow get him up the stairs and into one of the full bathrooms, Tony couldn't shower with his leg in a cast so they had to settle for sponge baths, which more often than not led to a fair amount of fooling around. Tony craved Gibbs' touch and Gibbs' control around a naked Tony was almost nonexistent. Gibbs would take Tony into the downstairs bathroom when he got home from work, strip him down and carefully but thoroughly wash him and pat him dry as he sat on the chair before helping him into a clean pair of sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt. One time they got so caught up in making out that they completely lost track of time, and Jackson nearly walked in on them to announce that dinner was getting cold while Gibbs was giving Tony a blow job. From that day on, Gibbs made a point of locking the bathroom door during "bath time".

A frustrated and extremely horny Tony tried his best to take things farther than kissing and the occasional blow job, but Gibbs wouldn't hear of it. "Tony," he moaned as Tony nibbled on in his ear while whining and begging Gibbs to make love to him, "it's too soon, and that's assuming we could even figure out a way to do it in here. If you hurt your leg fooling around, do you have any idea how much trouble we'd be in?"

As promised, Tim and Ziva brought Tony a pile of cold case files to review as well as their reports on the case they had finally been able to close. The team had worked relentlessly following Tony's orders to re-question everyone and had finally gotten a break locating the UA Commander and bringing him to justice. He had been about to hop a flight to Belize thinking he was getting away scot free when his name appeared on a watch list during check-in at the airport. Security officers at Regan National detained him and called Tim. Tim and Ryan showed up at the airport and took the Commander into NCIS custody.

Ryan drove them back to NCIS while Tim called Tony to give him the news. Tony beamed as he listened to Tim break it all down for him. "What an idiot travelling under his own name! I told you you'd catch him, McGee! Good job! Who's doing the interrogation? … You think you're ready? … Okay then, go for it. Have Ryan and Ziva observer and call Gibbs if you need him."

Two hours later Gibbs called to report that he had observed McGee's interrogation of the Commander, and while it was touch and go for a while due to his inexperience, Tim managed to get a full confession and close the case.

Tony found potential leads in a couple of the cold cases and directed Tim, Ziva and Ryan to follow up on them and to keep him posted. He always had a way of putting the puzzle pieces together when it came to working cold cases. He had a knack for finding that one anomaly in the evidence, or a supposedly innocuous statement in the record that ended up being the missing piece. Tony had by far the best cold case solve rate of anyone in the entire agency, even putting Gibbs' impressive record to shame.

Tony was as dedicated to his job as anyone, but taking care of his son was his first priority. He insisted on feeding DJ his breakfast each morning after Kate brought him downstairs, freshly diapered and dressed for the day. DJ was starting to eat baby cereal flakes mixed with fruit juice for breakfast and Tony loved the challenge of getting him to eat. DJ had unwittingly turned breakfast into a game with his daddy, and at times it became a battle of wills. On more than one occasion, DJ ended up with an earful of cereal when he turned his head away from Tony at just the wrong moment. After a thorough post-breakfast cleanup, a bottle and some serious cuddle and playtime, Tony would let Jackson put DJ in his playpen and wheel him into the living room where he would set to work studying the files. DJ was content to take his morning nap in the playpen while Tony worked and sipped on his coffee, which Jackson kept refilling for him like an attentive waiter. Tony once teased Jack by asking if he needed to start leaving him tips.

Tony wanted to be done with work for the day before James, the Physical Therapist assigned to him, showed up. He had 30-minute PT sessions from 1430 to 1500 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, which just involved having Tony stand and swing his heavily casted leg back and forth and then in circles to work and strengthen the stiff muscles before gradually putting some weight on the leg.

More often than not, Tony found that he needed to take a pain killer after each session with James to take the edge off of the pain. He hated how painkillers made him feel, but putting any weight at all on his leg at this stage caused excruciating pain. These were the days when Tony got extra frisky during his daily sponge baths. In addition to making him a bit sleepy and loopy, painkillers for some reason made Tony incredibly horny. Gibbs, of course, didn't mind Tony pawing at him wanting to play, but he had to use every bit of self-control he possessed not to give in to Tony's libidinous intentions.

* * *

Gibbs had taken this afternoon off to bring Tony in for what he could only assume was the first of many follow up MRIs and checkups. While Tony was in the MRI suite, Gibbs thumbed through an ancient magazine in the waiting room and sipped on what barely passed for coffee.

Brad came in after examining Tony and consulting with Dr. Brennan. He plopped down into a chair next to Gibbs and sighed, "I dunno what it is about your hubby, Gibbs, but it looks like Tony is going to beat the odds … again. His lungs sound fine; they're clear, and except for the residual scarring his lung capacity is better than I expected it to be. It could be that over the years he has compensated for the damage from the plague and that losing a small section of his lung hasn't hindered his breathing capability much. The human body has an amazing way of adjusting like that, so I don't see his lungs keeping him out of the field. He's a lucky son of a bitch, Gibbs."

Gibbs let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Brad. "What are they saying about his leg, Brad? That gonna keep him sidelined?"

Brad frowned and nodded in the affirmative. "For a while at least. I won't lie to you, Gibbs; there was a lot of damage. The damage to the artery was repaired and it's healing just fine. The damage to the bone may cause some problems, however, but we just won't know anything for sure until we see how he handles physical therapy. It's gonna be a long road, no doubt about it, but knowing how determined and stubborn Tony is I can see him beating this," Brad said before giving Gibbs a reassuring pat on the shoulder and standing up. "I'll go see if they are about done with the MRI so you can get him home. Hang in there, Gibbs."

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs looked up just in time to see Brad wheeling a smiling and rather animated Tony down the hall toward him. He tossed his Styrofoam coffee cup in the trash and grabbed his jacket before heading out of the waiting room to meet them in the hallway. Tony smiled up at Gibbs who leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So, what's the verdict, doc," Gibbs asked hesitantly as he placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Brad smiled as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, the MRI shows that the bone is fusing back together nicely; good alignment and the pins and rods are doing their job. The incision site looks good, even though it's probably going to leave a doozy of a scar. We'll see how it goes with PT, and if the next MRI and x-rays show continued improvement we should be able to downsize from this monster cast into one that's a bit easier to get around in. All things considered, it's looking pretty damn good!"

With the help of a big, burly orderly, Tony was comfortably arranged in the backseat of the car for the drive home. Before getting in the car Gibbs pulled out his phone and called Ducky to update him on Tony's condition and to ask for a favor, which Ducky granted without reservation.

When they got home, Jack and Kate helped get Tony out of the car and into the house. Kate headed home once Tony was situated in the recliner and had assured her that he didn't need anything. DJ was babbling to himself and playing with his toes having just woken up from his nap.

Jackson was about to ask Tony what he'd like for dinner when Gibbs pulled him aside. "Um, Dad, Ducky is on his way to pick you up to take you out for dinner and then a movie. You need a change of scenery and I need some alone time with Tony. I'll get DJ settled then order pizza or Chinese for the two of us for dinner. We have some things we need to _talk_ about," Gibbs stated innocently.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Gibbs and chuckled, "Talk, my foot! I know darn well you two wanna do a hell of a lot more than talk."

Gibbs glared at Jackson but couldn't stop a smirk from curling up the corners of his lips. Blushing slightly he leaned in and replied with a laugh, "You know me too well, Dad."

The sound of Ducky's car horn in the driveway was Jackson's cue to grab his jacket. He smirked at Gibbs and then Tony when he reached the front door and said, "You two behave yourselves and don't get too rough with him, Leroy. He is still recovering."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Now that the holidays are over I can get back to concentrating on this story! Thank you for hanging in there with me and for putting up with the longer than normal delays in getting updates posted. I make a point of replying to all reviews and comments, but due to the recent holiday craziness it is quite possible that I may have missed responding to a few. If I did not thank you personally, please let me do so now.

Reminder: I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters ad no copyright infringement is intended.

Okay! Now, where were we?

CH 19

Tony patted his full belly as he leaned against the back of the couch and let out a long, loud burp after finishing off his half of a large sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza and chugging down most of a can of soda. DJ was sitting happily in his highchair parked next to Gibbs, kicking his feet excitedly and babbling nonsense between each spoonful of baby food that Gibbs shoveled in. Initially startled by it, DJ apparently also found Tony's burp to be extremely funny. His eyes had gone impossibly wide for an instant before he immediately stopped babbling and suddenly burst out laughing. Tony in turn laughed so hard he started coughing until he heard the all too familiar growl that often preceded a severe head slap. It was bad luck or simply just bad timing that DJ started laughing just after receiving a generous spoonful of strained broccoli, which now adorned the front of Gibbs' shirt.

Gibbs glared disapprovingly at Tony, who just smirked proudly and shrugged unapologetically at him. Gibbs narrowed his eyes before slowly and deliberately raising an ice cold bottle of beer to his lips and taking a long pull. Tony's defiant smirk instantly morphed into a defeated pout. Because of the medication he was on, Tony had to settle for drinking Dr. Pepper with his pizza and he didn't think Gibbs was being very nice or fair by drinking a beer when he couldn't have one.

They had learned the hard way that even a small amount of alcohol when mixed with his meds made Tony even loopier and, if possible, even hornier to the point where Gibbs could hardly handle him by himself. Despite Gibbs' repeated warnings to the contrary, Jackson stubbornly insisted one night that it wouldn't do any harm to let Tony have a small glass of wine with dinner. Jackson learned his lesson later that evening, however, when he nearly ended up witnessing Tony's attempt to perform a seated strip tease for Gibbs from his wheelchair right smack in the middle of the living room. Luckily, Gibbs was able to grab the blanket from the back of the couch and get Tony wrapped up in it before he was able to remove more than his shirt, which had already been flung haphazardly across the room and was now dangling from a lighted wall sconce. Gibbs practically had to sit on Tony's hands to stop him from removing his sweatpants as well, knowing that Tony was going commando. Jackson doubled over with laughter at the spectacle before him as Gibbs firmly but gently managed to eventually gain control of Tony's persistently roaming hands, while Tony uttered naughty nothings loud enough for Jackson to hear.

"See Gibbs, I told you! Karma's a bitch! That's what you get for drinking beer in front of me," Tony said with a satisfied grin as he flung a handful of napkins at Gibbs so that he could wipe off at least some of the strained broccoli from his shirt. DJ just smiled sweetly and innocently then returned to babbling gleefully at his dads, earning a chuckle and an affectionate big toe squeeze from Gibbs and a Gibbs-assisted "baby high-five" from Tony.

Gibbs left DJ in Tony's loving arms with a bottle of juice while he cleaned himself up a little bit and took care of the dinner mess. After a couple of hours of family time spent cuddled together on the couch watching some mindless reality show on TV, Gibbs took an increasingly sleepy and fussy DJ upstairs to get him jammied up and tucked in for the night.

Gibbs had every intention of having a serious talk about their plans for the future, but when he came back downstairs he found Tony lying on his back on the couch with his leg propped up on the back. Flashing one of his trademark come hither looks, Tony crooked his index finger effectively summoning Gibbs to him. Gibbs hesitated for only the briefest of moments, and when he was within reach Tony grabbed the front of his shirt nearly pulling Gibbs' full weight down on top of him. Gibbs arrested his fall by grabbing onto the back of the couch to catch himself before placing both of his hands on Tony's chest so that he could more carefully lower himself down.

It was a bit awkward at first, but they managed to get comfortable with Gibbs laying half on Tony and half on the deep couch cushion. Gibbs smiled warmly as he looked into Tony's sparkling green eyes and murmured, "Alone at last."

Tony smiled and said softly as he searched the blue eyes he loved so much, "Yes we are. Now what are you gonna do about it?" Their lips met for a series of gentle kisses, but after a couple of minutes Gibbs pulled back wanting to put the brakes on before things got too heated.

"Jethro, please," Tony whined as he reached for Gibbs, "Jack won't be home for a couple of hours and I really want you to make love to me. We can manage right here. Please, I need you." The look of desperation and longing on Tony's face was nearly Gibbs' undoing. It was getting harder and harder for Gibbs to refuse Tony anything, and this utterly wanton display of need was certainly no exception.

Gibbs let out a defeated sigh knowing full well that their talk was going to be delayed, at least for tonight. "Okay, but you will do as I say and stay still. You got me, Tony? I see any sign that you're in pain and we stop. Got it?" Gibbs fixed Tony with one of his patented "I'm-not-fucking-kidding-around" glares earning a grin and a series of deliberate nods in return.

"Whatever you say, Boss," Tony moaned as Gibbs pressed him back down onto his back and plundered his mouth with a passionate kiss.

Gibbs made short work of stripping them both wanting desperately to feel Tony's naked skin against his own. He jumped up and rushed over to retrieve a tube of lube he kept stashed in a commemorative mug on the fireplace mantle. He got Tony to roll onto his side so that he could rest his leg on a couple of pillows Gibbs had placed on the coffee table. Gibbs then carefully climbed in behind Tony pressing their bodies close together with his front to Tony's back.

Tony dutifully stayed still while Gibbs placed tender little kisses and nibbles all along his upper back, neck and shoulder. Tony reached back and pulled on Gibbs' hip in an attempt to tug him even closer, silently signaling that he wanted to move things along. After all, it had been nearly a month since they last made love and Tony was way past frustrated. They were both rock hard and leaking, hungry to reconnect as lovers and give into their passion for one another.

"Easy baby," Gibbs purred in Tony's ear. "This position might work, but I gotta stretch you first. It's been so long …too damn long … and God I have missed you."

"Jethro, I love you and I have missed you so much," Tony replied breathily.

Gibbs popped the cap on the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. With Tony's one leg extended out in front of him, Gibbs had easy access to Tony's opening. He teased and circled Tony's puckered hole for a few moments before slowly easing one finger inside pulling a long drawn out moan out of him.

It wasn't long before Gibbs had two and then three fingers inside of him as he carefully prepared Tony to receive his cock. He slid his other arm under and around Tony so that he could reach a nipple, which he rolled between his fingers and pinched earning more appreciative moans. Tony loved having his nipples played with, and luckily Gibbs loved playing with them.

Tony suddenly cried out as Gibbs fingers brushed against his prostate. "Oh God Jethro! I'm good. I'm ready. Please," Tony begged pitifully.

Gibbs withdrew his fingers and placed more kisses on Tony's shoulder as he spread more lube on his cock and lined up to Tony's glistening opening. He carefully thrust forward and stilled as soon as he breached the tight ring of muscle with just the head. "Jesus! You're so tight. Tony, I'm not gonna last very long," Gibbs moaned as the feeling of being inside Tony where he belonged nearly overwhelmed him.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hip again and Gibbs obliged by sliding in slowly, inch by inch until he was fully seated with his balls against Tony's ass. Both men moaned loudly and took a deep breath before Gibbs pulled almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in. Gibbs wanted so badly to give into the need that was building and just take Tony but instead he kept his stokes long and slow, tagging Tony's prostate with nearly every stroke. He didn't want it to be over too soon or risk doing anything that might cause Tony pain. They exchanged murmured endearments and panted words of encouragement as they slowly rocked together; Tony doing his best to meet each of Gibbs' deep thrusts. Despite their best attempts to hold off their impending orgasms they came magnificently at the same time several minutes later, Tony crying out Gibbs' name as Gibbs sank his teeth into Tony's shoulder leaving his distinct mark.

Gibbs ran a soothing hand up and down Tony's arm to calm the shakes Tony always got after an intense orgasm. Tony whined at the loss when Gibbs slowly pulled out of him after getting his own breathing back under control. "Shh, it's okay baby. I'm just gonna get us cleaned up and grab some more pillows. I'll be right back," he murmured after placing a tender kiss on the bite mark he left on Tony's shoulder before carefully climbing over his sated and nearly boneless body.

Gibbs ran upstairs, cleaned himself up, pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed a clean pair for Tony. He took the pillows from the bed and grabbed a clean sheet and blanket from the linen closet in the bathroom. Before heading back down the stairs he called Ducky to check in and let him know that he could bring Jackson home. Ducky informed him that the movie had ended less than an hour ago, and that the two friends had decided to visit Mike's Pub for a Cognac or two. It was, after all, Friday night.

"I shall deliver Jackson to you safe and sound within the hour my dear Jethro," Ducky announced confidently into his phone from the crowded bar then chuckled, "I trust that Anthony is doing well after your "talk"?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed. He could almost see Ducky finishing his question with air quotes, and he definitely heard Jackson chuckling in the background.

Tony had flopped onto his back again and was dozing with a goofy grin on his face by the time Gibbs returned to the living room. Gibbs stood there with an armload of bedding and leered hungrily at Tony. One thing was for certain; Gibbs would never get tired of looking at his husband, clothed or naked, who just seemed to get more beautiful with each passing year. Tony must have sensed Gibbs' presence because one eye cracked open and his grin grew.

Gibbs cleaned Tony up and managed to change the sheet on the couch like he had seen the nurses do when Tony was in the hospital. Tony wanted to sleep naked but Gibbs reminded him that they were in the living room and that Jackson would be home soon, so Tony relented and let Gibbs pull him upright and dress him in a thin pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Tony's leg stretched out onto the coffee table worked pretty damn well for sex, so Gibbs pushed the table up against the couch and rolled Tony so that he could easily and comfortably rest his leg on it while he slept. Tony looked at him questioningly before finally asking, "Whatcha doin' Jethro?"

Gibbs said nothing as he climbed back in behind Tony and got them both situated again. The couch was deep enough that they could sleep comfortably like this, which is partly why Tony picked it out. They had, in fact, on more than one occasion fallen asleep there while cuddled up watching a movie.

Gibbs rested his hand on Tony's hip and kissed him behind his ear before finally replying, "I'm tired of sleeping alone in our bed. It's too cold and lonely. I miss you and I want to hold you."

Tony reached out from under the blanket and covered Gibbs' hand with his, giving it a loving squeeze. "I've missed being in your arms. By the way, thank you for tonight. I know you asked Ducky to take your dad out so we could be alone for a while. That really means a lot to me. I love you Jethro," Tony declared before letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

Gibbs chuckled and patted Tony's hip with their now joined hands. "I love you too, Tony," he whispered softly in his ear.

They were both fast asleep by the time Jackson got home twenty minutes later. He hung up his coat then quietly tip-toed over to the couch and pulled the blanket up to cover the two softly snoring men. Once the boys were tucked in to his satisfaction, Jackson turned off the lights and heading toward the stairs. He turned back and with a smile muttered, "Good night boys. I love you both."

Saturday morning Jackson was up early as usual and quietly set about making breakfast after getting a fresh pot of coffee started. Gibbs and Tony were both still snoring softly and Jackson didn't want to wake them. However, Gibbs could never resist the smell of strong fresh brewed coffee and within a few minutes he joined his dad in the kitchen after hitting the head and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Dad," Gibbs said with a yawn. "You and Ducky have fun last night," he asked as he poured a cup of coffee and headed over to the table where the newspaper was waiting for him.

"Morning Leroy. The movie was okay I guess. Had more fun at the bar afterwards though. That Ducky sure has a lot of stories to tell. So, uh, how did your "talk" with Tony go last night," Jackson asked with a knowing smirk.

Gibbs glared at Jackson then shook his head as he chuckled, "I really did plan on having a long talk last night, but he, uh, had other ideas."

"Uh huh," Jackson responded nonjudgmentally with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, could I get a little help in here?" Tony suddenly called from the living room. "I gotta pee like nobody's business!"

At the same time DJ announced, rather loudly, that he was also awake and in need of assistance. Gibbs dropped his head in defeat with a loud sigh before looking back up at Jackson, who sat across the table from him shaking his head and chuckling.

"Tell you what, Dad; I'll take care of Tony if you can get DJ," Gibbs offered as he took a long drink of his coffee before standing up and heading back toward the living room.

Twenty minutes later all four "Gibbs men" were seated around the table with Tony in his wheelchair and DJ babbling away in his high chair beside him. Tony fed DJ his breakfast between bites of his scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. He wondered if maybe DJ was feeling a tad repentant about last night's strained broccoli incident, or maybe he was just really hungry, since he didn't put up much of a fight and finished his slightly watered down oatmeal without any fuss.

After breakfast Tony sat in the recliner and rocked DJ while Gibbs and Jackson tidied up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. He looked down and smiled at DJ who was fighting to stay awake while sucking on his pacifier. When DJ finally gave up the fight and his eyes fluttered closed a few minutes later, Tony let his head fall back and sighed contentedly. _"Life really can't get much better than this"_, he thought as he too drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm not real thrilled with this chapter, but I think it needed to be written. I have reached a turning point with this story and I am hoping to set up a proper ending. Tony and Gibbs are both a bit OOC in this chapter, but I promise it won't last long!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am not making money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 20

Seeing that his family was fast asleep, Gibbs took DJ from Tony's arms and laid him down in the playpen while Jackson covered Tony with the blanket he retrieved from the couch. Gibbs decided to take advantage of the situation and spend a little time down in the basement while Jackson went back to the kitchen table to finish reading the newspaper with a fresh cup of coffee.

An hour or so later, Gibbs was about to head back upstairs for a cup of coffee when he heard Tony cry out his name. He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time and was at Tony's side in mere seconds. Jackson had jumped up from his seat and was already there trying to calm Tony, who sat bolt upright with a panicked look in his eyes while desperately trying to catch his breath.

Tony's plaintive cry woke DJ, who now wailed his displeasure at being startled from his nap. Gibbs silently nodded his head in the direction of the playpen and Jackson went over and picked up his distressed grandson, who calmed immediately as Jackson cradled him in his arms and whispered softly in his ear as he carried him upstairs.

"Tony," Gibbs murmured quietly with concern as he carded his fingers soothingly through Tony's slightly sweaty hair, "Babe wake up. It's Jethro. I got you. You're okay now."

Tony turned his head and looked at Gibbs with feral eyes before almost painfully clamping his hand down on Gibbs' arm. He closed his eyes and swallowed a few times as he tried to calm down from what had obviously been a nightmare.

"Jesus, Tony, you all right," Gibbs asked as he continued to run his fingers through Tony's hair.

"God Jethro," Tony panted, "it was awful. The whole team (pant) gone. I couldn't move (pant) … couldn't save them."

"Hey relax! It's okay. It was just a bad dream, Tony. Everyone is fine," Gibbs said before placing a gentle kiss on Tony's sweaty temple as he wrapped an arm lovingly around his shaking shoulders. "Shh, it's okay. I'm right here."

Gibbs quietly held and rocked Tony for a few minutes and felt him begin to relax as he got his breathing back under control. He knew that Tony would tell him more about his dream, but not until he was ready.

"Jethro," Tony finally asked timidly, "What if I can't ever go back to work? I just got the team, and now this …," Tony trailed off as he motioned helplessly to the cast on his leg and while trying to swallow past the lump forming in his throat.

Gibbs' heart broke when he saw a single tear run down Tony's cheek. This had been on Gibbs' mind for a few days, and is exactly what he had planned to talk to Tony about last night before they got sidetracked. He knew Tony well enough to know that at some point self-doubt and all of his insecurities would come to the surface, and Gibbs had wanted to head them off.

Gibbs pulled back and smiled weakly at Tony while gently wiping a few silent tears away with his thumbs. With Tony's face cradled in his hands, Gibbs leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Instantly feeling more grounded, Tony reached a shaky hand up to the back of Gibbs' neck to keep him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Gibbs allowed Tony to control the kiss, which was almosts desperate in its intensity. He eventually broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Tony's. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit then we can get comfy on the couch and talk, okay?" Only getting a resigned nod in response, Gibbs said softly, "It's gonna be all right, Tony. Come on."

Fifteen minutes later, Jackson came back downstairs to see if everything was all right having gotten DJ settled in his crib to continue his nap. With Tony's assurance that he was fine and a nod of confirmation from Gibbs, Jackson grabbed the spy novel he had recently started reading from the end table before heading back upstairs to give his boys a chance to talk.

Gibbs pulled Tony close as he recounted what he could remember of his dream. The team had gotten a call about the location of a suspect they had been tracking down. They arrived on the scene and Tony sent the team ahead to search an old abandoned warehouse, promising that he was right behind them. Tim, Ryan and Ziva ran into the building, but Tony's leg was still casted causing him to lag behind. He was halfway to the open door when machine gun fire suddenly erupted from the building. By the time he finally reached the scene a few minutes later all he found were the bullet-riddled bodies of his team.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "I failed them, Jethro. They trusted me and I didn't have their sixes."

Gibbs tapped under Tony's chin forcing him to look up. "Tony, I've had that same dream … many times. Being the leader is a huge responsibility. I know you would never send the team – your team – into a situation like that, and so do they."

Tony smiled weakly and said, "I know that. Jethro, what should I do? I feel like I should turn the team over to someone else. Hell, I can't believe you haven't made Balboa the permanent MCRT leader!"

Gibbs gave Tony the gentlest of head slaps, looked him directly in the eye and said sternly, "Don't be an idiot! Look Tony, I know you feel helpless right now. I know you hate being under restriction and not being able to do your job. But right now, Tony, you're only job is to heal. Let's see what the doctors say at your next checkup, okay? No point in worrying until then."

Tony nodded then said timidly, "But what if they say I'll never be able to go back in the field. Jethro, what the hell would I do? This job is all I know."

Gibbs had a feeling what he was about to say would not be welcome, but it needed to be said nonetheless. "Worst case, you retire. Stay home and raise our son. I make plenty of money, and you have your trust fund, so you don't need to work if …."

Tony's mouth dropped open in shock and anger suddenly flashed through his eyes as he cut Gibbs off. "So, what then? You want me to just give up; just quit and stay home? Play the dutiful housewife? Have your dinner on the table when you get home? Join the PTA? Is that what you want me to do," Tony demanded, his voice rising in anger.

Gibbs gaped wide eyed at Tony, totally taken aback by the outburst. He knew Tony wouldn't like the suggestion, but the waves of anger rolling off of him were completely unexpected. He took a deep, calming breath before stating quietly but forcefully, "For Christ's sake Tony, of course not! I want your ass back out in the field doing your goddam job!" After a few moments of glaring at each other, Gibbs said, "I was just trying to say that you don't need to work IF you don't want to."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs as he tried to extract himself from the arm Gibbs had around him. The idea that Gibbs would even think that he would just quit pushed all of his insecurity buttons and, quite frankly, pissed him off. "I need to be alone," Tony finally said emphatically as he tried to pull away. "I'm really pissed at you right now, and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Gibbs slowly pulled his arm away and frowned. "Fine," he said coolly as he quickly stood up and headed for the front door. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left, slamming the front door hard enough to rattle the leaded glass window pane. In a matter of seconds he backed out of the driveway and took off down the street with the Challenger's tires squealing.

Tony just sat motionless and stared blankly at the wall. His emotions were all over the place; a combination of fear, anger, and frustration causing him to shake. At that moment he was at a total loss to explain why he blew up at Gibbs, the only constant in his life, the only person who he ever truly loved and trusted.

"Tony?" Jackson called out as he descended the stairs. "Son? Tony, what's wrong," he asked when he made his way over to the couch. He had heard Gibbs leave, and now Tony was sitting there staring off into space; something was obviously terribly wrong.

Tony flinched when Jackson placed a hand on his shoulder. He blinked up at Jack a few times before looking away, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. God he hated crying! He felt as though his whole world was spinning out of control, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey now, none of that," Jack admonished softly as he sat next to Tony, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder in a silent offer of support. "I take it you and Leroy had a fight. You wanna tell me about it, son?"

Tony turned his head and looked at Jack with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm the world's biggest idiot, Jack," he sobbed as he fell into Jack's comforting arms.

"There, there, Tony. Come on and tell 'ol Jack what happened."

Tony did his best to recount the brief but intense argument they had. "I don't know what got into me, Jack. Jethro, he just, I dunno … said something about me quitting and I guess it pissed me off. Now he's pissed and stormed out of here. We aren't very good at fighting and even worse at talking," Tony said sadly.

"Now you listen to me, Anthony DiNozzo-Gibbs," Jack said sternly, getting Tony's full attention by using his full name. "Leroy is a stubborn bastard, has been since the day he was born, but he loves you like crazy; you and that little boy of yours. I'm sure he regrets what he said – even if he might have been right."

Tony's eyes went wide in surprise at first but were soon filled with hurt. "Great. You think I should quit, too. That's nice," Tony muttered in a defeated tone as he looked down at his hands.

"Dammit Tony, that's not what I said, and I'm sure that's not what Leroy said either! Nobody thinks you should quit! Look here Tony, Leroy has always looked for the worst outcome in every situation. He may be worse than most people at saying the right thing, but his heart is there. He only wants what's best for you, and he wants to take care of you and help you get back on your feet. He knows you are going to do everything you can to get better, and he knows it's gonna take time, but both of you are so damn stubborn and pig headed. Leroy will be back when he calms down. No one can talk to him the way you do and get away with it. Hell, he's stormed out on me more times than I care to count over the years. He'll be back and you two **will** talk, you understand me son?"

Tony looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I got it. I'm sorry Jack. I just feel like everyone is giving up on me, you know. Everything is out of my control. I can't walk or do anything for myself. Even when I do get out of this freaking cast, will I be able to walk normally?"

Jackson cocked his head and shrugged. "I don't know, Tony. I guess that's up to you and those high-priced doctors of yours. Hell, prove 'em all wrong! I know you're stubborn enough to do that! And when you do, there won't be anyone prouder of you than Leroy … and me."

Tony gave Jack a hint of a smile and said warmly, "You're a wise man Jackson Gibbs. Now since we're on the subject of me not being able to do anything, I think I need a ride to the head."

* * *

"Hang on, I'm coming," Tim shouted at whoever was beating the hell out of the door. He was exhausted since he and Ziva didn't get much sleep after a long night of repeated rounds of passionate lovemaking. He finally managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower, but barely had time to dry himself off when the pounding on the door started. He belted his robe tightly and opened the door, about to yell at whoever it was to knock it off but stopped when he saw Gibbs standing there. "Hey, Boss, uh I mean Director."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said, "Can I come in McGee? I need to talk to you … about Tony."

Tim stepped aside and motioned for Gibbs to come in. "Uh, sure. Come on in. You want some coffee, Director," Tim asked as he headed for the coffeemaker in the kitchen.

"That would be great, McGee. Thanks, and cut the Director shit will 'ya? I'm not here as your boss," Gibbs declared as he pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down. Over a couple of cups of coffee, Gibbs told Tim about the fight he and Tony had earlier. Ziva had gone out for a run and joined them halfway through their conversation to offer her opinion.

"Gibbs, Tony is a very proud man. You know that better than any of us. He is feeling helpless, yes? He is afraid but will not admit it, yes? I do not know why he got so upset with you, but I do understand how he feels," Ziva stated before taking a drink from her water bottle. "He does not want to lose what he has worked so hard for all these years. More than anything, he does not want to disappoint you, Gibbs."

"I know that Ziver, and the last thing I want to do is upset him. He said he's surprised that I haven't officially replaced him as team leader. It hurts that he thinks I would give up on him like that? He could never disappoint me; he never has. I just don't know what to say to him," Gibbs said sadly.

"Um Gibbs? Ziva and I were planning to stop by and talk to Tony sometime this weekend and take him a few more cold cases. We could stop by today and talk to him if you think that would help," Tim offered. "You know, I know for years he was insecure thinking that I was after his job. I may have teased him about it, but I know I'll never be the investigator he is. Maybe he won't be a hundred percent physically when he comes back, and I know he is coming back, but he's still my boss and I still have a lot to learn from him. Maybe I should tell him that," Tim questioned with a satisfied smile.

"Ryan and I still have a lot to learn as well, but please do not tell Tony I said that or I will never hear the end of it," Ziva chuckled before quickly sobering, "But despite everything we have been through as a team, and as friends, he must know that we are all behind him and that we will help him in any way that we can. We miss him, Gibbs, and it is up to me to tell him that." Ziva placed a hand over Gibbs' and smiled sadly when all he could do was nod in response.

Gibbs cleared his throat as he stood and said, "Thank you, both of you. I think it would mean the world to Tony to hear you say that. Um, I better go. I have to break a rule and apologize to him. I'll see you two later, and thanks."

Still unsure of what to say to Tony, Gibbs decided to go see the one person who could put it all in perspective for him. Before turning the key in the ignition, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Duck, you busy? I need some advice. Yeah, it's about Tony. Thanks Duck. I'll be there shortly."

* * *

While Gibbs was at Reston House getting a pep talk and some longwinded words of wisdom from Ducky, Tim and Ziva showed up at the house unannounced. As promised, they repeated everything they had told Gibbs earlier.

"You talked to Gibbs, didn't you," Tony asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Tim cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Yeah, he stopped by earlier. Look Tony, he was really upset. He told us about your fight. Ziva and I realized that we haven't been there for you lately, and I'm really sorry about that. You are like a brother to me, Tony," Tim said with sincerity.

"Tim is right, Tony. As long as it takes, we will stand by you. We are not just co-workers, Tony. We have always been more like … a family. Balboa is a good agent, but he is not you. When you come back we will support you and have your six. Maybe you will not be able to run as fast, we do not know, but that will not matter. You have the best instincts, maybe even better than Gibbs, and that is what makes you a great investigator," Ziva said as she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We are a team, Tony. You, me, Tim and Ryan. Together, we are a team and a family."

Tony, choked up by their show of support, nodded and said softly, "Thanks you guys. Your support means a lot." Tony sighed and chuckled, "I have been an idiot. I got pissed at Gibbs over nothing. I guess I'm just a little scared, you know? Too much time thinking about all the 'what ifs'. I really appreciate you guys coming over. Now, get out of here and go enjoy your weekend off. Probie, as my SFA I expect to hear from you on Monday that you've found new leads in at least one of those cold cases I assigned."

Tim shook Tony's hand and laughed, "On it Boss. We'll see you later Tony."

Ziva kissed Tony's cheek and said, "If you need to talk, you call. We have your back, Tony."

An hour later, Tony, DJ and Jackson were finishing eating lunch when Abby and Ryan showed up unexpectedly. Tony insisted that he wasn't hungry, but Jackson felt duty bound to make sure he ate something. He wheeled Tony to the table and put a grilled cheese sandwich and fresh veggies in front of him. Tony looked up at Jackson to protest, but shrank back from the all too familiar "Gibbs glare" leveled at him. He rolled his eyes, but picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. Knowing he had won that round, Jackson patted Tony's shoulder and returned to the stove to get that jar of chicken noodle baby food he had warmed up for DJ.

"Hey Boss, Mr. Gibbs, Little Skeetch," Ryan chirped as Abby released his hand and threw her arms around Tony from behind as he sat feeding DJ. DJ laughed as Ryan poked him in the tummy causing him to squirm in his high chair as he gummed his last bite of his lunch.

"Can't breathe, Abs," Tony managed to say while trying to wipe off DJ's chin with a napkin.

"Oops! Sorry Tony. I'm just so happy to see you. It's been like, forever since I've seen you. We've been so busy at work and stuff," Abby declared.

Jackson stood and offered his chair to Abby, who hugged him and kissed his cheek. On his way to the sink with the lunch dishes he turned to Ryan and said, "No one calls me Mr. Gibbs, son. Just call me Jack. Can I get the two of you anything while I'm up?"

"Nah, we just stopped by to say hi," Ryan said with a smile as Abby nodded in agreement and smiled back at him. "So how you doin', Boss?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and said, "M'fine. Getting better every day. And by the way Abs, I just saw you a couple of days ago. Did Gibbs ask you two to come over, too? McGee and Ziva just left a little while ago."

Abby furrowed her brow. "No. Why would Gibbs … uh oh. You two had a fight, didn't you?" Abby looked at Tony with a deep frown.

Unable to meet her sad gaze, Tony looked down and sighed. "Yeah. I got pissed at something he said, he stormed out and went to talk to McGee. Don't know where he is now," Tony said sadly.

Abby grabbed his free hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "Awww Tony. Gibbs will be back soon. The Bossman has never been able to stay mad at you very long." Abby beamed as she suddenly jumped up and headed for the living room only to return with a guitar case, which she laid at his feet. "We brought you something that just might cheer you up!"

"Abs, what's with the guitar," Tony asked. "You taking lessons or something?"

"No silly! It's Ry's. We brought it for you so you could have something to do while you're stuck sitting around," Abby said as she continued to beam at Tony, looking very proud of herself.

"Yeah, Boss. Abby told me you played, and since I ain't played that thing in ages I thought I'd bring it over. Keep her as long as you like. I just put new strings on, but she may still need some tuning," Ryan said with a smile.

Tony's eyes went wide as Abby opened the case to reveal a Gibson acoustic six-string with a gorgeous rich tobacco burst finish and polished gold tuning pegs. "Wow, it's beautiful. Man, I haven't played in a **long** time; I might be a bit rusty, but thanks," he said with a chuckle. "Maybe later I'll go sit out on the back porch and play; see if I still remember how".

* * *

When Gibbs finally came home late in the afternoon he headed straight for the basement without so much as a glance in Tony's direction. It didn't really matter though since Tony had looked away as soon as he heard the front door open.

Jackson stood in the living room with his hands on his hips and barked at Tony, "You two are a couple of stubborn jackasses!" After glaring at Tony for a few moments longer he yelled with authority, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get your sorry butt up here right this minute!"

Tony heard Gibbs drop something on the workbench followed by him running up the stairs, and from the sound if it he was taking them two at a time. When Gibbs reached the living room out of breath and looking guilty as hell, Tony burst out laughing. Gibbs tried with all his might to glare at Tony, but that lasted all of two seconds before he barked out a laugh of his own.

"Now you two listen to me and listen good. I'm gonna go up and give my grandson a bath, read him a story, then come down and fix you two some supper. While I'm doing that, you two are gonna sit yourselves down and talk! If you wanna kiss and make up just let me know and I'll leave you to it. Now, pull your heads out of your asses and start talking," Jackson scolded, looking madder than Tony had ever seen him, before turning and stomping his way the stairs.

"Eek, I think you dad is mad Jethro," Tony said with a small grin trying to finally break the tension.

"You think, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked with a mock glare. "He's right though. We do need to talk. I gotta break a rule here, Tony. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about you retiring. It all came out wrong. Tony, there's no way in hell I'm giving up on you getting better and going back to work … as the MCRT leader."

Tony held a hand out which Gibbs immediately grabbed as if it was his lifeline. Tony then pulled Gibbs down onto the couch next to him. "No, I'm sorry Jethro. I, um, kind of overreacted. I just can't stand not knowing what's going to happen, you know. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You've stood by me and I had no right to go off like I did. Forgive me?"

Any remnants of anger Gibbs had instantly melted away as he searched Tony's always expressive emerald green eyes. The earlier anger and fear in them had been replaced with love and affection. Gibbs smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling in a mirrored response. Never the best with words, Gibbs pulled Tony into a firm hug and buried his face in Tony's neck. After a couple of minutes he was finally able to whisper in Tony's ear, "Nothing to forgive, babe. I love you, Tony."

Tony pulled back and took Gibbs' face in his hands. "I love you too, Jethro." He leaned in and covered Gibbs' lips with his own in a kiss so full of love it made him dizzy. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, and neither of them noticed when Jackson appeared in the living room holding a babbling and laughing DJ.

"Now, that's more like it! You boys hungry," Jackson asked with a satisfied smile as Tony and Gibbs both jumped, startled by his sudden presence.

Tony and Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, which caused DJ to squeal with delight. He kicked his legs in excitement as he reached for Gibbs, and for a second Tony thought Jackson was going to lose his grip on him. Gibbs stood and took DJ in his arms then blew a raspberry on his cheek and cuddled him tightly before handing him off to Tony who repeated the whole process.

"Come on Dad. Let's you and I see what we can find for dinner," Gibbs said as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey Jack," Tony called out before Jackson could turn to follow Gibbs. "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This chapter takes place two weeks after "the fight", and mostly deals with Tony's recovery. Does he get good news or bad news? Read on...

Thanks to everyone for your continued support! I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me. Once again, I am working without a beta so any mistakes are solely mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I do not make any money. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 21

It was 9:30 Monday morning and Tony was feeling anxious. After changing into a paper-thin hospital gown he was wheeled into Radiology for a second follow up MRI since his release from the hospital six weeks ago. If the results of the scans showed significant improvement to his leg, there was a good chance he would be out of the unwieldy cast by the end of the day. He tried not to get his hopes up too much, but the thought of spending one more day with his leg encased in thick, heavy plaster was depressing. Instead of dwelling on the negative, Tony once again found himself thinking back over the events of the past couple of weeks as he laid there.

With Gibbs back at work full-time, Assistant Director Myers was sent back to the Miami office. After his brief stint in charge and a taste of power, he started dropping hints about wanting to transfer to the Navy Yard to be more help to Gibbs. Gibbs liked Myers well enough, but the last thing he needed was some hotshot on a power trip hanging around, so he ordered Myers back to Miami. Cynthia was not the least bit sorry to see him go. As nervous as Gibbs made her most of the time, Cynthia nearly threw herself at him when he announced that he was back for good and Myers was leaving. When Gibbs asked her why she was so relieved to see him gone, Cynthia stated emphatically, "That idiot wouldn't take no for an answer."

They were well into spring now and the weather was perfect; blue skies and warm temperatures during the day. Tony had Jackson wheel him out onto the back patio on the west side of the house every day after lunch so he could play Ryan's guitar while enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. His first day out, Tony tuned the guitar and began strumming and finger picking a few melodies to warm up as he tried to think of a song to play.

Tony's mother had been an accomplished musician and passed her passion for music onto her only child. She taught him how to play the piano when he was little, and cheered loudly at each recital he performed in. He could still tickle the ivories but for the most part he quit playing after she passed away. For years the memories of sitting on the bench playing duets with her were too painful, so he instead turned to the guitar. His roommate in boarding school played the guitar and showed him some basic chords. On a trip into New York City with Senior over winter break, Tony found an acoustic guitar that he liked and bought it. Senior chastised Tony for wasting his money, which only served to make Tony more determined to master the instrument. He spent countless hours up in his room in the palatial family house, which Tony refused to call home, and practiced until his fingers bled.

A smile crossed his face when he remembered Gibbs once telling him that a song playing on the car radio was one of his favorites. Fortunately, it was also one of the first songs Tony has mastered when he was fourteen. He was a bit rusty and would sit out back to practice for a couple of hours every day, or until his fingertips got too sore, wanting to perfect the song so he could play it for Gibbs. Jackson and Kate would occasionally join Tony out on the patio with glasses of iced tea while DJ was down for his afternoon nap to relax and enjoy the music. Tony would talk with them while he played as the rich, melodic tunes surrounded them. When he was alone, Tony would let himself get lost in the music as a sense of peace settled over him.

Tony's physical therapy sessions with James were going exceedingly well and were, in fact, proceeding ahead of schedule. He was champing at the bit with a renewed determination, so James agreed to extend his sessions to a full hour three days a week. Tony's spirits soared, especially when James stated that he would likely be out of the cast sooner than expected. Tony was able to stand unassisted for several minutes and James helped him take a few tentative steps. It was no easy feat with his leg encased in thick, heavy plaster, but even taking just a few steps was proof that he had regained considerable strength in his leg.

Aside from Jackson, who had already been sworn to secrecy, Kate was the only other witness to Tony's continued progress over the last two weeks. Seeing him finally stand and walk unassisted brought tears of joy to her eyes. DJ, of course, couldn't talk yet and rat him out and Kate understood how badly he wanted to surprise Gibbs.

"I will just keep praying for you, Tony," Kate said with a smile as she gathered her things on her way to the door Friday afternoon. "I am so happy for you and I know Jethro will be thrilled to see you walking again. Good luck tonight with your surprises and have a good weekend. I will see you Monday."

Friday had been his last session PT before today's MRI. Tony felt great after James left and was determined to surprise Gibbs when he got home. Even though he had pushed himself harder than ever, Tony was relieved that he didn't need to take any pain medication stronger than an Advil. Jackson was almost as excited as Tony and together they waited patiently for Gibbs to get home from work.

Ducky arrived at 6:00 to pick Jackson up for what had turned into their regular Friday "old guys' night out". They decided to skip the movie so that they could spend more time at their favorite pub. They were quite a pair with their charming, gentlemanly ways and there was never a shortage of adoring young ladies stopping by their table. They had also unwittingly become favorite drinking buddies with several of the regular barflies who never seemed to tire of their endless stories.

When Gibbs walked in the front door at 6:30, he found Tony, Jackson and Ducky all grinning at him from over by the fireplace. Gibbs narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the grinning trio before hanging up his jacket and setting his brief case down next to the coat rack. He started to walk over to where Tony sat in his wheelchair to give him a kiss but Tony held up his hands.

"No, stay there," Tony demanded excitedly. Gibbs' eyebrows shot up when Jackson helped him stand and Ducky rolled the wheelchair out of the way. They both stood close by in case Tony lost his balance, but stepped back when Tony stood straight and tall and smiled brightly at Gibbs.

"Tony, that's great," Gibbs exclaimed with pride and a big smile. He wanted to rush over to him to offer a congratulatory hug but Tony slowly shook his head. Gibbs gasped a second later when Tony took his first deliberate step toward him. Even though he was afraid that Tony would fall, he stayed where he was silently cheering him on as Tony took another slow and steady step.

Slowly but surely Tony crossed the living room and walked straight into Gibbs' open and welcoming arms. Ducky and Jackson both clapped enthusiastically at Tony's performance. Jackson let out a two-fingered whistle and Ducky declared proudly, "Well done, Anthony!"

Tony pulled back from Gibbs and grinned at him. "So … how was your day dear?"

Gibbs threw his head back and laughed before pulling Tony into a lingering, loving kiss. When he finally released a breathless and reeling Tony, he looked him in the eye making sure he was steady on his feet and said, "I knew you could do it, babe." He smiled as he looked Tony up and down a couple of times and said, "Jesus, I forgot how damn tall you are!" They both laughed before their lips met for another passionate kiss.

"Ducky my friend, I think that's our cue to leave," Jackson stage whispered with a chuckle. "Hey you two," Jackson then barked, effectively breaking the spell as Tony broke the kiss. When he saw that he finally had their undivided attention he said, "Your dinner is in the oven. Don't wait up."

As they crossed the room to leave, Ducky stopped and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Anthony, my dear boy," he said fondly, "I do believe your hard work is paying off."

After dinner Gibbs got Tony situated in the recliner and was about to hand DJ and his bottle off to him so he could clean up the kitchen when Tony said, "Can you feed him? I have another surprise for you."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but replied, "Uh, sure." He sat on the couch and had just gotten DJ nestled in the bend of his knee and working on his bottle when he saw Tony reach behind the chair for the guitar Ryan had loaned him. Gibbs watched mesmerized as Tony sat on the edge of the seat and began finger picking "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas.

The unfamiliar sound of the guitar immediately got DJ's attention and he arched his back trying to see; his bottle completely forgotten. Gibbs smiled and picked DJ up and turned him to sit on his lap so they could both watch as Tony played and hummed along. When he finished the song, Tony looked over to see Gibbs smiling at him proudly as he clapped a squealing DJ's hands together.

"I'd take a bow, but I'd probably end up face-planting," Tony said with a laugh. "Did you like it?"

"That's one of my favorite songs, Tony. I loved it," Gibbs said. "You learn some more songs I may not let Ryan have his guitar back."

Tony chuckled as he returned the guitar to where it leaned against the wall behind the chair, "I've got one around here somewhere. It's probably up in the attic or shoved in the back of a closet. I haven't played in years. I was really surprised I remembered all the chords. That was one of the first songs I ever learned. I know it's one of your favorite songs, and that's why I've been practicing every day."

Later, while Gibbs was getting DJ tucked in for the night, Tony moved over to the couch and picked up his phone to call Abby. She admonished Tony for his "lousy timing", but she was nonetheless thrilled to hear that he had played the song for Gibbs.

"That's great Tony! But, um, I really can't talk right now. Me and Ry, well, you know, we're kind of, um …."

Tony laughed into the phone. "Say no more my Mistress of the Dark. I get it. Sorry for interrupting. You two have fun."

Gibbs looked at Tony questioningly when he came down the stairs and saw him sitting there smiling at his phone. "Tony, why are you smiling at your phone," he asked.

Tony looked up and turned his smile onto Gibbs. "I just called Abby to tell her about the song. I, uh, think I interrupted her and Ryan. Oops! Uh, speaking of which … can we make love tonight? I think I deserve a reward, don't you?" Tony leered at Gibbs and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but retrieved the pillows and blankets that now had a semi-permanent home in a pile next to the couch for just such an occasion. They had turned Jackson's Friday nights out with Ducky into their own personal date nights. Gone was the awkwardness of the first time they made love like this; they had it down to a well-practiced routine. Tony had taken to stashing the lube under the sofa cushion so that it was in easy reach.

Gibbs got them stripped in record time and it was only a matter of minutes before he was seated balls deep into Tony's welcoming heat. Tonight was one of those nights when few words were spoken as they conveyed everything through kisses and by searching each other's eyes. They were so in tune with each other that they settled for gently rocking together. They had hours before Jackson would be home and they wanted to make the most of it as they took their time letting their mutual need for release build slowly.

Gibbs was starting to get a cramp in his leg, but when he moved ever so slightly Tony's hips shot up off of the couch and he cried out, "Oh Jesus Jethro!"

Gibbs smirked down at Tony and said teasingly, "You like that baby? Let's see if I can do that again." He tagged Tony's prostate repeatedly getting the same reaction. Suddenly the idea of slow and sweet flew out the window as the dam of desire broke. Gibbs continued to target Tony's prostate and before long he felt Tony's muscles contract and tighten around his cock as his release spilled out between them. A few stuttered thrusts later, Gibbs came hard shooting his release deep inside of Tony.

"God damn Jethro," Tony exclaimed as he continued to shake from his orgasm. "That was phenomenal!"

Gibbs kissed Tony deeply before nibbling his way down to Tony's ear. A few nips to his earlobe and Tony was writing beneath him. Gibbs nuzzled Tony's neck then whispered in his ear, "I can't wait until I can have your cock in my ass again. I've missed you fucking me."

"Oh God, you're gonna kill me Jethro," Tony panted as his cock began to harden again. He went to stroke himself only to have Gibbs slap his hand away. Gibbs slid off of Tony and onto the floor as gracefully as he could and immediately swallowed Tony whole.

Tony groaned loudly and arched his back as Gibbs sucked hard and swirled his tongue around his already over-sensitized cock. It didn't take long for Gibbs' extremely skilled mouth to bring Tony off. Gibbs loved the way Tony tasted and drank down every drop of cum, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing.

Gibbs took care of cleaning them up and getting a completely boneless Tony into sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. It was only a minute or so after Gibbs got settled in behind him that he heard Tony begin to snore. Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's hair. "Night Tony. I love you," he murmured into the baby soft hair before he was pulled into a restful sleep.

* * *

Tony was startled out of his thoughts when the technicians finished the scan and he slowly emerged from the confines of the MRI machine. He blushed but grinned when the techs looked at him with raised eyebrows before covering his lower extremities with a blanket. His memories of the previous night making love with Gibbs had resulted in a hard on that a paper thin hospital gown had no chance of hiding. He mumbled an apology, "Sorry 'bout that fellas."

Gibbs sat next to a nervous and fidgeting Tony as they waited for the doctors to come in with hopefully some good news. Tony was about to send Gibbs out to hunt down his doctor when Dr. Brennan came into the exam room.

"It's about time, doc," Tony barked. "What's the verdict?"

"Tony," Gibbs warned, "calm down."

Dr. Brennan chuckled. "It's okay, Gibbs. I understand Tony's frustration. Brad is here and I was gonna have him come in and tell you the results, but I decided to give you the news myself. Tony, you ready to get out of that cast?"

Gibbs was pretty sure the "Hell yes!" Tony yelled out could be heard all the way through the hospital. He was positive it could be heard down the hall because Brad came running in mere seconds later.

"I guess you got the good news, eh DiNozzo," Brad asked with a knowing smirk.

Dr. Brennan chuckled again and said, "Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. We can take that thing off today and get you in a flex cast and brace. You'll need crutches for a while yet, but you can lose the wheelchair. Now Tony, I know how hard you've been working in PT; James keeps us updated with your progress, but I can't stress enough that you can't push your recovery too fast. James will be working with you on the same schedule for two more weeks at home. You will want to put some weight on your leg daily, but don't think this means you can try walking around without the crutches. Taking a few steps in that hard cast was one thing, but the flex cast isn't going to offer as much support. James will go over all of this with you, so for now let's get you out of that thing. Gibbs, Brad is going to go over some things with you while we take Tony upstairs to Orthopedics for about an hour."

Gibbs nodded and smiled at Tony. "I'll be right here waiting."

Gibbs and Brad went to the cafeteria and grabbed a bite to eat and some fairly decent coffee. Brad explained that if they carefully wrapped Tony's leg in plastic he should be able to shower on his own without too much difficulty. Brad couldn't resist teasing Gibbs by saying, "Of course, I know you'll be right there with him so I won't have to worry."

Gibbs glared at him then shook his head. "Okay Brad. What else you wanna say?"

Brad went on to explain that if they were careful sex wouldn't be a problem, but warned that it was best not to put too much stress on Tony's leg. "Just take it easy on him. But knowing you two, and having heard Tony's stories while on his pain meds, I'm pretty sure you've already solved that little problem." Brad saw Gibbs' right hand twitch ever so slightly and wondered if he was about to receive one of the famous head slaps he had heard so much about.

A little over an hour later the elevator dinged and Tony, free from the "monster cast from Hell" stepped off using the crutches like a pro. Of course, with Tony's past history of sports injuries and work-related injuries, he was a master at walking with crutches. He beamed as he cruised over to where Brad and Gibbs were waiting for him. Gibbs smiled back and asked, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, and I am sitting in the goddam front seat this time!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is a transitional chapter that I had a bit of trouble with. It's time for some serious lovin', but sadly it's also time to say good-bye to Jack! (I know; I'll miss him too!)

I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone! (I swear I go over and over and over each chapter, but some goofy mistakes still manage to get past me).

Warning: Contains explicit adult content. If you don't like that kind of thing, or if you are under 18 years of age, please do not read!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the fantasy. I am making no money, and no copyright infringement is intended.

CH 22

Tony's past experiences with crutches were paying off in spades. He was able to get around the house and journey outside without assistance, and had even managed to navigate the stairs by hopping up each step while keeping a firm hold on the banister for support. Jackson still kept a watchful eye on him but for the most part he left Tony to his own devices. By Wednesday Jackson was satisfied that Tony was able to manage well enough on his own and announced during dinner that it was time for him to go home.

Despite Jackson's protest, Tony and Gibbs insisted on throwing him a farewell barbeque and scheduled it for Saturday afternoon. Tony spent Thursday making calls to invite the team, planning the menu, and putting together a shopping list. Much to Tony's surprise, Palmer regretfully declined the invitation saying that he and Tobias already had plans that couldn't be changed on such short notice. All Palmer would tell Tony was that he and Fornell had big news. Not willing to be kept in suspense for long, Tony pleaded and eventually got Palmer to agree to a double date on Sunday night.

Friday morning Jackson and Tony cruised up and down the aisles of the local Giant to get everything on Tony's long shopping list. Tony couldn't drive yet, but he was able to ride along in his truck as Jackson, in true blue Gibbs fashion, drove like a madman through the city streets. Half an hour later they proceeded to the checkout with a cart filled to capacity with packages of brats, ground beef for Tony's special recipe hamburgers, chips, dips, various salads from the deli section and, of course, plenty of beer.

When Gibbs got home Friday afternoon he found a note from Kate taped to the coffee maker saying that she and Jackson had taken DJ for a walk and would be back by 5:00. Not seeing any sign of Tony, Gibbs ran up the stairs to find him sitting on their bed dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts, his eyes twinkling with eager anticipation. Gibbs tossed his jacket on the chair in the corner and smirked at Tony. He cocked his head to the side and asked teasingly, "You waiting on me for something, Tony?"

Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively and said sweetly, "Yes I am. It's bath time, but this time … I want a shower!"

As much as Tony had enjoyed Gibbs' sponge baths, and the extracurricular activities often associated with them, getting to take an honest to God shower with Gibbs again was like winning the lottery. When they stepped into the bathroom, Gibbs turned on the shower before stripping out of his remaining clothes and tossing them in the hamper. He spent several minutes carefully and thoroughly covering Tony's cast with plastic wrap, then helped Tony step out of his boxers. Once they were both blessedly naked, Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him into the shower. Tony dutifully stood still and sighed contentedly at the loving attention bestowed on him as Gibbs ran a soft washcloth lathered up with Tony's favorite body wash all over his body before pulling him under the spray for a thorough rinsing.

Showering together had a tendency to lead to quick fucks or blow jobs, but Gibbs refused to surrender to Tony's insistent whined pleas. There was no way in hell was he going to be one to explain to Brad how Tony managed to hurt himself in the shower; that would be a truck load of grief he simply did not need! He pacified Tony's repeated protests and stopped his persistent hands and lips by whispering seductively in his ear all the ways he would make it up to him later and was rewarded with a full body shiver.

Placated at least for the time being, Tony petulantly agreed to wait even though the thought of Gibbs following through on any of his whispered promises sent a renewed spark of arousal coursing through him. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Tony's obvious reaction to his words, Gibbs smirked and shook his head ruefully as he turned away to avoid temptation and quickly washed himself. After a chaste kiss Gibbs opened the shower door and stepped out to dry off, leaving a sexually frustrated Tony to take care of washing and conditioning his hair on his own.

"Oh man!" Tony whined several minutes later while standing under the soothing spray before quickly turning the water off.

Gibbs, now fully dressed and leaning patiently against the vanity, opened the shower door and helped Tony step out before handing him a warm fluffy towel to dry off with. "What's wrong now," Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

With a little pout on his lips as he began patting himself dry, Tony sighed and muttered mournfully, "Ran out of hot water. Man, I could have stayed in there all day! Felt so good! I really missed showers … especially with you." Tony looked up and grinned at Gibbs as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Then without warning he reached out and yanked Gibbs to him by the front of his shirt and crushed their lips together.

"Thank you, Jethro," Tony purred when he broke the kiss and set to work nuzzling and nibbling up and down the column of Gibbs' neck. Tony's insistently roaming hands burrowed under Gibbs' long-sleeved t-shirt as he tormented Gibbs using his skilled lips and teeth to leave several little bite marks on the tender skin.

It took a couple of minutes, but Gibbs finally managed to free himself from Tony's clutches and take a couple of steps back. He dropped to his knees and methodically began the tedious process of unwrapping the several yards of plastic wrap covering Tony's cast, totally ignoring the semi-hard cock jutting out in front of him that repeatedly twitched with renewed interest. Task completed, Gibbs stood and stepped back to retrieve the pile of clean clothes he had brought in with him. He smirked and tossed a clean pair of underwear and sweats to Tony in a silent order to get dressed. Tony narrowed his eyes in response and glared at Gibbs for leaving him hanging once again.

* * *

Ducky showed up promptly at 6:00 and whisked Jackson away for their last Friday night out, leaving Tony, Gibbs and DJ to fend for themselves for dinner. Gibbs ordered Chinese while Tony fed DJ a tasty dinner of strained beef and squash, which DJ downed with a minimum of fuss. After a quick cleanup of the kitchen, Tony followed Gibbs upstairs so that he could help him give DJ a bath. Tony blew bubbles from DJ's tiny hand and was suddenly struck by how much he had really missed out on not being able to do little things like giving DJ a bath.

By 8:00 DJ was diapered, snapped into a terry sleeper and tucked in for the night, happily sucking away on his pacifier. It was still early so Tony quietly closed the nursery door and headed toward the stairs figuring that he and Gibbs would cuddle up for a while and watch a movie. Gibbs, who apparently had other ideas, reached for Tony's hand and turned him back around and carefully reeled him in for a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, no words were spoken as they slowly made their way down the hall to their bedroom.

True to his word, Gibbs took Tony to bed and showed him just how much he had missed having him there in his arms where he belonged. With Jackson out for the evening they had plenty of time. Gibbs took full advantage of the opportunity and worshiped Tony's body for what seemed like hours, not leaving one inch of him unexplored by hands or lips. Tony was a babbling and moaning puddle of need by the time he heard the familiar click of the cap on the bottle of lube. He wasn't entirely sure how they were going to manage because of his leg, but trusting that Gibbs had it all figured out he let his legs fall open in silent invitation. He lay on his back with his eyes closed in anticipation of the familiar feeling of Gibbs' fingers slipping inside of him, but after a few moments he opened his eyes to find Gibbs kneeling on the bed beside him reaching around his back with well lubed fingers stretching himself.

Tony gasped and his cock released a jet of precum; it was straight up the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire adult life. His eyes never left Gibbs, who was rocking back on his own lubed fingers taking them deep. Gibbs' eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly, and his head was thrown back leaving his neck exposed. Tony licked his lips wanting nothing more than to attack the soft flesh and mark Gibbs again but he couldn't move, nor could he take his eyes off of the erotic vision before him. He hummed in appreciation as heslowly stroked his own aching cock while intently watching Gibbs.

Satisfied that he was ready for Tony's cock, Gibbs grinned as he opened his eyes and carefully straddled Tony's hips. Keeping as much of his weight as possible off of Tony, Gibbs leaned down and kissed him sweetly. He broke the kiss and murmured in an almost pleading tone, "I need you, Tony. I wanna ride you so bad, but you have to tell me if it hurts your leg. Let me do all the work, baby. Promise me?" Tony smiled shyly and looked longingly and lovingly into Gibbs' fully dilated blue eyes then nodded slowly in the affirmative. Gibbs kissed Tony once more before taking ahold of Tony's cock and lining it up with his well-stretched and lubed hole. Keeping most of his weight on his hands, he slowly angled his ass back until he was fully impaled on Tony's rock hard cock.

Dual loud moans filled the room as Gibbs ever so slowly began to move, rolling his hips as he impaled himself over and over again. "Oh God, Jethro," Tony moaned as he grabbed firmly onto Gibbs' undulating hips and looked up into his eyes, "you are so tight. Feels so good. God, I have missed this."

Gibbs smiled affectionately at Tony and leaned down to take his lips in an all too brief kiss. Despite being caught in the throes of passion, Gibbs managed to declare softly between pants, "I love having your cock inside me, Tony. It's been too damn long. I'm wanna keep it slow … wanna make it last."

Tony chuckled and said breathlessly, "I don't think I'm gonna last long no matter how slow we go. You feel too damn good." Tony closed his eyes and groaned as he let go and surrendered to the intense waves of pleasure crashing over him.

After several minutes Tony reached for Gibbs' swollen cock but Gibbs vehemently shook his head and begged, "No! Please. I want to cum just from you fucking me." Gibbs adjusted the angle of penetration just enough so that Tony's cock tagged is prostate causing him to cry out. Not seeing any sign that Tony was in pain, Gibbs gradually picked up the pace and it wasn't long before he stiffened as he came in several long spurts all over Tony's chest and abs. Gibbs continued riding Tony through the aftershocks and was soon rewarded as Tony arched his back and shot his release deep inside of him with a loud groan.

* * *

By the time they rolled out of bed at 7:30 the next morning, Ducky and Jackson were discussing the highlights of the previous evening while putting the finishing touches on a lighter than usual breakfast. After stopping by the nursery to change and dress DJ for the day, Tony and Gibbs, dressed only in sweatpants and wrinkled t-shirts, shuffled lazily into the kitchen. Gibbs secured an energetic DJ into his high chair before heading for the coffee maker, neither man bothering to question why Ducky was there so early.

"Ah! Good morning Jethro, good morning Tony! Your timing is impeccable as breakfast is nearly ready. How are you both this fine morning," Ducky asked with his usual aplomb. Ducky thought he heard a softly mumbled, "Mornin' Duck, mornin' Dad," from Gibbs, but he couldn't be sure. Tony, eyes half open and hair sticking up all over the place, grumbled something unintelligible as he leaned on his crutches and set to work preparing oatmeal for DJ.

Jackson chuckled and tossed the newspaper on the table and signaled for Gibbs to take his seat as he got up to help Ducky bring the food to the table. He stepped over to the stove and clamped a hand down on Ducky's shoulder. "You're gonna have to give those two a few minutes, Ducky my friend. From the looks of it, it may take more than one cup of coffee to get them going this morning," Jackson teased cheerfully.

Over scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, along with copious amounts of coffee, Ducky and Jackson regaled Tony and Gibbs with tales from their night at Mike's. They were once again a hit with the young ladies and ended up drinking more than either of them had intended. At the end of the night, they decided it would be best to call a cab and leave Ducky's Bentley at the bar. Mike, the bar's owner, assured Ducky that his car would be perfectly safe in his lot overnight and proceeded to thank him and Jackson for making Friday nights so much fun. Jackson ended up spending the night in Ducky's guestroom, and since they were both early risers they took a cab back to the bar at the crack of dawn to retrieved Ducky's car.

* * *

By 3:00 the kitchen was a flurry of activity as Tony and Gibbs worked side by side at the counter pressing perfectly seasoned ground beef into hamburger patties while Abby and Ziva sliced onions and tomatoes to go on the burgers. Tim and Ryan contributed to the cause by generally staying out of the way after snatching a bag of Doritos from the counter and joining Jackson at the kitchen table. DJ was contentedly dozing in Jackson's arms, totally oblivious to all of the commotion around him.

Gibbs stepped outside to start the grill leaving Tony leaning against the counter with a beer in hand as Abby and Ziva joined the others seated at the table. Abby peppered Tony with questions about when he was coming back to work, getting an exaggerated shrug in response.

"Dunno yet, Abs. Hope it's soon though. It's up to the doctors, but hopefully I can come back to the office soon. You know how much I hate riding a desk, but I've been stuck in this house long enough. Plus, I've really missed you guys," Tony said thoughtfully.

Abby jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Tony's neck and gave him a squeeze. "We've all missed you too, Tony. It's just not the same without you there." He placed a kiss in her hair and she kissed his cheek. She hugged him again before returning to the table and taking a seat on Ryan's lap.

Tim got up and was pulling two bottles of beer from the refrigerator when a familiar loud squeal got his attention. He snickered softly to himself as he closed the refrigerator door before turning to find DJ looking at him through sleepy eyes as he squirmed excitedly and kicked his feet while lounging on his Grandpa Jack's lap. He walked over and sat both bottles down in front of Ziva then slowly crept around to the other side of the table.

"Hey buddy," Tim chirped softly with a smile as he looked down at DJ, who started babbling and blowing bubbles as he waited, rather impatiently, for his "Uncle Probie" to pick him up. It still mystified Tim that DJ was always so happy to see him. Tim didn't really have any practical experience with babies to speak of until his de facto nephew arrived on the scene, but DJ had never seemed too troubled by it.

Jackson stood and handed DJ off to Tim with a chuckle. "I think he's been waiting for you to get here, Tim. Here, you take my seat. I'm gonna help Leroy with the grill. You and Ryan just sit here with these lovely ladies," he said with a warm smile and wink directed at the two young couples.

Tim and DJ's friendship was severely tested a moment later, however, when Tim made the mistake of letting DJ grasp his finger, which he promptly brought to his mouth and bit down – hard. "Ow!" Tim cried out as he gently extracted his finger from DJ's iron grasp, "He bit me!" Ryan nearly choked on his beer but managed to swallow a mouthful before joining the others in laughing at Tim's expense.

Tony grinned sheepishly at Tim and said, "Oh yeah, sorry about that Probie. I guess I should have warned you. Little bugger got me twice yesterday."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Tony," Tim grumbled good-naturedly as he held DJ out at arms- length and frowned disapprovingly at him. DJ, of course, was the picture of innocence as he grinned at Tim effectively showing off his two new bottom teeth. Unable to stay mad at him for long, Tim brought DJ back onto his lap and kissed the top of his head.

Ducky, who had been having a quiet cup of tea with Kate in the living room, picked that very moment to walk into the kitchen and declared with a chuckle, "Ah, Master Dominic is teething I see! You would do well not to get your fingers too close, Timothy."

"Yeah, thanks Ducky. I just found that out," Tim mumbled in reply as he checked to make sure that the tiny but sharp teeth hadn't broken the skin.

A curious Ziva asked, "Is he not too young to be getting teeth already, Ducky?"

"Not at all, Ziva! Babies start teething as late as one year old, and as early as two months old. I dare say this little one being six months old now is right on schedule," Ducky answered proudly before he too nearly became one of DJ's victims. He had been leaning down and gently poking DJ in the tummy as he spoke. DJ grabbed his finger but fortunately Ducky was able to pull it away before DJ got a chance bite it. "Jethro, Anthony, I strongly recommend a chilled teething ring or a cold wet washcloth for Master Dominic to chew on… instead of your guests."

The party moved out onto the deck where there was more room and more seating so that everyone could enjoy the balmy late afternoon weather. Everyone chipped in to carry all of the food, plates, napkins and utensils out to the large octagonal picnic table that Gibbs had built the year before. They sat around the table and chatted while Gibbs and Jackson manned the grill. DJ did his best to join in the conversation, babbling almost nonstop from his place of honor in his high-chair next to Tony.

It ended up being as much a celebration of Tony's recovery as it was a farewell party for Jackson, continuing well into the evening as the alcohol flowed and the mountain of brats and burgers that Gibbs had grilled was consumed. They worked again as a team to quickly clear the table, wrap and store the leftovers in the fridge, and stack the dishes in the sink. Despite Tony's order to leave the dishes for him to take care of later, Ryan went ahead and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher while Ziva wiped down the table.

As the party was about to officially wrap up, Tony stood and held up his bottle of beer. "I would like to make a toast," he announced getting everyone's attention. He turned to face Jackson and smiled at him with warm sincerity. "To the best father-in-law in the whole world: Thank you for everything you have done for me, for Jethro and for DJ. I don't think we could have gotten through these past couple of months without you here. You were always here for me when I was down and you kicked my ass a few times when I needed it, too. Thank you, Jackson Gibbs. I love you."

Everyone got a bit teary eyed as Jackson shuffled over and hugged Tony for all he was worth. Overwhelmed by Tony's declaration, Jackson muttered to him, "You have been a great blessing to me, son. I'm proud of you and I love you too, Tony." Tony blindly reached out and nearly pulled Gibbs off of his feet as he tugged him into a three-way hug. Abby walked over and handed a sleepy DJ, who had contentedly taken up residence on her lap, to Gibbs so that she could get a picture of all four of the Gibbs men together.

Sunday morning Jackson hugged Tony and DJ goodbye before following Gibbs out to the Challenger for the drive back to Stillwater. Tony was sad to see Jackson leave, but he knew that it also signaled a new phase in his recovery. "Thanks again for everything. We're gonna miss you something awful around here," Tony whispered in his ear. Jackson promised that he would be back for DJ's birthday and Thanksgiving, and Tony promised they would visit Stillwater as soon as they could manage it. Tony lifted DJ's arm and they both waved as the Challenger backed out of the driveway before disappearing down the street.

Tony hobbled back inside the house and closed the front door. For the first time in a very long time, Tony and DJ were alone at the house, and it was surreal how eerily quiet it was now. Not sure what to do with himself, Tony looked around the living room taking stock of the situation. Thankfully, DJ's diaper bag was next to the coat rack so Tony wouldn't have to try and carry DJ up the stairs for a diaper change. Tony gazed down at DJ and smiled. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while kiddo," Tony said cheerfully, getting a two-toothed smile in return.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: My continued thanks to everyone for the reviews, PMs and alerts. I truly appreciate each and every one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I do not make money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

Ch 23

Gibbs made the round trip to Stillwater in near record time, knowing that he needed to get back to DC in time for their double date with Fornell and Palmer. Gibbs hadn't been able to get Tobias to spill the beans about their "big news" and Palmer wouldn't tell Tony anything either, but neither of them pushed too hard for information. Whatever was going on with Pornell, as Tony had named them, was a big mystery. It was as if they were trying to keep their budding relationship private and not have it subjected to public scrutiny, which Tony and Gibbs completely understood and respected.

Gibbs smiled when he got home at 4:30 to find Tony and DJ fast asleep cuddled together on the floor among a pile of pillows and blankets as the ending credits to a Disney movie rolled on the TV screen. Gibbs knelt down and shook Tony's shoulder gently to wake him up. When Tony began to stir ever so slightly Gibbs ruffled his hair and leaned down to place a kiss on Tony's temple.

"Hey babe, I'm home. Come on sleepy head, time to get up. Abby and Ryan will be here soon and we need to get ready to go," Gibbs murmured into Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes fluttered open and he nodded while rolling onto his back and stretching, his vertebrae popping loudly causing him to groan with relief. "Wha time zit," Tony asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Gibbs chuckled and offered him a hand up, "Time to get your ass up off the floor. Come on, I'll even let you pick out what you want me to wear."

Tony smiled and took Gibbs' hand so he could pull him up. Finally standing, Tony stretched again before pulling Gibbs to him and kissing him soundly. "Mmmm….missed you today."

Gibbs laughed and looked down at DJ who was still out like a light. "Yeah, I can see that. You two sleep the whole time I was gone?"

Tony smiled down at their son and replied, "Nah. Watched a couple of Disney flicks …"The Great Mouse Detective", my personal favorite, and I guess we fell asleep watching "Aladdin"." After a brief pause Tony asked, "You think he'll be okay down here while we get dressed?"

Gibbs pecked Tony on the lips and said, "Tell you what, why don't you go ahead on up and get ready then pick out something for me to wear. I'll grab a quick shower when you're done. Right now … I need coffee." Tony nodded and headed for the stairs. With one crutch under his arm and a firm hand on the banister he hopped up the stairs and soon disappeared around the corner. Gibbs watched in awe at how Tony had adapted making the trip up the stairs look almost effortless. He smiled with pride as he headed into the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee.

They couldn't go anywhere upscale since Tony's wardrobe choices were limited do to his cast and brace. Tony settled for a pair of relaxed fit blue jeans and a pale yellow button down dress shirt. Tony selected jeans for Gibbs as well; his favorite light blue pair that he thought hugged Gibbs' butt perfectly and a dark blue button down shirt.

Abby and Ryan showed up promptly at 5:30 as Tony was desperately trying to finish feeding DJ his dinner. He eagerly accepted the strained beef, but it was quickly becoming apparent that getting DJ to eat broccoli in any form was going to be a constant struggle. Ryan laughed when he saw DJ sitting in his high chair with his face nearly covered with goopy looking green stuff as Tony struggled to get him to sit still so he could wipe his face clean. He didn't show it often, but DJ had a stubborn streak that rivaled both of his dads and was showing it now as he fought Tony's attempts to clean him up.

Tony dropped the wash cloth on the high chair's tray and let out a frustrated sigh. He shoved a jar of pureed pears and the baby spoon into Ryan's hand and wished him the best of luck as he stood to leave after kissing the top of DJ's head. Gibbs ran down their typical evening routine with Abby and received her assurance that they would be just fine and that he and Tony should, "Scoot! Go enjoy your hot date."

Gibbs helped Tony into the front seat of the Challenger, which thankfully had plenty of leg room to comfortably accommodate Tony's long legs, before tossing his crutches in the trunk and climbing behind the wheel for the short drive to their favorite Italian bistro in Georgetown.

* * *

Marco's Bistro was busy for a Sunday night, but they only had to wait ten minutes for a corner table. Palmer and Fornell arrived a few minutes later and joined Tony and Gibbs, who had already ordered a round of drinks for the four of them.

Gibbs smirked as Tobias pulled out Palmer's chair for him and mumbled, "Such a gentleman."

Tobias glared at Gibbs as he took his seat and took a sip of the double bourbon that sat waiting for him. "Lovely to see you too, Jethro," he snarked in reply.

Tony made a few recommendations as Palmer perused the menu intently trying to decide what to order. When their waiter arrived, Tony, Gibbs and Tobias all ordered lasagna. Palmer was the last to order, finally deciding on the eggplant parmesan, which Tony had declared was "totally awesome." Before the waiter could walk away, Tony grabbed his arm and added a bottle of the house red to his order.

After several minutes of trading looks with Palmer, whose expression gave nothing away, Tony's patience came to an abrupt end. "Okay. Dammit! What the hell is the big news already," he demanded. "You blew off an awesome barbeque but wouldn't tell me why. Spill it, Gremlin!"

Palmer blushed furiously and began to stammer until Tobias took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly before resting their joined hands on top of the table. "Jimmy and I are living together," Tobias announced bluntly, "Moved all of his stuff into my place this weekend". He grinned across the table at the matching expressions that Tony and Gibbs wore; eyebrows up and mouths hanging open.

"Y-y-yeah, um, that's why we, um, couldn't come to the party. Couldn't cancel the movers. I-I-I'm sorry, Tony, Director Gib…," Palmer was cut off when Tony burst out in a fit of giggles.

"DiNutzo, what's so goddam funny," Fornell barked, causing Palmer to flinch, Gibbs to smirk, and Tony to laugh harder.

Almost by reflex, Gibbs finally reached over and gave Tony a long overdue head slap, which as usual immediately snapped Tony out of his laughter. "Ow! Dammit Gibbs! What was that for?" Tony demanded as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gibbs just glared at Tony before nodding in the direction of Tobias and Jimmy. "I think Tobias asked you a question."

"I'm sorry," Tony said sincerely when he saw the hurt look on Palmer's face, "it's just … living together … already? I mean … wowzers! Explains why we haven't seen much of you two, but … wow! I guess I just didn't realize you two were so serious."

Palmer gazed up at Tony, who smiled at him, before sitting up straight in a posture of defiance and said plainly, "Yeah Tony, we are. Toby and I love each other. I never imagined we would actually end up together like this, but I have never been happier … with anyone."

Tony beamed back at Palmer and nodded at Fornell then picked up and raised his glass of wine. When Gibbs, Tobias and Palmer followed suit, Tony cleared his throat and said, "Well okay, then; a toast: Here's hoping you two will be as happy as me and Jethro are! Salute!" The four men clinked their glasses together, Tobias and Jimmy both thanking Tony for the show of support.

"That's good work, Tony," Gibbs said proudly, earning a chuckle from Tony; he hadn't heard Gibbs say that to him in a very long time.

Their food arrived a few minutes later and they all dug in. Palmer groaned appreciatively after taking his first bite, very glad that he had taken Tony's advice. Tony shrugged as he said, "I'm Italian. I know great food."

Conversation flowed easily around the table; the earlier awkwardness having dissipated. It was relaxing and just the change of scenery Tony needed. He laughed as Gibbs and Tobias argued good-naturedly in a way that only two men with an ex-wife in common could. Diane may be "the Devil's twin sister" as Fornell often said, but years of commiserating over their respective divorces from her is what led to Tobias and Gibbs becoming each other's best friend and confidant.

Gibbs chastised Fornell for being "so damn secretive," and Fornell responded by telling him to "shut the hell up," then reminded Gibbs that he had kept Tony a secret for six months. When Palmer inquired about DJ, Tony pulled out his phone and showed him the latest pictures he had taken. Tony filled them in on the party and how he already missed Jackson. Tony and Gibbs then both started laughing as the recounted some of the Friday night drinking tales that Ducky and Jackson had regaled them with.

Tobias turned serious as the waiter took their empty plates and asked Tony about his future plans, hinting that he could get him a good position at the FBI if was interested. The FBI had been trying for years to poach Tony away from NCIS, mostly due to his extensive undercover experience, but he always shut them down before Gibbs even got wind of it.

Tony shook his head. "No way Fornell, but thanks anyway." Tony turned his head and smiled fondly at Gibbs as he said affectionately, "I'm happy right where I am. I finally have everything I have ever wanted. I have the perfect family at home and a great family at work. Not giving either one of them up." Gibbs smiled back with a wink and a nod.

* * *

Gibbs' alarm went off at 0530 Monday morning and he slowly rolled out of bed with a groan to get ready for work. Even as Director he still insisted on being at the office early, typically before anyone else arrived. After taking a shower and shaving, Gibbs wrapped a towel around his waist and quietly stepped back into the bedroom. Tony would normally be snoring softly and murmuring while hugging Gibbs' abandoned pillow to his chest, but not today. Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Tony standing in front of the closet tapping an index finger on his bottom lip.

Gibbs came up behind Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist, and with his chin resting on Tony's shoulder asked, "Tony, what the hell are you doing staring into the closet?"

Tony looked at Gibbs over his shoulder with a scowl and stated simply, "Just trying to figure out what to wear to work. I need something I can wear over this stupid cast. I'm thinking my good jeans from last night and a sweater. Whadya think?"

Gibbs stepped around to face Tony and favored him with his patented "have-you-lost-your-damn-mind" look. He crossed his arms for added emphasis before asking, "And just what the hell makes you think you're going to work?"

"Oh come on, Jethro," Tony whined. "I want … no, I **need** to go to work. I can't keep sitting around this house! I'm going crazy! I can get around now even though I know I can't drive or go out in the field … yet, but I really need to get back in work mode. You know, actually be the boss again? It's not the same having McSeniorAgent calling or emailing stuff to me. I want to be there with my team and be involved in a case," Tony finished with a sigh. "I really need to do this, Jethro. Please?"

Since he was never able to resist the puppy dog eyes Tony used on him so effectively, Gibbs dropped his head with a defeated sigh. He looked back up, and when his eyes met Tony's he saw desperation along with a flare of hope spark in them. "Okay, but only half-days for now and only if Ducky says it's okay," he said sternly. Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulders in an attempt to convey his understanding. "I'll have my driver bring you home at noon, okay? I cannot risk letting you overdo it, Tony; you know how you are. First sign of pain, you get your ass down to Ducky, you hear me? If your team gets called out to a crime scene **I** will go with them, but **only** to observe. That's my offer, Tony; take it or leave it. We have a deal?"

Tony smiled brightly and grabbed Gibbs' face, kissing him soundly leaving both men panting when their lips finally parted. "You got yourself a deal, Boss! Now, help me get dressed and fix me some breakfast," Tony demanded as he patted Gibbs on the back and turned his attention back to the closet, earning an affectionate head slap and an eye roll.

By the time Tony finally hobbled his way into the kitchen at 7:00 Gibbs had already finished his first cup of coffee and was pouring them each a cup, making sure to add a copious amount of hazelnut creamer to Tony's. DJ was babbling away in his high chair and slapping his tiny hands down on the tray as he watched Kate mix up a bowl of the cereal and fruit juice concoction he loved so much. She directed Tony to take a seat where a plate loaded with pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and toast sat waiting for him. "Good morning, Tony," Kate chirped cheerfully. "Jethro tells me you are going to work today. I am happy for you, but it's going to be awfully quiet around here with both you and Jackson gone. Now, you sit and eat your breakfast before it gets cold, while I will take care of this one," she said with a nod in DJ's direction. Tony beamed at her and dug into his breakfast, while Gibbs grinned at him from across the table as he drank his coffee.

"Oh geez, excuse me," Tony said abashedly, blushing slightly after letting out a loud belch as he placed his silverware on his now empty plate. "Thanks for making breakfast, Kate! It was really good." He leaned over and put a sloppy kiss on DJ's cheek only to get smacked in the face by a tiny fist in the process. With a frown he mumbled, "I should know not to mess with him when he's eating."

Gibbs chimed in with, "Just like you, DiNozzo," as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel after taking both of their empty plates to the sink and rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher.

Tony grinned at Gibbs' use of his "work" name; something about it making him feel more confident about going back to work, albeit only to spend his time stuck behind his desk. He chuckled before asking, "Ready to go Boss? I'm dying to get back to work. Hope nobody has forgotten me. Gosh, how long has it been? You know, Jethro, I think maybe …."

"Will 'ya shut up already, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he brushed past Tony on his way into the living room to retrieve both of their Sigs from the gun safe. "You think you remember how to fire that thing, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked with a snarky grin as he slapped the Sig into Tony's hand.

Tony grinned back as he gripped the gun as if trying to remember what the powerful cold steel felt like in his hand. He jammed the gun into its holster and with a nod of his head said, "It's just like riding a bike, Boss! I might need to spend some serious time on the gun range though. Can't let Ziva end up a better shot than me! Now come on, I wanna get there early and surprise my team!" He tugged at Gibbs' arm impatiently and soon they were headed out the front door, Tony calling out "have a good day" to Kate over his shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Tony's first day back at work! How will it go? Will he stay out of trouble? Read on…

I try to answer each and every review, but lately I have been so busy that I may have missed a few and for that I apologize. If you did not receive a response from me, let me thank you now. I am still getting a lot of PMs and alerts for this story, which I find truly humbling! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read and review; it absolutely means the world to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for Ryan and Kate) and I am not making money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

CH 24

Gibbs made a mental note to have a serious talk with Lou at the main security gate the first chance he got. Lou may be the first line of defense for the Navy Yard where security is concerned, but one call over the radio from him to Peggy at the reception desk in the main lobby and the news of the day would spread quickly throughout the building. Between Peggy and Cynthia the two of them had an extensive network, and it only took a quick text message for gossip and rumors to spread like wildfire.

By the time Gibbs and Tony made it from the car to the main entrance, with only a very brief stop at the coffee kiosk on the way, a large crowd had gathered to welcome Tony back. Anyone not in the know would have thought that Tony was a hero coming back from the war; all that was missing was a brass band. Gibbs kept quiet about all the fuss but stayed by Tony's side. Tony's easygoing charm and playful manner, along with his professional reputation as one of the top agents, had garnered him a wealth of friends and admirers in the agency. By the time they finally made it through the sea of well-wishers and into the waiting elevator, the large coffee Gibbs had bought on the way in was nearly empty.

Four other agents were about to follow them onto the elevator until Gibbs turned and glared at them and let out a low growl. Four sets of eyes grew wide as the agents immediately stepped back in unison and watched the doors close. The last thing any of them saw was Tony leaning on his crutches in the corner of the elevator shrugging and smirking at them.

"Real subtle, Boss," Tony chuckled once the doors closed after Gibbs hit the button.

Gibbs tried to turn his glare on Tony but he couldn't fight the smile forming on his lips and he snorted. "Nice to see your fan club turned out for 'ya, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a hint of amusement, "Just don't let it go to your head."

"Moi?" Tony asked indignantly as he placed a hand on his chest. "I would never, but I can't help it if _everyone_ missed me, now can I?"

"Yeah, well just remember our deal; half days and only after Ducky checks you out. I'm not kidding Tony," Gibbs warned, knowing full well that Tony would manage to find some lame excuse or somehow forget to stop by Autopsy.

Tony smiled at Gibbs' never ending concern for him. "Come here," Tony requested softly with a jerk of his head.

Gibbs grinned as stepped up and put both hands on Tony's hips to keep him steady as he leaned in and kissed him gently. They broke apart only when an audible ding signaled that they had reached their destination. Tony glared at Gibbs when the doors opened and they stepped off of the elevator outside of Autopsy instead of into the squad room. Gibbs shrugged in response and crooked his finger in a silent order for Tony to follow him.

The glass doors swooshed open and Tony dutifully followed Gibbs inside. Hearing Tony loudly complaining and grumbling something about "a set up", "payback's a bitch", and "sneaky bastard," Ducky looked up from a file he was studying at his desk and smiled at his visitors. He quickly closed the confidential personnel file and stood to greet the two men. "Good morning Jethro, Anthony! What brings you by on this fine day my dear boy? I shall surmise that it is just a brief visit since you have not yet been cleared for duty," Ducky admonished with a disapproving look directed at both Tony and Gibbs.

Tony made his way over to Ducky's desk and plopped down in his chair with a sigh. "I know Ducky, but Gibbs said I could come back half days if _you_ check me over and say it's okay." Tony paused and schooled his features into his most innocent, sad-eyed, lost little boy look. "Please? I'm begging! I'm going crazy at home, Ducky! I promise I will stay at my desk and be a good boy," Tony said with as much sincerity as he could muster as he swiped a cross over his heart with his right index finger.

Ducky chuckled and looked to Gibbs for confirmation. Gibbs just rolled his eyes dramatically and shook his head at Tony's pitiful display, "Can you just check him over, Duck? _I_ promise he won't leave his damn desk."

Fifteen minutes later after receiving a stern lecture from Ducky, Tony and Gibbs were back in the elevator heading up to the bullpen. Tony felt right at home as soon as they rounded the corner of the partition wall. He smiled brightly and chuckled at how much he had actually come to miss the ridiculous glare of the sky light and the bright orange and dark blue walls. As he made his way over to his desk he looked around noticing that everything looked exactly the same as it had all those weeks ago. His smiled slowly dissolved into a frown, however, as he sank down into his chair with the realization that despite the familiarity of his surroundings something had indeed changed.

Gibbs took Tony crutches from him, which he had been absently holding onto as he looked around, and leaned them against the wall behind his desk by the large plasma screen. "You okay, Tony," Gibbs asked quietly as he leaned on his former desk and eyed Tony, who suddenly looked lost.

After a few moments Tony looked up into Gibbs' concerned blue eyes and nodded. "Yeah. It's just … I don't know. Everything _looks_ the same, but something is different. I don't know what it is, but something has changed."

Gibbs patted his shoulder then brushed a few errant strands of hair from Tony's forehead. With a sigh he said, "Yeah, I know. I felt the same way when I came back from Mexico. I was different and it seemed like all of you had changed while I was gone, even though everything still _looked_ the same. You've been gone a while Tony, and it's just gonna take some time to get back into the swing of things, you know?" Gibbs then looked at his watch and groaned. "You gonna be all right until the team gets here? I need to get upstairs. Boss Lady Cynthia is expecting me. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Getting a smile and affirmative nod, Gibbs placed a kiss on top of Tony's head and headed for the stairs.

Tony watched as Gibbs took the stairs two at a time until he disappeared after reaching the mezzanine. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and looked around the quiet bullpen for a minute before powering up his computer. His launch the email program and his eyes nearly bugged at the sheer number of messages in his inbox. He quickly scrolled through what seemed like a thousand of them, deleting anything that wasn't work-related. He also became acutely aware of the huge stack of files and other assorted correspondence piled on the corner of his desk. He frowned in despair as he pulled the first file off of the stack until he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. He smirked to himself and made a show of concentrating on the file.

Ryan was laughing as Ziva scolded Tim about some dream he had the night before. They all stepped into the bullpen and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Tony sitting behind at his desk with a furrowed brow, studiously reviewing the contents of a case file.

Tony's head snapped up and he grinned at the three agents. "Probies! Did you miss me," Tony asked teasingly with outstretched arms.

Ryan was the first to break the shocked silence and chuckled. "Well now ain't you a sight for sore eyes?" he exclaimed as he walked over and shook Tony's hand. "Kinda surprised to see 'ya Boss, but welcome back!"

"Thanks Ryan. It's good to be back," Tony answered with a warm smile before turning his attention on Tim and Ziva, who both eyed him a bit suspiciously. "Okay team; campfire!"

Tim, Ziva and Ryan all dropped their kits behind their respective desks and pulled their chairs over to Tony's desk. Tim and Ziva peppered Tony with questions, both concerned that he was once again pushing himself too far and coming back to work too soon. Tony explained his deal with Gibbs and how things would work until he could return full-time. Getting fully into boss mode Tony barked, "Okay, McGee, sit rep. I wanna know everything, and I mean _everything_, you guys have been working on. No more reporting to Balboa or even Gibbs. From now on you will report directly to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes Boss," rang out and the three agents scattered back to their respective desks to gather all of the information they had. After getting the detailed briefing he had requested, Tony directed the team to continue following up leads on the two-year old cold case that had heated up while he began to tackle the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He suddenly had a clearer appreciation of why Gibbs was always especially cranky after a day spent sifting through piles of what he referred to as 'bureaucratic bullshit'. Tony scrawled his signature for the umpteenth time and tossed another file into his outbox before leaning back in his chair with an audible groan.

* * *

Over the course of two and a half hours, Tony had made pretty good headway on the stack of files and paperwork and decided to start tackling his email. He had just opened an email from Abby when a shadow appeared over his desk. He looked up into Tim's worried face and asked, "You need something, McGee?"

"Are you okay, Tony? You sound like you're in pain. Can I get you anything," Tim asked.

Tony cracked a smile and replied, "Actually, yeah. I could really use some coffee and I need to stretch my legs. Let's go. I'll buy if you carry." Getting a friendly nod from Tim, Tony grabbed his crutches and called over to Ryan and Ziva, "Hey, McGee and I are going on a coffee run. You guys want anything?"

Sitting for long periods of time caused his leg muscles to cramp up but usually walking around for a few minutes would relieve it. The plaza was teeming with NCIS employees taking advantage of the warmer weather. Tony filled Tim in on their dinner out with Fornell and Palmer and broke the big news to him. Tim was stunned to say the least, but he took the news in stride. He made a mental note to congratulate Palmer next chance he got. Tony ordered and paid for coffee for himself and Tim then directed him over to the nearby park bench.

"Have a seat, McGee. I need to talk to you," Tony said as he carefully sat on the wooden bench and stretched his aching leg out in front of him. Once Tim was seated next to him, Tony cleared his throat. "I want to thank you for hanging in there. I know it's been tough being stuck on cold cases, but you three have really done a great job; you guys closed three of them on your own. I read all of your reports and Balboa's file notes. He was impressed by how well you guys worked together without needing much if any supervision. I'm really proud of you, McGee. I knew I could count on you as my SFA to take care of things for me," Tony stated as he patted Tim's knee.

Tim looked at Tony and smiled when he saw sincere pride in his friend and now boss's eyes. "Thanks, Boss! I appreciate that. Look Boss … Tony, I know it's been hell for you being gone, especially since you had just taken over the team. You know, when Gibbs announced all of our promotions Ziva and I had a long talk about how we had let you down when Gibbs left for Mexico. We both realized that we had been complete jerks to you, and for that I'm really sorry. We both vowed that this time we would have your back, no matter what. I still have a lot to learn from you, and I'm just really glad you're on your way back," Tim replied with a nod and a grin.

"Thanks, Probie," Tony said with a chuckle. "Now, let's get Ziva's tea and head back. If Gibbs finds out I'm gone he's gonna send out a search party, and then there will be hell to pay."

Taking a walk in the fresh air and sunshine had done Tony a world of good. The cramping in his leg was gone and he felt re-energized as he got himself situated in his chair. Tim placed Tony's coffee in front of him once he was back behind his desk then delivered coffee and tea to Ryan and Ziva before returning to his own desk.

Tony paid close attention as Tim, Ziva and Ryan chatted while they worked then as they shared theories about their current case in front of the plasma. The scene was so familiar, but Tony was seeing it from a different perspective now that he was the boss. After several minutes, they turned to Tony as a group to get his opinion of their various theories. Tony always had a knack for finding the one anomaly that more often than not broke a case wide open, and today was no exception. He didn't just want to give them the answer; however, instead he wanted them to find it themselves. Their level of frustration grew as he kept pushing them to "follow your gut because the answer is right there!" Suddenly the three sets of eyes trained on the plasma screen went wide as the penny dropped; as one, the three agents came to the realization that a major piece of physical evidence didn't jive with a couple of the witness statements.

Tony was barking out instructions for Ryan to follow up with Abby on the evidence she had retested, and for Tim and Ziva to track down and interview the witnesses when Gibbs breezed down the stairs and into the bullpen promptly at noon. Tony smiled as Gibbs approached his desk. "Yes dear?" Tony asked sweetly.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and glared at Tony. "Time's up, DiNozzo. Grab your gear. We'll grab some lunch then I'll drive you home." At Tony's defeated sigh Gibbs leaned in and said quietly but sternly, "That was the deal, Tony."

"Okay … fine, but I'm taking this stuff with me," Tony said defiantly, motioning to the remaining stack of paperwork. "I can work on it at home."

Gibbs snorted out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Gibbs stepped over and retrieved an empty box he had placed on the desk in the unused cubicle next to Ryan. Tim, Ziva and Ryan all laughed when he came back and unceremoniously dropped the whole stack of papers from Tony's desk into the box and slammed the lid on it before grabbing it and heading toward the elevator in true Gibbs style. Tony chuckled and announced to his obviously amused team as he grabbed his crutches and followed Gibbs. "I guess I'm leaving now. You guys get back to work. I expect an update by the end of the day. McGee, you're in charge, but remember; you report to _me!_"

"You got it, Boss," Tim replied as he picked up the phone to call one of the witnesses on the list. With a look back over his shoulder, Tony smiled proudly as Ryan headed to the back elevator to go to the lab while Ziva also picked up her phone to call another witness.

* * *

The rest of the week followed in a similar fashion. By Thursday afternoon the case was for all intents and purposes solved. Ryan and McGee had located and arrested the suspect and had him placed in a holding cell, knowing that Tony would likely want to handle the interrogation himself. They had the suspect dead to rights with plenty of physical evidence and witness testimony to back up a first degree murder charge.

Friday morning Tony sat in on the suspect's interrogation, but let McGee take the lead since he had made the arrest, while Ziva and Ryan watched from the observation room. Despite repeated objections from the public defender assigned to the suspect, McGee got a full confession in pretty short order. It wasn't the prettiest interrogation in history; but McGee got the job done. Tony commended the team on a great job then ordered them write their final case reports and go home; after all, they had earned it. He would review and sign off on the case first thing Monday, so all that remained was to get the forensic evidence and copies of their investigation reports ready to be delivered to the DA's office.

Instead of going home at noon, Gibbs drove Tony to Bethesda for another scheduled checkup. Tony was surprised but thrilled when he was taken in for regular x-rays instead of being subjected to another MRI. The x-rays only took thirty minutes and Tony joined Gibbs in the waiting room outside of Radiology while his doctors reviewed the films. It wasn't long before Dr. Brennan came in, stoic and stone-faced as always, with Dr. Pitt following right behind him. A few minutes later a lovely red-headed doctor came in with the x-ray films in hand.

Brad spoke up to introduce her to Tony and Gibbs. "Gibbs, Tony, this is Dr. Evelyn Parks. She is an orthopedic specialist and consulted during Tony's surgery. Dr. Brennan and I asked her to take a look at the x-rays and give us her expert opinion. Dr. Parks, this is Jethro and Tony DiNozzo-Gibbs."

"Gentlemen, it's nice to finally meet you. These two have told me a lot about you. From what they have told me, your physical therapy has been going extremely well. That is very encouraging news," she said as she shook Tony and then Gibbs' hand. She walked over to the light box on the wall and placed the x-ray films on it and turned on the light so that Tony and Gibbs could see them. "Let's have a look shall we? Okay as you can clearly see, the bone has completely fused. By the looks of it, the rod and pins did their job to stabilize the femur as it fused itself back together. I have to tell you Tony, when I saw your original post-op films I was not at all optimistic. Even some of your follow up films were a bit discouraging, but despite the odds you have made remarkable progress, so … I'd say it's time to get you out of that cast," she stated with a friendly smile.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Tony and Gibbs celebrate more than just Tony's recovery as only they can!

Warning: This chapter contains some serious sexual content (second half), so if that isn't your thing or if you are under 18, please do not read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Ryan, Kate and DJ) and make no money from this story. No copyright infringement intended.

My continued thanks and appreciation for the reviews, PMs and the incredible number of follows/alerts I have received! I've said it before, but the support everyone has shown me has been truly humbling.

* * *

Ch 25

"Are you serious? Like totally out? Like, no cast at all?" Tony asked excitedly with a smile on his face so big it almost looked painful.

Brad and Gibbs chuckled, Dr. Brennan remained stoic, and Dr. Parks full out laughed, obviously charmed by Tony's child-like reaction. "Yes, of course I'm serious," she said before turning serious, "but you will still need to use the crutches for a while longer. You can probably get around the house without them just fine, but I would strongly advise using them when you go out anywhere. Here, let's have a seat so we can discuss a few things."

Tony and Gibbs nodded and returned to their seats and Dr. Parks pulled a chair around so that she could face them as she spoke. Brad took the empty seat next to Tony to offer his support but Dr. Brennan had to excuse himself and leave to answer a page.

"Evelyn, I should warn you that this one isn't the best at following doctor's orders. Tell him exactly what he can and _cannot_ do," Brad said jerking his thumb sideways at Tony, who looked at Brad like he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "Don't give me that innocent look DiNozzo; you know damn well I'm right!" Gibbs snorted in agreement, earning a mock glare from Tony.

Dr. Parks rolled her eyes at the three of them and put her hands up to quiet the trio. "Okay, just so you know I don't believe in dragging out recovery times longer than absolutely necessary. Tony, did I hear correctly that you have already gone back to work part-time," she asked as she sat leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees looking Tony directly in the eye.

Fully prepared for a scolding, Tony swallowed hard and said, "Yes, ma'am, just this week. But I swear I don't leave my desk. Well, except to go for coffee with McGee and to hit the head. Gibbs, I mean Jethro, and I worked out a deal; I work until noon and then he drives me home. If I have any pain, I have to go see Ducky and get checked out. So far I haven't had any problems."

Dr. Parks grinned at Tony and said, "Well, it has been three months, so I don't see why you shouldn't be able to resume working full-time … _as long as you keep riding a desk_. You are still young enough that we can accelerate your physical therapy and put more emphasis on overall strength training and conditioning. I will meet with James and together we will come up with a plan. I will leave it to you and James work out a suitable schedule."

Tony nodded then grabbed and held Gibbs' hand tightly before asking, "Dr. Parks, um, you gotta ballpark on when I might be ready to get back out in the field?" Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand in a show of support, knowing that so much hinged on her answer. Going back to the office and doing desk duty was one thing, but getting back out in the field and actively working crime scenes and running down suspects was his ultimate goal.

Dr. Parks shrugged and sighed. "Well, depending on how your PT goes I'd say four to six weeks before you can recertify. Drs. Brennan and Pitt are in agreement that your lung capacity is as good enough, all things considered, and the gunshot wounds themselves are completely healed. Neither of those things will keep you sidelined for medical reasons. It's really just a matter of how much your leg can withstand, Tony. You may not be up to running quite yet, but you should be able to withstand short sessions walking on a treadmill to get back in shape. I am also not opposed to you spending time at the gun range in addition to your PT."

Seeing a bit of hope spark in Tony's eyes Dr. Parks continued, "Tony, I understand it's been a long road and you want to get back out in the field as soon as possible. You have a great support system, and I have no doubt you'll be back out there sooner rather than later, as long as you don't push yourself too hard too fast. If you start feeling any pain _at all_, stop and rest. You will know when you've pushed yourself too far. Just do me a favor and ease back into it."

Getting a nod of acceptance from Tony, Dr. Parks stood and headed for the door. "Well then gentlemen, if you don't have any more questions let's head upstairs and get Tony out of that thing."

Kate was nearly beside herself with joy when Tony followed Gibbs into the house two hours later sans cast and without needing to use his crutches, which Gibbs carried in from the car. Gibbs couldn't contain his smile seeing how happy Tony was when Kate hugged him with tears in her eyes as she exclaimed how she had been praying for this day.

Neither of them had been prepared for Dr. Parks to give them such good news; they were used to Dr. Brennan's more conservative, guarded approach to Tony's recovery. As it turns out, Dr. Parks' fiancé was a veteran FBI field agent so she knew full well the determination and drive Tony had to get back out in the field.

Tony and Gibbs decided to celebrate with cowboy-style steaks and a bottle of wine. Tony made home fries and steamed some fresh green beans while Gibbs tended to the steaks in the fireplace, cooking them to absolute perfection. DJ was content to stay in his playpen with some toys while Tony and Gibbs prepared and ate a relaxing dinner. He babbled incessantly and played with his feet effectively keeping himself entertained.

After dinner Tony changed DJ's diaper then began picking up the toys that lay scattered all over the floor. He kept an appraising eye on DJ, who looked determined to crawl but so far had only managed to roll himself over and get up on all fours and rock back and forth. Gibbs was in the kitchen finishing washing the dishes while heating up a couple of jars of baby food in a pan of water on the stove when Tony suddenly called out, "Jethro! I think you better get in here and see this!"

Gibbs turned off the burner and was by Tony's side almost instantly and together they stood and watched with a combination of awe and pride as their son finally succeeded in reaching another milestone.

"Oh my God, Jethro! Do you see that? He's crawling!" Tony exclaimed excitedly with a laugh as he slumped back against Gibbs, who wrapped his arms lovingly around Tony's waist holding him close and resting his chin on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah he is! That's our boy," Gibbs declared with abject fatherly pride as DJ continued on his way, happily blowing bubbles and completely oblivious to the excitement he had caused. Gibbs hugged Tony tighter and whispered in his ear, "Look at him go."

They watched and offered encouragement as DJ slowly but surely crawled across the expanse of the large baby play mat, which took up a fair amount of the living room floor. Gibbs snickered when DJ bumped head first right into a coffee table leg with a light thud. He immediately tipped over and rolled onto his back, earning a worried gasp from Tony and a chuckle from Gibbs. A startled and wide-eyed DJ stared up at the two faces hovering above him for some clue how he should react to this incident, but not receiving any cues from either Gibbs or Tony he went with his default setting and started laughing.

Seeing that no harm was done, Gibbs snatched DJ off of the floor and raised him above his head while praising him before lowering him down and kissing his forehead where a barely noticeable red mark had started to form. Tony laughed and kissed the top of DJ's head and then Gibbs' cheek. "Way to go little man," Tony said proudly as he held up DJ's arm so he could give him a baby fist bump. "You just earned yourself some chicken noodles, squash and pears for dinner."

By 8:30 DJ was fed, bathed and tucked in for the night. Tony and Gibbs stood next his crib holding each other as they watched him sleep for a few minutes before heading back downstairs. They curled up on the couch and finished off the bottle of wine they had opened earlier and celebrated the day's events. After an hour, Tony got quiet and reflective as he sat curled up against Gibbs' side with his head resting on Gibbs' shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and Gibbs instinctively kissed the top of his head in response.

"Whatcha thinking about, Tone?" Gibbs murmured against his temple as he carded his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony turned his head and looked up into Gibbs' blue eyes and declared, "How damn lucky I am. I love you, Jethro."

Gibbs turned so that he could put both arms around Tony's waist. Looking deeply into Tony's eyes he said softly, "I love you too, Tone." They exchanged warm smiles before meeting each other halfway for a loving kiss.

They made out for a while just reconnecting and reveling in each other but it wasn't long before desire and passion were sparked. Gibbs moaned when Tony's hands burrowed under his shirt in search of bare skin to caress while Tony began nibbling on his earlobe and down his neck.

"Tony," Gibbs breathed out after a couple of minutes, "want you."

Tony smirked knowing that he had hit a major hot spot. With his lips right up to Gibbs' ear he said huskily, "Tell me what you want, Jethro." Tony then gently tipped Gibbs' head to the side to better expose his neck and pulled his shirt collar away before sinking his teeth in and placing his mark on the tender skin just above his collarbone.

Gibbs was practically purring at Tony's show of dominance and panted, "You. Fucking me. I want you to make love to me, Tony. Please?"

Tony pulled back and looked into Gibbs' fully dilated, pleading eyes and grinned. His heart started hammering in his chest knowing that this was going to be one of their rare nights of role playing. Seeing that Gibbs was turning all control over to him, Tony ordered seductively, "Then you better get that tight ass of yours upstairs, Marine. I want you stripped and ready for me by the time I get there." Gibbs' eyes twinkled as he smiled back wickedly then jumped up and bolted up the stairs.

They didn't play this way very often, but when they did it was usually Gibbs in the dominant role. Tony took his time joining an uncharacteristically submissive Gibbs in the bedroom. He carried the empty wine bottle and glasses into the kitchen and placed them in the sink before turning off the lights and heading up the stairs. He held tightly onto the bannister but managed the stairs without having to hop up each riser or use his crutches. Tony was rock hard by the time he made it down the hall to the bedroom, where he found Gibbs naked and on all fours in the middle of their bed.

Tony gasped at the sight then strode over and ran his strong, skilled hands down Gibbs' body from his neck all the way down to the soles of his feet. He loved the feel of Gibbs' muscles rippling under his fingers as he slowly and methodically worshiped his toned body. Tony's eyebrows shot up and he grinned when he noticed that Gibbs' hole was already glistening.

Tony leaned down and whispered directly into Gibbs' ear. "Did you prepare yourself for me, Jethro? Did you get that tight hole of yours stretched out, lubed and ready for my cock? Is that what you want? Hmm? My big cock pounding into your tight little ass?"

Gibbs' head dropped down as Tony's words washed over him causing him to shiver with anticipation. "Yes … please. Take me; fuck me hard," Gibbs panted.

"On your back, Marine," Tony ordered as he stepped back and quickly stripped out of his clothes, his eyes never leaving Gibbs. His mouth watered when Gibbs rolled onto his back and Tony saw that not only was Gibbs' rock hard and leaking, but he was wearing a leather cock ring snapped tightly around his cock and balls. Tony licked his lips and groaned appreciatively at the sight. "Very nice," Tony murmured as he crawled up Gibbs' body and honed in on his prize, which, thanks to the cock ring, was standing straight up at attention.

Tony swiped the thick pad of his tongue slowly up his length, swirling his tongue around the glans and across the swollen purple head before taking it in this mouth and sucking hard. Gibbs' hips shot off the bed, and if not for the cock ring he was sure he would have blown his load right then and there. Tony forced Gibbs' hips back down and held them firmly in place as he relentlessly sucked and deep-throated Gibbs like a pro. Tony's own cock was aching with the need to be buried inside of Gibbs, so he was determined to shove Gibbs over the edge quickly. Tony reached down with his right hand and began teasing Gibbs' twitching hole as he continued his oral assault on his cock.

Gibbs was panting and moaning with a desperate need to come as he teetered on the edge of oblivion. He was soon rewarded when Tony swallowed hard taking him deeper into his throat just seconds before jamming a finger inside of him causing Gibbs to cry out in pleasure at the dual sensations of pleasure and pain. Tony began to hum as he found and repeatedly tagged Gibbs' prostate with his finger. When Gibbs started cursing and begging for permission to come, Tony pulled his finger out and unceremoniously unsnapped the cock ring while keeping his mouth sealed around Gibbs' cock. Gibbs almost instantly cried out with an unearthly growl as he arched his back and poured his release into Tony's mouth and down his throat. Gibbs didn't think he was ever going to stop coming, but Tony took everything he had to offer and gently suckled him through the aftershocks.

When Tony finally released his over-sensitized cock, Gibbs flung an arm over his eyes and tried to calm his ragged breathing. Tony climbed off the bed then tugged on Gibbs's legs effectively turning him so that his ass was at the very edge of the mattress. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squirted a liberal amount into the palm of his hand and spread it over his thick heavy cock. He leaned over Gibbs' body and kissed him tenderly before standing and lining his cock up to Gibbs' hole. Tony grabbed Gibbs' ankles to push his legs up and back as he thrust into him in one motion, not stopping until his balls were firmly up against Gibbs' ass.

No longer restricted in his movements, Tony felt a surge of power and threw his head back as he pounded relentlessly into Gibbs. It wasn't long before sweat was running down his neck as Gibbs moaned and cursed his encouragement spurring Tony on. "That's it baby. Fuck me. Harder."

Tony was reveling in taking what was so willingly offered to him. He looked down at Gibbs whose eyes bore into his and Tony felt an overwhelming sense of love and trust. Gibbs was hard again and Tony wanted nothing more than to feel Gibbs come while he was buried inside him. "Stroke yourself. Make yourself come again. I wanna feel it when you lose it," Tony groaned with clenched teeth as he tried to maintain some control over his own need to come.

Tony slowed his pace but each powerful thrust drove them both closer to the edge. When Gibbs eyes began to roll back in his head, Tony knew he was close. He adjusted his angle ever so slightly and one powerful thrust targeted at Gibbs' prostate was all it took. Gibbs cried out as his second orgasm coursed through him. His internal muscles clenched tightly around Tony, who quickly followed Gibbs into the abyss. A few stuttered thrusts later, Tony buried himself as deeply as possible inside Gibbs and cried out his name as he exploded in spurt after spurt.

Tony collapsed onto Gibbs, his utterly spent cock expelling naturally as he came down from his high. Gibbs caught him and held him in his strong arms as they both began to calm their breathing. After a few minutes, Tony got up and retrieved a warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them up. He crawled under the covers and into Gibbs' embrace, snuggling in close to share his warmth.

Gibbs held him close and carded his fingers through Tony's sweaty hair. Hearing a contented sigh, Gibbs asked, "You okay, Tony? You in any pain?"

Tony placed a kiss on Gibbs' chest before craning his head to look up into concerned blue eyes. He smiled brightly and replied, "Nope. I'm good … really good. That was incredible, Jethro. You are fantastic. Thank you."

Gibbs chuckled, "You are more than welcome. God, I have missed this so much. You are pretty damn amazing yourself. Whadya say we get some sleep?"

Tony replied by nodding while letting out a jaw cracking yawn. "Sounds good to me. G'night, Jethro. I love you."

Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head. "Night, Tone. I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Just when things start to get back to normal, Senior comes to town!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for Ryan, Kate and DJ). I am making no money from this, and no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Ch 26

The days were longer and the weather warmer as spring morphed into summer. Tony finally got his wish the next afternoon when he and Gibbs dressed DJ in shorts and an Ohio State t-shirt and took him up to the park. After Tony slathered on a generous amount of sunscreen on their squirming son, Gibbs put DJ in a baby swing and the two dads took turns gently pushing him. It wasn't long before DJ was laughing and squealing with delight at this new activity. He was so much like Tony babbling constantly when he got excited that Gibbs asked teasingly if Tony was positive he wasn't DJ's biological father.

Several of their neighbors were in the park with their small children and came over to chat with Tony and Gibbs while their kids ran off and played on the playground equipment. The mothers fussed over DJ, declaring that he was "simply an angel" and "the most adorable baby". When one of the other fathers asked about DJ, Gibbs filled them in on how he came into their lives. When he got to the part of the story about Tony getting shot, the ladies all turned their attention from DJ and began fawning over him instead. Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony soaked up the attention like a sponge, flashing his trademark smile as he allowed the women to fuss over him for a short while.

The neighbors, some of whom Gibbs had known for many years and considered friends, had been more than a little surprised when Tony first moved in. They knew full well about Gibbs' three short-lived marriages, so finding out that he was in a relationship with another man was quite a shock to say the very least. No judgment was passed and they readily accepted them as a couple and warmly welcomed Tony to the neighborhood. The fact that Gibbs and Tony were armed federal agents probably didn't hurt either. When word eventually got out that they were getting married, Bob and Janice Stewart from across the street threw them an impromptu engagement party.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by as Tony got more comfortable getting back into the swing of things at work. He had confidence and unwavering faith in his team doing their level best when they got called out to a scene. As SFA, McGee made sure all procedures were followed as Tony stayed in contact over the phone. It killed Tony to be left behind in the office, but each call made him more determined to get back out in the field.

Each new case was a baptism of fire for Tim, but years of observing Tony and Gibbs with their unique but equally effective investigative skills was paying off. Despite Tony's relentless teasing over the years, Tim realized that despite it he had learned a lot from him. Tim knew he still had a lot to learn about being a leader, but he gained more confidence in himself as an investigator with each case. Ryan and Ziva became more confident as well, and together the three of them were a cohesive unit.

Tony had unwittingly learned a lot from Tim over the years and now he had a pretty good handle on most of the computer searches Tim did. It took Tony a little longer to come up with the results but he always found the information the team needed. If any sanctioned or unsanctioned hacking was required, Tony knew he could count on Abby to help.

Tony continued to work with James, who in addition to being a physical therapist moonlighted as a personal trainer at a local gym. Dr. Parks and James had come up with an accelerated physical therapy regimen that would not only serve to strengthen Tony's leg but also to get him back "in fighting shape" as soon as possible. After two weeks Tony was up to thirty minutes walking on an inclined treadmill set to medium resistance at a fairly rigorous pace. Most evenings would find Tony sprawled out on the couch with an ice pack on his leg to ease some swelling, but any pain was managed with a couple of Advil.

They held their PT sessions in the NCIS gym mixing cardio with weight training. James was impressed by Tony's progress and how hard he pushed himself, but he was mindful of warnings from both Gibbs and Dr. Pitt that Tony would never admit if he was in any pain. James let Tony call the shots and set the pace during their sessions, but kept a watchful eye on his patient making sure Tony didn't go overboard.

Whenever their case work allowed, Tony would spend an hour or so at the gun range. He was a bit rusty, but after only three or four sessions his scores were back up close to where they had been. Tony's proficiency with a wide range of firearms was a source of great pride for him. He knew he would never in his life match Gibbs' sniper-level skills, but he knew he was a damn good shot in his own right.

Gibbs had to leave for a week-long conference at the Dallas field office so he instructed his assigned driver, whose name he couldn't for the life of him remember, to drive Tony to and from work every day. Gibbs called Tony every chance he got until Tony finally had to scold him. "You know, if you keep bugging me I won't get my work done and my bastard boss with kick my ass," Tony teased after Gibbs' fourth call in the course of a day.

Gibbs got back from Dallas late Friday afternoon and headed straight home. As soon as he deplaned and reached baggage claim, he received a text message from Tony telling him that there was a surprise waiting for him at home. When he reached the front door, he found a note taped to it that read: _"DJ with Abby & Ryan for the night. I'm upstairs all alone. – T"_

Gibbs was seriously jonesing for coffee, but it would have to wait; he had a greater need at the moment in the form of his gorgeous, and hopefully naked, husband! Five days away was intolerable, so Gibbs showed no mercy as he took Tony twice; first hard and fast then after a brief respite slow and sweet. Tony, of course, just held on tight as Gibbs possessed him body and soul. He loved when Gibbs unleashed his almost animalistic passionate side knowing that he would be taken to new heights that would result in pure ecstasy for both of them.

Cuddled up in bed after their intense love-making followed by a nice hot shower, Tony asked, "Hey Jethro? Whadya think of taking the boat out over the fourth? We could invite the team, or just the three of us could go?"

Gibbs grinned at the thought. "Sure, sounds good. I'd like just the three of us to go if that's okay with you. You know, for DJ's first time out. We'll have to get a little life jacket for him. No way is he going out on the boat without one."

Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs. "Yeah, I'm more than okay with that. I can't wait to take him out on the boat. He's gonna love it," Tony said as he snuggled in closer to Gibbs.

* * *

Saturday morning after breakfast, Tony took DJ out in his stroller while Gibbs went to Gander Mountain to get a life jacket for DJ and to run some other errands. An hour later, Tony and DJ were coming up the sidewalk when Tony spotted an unfamiliar black Mercedes parked in the street in front of the house. He couldn't make out who was in the car since the windows were darkly tinted. Tony took great haste to get DJ unbuckled from the stroller and back inside the safety of the house, but as soon as he reached the front door a voice called out to him, "Junior!"

Tony spun around and holding DJ securely to his chest exclaimed in surprise, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Senior walked up the steps and stood before Tony, frowning as Tony turned away slightly as he tightened his hold on DJ. Senior cleared his throat and said, "I've been in town on business and over dinner last night I found out that I have a grandson. I thought I should come by and meet him."

Tony narrowed his eyes and inwardly prayed that Gibbs would get home soon. It was always easier dealing with his father when he had Gibbs there to back him up when things got heavy, which they usually did. He swallowed hard and backed up a couple of steps before finally growling, "Why do you care?"

Senior looked up from DJ and met Tony's eyes with a shocked expression. "Junior, he's my grandson. He's family and I'd like to get to know him."

As if on cue, the Challenger pulled into the driveway and Gibbs immediately jumped out. He was by Tony's side within seconds causing Tony to let out a sigh of relief. "Everything okay, Tone," Gibbs asked in a clipped tone seeing that Tony looked wholly uncomfortable.

"Yeah. We're fine. Dad heard about _our _son and wanted to come meet him." Tony turned his head and whispered in Gibbs' ear, "God, I'm glad you're here for this."

Senior was getting impatient and declared, "For heaven's sake, Junior! Can we please go inside … and talk?"

Tony frowned deeply but slowly nodded at Gibbs, who pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. Gibbs threw the door open and motioned for Senior to lead the way then he and Tony followed him inside. To Senior's dismay, Gibbs took DJ from Tony and headed up the stairs with him.

"Good Lord, Junior! Aren't you even going to tell me my grandson's name or let me hold him?" Senior asked, looking both angry and hurt.

Tony motioned for Senior to have a seat on the coach while he sat in the recliner. Gibbs came back down the stairs a few minutes later and headed into the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee.

When Gibbs returned a few minutes later he stood by the recliner and placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. After giving it a reassuring squeeze, Gibbs took a seat on the coach next to Senior and nodded at Tony.

Tony looked from Gibbs to Senior and sighed. "His name is DJ. It's short for Dominic Jackson. He's eight months old."

Senior had a thousand questions, but only one needed an immediate answer. "Is he your biological son, Junior? If he is, I have the right to…"

Tony jumped from his seat and growled, "You don't have the right to a goddam thing! And how the hell could you ask me that? Jethro and I have been together in a _committed_ relationship for years. We've been married almost three years now, and you think I went out and fathered an eight-month old child? Jesus Dad, I'm not anything like you, so…."

"Tony," Gibbs muttered softly as he stood and took Tony's hand, "calm down. Let me handle this." Getting resigned nod from Tony, Gibbs turned to Senior and said, "We adopted him from a young mother, who was my late daughter's best friend when they were kids. She offered us an extraordinary gift and I am grateful to her for giving DJ to us. He has made our family complete."

Senior was confused by Gibbs' calm demeanor, but more so by Tony's angry outburst. "Junior … son," Senior started to say, but stopped when Tony put his hands up.

"No, Dad. You have never approved of or accepted my relationship with Jethro. You refused to come to our wedding, and you stopped calling me unless you needed something. Now, you think you can waltz into our home and lay some kind of claim on _our_ son. He's _not_ DiNozzo blood, Dad, and as far as I'm concerned he is being raised a Gibbs. DJ not only has two fathers who love him more than anything, he has a whole extended family who loves him; people who have been there for him since before he was even born."

Tony stopped and took a deep breath and returned to the recliner. "Now, I understand that it's my fault for not calling and telling you about DJ. But Dad, you have to understand that next to Jethro _no one_ on earth is more important to me than Dominic Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs. You never supported me and Jethro, so why would I think you would support us raising a child together as two loving parents should?"

Gibbs smiled proudly over at Tony, who was now looking down at the floor. He motioned for Senior to sit and cleared his throat before saying coldly but calmly, "Mr. DiNozzo, I know you can't or won't accept our relationship and that's fine. I can't speak for Tony, but I really don't care what you think about us. I know you've _never_ liked me much, and that's fine too. But you have to know that nothing in this world is more important to me than Tony and DJ and their happiness. _Nothing_."

Gibbs suddenly got up and headed for the stairs and returned a few minutes later with a happy, babbling DJ in his arms. Getting a half smile from Tony, Gibbs went over and sat next to Senior and passed DJ over to his grandfather. Senior took the cooing baby in his arms and smiled down at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the little boy but managed after a couple of minutes to look up and smile first at Gibbs and then at Tony. Overcome by emotion, Senior finally managed to croak out, "He's beautiful." Looking back down at his grandson, Senior smiled and said, "Hello DJ. I'm your grandpa."

Tony went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of apple juice, which he handed to his dad. Senior didn't have much experience with babies and wasn't sure what to do, but DJ grabbed the bottle tightly with his little hands and brought it to his mouth. Senior chuckled and said, "He eats like you, Junior."

Senior stayed and visited for a couple of hours and the ice slowly began to thaw. The initial awkwardness wore off and for the first time in many, many years Tony and his father talked. Over a couple of pots of coffee, Tony told Senior the whole story about Maddie Tyler and DJ's adoption, about his promotion, the raid and his long, slow recovery. Senior was shocked that he hadn't heard about Tony being so seriously injured, but understood why Tony hadn't called him. After all, Senior never showed up all those years ago when Tony contracted the plague and was expected to die.

Senior got up slowly and placed a dozing DJ in his playpen in the corner and came back to face Tony and Gibbs. He stood tall and said with as much sincerity as he could muster, "To both of you, I am truly sorry. You're right; I have had a hard time accepting your relationship. I see that I was wrong about you, Gibbs. I always imagined that Junior … Anthony would follow in my footsteps, but I can see that he is happy right where he is. I let him down when he was little, especially after his mother died. Junior, I am proud of you. On your own you grew up to be a good man and I am glad that you are happy with your life. I know you will be a hell of a lot better father to that little one than I ever was to you. I won't ask either of you for forgiveness, but I would like for us to try and be a family. I want to make amends for the past and be here for you, all three of you, in the future. I will agree to whatever terms you choose." Senior checked his watch and sighed regretfully. "I have to go; another meeting this evening before I head back to New York tomorrow. Please Gibbs, Tony – at least think about what I've said. You have a nice little family, and I would be honored to be a part of it. I will wait to hear from you."

On his way to the front door, Senior stopped by the playpen and smiling down at DJ whispered, "Ti amo piccolino." He turned and bowed his head to Gibbs and Tony in a show of respect and gave them a tight smile before leaving the house.

Tony stood motionless until he heard the car out front start and pull away from the curb. Startled by his father's declaration, he blinked then looked at Gibbs with moist eyes and smiled. Gibbs put his arms around Tony's waist to pull him close and smiled back. He looked at him curiously and asked, "What did he just say to DJ, Tony?"

Tony kissed Gibbs on the nose and replied, "He said: I love you little one."


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Despite the perfect weather forecast for the entire holiday weekend, traffic at the marina was surprisingly light when the Gibbs family arrived Saturday morning. A few boats were visible far off in the distance as others remained moored in their assigned slips. Gibbs had come out the day before to check over the Caitlin, who was moored in a prime spot in a covered slip. The DC winter had been pretty mild and the Caitlin had wintered well. Gibbs and Tony were premium members at the marina, which meant they paid higher fees every years, but it was worth the extra money knowing that the boat was well taken care of during the winter months.

They arrived at the marina at 10:00 a.m. to find the Caitlin fueled and ready to go; her hull scrubbed clean and her brass appointments polished and gleaming. It was already a balmy 74 degrees and the weather forecast promised a high of 83 with sunny blue skies and fair winds. Tony grabbed a couple of large bags out of the trunk, one filled with a variety of snacks and drinks and the other with some of DJ's favorite toys. With the diaper bag slung over his shoulder Gibbs carried DJ, who was outfitted in shorts and a t-shirt, oversized sunglasses, and a little Lightning McQueen lifejacket.

As they walked down the expansive floating dock toward the Caitlin, they were waved to and warmly greeted by others preparing their boats for a day on the water. A gleaming catamaran was berthed next to the Caitlin and was being prepared to set sail. The owner, Jeff Watkins, jumped off of his boat and onto the deck and approached Gibbs and Tony to shake their hands. He smiled and snickered when he noticed DJ all geared out for a day on the water. Jeff's partner, Marcus, soon joined them and the four men chatted for a few minutes before DJ began to fuss and squirm in Gibbs' arms. Now that he was able to crawl, a stubborn and increasingly independent DJ didn't care to be carried and held by anyone for any length of time, preferring instead to get down on the ground and explore.

Tony climbed aboard the Caitlin and sat the bags he was carrying down so that he could take DJ from Gibbs. Gibbs had built in a custom baby seat contraption to keep DJ secure during the times when he would need Tony's help with the sails and ropes. Jeff and Marcus, who offered to cast them off, stood by and untied the boat from her moorings as Gibbs started the engine to back them out of the slip and then out into the harbor.

Tony and Gibbs shouted their thanks and waved to them as they slowly headed for the open water. When they were out far enough Gibbs cut the engine and together he and Tony got the main sail up. Tony picked DJ up and stood by Gibbs as he turned the wheel until the main sail and spinnaker filled out. DJ squealed with delight as they picked up speed causing both Gibbs and Tony to smile. Tony held DJ up facing away from him, and as the wind blew in his face and through his baby fine hair he exclaimed happily, "Look DJ! You're the king of the world!"

Gibbs snickered and elbowed Tony in the ribs. "We're out on a boat, Tony. You really think you should be making "Titanic" references? Tony just glared at him in response.

Having no particular destination in mind, they dropped the sails after about an hour and just let the boat lazily bob in the open water several miles off shore. Tony took a sleepy DJ below and put him down for his nap on a soft blanket laid out on the galley floor. When he came back up he smiled at Gibbs before moving to the railing at the bow so that he could lean against it and look out over the horizon. Gibbs cocked his head and watched Tony for several minutes as he stood there looking more relaxed than Gibbs had seen him in months. Tony sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes and turned his face up to catch the rays of the afternoon sun.

Gibbs suddenly recalled the dream he had his first night back from Prague. He stood and slowly walked over to Tony and gently pulled both of his hands from the railing. He turned him so that they were facing each other and took Tony's lips in a lingering kiss. Gibbs then pulled him close and grasped Tony's left hand firmly in his right while placing his left hand on the small of Tony's back and began swaying. He watched as a smile slowly broke over Tony's face as they began dancing to nothing but the music and rhythms that nature provided.

After several minutes Tony pulled back after hearing Gibbs release a couple of stuttered breaths. He took Gibbs' face in his strong hands, and after searching his eyes asked, "Jethro, what's the matter?" Tony pulled Gibbs down to sit next to him on the wooden bench seat and waited patiently for an answer.

Gibbs swallowed hard a couple of times before taking a deep cleansing breath. "God Tony, seeing you standing there just now. I remembered a dream I had when you were in the hospital, right after I got home. It was flashes of you playing football with some kids, dancing with me, and standing right here on the deck at this railing." Gibbs sniffled and valiantly fought but ultimately failed to keep a plaintive sob from escaping. "Christ, Tony! I could have lost you, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Tony pulled him close and held him tight as Gibbs finally let go of all the latent fear he had been holding onto for months. It was a cathartic release as Gibbs raged for a couple of minutes while Tony ran his hands soothingly up and down Gibbs' back offering his comfort. Neither of them had fully faced the magnitude of how badly things could have turned out; instead accepting that it was fate or just dumb luck that Tony survived. Tony was going to be fine so they didn't see any reason to talk about what _could have_ happened. When Gibbs regained his composure a bit, they got it all out and took turns confessing how truly afraid they had both been; Gibbs that he might lose Tony forever, and Tony that he would have to leave Gibbs and DJ behind.

After a quick snack they were underway again and heading back to the marina. It was approaching mid-afternoon and they were due at Ducky's promptly at 6:30 for dinner. The whole team had been invited, but the two younger couples had already made other plans. After work on Friday, Tim and Ziva headed to an exclusive upscale resort and spa in Virginia Beach while Abby and Ryan took the train up to New York City to spend the weekend sightseeing in the big city.

* * *

Fornell and Palmer were already at Ducky's house in Reston when the Gibbs family arrived, as was Ducky's long-time friend and companion, Dr. Jordan Hampton. No one quite knew what to make of Ducky and Jordan's relationship, but whatever it was they both seemed happy spending as much time as possible together. It may not be a passionate love affair, but they had an abundance of respect and affection for each other.

"Ah, Jethro, Anthony and Master Dominic! Welcome!" Ducky greeted warmly, receiving a giggle from DJ. "Mr. Palmer and the others are out back. Jethro, I may need your assistance with the grill."

Gibbs smiled and said, "No problem, Duck. Lead the way."

The three Gibbs men followed Ducky out to the enormous brick patio tucked in amongst the well maintained gardens and manicured back lawn. They smiled at Palmer and Fornell who were apparently still in the "can't keep our hands off of each other" phase of their relationship. They were practically cuddled up together on a large double chaise lounge while Jordan sat nearby in one of the comfortable thickly padded white wicker arm chairs situated around a large glass-topped table. Tony took a seat next to Jordan and lowered DJ down so that his feet touched the ground while keeping a firm hold on DJ's hands to keep him from falling. Gibbs sat the diaper bag down next to Tony then followed Ducky back inside.

"It's good to see you again, Tony. It looks like little Dominic is ready to start walking," she said with a chuckle as DJ marched in place as he babbled to himself.

"Good God I hope not!" Tony declared beseechingly. "He _just_ started crawling and I can hardly keep up with him as it is. I turn my head for one second and bam … he's gone!"

Fornell chimed in with a chuckle and recounting stories about Emily getting into all sorts of trouble when she started crawling, including how she nearly pulled a six-feet Christmas down on herself when she was barely a year old. With a laugh Fornell offered, "You think it's bad now; just wait until he starts walking … and talking." Palmer and Jordan joined in the laughter as Tony dropped his head back and let out a groan.

Gibbs came out a few minutes later with a platter full of meat and tended the grill while Ducky was busy in the kitchen steaming a variety of vegetables in a bamboo steamer that Abby had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago. Palmer went inside and returned a few minutes later with plates and silverware and set to work setting the table. Fornell chipped in by getting fresh drinks for everyone.

Salad was served followed by perfectly grilled marinated garlic lemon chicken breasts and the steamed vegetables. Tony had a difficult time eating as DJ sat on his lap and tried to intercept pieces of food off of his fork. Gibbs chuckled and pulled off a small sliver of chicken from his plate and held it out to DJ, who greedily snatched it with his chubby little fingers and stuffed it in his mouth. He was smacking his lips by the time he swallowed it, so Gibbs repeated it two more times.

After dinner was finished and clean-up was done, DJ became the center of attention as he was passed from lap to lap around the large tempered glass table. Jordan was completely charmed as she held his hands while he stood, or more accurately jumped and stomped happily, on her lap crinkling up his nose as he smiled at her and in the process showing off his two new top teeth. Tony tried to take him so that he could feed him the jars of baby food he had pulled from the diaper bag, but DJ jerked his head defiantly and snuggled up against Jordan with his head tucked under her chin.

"I guess you are the chosen one Dr. Hampton," Tony said with a grin as he placed the open jars on the table in front of her and handed over the baby spoon.

Jordan laughed and got DJ seated securely on her lap so that she could feed him. "How many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me Jordan," she admonished as she scooped up a spoonful of beef noodles and looked at DJ, who opened his mouth wide to accept it from her. Tony surmised that DJ must be exceptionally hungry because he even opened wide to let Jordan feed him from the jar of strained broccoli.

Jordan complimented Tony and Gibbs on their magnificent job of raising a small child considering their stressful jobs and everything else they had been through since adopting him. Gibbs told her about their good fortune at having Kate and the rest of the team there to help. After a while, DJ began to fuss and rub his tired eyes with his little fists. Gibbs checked his watch and seeing that it was approaching 9:00 p.m. announced that it was time to head home.

When they pulled into the driveway at 9:30, both Tony and DJ were fast asleep. Gibbs grinned then grabbed Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tony," he said loud enough to wake Tony without startling him, "Wake up babe. We're home."

"Wha?" Tony mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, home. 'Kay," he muttered before dropping his head back against the seat and closing his eyes again.

Gibbs chuckled and patted Tony's leg, this time startling him. "Tony! You are not sleeping in the car, and I'm too damn old to carry you. Go on. Head on up to bed. I'll take care of DJ."

Tony grumbled but opened the car door and practically rolled out of the passenger seat. He made sure that Gibbs had DJ and the diaper bag before slowly shuffling toward the front door. He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. With his eyes only half open, he blindly stabbed at the lock until Gibbs gently shoved him aside so that he could unlock the door.

Once inside, Tony headed upstairs as directed with Gibbs right behind him. Tony was awake enough to lean in the doorway and watch while Gibbs changed DJ's diaper and snapped him into lightweight jammies. DJ never stirred until Gibbs gently put him down in his crib and placed a thin blanket over him. He never opened his eyes, but yawned and squirmed around until he was settled in and comfortable.

Gibbs repeated nearly the same process when he and Tony reached their bedroom. After both men finished in the bathroom, Gibbs pulled back the covers then stripped Tony down to his boxer shorts. Tony wearily climbed into bed and began snoring softly as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gibbs stripped down and climbed into bed and pulled Tony so that he was half draped over him. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp then wrapped his arms around Tony and held him as he soon joined him in a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

Tony awoke early Sunday morning with a major cramp in his left thigh. He groaned loudly as he rolled out of bed and tried to stand, but he ended up plopping back down on the bed. Gibbs woke with a start and through sleepy eyes noticed that Tony was rubbing his leg. He immediately sprang out of bed and came around to see beads of sweat breaking out on Tony's pain-creased forehead.

"Jesus Tony, what's wrong," Gibbs asked frantically. "Tony, what can I do?"

Through clenched teeth Tony ground out, "Cramp. Hurts like a bitch."

Gibbs jumped up and headed for the bathroom and returned a minute later with one of Tony's stronger painkillers and a glass of water. Tony gratefully popped the pill in his mouth and chased it down with half of the water. Gibbs turned Tony and laid him down on the bed and began performing a deep tissue massage to help ease the cramping. Tony's eyes were shut tightly and Gibbs frowned; he hated seeing Tony in pain.

After several minutes, Tony's expression became more relaxed as the medication kicked in and Gibbs' strong hands worked out the knots. Tony let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thanks Jethro. Man, I thought I was over this shit."

"You okay now," Gibbs asked as he brushed Tony's sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"Yeah. Just need a minute then I _really_ need the head," Tony replied as he sat up. "I think I just overdid it yesterday."

Gibbs snorted and stood to help Tony stand. Once he was steady on his feet, Gibbs put an arm around Tony's waist and helped get to the bathroom. Gibbs brushed his teeth and left Tony to take care of his full bladder. When Tony was done, he flushed and turned to wash his hands but stopped when he saw Gibbs looking at him with narrowed, assessing eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Gibbs to him for a tight but brief hug. When he pulled back he kissed Gibbs before saying, "Jethro, I'm fine. Really, it's no big deal. I'll take it easy today and rest my leg … I promise." Seeing Gibbs visibly relax, he smiled and said, "Now … I know you need coffee, and I need food." Almost as if on cue, Tony's stomach rumbled loudly causing both men to laugh.

Sunday at the Gibbs house was for the most part peaceful and relaxing. After a hearty breakfast, Gibbs and Tony spent the morning lounging in the back yard while DJ crawled around in the grass and played with his toys on a large blanket spread out on the soft thick grass. Gibbs was exhausted by midday from repeatedly getting up to retrieve DJ, who adamantly refused to respect the boundaries of the blanket as he kept crawling further and further out into the yard.

Tony and Gibbs both kept a watchful eye as DJ explored his new surroundings, and more than once had to snatch bright yellow dandelions from his hand before he could stuff it into his wide open mouth. After his fourth attempt at eating dandelions, Gibbs snatched DJ up and barked at Tony that it was time for lunch.

Gibbs secured DJ in his high chair then headed straight for the fridge. After perusing the contents for a few minutes, Gibbs returned to the table loaded down with packages of thinly sliced ham and turkey, cheese singles, soft whole wheat bread and a sippy cup filled with apple juice.

Tony got up to retrieve the mayonnaise, mustard and a pitcher of iced tea, while Gibbs pulled plates and glasses down from the cupboard. When Tony got back to the table, he watched with curiosity as Gibbs tore up the meat, cheese and bread into small pieces and placed them on the tray in front of DJ. Tony's jaw dropped when DJ's tiny hand shot out and snagged a piece of ham which quickly disappeared into his mouth followed by pieces of cheese and bread.

Tony dropped into his chair and watched in stunned amazement as DJ made short work of the piles of food Gibbs placed on his tray, stopping only to take a healthy swig of apple juice when Gibbs held the sippy cup up to his lips. Tony managed to make sandwiches for the two of them while keeping a watchful eye on DJ.

Gibbs smiled proudly at DJ and snickered at Tony's reaction as he filled their glasses with tea. "See Tony, he does eat just like you."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. This is one of those chapters that required half a dozen rewrites! It is case related, which is **not** my forte, so please bear with me! It will carry over into the next chapter, but you will be rewarded with a bit of loving when the case wraps us – I promise!

Many thanks for the reviews, PMs and alerts! I appreciate each and every one of them very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and am not making any money. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: Still beta-free, so I apologize for any (stupid) errors. I check carefully before posting, but I always seem to miss one or two!

* * *

Ch 28

Tony hadn't realized how much he actually missed driving until Gibbs tossed him the keys to his truck as they headed out the door Monday morning. He loved his truck; a now six year old shiny red Dodge Ram extended cab four-wheel drive pickup. Gibbs couldn't help but tease him as he buckled himself into the passenger seat by asking Tony if he even remembered how to drive. "Oh you're sooooo funny," Tony retorted sarcastically as he pressed the remote button to raise the garage door then turned the key bringing the truck's 5.7-liter Hemi engine roaring to life. After beaming gleefully at Gibbs he said, "I may not be a freaking maniac behind the wheel like you are, but I can drive just fine thank you very much."

Tony flashed his credentials for Lou when they reached the main gate at the Navy Yard. It had been so long since Tony last drove that Lou nearly didn't recognize the truck. After taking a moment to congratulate Tony on being back behind the wheel, Lou made a show of raising the gate and gallantly waving them past the guard house. Tony had an early appointment with Dr. Parks across town at Bethesda that morning, so he dropped Gibbs off at the main entrance. When the truck rolled to a stop Gibbs reached for Tony's hand and squeezed it affectionately. He locked his eyes on Tony's and said, "I'll probably be stuck in MTAC overseeing this op most of the day, but call me on my cell when you're done." Gibbs then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips then gave him a reassuring wink before climbing out of the truck and heading into the building.

Tony sauntered into the bullpen two hours later with a bright smile on his face and a pronounced spring in his step. It had been four weeks since his last appointment and now thanks to the extensive physical therapy sessions James coached him through not to mention his own bullheaded personal determination, Tony was medically cleared to return to active duty. He still had to pass the NCIS mandated physical and complete the recertification process, but as far as Tony was concerned those were mere formalities. After stowing his Sig in his desk drawer, he dropped down into his chair and picked up the phone to schedule his recertification testing for first thing Thursday morning. He then quickly headed up the stairs to MTAC so he could break the good news to Gibbs in person.

Over a relaxing celebratory lunch at their favorite diner, Gibbs reminded Tony that he would also have to complete a psych evaluation before returning to the field. Tony sat back and let out a dismissive "pffft" knowing that he would be in and out of Dr. Janice Bracco's office in less than an hour. Tony was a bundle of excited nerves, however; the thought of finally being able to put the raid and its aftermath behind him. For a family celebration, Gibbs suggested pizza for dinner followed by a Disney movie with the three of them cuddled up on the couch; Tony could think of nothing better.

When they returned to the office, Tony immediately called and set up his psych eval for 0900 the next morning. As was typically the case, Tony was able to use his considerable charm to convince Dr. Bracco that he was fine and ready to assume his duties. She reluctantly took everything Tony told her at face value. This was not the first time she evaluated him after a traumatic experience, so she knew what to look for when interviewing him. She quickly picked up on Tony's subtle tell; he would play with his wedding band when he got uncomfortable answering some of her questions. She got him to admit that he had bouts of depression when he first got out of the hospital, but she understood that it was about him feeling helpless as opposed to an inability to face what had happened to him. She knew that with Gibbs in his corner, and a close-knit group of friends that he could depend on, Tony had all the support he needed. After their one-hour session, Dr. Bracco assured Tony that Gibbs would have her report by the end of the day, but not to worry. Tony let out a relieved chuckle when she led him to the door and favored him with a friendly smile and a wink.

At noon on Thursday, the team was eating lunch at their desks while pouring over cold case files when Tony breezed into the bullpen brandishing a shiny dark blue file folder with the NCIS emblem emblazoned on the front of it. "Anyone care to guess what this is? This, my darling probies," he exclaimed as he dramatically produced an official looking paper from the file and held it out at arm's length for everyone to see, "is my clearance to return to full active field duty! Passed my physical, psych eval, and recertified on the gun range with flying colors!"

Tim put down his Subway sandwich and wiped his hands on a napkin before jumping up out of his chair to offer his congratulations. Tony was prepared for a simple handshake when Tim approached him, but instead found himself pulled into a brotherly hug. "Damn that is great news Tony! It's gonna be good to have you back in the field with us, Boss," Tim said with a bright smile.

It took a moment for Tony to recover from the shock of Tim's exuberant reaction, but he managed to step back and return the smile. "Thanks, McGee," Tony replied sincerely as he patted Tim on the shoulder.

Ziva and Ryan came over to offer their congratulations as well; Ziva by kissing his cheek and Ryan by giving him one of his patented bone-crushing handshakes. A couple of minutes later, Abby bounced into the bullpen after having received a surreptitious text from Ryan. Tony barely had time to brace himself for the inevitable rib crushing hug she laid on him, but he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

The impromptu celebration ended abruptly, however, when Tony's desk phone rang. "Yeah, DiNozzo," Tony answered. It was dispatch calling to report that a dead Marine had been found in an alley outside of a nightclub in Anacostia. After scribbling down the address Tony replaced the receiver and barked, "Okay team, let's go! We got a dead Marine in Anacostia. Ryan, gas the truck and meet us out front. McGee, you and Ziva follow us."

He tossed the keys across the bullpen to Ryan and pulled open his desk drawer to retrieve his badge and gun. Fully in boss mode now, Tony holstered his Sig before rounding his desk and heading straight for the elevator at a brisk pace. Tim and Ziva exchanged smiles. "Yes. Tony is definitely back," Ziva said with a chuckle as she grabbed her gear and holstered her Sig.

Tony yelled from the elevator where he was standing and holding the doors open, "I said move it, Probies!" Tim and Ziva broke into a run and uttered "sorry Boss" in unison as the doors closed and they began their descent. Tony dealt out simultaneous head slaps to both of them and declared, "That's for keeping me waiting!" None of them happened to notice Gibbs standing at the railing outside of MTAC smiling proudly at the sight of Tony and his team heading out on a case.

* * *

Tony brought the NCIS van to an abrupt stop in front of a non-descript looking bar and carefully hopped out of the driver's seat. Ryan, who road shotgun while Tim and Ziva followed in a company Charger at a more sedate pace, muttered something about Tony's driving as he joined him at the back doors of the van. Tony looked at him questioningly before Ryan responded, "You drive like Director Gibbs, Boss! You had me chewing button holes all the way here." Before an utterly bewildered Tony could ask him what the hell he was talking about, Ryan grabbed the evidence cases from the back of the van and took off for the alley.

Tony pulled the Metro copy who answered the call to the side for a sit rep. According to the officer, the body was discovered by the owner of the pizza joint next door around 10:00 a.m. that morning covered in trash and discarded cardboard boxes, but for some unknown reason no one called the police until a good hour or so had passed. The officer had shown up within ten minutes of receiving the initial call then immediately called NCIS when he and his partner discovered a U.S. Marine Corp. ID on the victim.

Ducky and Palmer arrived on the scene a few minutes later to find Tim carefully and thoroughly photographing the body and surrounding areas, muttering, "Oh my God," every few minutes at the gruesomeness of the scene. Tony instructed Ziva to start a thorough search of the alley and bag and tag evidence and look for anything that could have been used as the murder weapon.

Ryan was talking to Robert Hartung, the bar's owner, who had shown up promptly at 9:00 that morning as usual to count the previous night's receipts and prepare a bank deposit. He stated that he had been sitting at the bar drinking coffee and tallying the receipts when he heard a blood-curdling scream. He ran out the front door to find his long-time friend Jack Chasse, the owner of the pizza joint, standing on the sidewalk shaking, screaming, and pointing at something in the alley. Hartung only walked into the alley far enough to see a large pool of blood on the ground and the feet and one arm of the victim sticking out from under a pile of debris. He ran back to Chasse and after getting him sufficiently calmed down called the police to report finding the body.

Hartung announced that he had recently upgraded the security cameras in and around the bar due to a rash of assaults and muggings outside of his business. Multiple cameras placed inside and outside captured everyone as they entered the bar and then again as they exited. Hartung invited Ryan into the bar to view the security recordings that were saved and backed up on a dedicated computer. Ryan requested a copy of all footage for the last 24 hours. Hartung insisting he would do anything he could to help find "the bastards who did this" burned a high resolution recording onto a HD-DVR for him.

Tony headed over to Ducky who was examining the victim while Palmer excused himself to get the gurney out of the ME van. Tony shook his head at the sight of the young man who by all appearances had been savagely beaten and then dragged across the wide alley in an attempt to hide the body. The sheer amount of blood was staggering, and Tony sent up a silent prayer that the young Marine died quickly.

"What can you tell me, Ducky?" Tony asked. Ducky handed a wallet that he had taken from the victim's back pocket to Tony before zipping the body bag closed as he and Palmer prepared to transport him back to NCIS for autopsy. The name and picture on the driver's license matched the military identification for Eric Downes.

Ducky stood and sighed mournfully as Palmer wheeled the gurney toward the van. "Anthony, I'm afraid our young Marine was at the very least the victim of a ferocious beating. A cursory look at his wounds indicates that he may have been stabbed repeatedly as well, but I will need to get him home and cleaned up before I can determine with any degree of certainty. According to his liver temperature I estimate that he died at approximately 2:00 this morning."

* * *

Four hours after getting the call from dispatch, the team returned to the office. Tim and Ryan delivered all of the evidence they found to Abby. They spent several minutes giving her a rundown of what they found at the scene and Ducky's estimated time of death. Ryan handed over the security footage and Abby immediately set to work reviewing the recordings, stopping when Downes was seen leaving and the two men followed him out. Ryan stayed to help Abby catalog all of the evidence while Tim headed back upstairs after getting assurance from Abby that she would call the minute she got a hit from the facial recognition software.

Armed with the victim's identity, Ziva and Tim began compiling all of the information they could find about him. Ziva obtained his military records while Tim tracked down his medical history, school records, phone and financial records.

Eric Downes was 24 years old, born and raised in Rochester, Minnesota, and had graduated with honors from the University of Minnesota with double majors in psychology and communications with a minor in linguistics. He had been selected as one of a qualified group of recent college graduates to attend the ten-week Officers Candidate Course at the Marine Corp Training Base at Quantico, Virginia. His military records showed that he successfully completed the course, but the status of his commission was listed as pending. Ziva picked up her phone and called Quantico for information but was told that the Commandant she needed to talk to was on leave and would be out of town until Monday.

Knowing they were in for a long night, Ryan snuck out at 6:00 and brought back Chinese for the team. Tony and the team compared notes during a pseudo campfire while they ate. The one question no one seemed able to answer is why Downes was targeted.

From the preliminary witness statements it was reported that Downes came into the bar alone around 11:00 p.m. and only stayed an hour or two at the most. A bouncer working the door that night stated that Downes sat at the bar and pretty much kept to himself. No one seemed to pay him much attention and he didn't appear to be meeting anyone or looking to hook up with anyone. According to one of the bartenders on duty, Downes simply sat on a barstool at the end of the bar and sipped on draughts of beer. A second bouncer reported that when Downes left at around 1:20 a.m., two semi-regular patrons got up and followed him outside.

Tony sent his tired team home at 10:30 with orders to be back at 7:00 a.m. There wasn't much they could do until they could identify the two men. Abby's facial recognition program was still running and he hoped they would catch a break and have a match by morning.

Friday morning Tony and Gibbs strolled into Autopsy where they found Ducky and Palmer hard at work. Ducky methodically examined the body and Palmer dutifully took notes and recorded each of Ducky's findings as he removed and weighed various internal organs.

"Ah, a good morning to both of you," Ducky greeted, "and what may I ask brings you down here Jethro, not that I am not delighted to see you?"

Gibbs just shrugged and said, "Heard a lot about this case, Duck. Guess I needed to see for myself; thought I'd just tag along." Gibbs then stood back and gave Tony a gentle shove forward.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Ducky and chuckled, "Whadya got, Ducky?"

Ducky removed his latex gloves and handed Tony an evidence bag containing a hunting knife with an 8-inch blade that Ziva had found under a Dumpster at the crime scene. He then went on to recite his and Palmer's findings. "Well, Anthony, I can tell you that in addition to a severe beating this young man suffered eight stab wounds; each one deep and deliberate and potentially fatal. Abigail matched the blood on the blade and under the hilt to our young friend here and the blade matches the stab wounds. The cause of death for this young man will be blunt force trauma resulting in rapid exsanguination. Abigail is still trying to match the wound indentations to a possible murder weapon. Poor girl has been here since well before dawn."

Their next stop was the lab where the encountered an ecstatic Abby jumping up and down with excitement in front of her work station. She was startled when turned to see Gibbs and Tony standing right behind her. Almost as by reflex, she managed to hug the breath out of them both while simultaneously grabbing the large Caf-Pow! from Tony's hand. Not only had she positively identified both men, she had also determined from Ducky's autopsy photographs "with 110% certainty" that a tire iron had been used to savagely beat Downes.

Tony kissed her right cheek while Gibbs kissed the left. Abby giggled as she handed over the search results on the alleged suspects to Tony. Gibbs and Tony turned to leave and shouted in unison, "That's good work, Abs."

Tony smiled warmly and gave Gibbs a chaste kiss as the elevator dinged when it reached the floor to the bullpen. He stepped out and watched the doors close and caught Gibbs' smirk and wink just before they shut. He grinned at the brief show of affection, but was again in full-on boss mode by the time he walked the short distance to his desk.

He sent Ziva and Ryan back to the crime scene to locate the murder weapon. "We're looking for a tire iron. Expand the search radius and don't come back until you find it," he barked without looking at them as he stowed his Sig.

Tim was at his desk pulling all of the information he could find on their two suspects: Darren McAvoy and Terrance Mueller. McGee put all of the information he found up on the plasma behind Tony's desk and grabbed the remote. As he clicked through various records on the screen, he recited to Tony that both men had long rap sheets covering several jurisdictions over the course of ten years; mostly for petty crimes such as theft, simple assault, drug possession, and check kiting. They had been friends since junior high and became partners in crime after they were both expelled during their junior year of high school for selling cocaine on campus. In the last few years their crimes had escalated resulting in several short stints in the county lockup.

Mueller was listed as the owner of a silver 1999 Ford Ranger. Tony put out a statewide BOLO on the vehicle and provided detailed descriptions of the suspects. He added an advisory to the BOLO to not approach or attempt to apprehend the suspects, but to immediately contact Supervisory Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"McGee, you got an address for either of these guys," Tony asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a second, Boss," McGee replied, never taking his eyes off of his monitor as he jotted down two possible addresses. He quickly stood and handed the slip of paper to Tony.

"Okay, get with legal and get me warrants for both addresses. I'm not taking any chances with these two," Tony said as he dropped back down into his chair. It was only 9:00 a.m. and he already wanted to go home. He looked over the crime scene photos and muttered to himself as he stared at a photo of Eric Downes' lifeless body, "Why did they do this to you?"

McGee jogged into the bullpen half an hour later waving the warrants in his hand. "Got the warrants, Boss!"

Tony grabbed the keys to the sedan and said with an air of determination, "Okay then; let's go get these guys."

McGee nodded purposefully and said, "On your six, Boss!"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you again for all of the reviews, PMs and alerts. I appreciate everyone hanging in there with this story, which has gone on far longer than I originally intended.

This chapter deals with more case-related stuff, but it will be over soon!

Warning: There is some serious loving in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of thing or you are under age 18, please do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am making no money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Ch 29

"So, uh, how did you like being in charge, McGee," Tony asked curiously as he drove to McAvoy's last known address. Tim had seemed happy and more than a little relieved when Tony announced that he had been fully cleared for duty. Tony had expected Tim to be at least somewhat disappointed about giving up the reigns after getting his first taste at being team leader. He remembered how it felt when Gibbs returned from Mexico and just took over like nothing had ever happened or changed; it was business as usual. Of course, this was a different situation as there had never been any doubt that Tony would be back.

Tony chanced a quick glance at Tim, who shrugged in response. "I guess it was kinda cool, but … I dunno." Tim paused for a moment then took a deep breath before looking over at Tony, who had turned his attention back to the road. "It just didn't feel right, you know? Every time Ryan or Ziva asked me a question, I had to stop and think how you or Gibbs would have answered it. I realized that even though I have been a field agent for eight years, I still have a lot to learn. I'm nowhere near ready to lead a team, Tony. I hope I will be someday, maybe, but right now … I'm just not. Does that make any sense?"

Tony barked out a laugh. "Hell yeah it does! I was Gibbs' SFA for a long, long time. You know, when he first told me that I was taking over his job this time, I had a panic attack. I was kind of scared that it would be like when I took over when he went to Mexico. I knew I was ready to lead; maybe just not _this_ team. Hell, I still run stuff by Gibbs, and probably always will. You've been a great SFA to me, so far, but you're right, there is still a lot to learn. You'll be ready someday, McGee, and when you are I will be there to help you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Hey Tony, there's McAvoy's building," Tim pointed and exclaimed as they approached the rundown apartment building. The numbers on the old brick building were so faded that they almost drove past it.

They were met by the building superintendent as they entered the building, which had apparently at one time been a hotel. Satisfied after seeing the signed search warrant Tim held up in his face, the superintendent led them up to apartment 2C. He stated that he hadn't seen McAvoy for a week or so and had no idea where he could be. Tony knocked and announced, "NCIS! Open the door, McAvoy." When they didn't get an answer, the super unlocked the door for them then stepped aside as Tony and Tim drew their Sigs and entered the apartment and quickly cleared each small room.

From the appearance of the apartment, McAvoy had not been there for some time. They did a thorough search of all drawers and closets looking for anything that might help them locate their suspect or see if there was any connection to Downes. Tony bagged a crusty toothbrush from the filthy bathroom so that Abby could try and pull DNA from it. He visibly shuddered with disgust as he dropped it into an evidence bag.

An hour later they repeated the same process at Mueller's apartment four blocks away, again coming up with very little by way of evidence. Tony went through a stack of mail while Tim searched the rest of the apartment, bagging only Mueller's toothbrush. Tony found a letter from a Becky Mueller that had a recent Baltimore postmark on the envelope. He carefully pulled out and unfolded the single sheet of paper and began reading. The letter, handwritten in a style that Ducky would surely admire, was from a concerned sister to her younger brother pleading for him to come home and get help. She included a new cell phone number for her brother to call, so Tony jotted down the number as he made a mental note to call her as soon as they got back to the office. Once he finished reading, Tony placed the letter back into the envelope then sealed both in an evidence bag.

While Tony and Tim were conducting their searches for the two suspects, Ryan and Ziva had returned to the initial crime scene to do an even more thorough search of the area. They checked on, under, around, and inside of each and every trash-filled Dumpster within a three block radius. After two and a half hours Ryan came across a tire iron covered in what appeared to be dried blood lying on top of a discarded box at the far end of an alley. Ziva pulled a field test kit from her bag and confirmed the presence of human blood on it. Ryan theorized that when the suspects fled the scene they meant to toss it into the nearby Dumpster but missed. Ziva called Tony to report that they had found their murder weapon and were heading back to the Navy Yard.

When they returned to the office, Tim took the tire iron, letter, and the suspects' toothbrushes down to Abby after Tony ordered Ziva and Ryan to the showers after their foray into Dumpster diving. "You two stink to high heaven! Go shower and change before we all gag," he demanded while wrinkling up his nose at the stench that permeated the air.

Tony plopped down in his chair and dialed Becky Mueller's cell phone number. He anxiously tapped his pencil on the desk while waiting for her to answer. When she finally answered on the fourth ring Tony identified himself as a federal agent and explained that it was extremely urgent they locate her brother, Terrance. When Tony told her that they needed to question him about a murder she gasped in shocked then broke down and cried. Tony's innate empathy kicked in and he talked to her for several minutes until she calmed down a bit. After getting Tony's assurance that they just needed to talk to him, Becky reluctantly gave him a possible location where her brother might be.

According to Becky her brother worked at a body shop a couple of miles from his apartment. All she knew was that he worked for a guy named Mick who owned the shop and that her brother worked part-time sweeping the shop and putting tools away. Before the call ended, Rebecca told Tony that her brother had called her the night before and that he sounded scared and desperate. "Agent DiNozzo, I don't know what's going on with Terry anymore. He just keeps getting into trouble. God, if he is involved it's because that idiot Darren put him up to it."

When Tim returned to the bullpen a short time later, Tony had him call up street view maps of the neighborhood area where the garage was located. Tony had searched for mechanics and body shops in the general area and found one possibility: Mick's Custom Cars in Dupont Park, not far from Mueller's apartment. The business took up the entire lower level of the building, and there appeared to be one or two apartments above the garage. The two-story building was located in the middle of a block in a heavy commercial area. Michael "Mick" Diaz was listed in the county property records as the owner of the building, and the Virginia Secretary of the Commonwealth records indicated that he also the sole owner and operator of the business.

* * *

When they arrived at the garage, it was decided that Tony and Ryan would approach from the front, Tim would enter from the rear, and Ziva would cover the fire escape up to the second floor. Not wanting to take any chances, Tony ordered the team to wear bullet proof vests.

Two hours later the team pulled up on a side street in order to approach the garage unseen. While Tim and Ziva got into position Tony and Ryan entered the front door of the business and simply asked a young blonde kid working the front counter if they could talk to Mick. A big, broad, dark haired man, who was also behind the counter, turned toward Tony and introduced himself as Mick Diaz.

Tony flashed his badge and ID then produced photographs of McAvoy and Mueller, which he laid out on the counter. "Have you seen these two?" It didn't go unnoticed to Tony or Ryan that the kid working the counter recognized them immediately; his eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung open.

"I know this dude. Name's Terry. He works odd jobs around here sometimes," Mick said pointing to the picture of Terrance Mueller, "but I never met this dude until yesterday. Whadya want 'em for?"

"Suspicion of murdering a U.S. Marine," Tony said flatly, his eyes flashing that he was in no mood to play games. "This guy, in fact," Tony continued as he tossed a crime scene photo down on top of the other pictures. The young kid gagged at the sight of Downes' beaten and bloody body, and Mick's eyes went wide with shock.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Mick muttered into his hand. "You sure these two did this?"

Ryan chimed in as Tony stared down Mick. "Hell yeah we're sure! We got video of these two dumb shits following him outside right before he was beat to death with a tire iron. Now, you know where these _dudes_ are or not?"

Mick offered his full cooperation and informed Tony and Ryan that McAvoy and Mueller were crashed in one of the empty apartments upstairs. "Terry just asked for a place to crash for a day or two. Didn't tell me why, and I didn't ask," Mick said.

Tony pulled his Sig and said with authority, "Okay thanks. Get your employees out of here now … quietly." Mick just nodded and dragged the young kid out from behind the counter and out into the garage bays where several mechanics were busy working on restoring a '72 Chevelle. Tony and Ryan watched as Mick quickly and quietly led everyone out the side door. When they were safely out of potential harm's way, Tony called to McGee over his com, "McGee, McAvoy and Mueller are in an upstairs apartment. We cleared the premises down here. You and Ziva go in; Ryan and I are right behind you."

Less than a minute later all hell broke loose as two gunshots rang out. "McAvoy's running, Boss! Mueller's down, but we got him in custody," Tim yelled into his mic.

McAvoy suddenly appeared and climbed out of a window then shinnied down a drain pipe before catching sight of Ryan approaching with their guns drawn. Tony and Ryan saw him jump the last several feet then take off running and immediately gave chase. Ryan kept yelling for Mueller to freeze, but his order fell on deaf ears. It wasn't long before Tony realized there was no way he was going to catch Mueller on foot so he yelled for Ryan to stay with him then ran back and jumped into the Charger. He turned the key and floored the gas hoping to cut McAvoy off like he had seen Gibbs do a many times over the years. Ryan continually called out his location as he continued to chase McAvoy on foot for several blocks and finally flushed him out of an alley. Tony squealed the tires as he took a corner without letting off the gas and slammed on the brakes just as McAvoy slammed into the left front fender of the Charger. Tony threw the door open and jumped out of the car with his Sig drawn and stood over McAvoy, who lay on his back writhing and groaning in the street.

Tony keyed his com and announced, "We got McAvoy. McGee, call for an ambulance. We're in front of Mahoney's, four blocks west."

Ryan came to a stop at the sight of McAvoy lying on the ground obviously in a great deal of pain. He grinned and shook his head at Tony then bent over to place his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath after the long foot chase.

Tony smirked and said, "Guess I got you to do all my running for me!" Ryan rolled his eyes and snickered then pulled his cuffs and got McAvoy's hands secured behind his back without moving him too much.

Mueller and McAvoy both got an ambulance ride to GW Hospital; McAvoy with cracked ribs, a sprained ankle from jumping, and a broken wrist, and Mueller with a through and through gunshot wound to his upper right arm. Tony announced to the ER staff that both patients were under arrest and in federal custody. Less than an hour later the attending physician on duly informed Tony that both men would fully recover, but he wanted to keep them overnight for observation. Fortunately, there were plenty of armed guards on duty in the "prisoner wing" of the hospital. Tony left strict instructions with the guards that no one other than hospital staff was allowed in for any reason, and that he would return the next day to transport the suspects to NCIS.

When the team arrived back at the office they dropped tiredly into their chairs. Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed before looking at his watch. It was 7:00 p.m. and it had been a bitch of a day. He was champing at the bit to interrogate the suspects, but the earliest that could happen would be noon the next day. Seeing that his team was as tired as he was, Tony sent them home with orders to be back at 10:00 the next morning to write up their reports.

* * *

Tony was decidedly cranky when he finally got home at 8:30 p.m. He had barely seen Gibbs or DJ the past couple of days and he missed them both terribly. Tony called Gibbs from the office to let him know he was on his way home, so when he came in through the front door Gibbs was there to greet him holding DJ, who smiled at Tony and reached out for him. Tony took DJ from Gibbs and clutched him firmly to his chest and breathed in the baby scent he still craved and immediately felt some of the tension leave his body.

"Hey little man! How's my boy," Tony asked as he rocked with DJ securely in his arms. "Hey Jethro," he said tiredly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"How you doin' Tony," Gibbs asked as he led Tony over to the couch where a cold bottle of beer sat waiting for him. Tony gave Gibbs an appreciative grin and sat down keeping DJ on his lap. DJ leaned back and rested his head against Tony's chest and watched curiously as Tony took a long pull from the beer bottle. Tony smiled down at DJ who yawned widely and began rubbing his eyes.

"I'm beat too, buddy," Tony said with a little chuckle before kissing DJ's forehead. He looked up at Gibbs, who was silently assessing him, and said, "I sent the team home. Told them reports can wait until morning. Doctors won't release the suspects until noon. I'll take McGee with me to pick them up. I can't wait to interrogate them; find out why the hell they beat Downes to death. But, right now I'm home and I just wanna forget about them for tonight."

Gibbs sat down next to Tony and put a protective arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Tell you what. Let's get DJ settled in and then I think you've earned some TLC. How about a massage?"

Tony turned his head and kissed Gibbs then smiled brightly. "One of your _special_ massages? Mmmm, that sounds like heaven! Okay little man, let's get you all tucked in." Tony stood and carried a sleepy DJ up the stairs. DJ wrapped his arms around Tony's neck as they climbed the stairs and babbled in his ear.

While Tony was getting DJ ready for bed and tucked in Gibbs went to the bedroom. He pulled the top sheet and covers down to the foot of the bed and placed two large beach towels in their place. He went into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of sandalwood scented massage oil. He could hear Tony singing softly to DJ in the next room so while he waited he dimmed the lights and stripped down to his boxer shorts.

Tony came in a few minutes later to find Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed bathed in the soft glow of the dimmed lights. Gibbs looked up to see Tony looking at him and their eyes locked. This was one of those nights when no words would need to be spoken; everything was said with their eyes. Before Gibbs could protest that he was supposed to be taking care of him, Tony came over and dropped to his knees in between Gibbs' slightly parted legs. Never breaking eye contact, Gibbs pushed himself up with his hands so that Tony could pull off his boxers.

Tony licked his lips as he watched Gibbs' cock fill out and lengthen before his eyes. He leaned in and ran the thick pad of his tongue up the length before sucking hard on the head and teasing the slit. Tony hummed at the first little taste of precum; the taste was uniquely Gibbs and Tony craved it. He opened his mouth and took Gibbs' full length into his mouth and into his throat.

All Gibbs could do was fist the edge of the mattress and hang on for dear life. He let out a loud moan as Tony pulled back and began bobbing and sucking hard on his aching cock. The wet warmth of Tony's mouth and the perfect amount of suction had Gibbs ready to come all too quickly. He placed his right hand lovingly on the back of Tony's head and carded his fingers through the soft hair.

"Oh God Tony! Oh baby that's it," Gibbs panted, spurring Tony on. Tony replied by swallowing twice taking Gibbs' cock deeper into his throat. He then pulled back and gently scraped his teeth over the impossibly swollen head. "Oh shit!" Gibbs cried out at the assault on the over-sensitized flesh.

Tony took that as his cue that Gibbs was close, and this time took Gibbs' cock deep and swallowed hard three times. Gibbs couldn't stop his impending orgasm is his life depended on it, so he threw his head back and let out a growl as he shot stream after stream of warm cum down Tony's throat. After swallowing every drop, Tony licked Gibbs clean then looked up at him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, tasting himself on Tony's tongue. "You (kiss) are (kiss) fantastic (kiss). Now (kiss), get those clothes off (kiss) and get your ass up here on this bed."

Gibbs spent the next hour working the tension out of every muscle in Tony's body. Tony mumbled appreciatively as Gibbs' strong hands worked their magic from his neck down to the soles of his feet. He was practically a puddle by the time Gibbs finished massaging and working the scented oil into his skin.

Gibbs climbed up Tony's body after wiping the excess oil from his hands and whispered seductively in his ear. "All better now baby?"

Tony slowly rolled onto his back and gasped at the sight of Gibbs' eyes; the blue completely obscured by fully dilated pupils. Tony gave him a wicked smile and purred in return, "I will be as soon as you fuck me. God Jethro, please. Want you … need you." Tony then pulled Gibbs down and into a heated kiss that took both of their breaths away.

Gibbs could tell that Tony wanted hard and fast but that was not what was in the cards for him this night. Gibbs spent an inordinate amount of time working Tony open and refused to answer Tony's expletive-filled demands. No, tonight was about taking care of Tony and cherishing him. This was a night for making love in its most basic sense. Gibbs took Tony torturously slow, rocking with him as their eyes remained locked in a mutual loving gaze. Tony finally surrendered and let Gibbs set the pace. Tony brought both of his hands up to cradle Gibbs' face and brushed his thumbs through the soft hair at his temples. Softly murmured words of love were exchanged as they neared completion together. Tony began to arch his back to pull Gibbs deeper signaling his approaching orgasm so Gibbs reached between them to stroke Tony's cock in time with his agonizingly slow thrusts. Several minutes later Tony let out a loud groan as his release began to spurt out between their sweaty bodies. Gibbs was only seconds behind him as he buried himself as deep as he could before pumping his release into Tony.

Gibbs continued to hover above Tony as they both came down from their highs. He smiled warmly at the single tears that spilled out of the corners of Tony's eyes knowing full well that meant Tony also achieved an emotional release. Gibbs always felt honored that Tony trusted him on such a deep, emotional level.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I got you," Gibbs murmured as he lay down next to Tony and pulled him into his arms. Tony pulled the towel out from under him and thoroughly wiped his cum from both of their abs and chests before tossing it aside. He then snuggled in closer hanging onto Gibbs like a limpet.

"Don't wanna shower tonight, Jethro. Can we just stay like this," Tony asked sleepily.

Gibbs wrapped his arms even tighter around Tony and kissed the top of his head. "Sure thing babe. Get some sleep, Tone. I love you," Gibbs said with great affection in his voice.

"Love you too," Tony managed to say before letting out a jaw cracking yawn.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Wow! I received some amazing reviews and PMs after posting the last chapter that left me speechless. I cannot stress enough how incredibly humbling and truly touching it is when people take the time to share their thoughts and to compliment a story that has been an absolute joy to write and share with you all. I was so stunned that I had to read a couple of the reviews a few times in order to find the words to respond.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am making no money from this story. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNING: It's interrogation time! There is homophobic language and a fairly graphic description of what happened to Eric Downes in the alley, which some people may find disturbing. Get through that and I promise there is a happy surprise at the end of this chapter!

* * *

Ch 30

Normally Tony wouldn't bother wearing a suit to the office on a Saturday, instead dressing in old faded jeans and one of his numerous Ohio State sweatshirts, but on this day he wanted the extra confidence that came with wearing a well-tailored Armani power suit. Tony's designer suits served many purposes; they were another layer of protection that he successfully hid behind for so many years, but they also served as battle armor he wore when confronting the killers of innocents.

Tony had kept his righteous anger simmering just below the surface from the moment he and Tim stepped into GW Hospital at 11:00 demanding that McAvoy and Mueller be released into their custody. Two other agents accompanied them during transport back to NCIS and escorted the suspects to separate holding cells. Tony would start the interrogations when he was ready and not a second before.

Ziva and Ryan were already busily working on their reports when Tim and Tony showed up in the bullpen at noon. They had stopped and picked up lunch for everyone on their way back, so while Tim distributed Subway sandwiches to Ryan and Ziva, Tony pulled a slip of paper out from under his Mighty Mouse stapler and dialed the number for Becky Mueller. When she answered, he informed her that her brother had been arrested the day before on suspicion of first degree murder and that she should get him a good lawyer. Tony calmly and honestly answered her questions regarding what was in store for her brother, and extended his sympathy for what she was going to have to face as well; losing her brother forever, either to lethal injection or a life sentence in a federal super max penitentiary. By the time the call ended, Tony wanted nothing more than to get as much information out of Mueller as he could. He wanted not only justice for Eric Downes and his family, but also for an utterly devastated Becky Mueller.

Tony's methods during interrogation were at times unconventional but he got results. Tim often teased Tony by accusing him of annoying suspects until they confessed just to shut him up. No matter if Tony went in and channeled Gibbs with a hard-assed, direct, no bullshit approach, or if he used his good looks and personality to charm suspects, it was always pure entertainment.

It was approaching 1:00 p.m. when Tony grabbed the case file and headed for the elevator, not totally surprised to find Tim, Ziva and Ryan on his six. All four of them stepped into observation to watch Mueller for a few minutes before Tony left only to show up on the other side of the one-way glass mere moments later. The recording tech turned on the camera and began recording as soon as Tony appeared, or more accurately sauntered, in the interrogation room.

Tony quickly got down to business laying out the case for Terry Mueller in an attempt to convince him to save himself from the death penalty by cooperating and rolling over on McAvoy. Tony pulled out an attorney waiver form, which Mueller immediately signed. It was clear from the start that Mueller was a follower and he was deathly afraid of McAvoy. He had suffered beatings and threats of worse for years as McAvoy pulled him further and further down into a quickly escalating life of crime.

"Shit, Agent DiNozzo! It happened so fast, and I couldn't do nothing to stop him," Mueller exclaimed as he began to shake.

Tony sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and said coldly, "Explain it to me."

For the next thirty minutes Terry Mueller told his side of the story while Tony jotted down notes. Mueller didn't know that they were actually following Downes when they left the bar. "I just thought Darren wanted to go somewhere else."

Then before he could register what was happening, McAvoy shoved Downes into the alley and hit him over the head with the tire iron. Mueller didn't know where it came from, but he heard the sickening sound of it connecting with Downes' head then watched in shock as he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of a gaping wound at the back of his skull.

He remembered McAvoy yelling at him to help him move the body out of sight, which he did. He wanted to run and get the hell out of there, but McAvoy began to laugh maniacally and said, "Check this out". That was when McAvoy began repeatedly and savagely beating Downes.

"I swear, I told him to stop. They guy wasn't moving. I think the first hit killed him. God, I hope so anyway," Mueller said quietly. "I couldn't move. God, there was blood everywhere. He was laughing and saying something about the little fucking queer had it coming to him."

"Uh oh," Ryan muttered from the other side of the glass. "I don't think I like where this is heading."

Tony's eyes flashed with anger as Mueller continued. "I don't know how many times Darren hit him. I closed my eyes and yelled at him to stop." Mueller suddenly slammed his hands down on the table and yelled to Tony, "Then the stupid motherfucker pulled out a knife and made me stab the guy! Jesus fucking Christ! Darren was saying some shit like 'now we'd have street cred and no one would fuck with us'. I tried to give the knife back. When he wouldn't take it, I just dropped it on the ground. Told him I didn't want any fucking part of it. He picked it up and held it to my throat and said that either I "stab the little faggot" or he'd kill me. I didn't have a choice. He shoved me and I landed on my knees next to the guy. Darren threatened me again so I closed my eyes and stuck the knife in the guy's leg … I think it was his leg, I dunno. Darren made me do it over and over; he wouldn't let me stop. Then he grabbed the knife and threw it and we were out of there. We ended up at his apartment. Took off the clothes we were wearing and bagged them. We changed into clean clothes then split and went to my place. Next morning we ended up at that Mick guy's shop."

Mueller was a blubbering mess by the time he finished with his recitation of events. Tony just stared at him trying to comprehend what he had been told. Finally, Tony swallowed hard and asked, "So, you and your buddy McAvoy have a problem with gays?"

Mueller's head shot up and he looked at Tony with wide eyes. He wiped his runny nose on his sleeve and shouted, "Not me! I don't really give a shit who is fucking who."

"Then how did McAvoy know that Eric Downes was gay, which, by the way, he wasn't," Tony demanded.

A totally defeated looking Mueller just shrugged and said, "He just said later that the guy looked like a little queer faggot. Said he was afraid the guy was gonna hit on him."

Tony simply nodded then rose from his seat, straightened his jacket, picked up the file, and left the room, his only words being instructions to the guard to take Mueller back to holding. As the guard led Mueller out in chains, Tony leaned against the wall outside of interrogation and let his head fall back with a thud. He was joined mere moments later by his team, all of whom looked a combination of impressed and disgusted by what they had just witnessed.

"Hell, Boss, you okay," Ryan asked as he approached. "I don't know if I could have held my shit together in there."

Tony huffed out a chuckle. "Yeah, nice way to spend a Saturday afternoon." He let out a heavy sign and ran a hand down his face. "Okay, get the tape down to be transcribed. After dealing with Beavis in there, I need coffee before talking to Butthead."

"You got it, Boss," Tim said with a slight grin as he patted Tony on the shoulder. When Tony turned the corner in the hall, Tim saw that Ziva and Ryan were both looking at him in utter confusion. He rolled his eyes and said, "Beavis and Butthead are cartoon characters from an MTV show years ago. They're a couple of … oh you know what, never mind. Let's get to work."

* * *

At 2:30, Tony stepped back into Interrogation 1 and came face to face with pure evil. He nonchalantly dropped a thick manila file folder on the table in the center of the small, dimly lit room, his eyes never leaving Darren McAvoy. He silently assessed McAvoy, who by all outward appearances was calm and relaxed to the point of looking bored, for a few moments before pulling out the chair opposite McAvoy, removing his suit jacket and carefully placing it over the back of the chair before sitting down.

Tony flipped open the file and cleared his throat as he absently flipped through several pages before pulling out a single photo of Eric Downes' bloody and broken body lying in a huge pool of blood in the dirty, grimy alley. Tony spun the photo around so that McAvoy could get a clear look at it while he casually unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

Armed with his notes and excerpts from Mueller's sworn statement, Tony only had one question for Darren McAvoy. After McAvoy willingly signed his attorney waiver, Tony placed it in the file then folded his hands on top of the table and stared into a pair of soulless brown eyes. When McAvoy began to fidget ever so slightly, Tony said plainly, "Just tell me why."

Darren McAvoy gave Tony a cocky little grin and stated, "He was a disgusting little faggot who deserved to die. All queers and faggots deserve to die."

Tony quickly ran down the highlights of Mueller's recorded testimony and even played back the video of Mueller's description of the murder. After several minutes Tony stopped by video and asked, "You got anything to say about that?"

McAvoy smiled and barked out a laugh. Shaking his head he simply said, "Nope. Sounds like my boy Terry, the stupid little fucker, told you how it all went down. I got nothing to add. That's pretty much how it went down."

A second question popped into Tony's head, one that would determine if there was premeditation. "Where did you find the tire iron?"

McAvoy rolled his eyes and huffed. "Didn't find it. I brought it with me. You know, in case some fag got out of line."

Tony narrowed his eyes then stood to leave, but turned back and leaned over the table until he was mere inches from McAvoy. His eyes were blazing with barely controlled fury as he growled, "Eric Downes was a United States Marine. He wasn't gay, and sure as hell didn't deserve what you two did to him. Good luck in prison. Well, at least until they strap your sorry ass down and stick the big needle in your arm."

Tony allowed a satisfied smirk before leaving the room. He heard McAvoy yell out, "Fuck you, asshole," as the door to interrogation closed. Tony whistled as he breezed down the hall past his utterly stunned team, who gaped at him from the doorway of the observation room, on his way to the bullpen.

Tony was sitting at his desk talking on the phone when Tim, Ziva and Ryan appeared a few minutes later. They each kept stealing curious glances at Tony as they worked on their case reports. At 4:30 Tony jumped up and barked, "Okay. Go on and get out of here. The bad guys are locked up down stairs and I'm sure you all have better things to do on a Saturday … God knows I do. Back here 0700 sharp on Monday. We'll finish the reports and get everything finalized and copied for the DA."

Seeing worried looks on the faces of his team, Tony sighed as he holstered his Sig. "Look, you guys did great work on this case. If you wanna stay here and keep working be my guest. But, it's Gibbs and my anniversary and I want to go home." He smiled then grabbed all of the preliminary reports and began whistling on his way to the elevator. A chorus of "Happy Anniversary to you and Gibbs" rang out, which Tony answered with a nod and a wink before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

Tony felt dirty by the time he got home; contaminated after Mueller's testimony and McAvoy's rather proud confession. He was troubled by McAvoy assuming that Eric Downes was gay. Why? According to the security footage and the bar staff they had interviewed, Downes never spoke to anyone except for the bartender when he ordered his drinks. No one approached him and he seemed content to keep to himself. From his file, Downes had recently broken up with his girlfriend of six months, and no one who attended classes with him at Quantico seemed to know much about him. The classmate he roomed with during the Officer Course said he was "just a regular guy".

Tony was surprised when he turned onto East Laurel Street to see Gibbs pulling the Challenger into the driveway. He pulled in behind him and was even more surprised when he approached Gibbs and found DJ's car seat empty.

Gibbs shrugged, gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Uncles Fornell and Palmer insisted on watching him tonight. Thought we might want to celebrate our anniversary without, in Fornell's words, a little kid cramping our style. There's more: Abby came over earlier and kicked me out of the house. Said I couldn't come back until 5:00. Said she had a surprise for us. Did you know anything about this?"

Tony shook his head and said adamantly, "No! I haven't even talked to Abby today. God only knows what kind of surprise she has in store for us. Guess we'll find out."

Tony and Gibbs both narrowed their eyes and turned to look at the house, almost afraid of what they might find when they went inside. A few minutes later Tony burst out laughing for there was their living room festooned with colorful crepe paper streamers and a big glittery banner hanging over the archway to the dining room and kitchen that read, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GIBBS AND TONY!"

Abby had gone all out ordering a romantic dinner for two from Molinaro's, an Italian bistro Tony and Gibbs frequented. When she called the restaurant she spoke with the owner and head chef, Marco, who knew exactly what his favorite customers' favorite dishes were. She explained that it was their anniversary and that their friends wanted to do something to make the day special for them. Marco assured her that he had it under control and would personally deliver everything.

Abby showed up at 2:00 and ordered Gibbs out of his own house. She helped Gibbs pack up an overnight bag for DJ then practically shoved the two of them out the door with strict instructions that Gibbs could not come back until 5:00. Gibbs' repeated protests and demands to know what the hell was going on were cut off; Abby was on a mission and she would not be denied. Gibbs, knowing that he had lost another battle to Abby, finally relented and head to Fornell's house as instructed. Abby retrieved several bags from her car then spent the next couple of hours decorating the house, even leaving a few special surprises upstairs, and had just finished when Marco showed up at 4:00.

Tony and Gibbs stepped into the dining room to find it completely transformed. The oak dining room table was covered with a deep purple tablecloth. In the center of the table were two sterling silver candle holders with ivory colored tapers in them that were placed on each side of a crystal vase of red and white carnations. Two china place settings were laid out with silver utensils and cut crystal wine and water glasses. Deep purple linen napkins with a single red rose across them were placed on each plate as a finishing touch.

They looked at each with matching stunned expressions and decided to explore further. Gibbs went back into the kitchen and found a note taped to the coffee maker. In Abby's sharp script it read: "No coffee for you tonight Bossman! Dinner from Molinaro's is in the oven and there is champagne chilling by the fireplace. This is from all of us because we love you two so much. Have fun!"

Tony, meanwhile, had turned back to the living room to find two champagne flutes and a bottle of Dom Pérignon 2002 on ice in a silver bucket placed on the hearth. All of the lights were dimmed creating a decidedly romantic ambiance. Back in the dining room again, Gibbs handed the note to Tony. They looked at each other, utterly touched that their friends – their extended family – would go to so much trouble for them.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: As requested, Anniversary Celebration Part Two! Abby left the boys some surprises upstairs and things get a bit hot and steamy! If you don't like that kind of thing, or you are under 18, please do not read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I make no money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

CH 31

In keeping with the romantic theme that had been established for the evening, Gibbs built a small fire while Tony cracked open the bottle of vintage champagne. Their romantic catered, albeit cliché, candle-lit dinner was perfect after an otherwise chaotic day. The food was delicious! Marco had prepared a wide variety of their favorite authentic Italian dishes, and for dessert a positively sinful raspberry cheesecake.

Deciding that for once the dishes could wait until morning, they made a makeshift bed using the pillows and blankets that for some reason still lived in a pile by the couch, and stretched out on the floor in front of the fire facing each other. Tony cocked his head and watched Gibbs as he absently turned the Waterford crystal champagne flute in his left hand while watching the flames dance, and smiled at the sight of the thick gold wedding band that now permanently adorned Gibbs' ring finger. For obvious reasons they had to forego wearing their rings in public, especially at work. However, when DJ came into their lives they decided they didn't want to keep their marriage a secret from the rest of the world any longer. The night they brought DJ home from the hospital they exchanged rings and vowed to never take them off again.

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts when Tony gently patted his knee. "What'cha thinking about, Jethro?" Tony asked before taking a sip of his champagne.

Gibbs smiled and took Tony's left hand in his right. He ran his thumb over Tony's wedding ring and said softly, "Thinking back to three years ago today. Never thought I'd have this again, Tony. I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world having you to share my life with. I have you and DJ, and no man could ask for a better family than that. I love you, Tony."

Tony was deeply moved by Gibbs' words and swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "No, I'm the lucky one. You're the only person who has ever loved me for me. I never thought I would ever have a family or find true love and happiness, but then there you were. Even before we got together, you were always there for me; the other half of my soul. God, Jethro … you, and DJ, are my whole world. I can't imagine a life without both of you in it. I love you so much."

Tony then took Gibbs' glass and set them both on the hearth before leaning in to meet Gibbs' lips in a loving kiss. They stole kisses from each other for several minutes then Tony suddenly had an idea. "Hey, let's watch our wedding video!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes strictly for show but smiled as he stood and helped Tony to his feet. Gibbs brought the champagne and glasses over to the coffee table while Tony set up the DVD to play. When they were snuggled up on the couch, Tony hit "Play" on the remote.

The ceremony had been a very small intimate gathering of those people closest to them held amongst the fully in bloom gardens at Ducky's house. The service was performed by a federal court judge, and to no one's surprise Ducky was Gibbs' best man and Tim was Tony's.

They both laughed and provided running commentary after the short but moving ceremony ended amid a mix of cheers and joyful years, and the reception began. Fornell had done a beautiful job videotaping the ceremony before turning the camera duties over to Tim who had been tasked with videotaping the reception.

Highlights of the evening included Tony and Gibbs' first dance as husbands to Etta James' "At Last", Fornell's repeated and embarassing attempts at dancing, Jackson's hand that was seemingly unable to stay around Abby's waist and kept "accidently" ending up on her ass, and a long oratory by Ducky on the true meaning of love. Tim voice came through the camera's microphone in hushed tones as he repeatedly warned Ducky to wrap it up claiming that the camera's battery was running out.

By the end of the night Palmer, who swore he only had two gin and tonics, was so drunk he could barely walk and made very little sense when he spoke. Abby and Ziva took charge and sat with him to make sure he didn't make a complete fool of himself, promising to deliver him home safely. Tim zoomed in on a swaying Palmer who, despite thickly slurred speech, stood up and tried his best to make a coherent toast to Tony and Gibbs wishing them all the happiness in the world. Tony joked that Palmer sounded like a Klingon and that McGee would have to translate. They both suddenly leaned forward and burst out laughing when they noticed for the first time Fornell standing in the background licking his lips and overtly leering at Palmer.

Between a series of chuckles, Gibbs declared, "Jesus! Tobias had the hots for Palmer back then? Oh my God!"

When the video ended and their giggles faded, Tony picked up the remote and switched off the TV. He smiled at Gibbs then snuggled into his side and sighed contentedly. Gibbs returned the smile, pulled Tony close and kissed the top of his head. Tony didn't speak for several minutes, and for a moment Gibbs wondered if he had fallen asleep. He craned his neck and noticed that Tony was awake but had a troubled look on his face.

"Tone? You okay?" Gibbs asked softly as he carded his fingers through the hair at Tony's temple.

Tony slowly sat up and turned so that he was facing Gibbs and bluntly asked, "Do I … _look_ …gay?"

"WHAT?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs' questioning look. "Do. I. Look. Gay? It's a simple question."

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh and asked quietly, "What's this about, Tony?"

Tony wanted to kick himself. This was supposed to be a night of celebration, but seeing them as a happy, loving couple on the video made him wonder how everyone else perceived them. In no way, shape or form was Tony ashamed of what he and Gibbs had found and built together, but Mueller's statement that McAvoy thought Eric Downes _looked_ gay had really rattled him.

"It's just something that came up during one of the interrogations today. Apparently, Eric Downes was brutally murdered in that alley just because one of the perps thought he _looked_ gay."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up. "Because he _looked _gay? He admitted that?" Tony's only response was a frown and a deliberate nod.

Gibbs let out a deep sigh and took both of Tony's hands in his. After giving them a squeeze, he said softly, "Tony, look at me." Tony looked up and his green eyes locked on their blue counterparts. "The only people who _look _gay are people who advertise the fact that they are gay and want to make sure that everyone _knows _it. You know, from the first day we met I never saw you as anything but a very good-looking, masculine, heterosexual man, who happened to have a thing for designer clothes. Until the night of our first date I never considered the possibility that you were anything but totally straight. I refused to let myself dream that you were even bi. Nothing about you; how you look, how you talk, how you walk … _nothing_ has changed just because you happened to fall in love with me. You are still as masculine and manly as ever, and let's not forget that countless women still hit on you. You hear me, Tony?"

Tony nodded then leaned in and kissed Gibbs. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks. I needed to hear that. And as for you Mr. Hardass Bastard Marine, and I say that with the greatest affection, you couldn't look gay if you tried." After going back in for a long passionate kiss, Tony rested his forehead against Gibbs' and said seductively, "Now that we've settled that, will you and your aforementioned hard ass, and hopefully really hard cock, take me to bed?"

* * *

They quickly made their way upstairs, shedding articles of clothing on the way, only to come to a dead stop when they crossed the threshold to the bedroom at the tableau before them. They looked at each other with matching smirks and said in unison, "Abby". Their usual blue and gray striped comforter, mathching sheets and pillowcases were folded and stacked in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed and had been replaced with red satin. Candles in various sizes were placed on every available flat surface. Another bottle of champagne was in a bucket of ice on one nightstand, and a large cellophane wrapped gift basket sat in the center of the bed. Gibbs pulled a Zippo lighter from his pocket and began lighting the candles. Tony being curious by nature walked over to the bed, removed the cellophane and muttered, "Oh shit!"

Gibbs, now equally curious, stopped lighting the candles and came up behind Tony to wrap his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on Tony's shoulder and asked cautiously, "Do I even wanna know?"

Tony dumped out the contents of the basket on the bed. Among the gifts were a Barry White CD, tubes of lube in assorted flavors, a blind fold, a small ball gag, a leather-covered wooden paddle, and something Tony had never seen before. He picked up the item and let it dangle from his fingers as he turned and looked at Gibbs with raised eyebrows.

Gibbs blushed furiously and looking down at his feet mumbled, "Anal beads."

Tony's eyes got impossibly wide and he squeaked, "Anal ... beads? What the hell?"

Gibbs took the beads from Tony and tossed them aside. He put his arms back around Tony's waist, jerked him close and began an all out attack on Tony's neck all the while muttering, "Don't need toys with you. You turn me on enough all by yourself."

Tony moaned and threw his head back in an open inventation for Gibbs to continue the delicioius assault. Nothing turned Tony on more than Gibbs utterly overwhelming all of his senses; the feel of perfectly calloused hands roaming over his body, the smell of coffee and sawdust oozing from every pore, the sound of appreciative moans and murmured endearments, the ever present taste of coffee when their tongues tangled, and peering into crystal blue eyes that bore into his soul as they flashed with love, affection, passion, and unbridled desire.

Tony was helpless to do anything but surrender and give himself completely over to Gibbs. The level of trust they shared was so profound that Tony would do anything Gibbs asked of him, so he closed his eyes and just let himself feel. They weren't into heavy bondage play, but right now if Gibbs decided to strip him bare, stake him out and cuff him to the bedposts leaving him immobile with his ass in the air, Tony would go willingly. Gibbs could bind him, gag him, paddle him, whip him, and sexually torture him for hours before brutally fucking him and Tony would love every second of it. As it was between them they were two sides of the same coin; Tony knew that Gibbs would willingly submit to him as well.

"Jethro," Tony panted after several minutes, "please".

Gibbs released Tony so that they could both finish stripping off their remaining clothes. Gibbs shoved all of Abby's gifts onto the floor with a clatter before holding Tony close as he laid him down on the bed. What followed was exploration with hands, lips, tongues and probing fingers as they drove each other wild. Positions were changed as they rolled around on the cool soft satin beneath them; each giving and receiving immeasurable pleasure as their passion built. Tony was sure he was going to lose his mind when Gibbs flipped him onto his stomach and gave him the rimming of his life. He was nearly brought to tears when Gibbs' skilled tongue was eventually replaced with his cock. Both of them had been teetering so close to the edge that it wasn't long before they climaxed together, calling out each other's name. They ended up tangled in a sweaty heap holding each other as they rode out the aftershocks.

When they had sufficienty recovered and performed a cursory clean up, Gibbs sat up and began to open the chilled bottle of champagne. When they got situated with Gibbs leaning back against the headboard and Tony leaning back against his chest, Tony's curiousity got the better of him and he asked, "Hey Jethro. Tell me about those bead things."

Tony shivered with excitement as Gibbs's warm breath caressed and tickled his ear as he explained the purpose and proper use of anal beads. "Damn, that sounds hot!"

"Ya want me to show 'ya?" Gibbs whispered huskily and playfully before licking the shell of Tony's ear. Tony shuddered and thought to himself_, "Oh God_," but nodded his consent. "Okay then, on your back."

Tony lay still and watched as Gibbs lubed up the long string of purple silicone beads, then lifted his legs to give Gibbs access to his already stretched hole. Both men were again rock hard and leaking as Gibbs slowly inserted the beads into Tony, who squirmed at the unfamaliar sensation. The beads started out fairly small and gradually increased in size leaving a large ring at the end. Once they were fully inserted to Gibbs' satisfaction, he leaned down and kissed Tony then said, "Hang on tight."

Gibbs lowered Tony's legs then moved back until his was over Tony's cock, which was proudly standing at attention. He licked his lips then lapped up the precum at the tip with his tongue before taking Tony's full length deep. Gibbs made short work of pushing Tony to the edge, and when he knew Tony was close he pulled his mouth off and began jerking Tony off with earnest. Gibbs wanted to see the look on Tony's face when he pulled the beads out.

Tony arched up off the bed and Gibbs felt Tony's cock grow just a bit bigger signaling he was about to come. Just as Tony's orgasm began Gibbs reached between Tony's spread legs, grabbed the ring and pulled the anal beads out in one smooth motion.

"Holy shit!" Tony shouted as the most mindblowing orgasm of his entire life wracked his body making him cum so hard he saw stars and nearly blacked out. Gibbs told him it would be intense, but Tony never expected that level of intensity. This was one of those orgasms that made Tony shiver uncontrollably as he came down from the high. Gibbs held him close, ran his hands soothingly over his skin, and talked him down until the shivering stopped.

Several minutes later, Tony turned over in Gibbs' strong arms and looked at him wide eyed. "Jesus! That was ... unbelievable."

Gibbs chuckled and said, "Told 'ya."

Tony smiled brightly and said with a laugh, "We gotta get another set of those things. You know, his and his? But until then," Tony trailed off as he rolled them so that he was astride Gibbs and scooted down his legs until he was hovering above Gibbs' cock, "it's _my_ turn to play."

* * *

Sunday started out as a lazy day at home as mundane tasks such as washing last night's dinner dishes, laundry, vacuuming, dusting, and paying bills were taken care of. Around noon Tony and Gibbs headed over to Fornell's house to pick DJ up. Palmer was in the process of making an oriental chicken salad for lunch and invited them to stay. Fornell pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge and led Gibbs and DJ out to the patio. DJ sat on his blanket and played with his toys as the two old friends sat and talked while Tony helped Palmer in the kitchen.

Lunch on the shaded patio was relaxing; four friends and one apparently starving toddler enjoying each other's company. Fornell ended up with a lap full of DJ, who never missed an opportunity to snatch food off of his plate and shove it in his mouth. Tony laughed when DJ pulled a face after getting his first taste of tomato. To Gibbs' surprise he didn't spit it out but instead opted for a sampling another juicy piece before snagging a fistful of lettuce and bits of chicken.

Palmer had come prepared and dished up a generous amount of salad onto a small plate for DJ, mindful to remove any almonds and other cruchy bits as he tore the chicken, lettuce, veggies and hard-boiled egg into manageble bites.

"I've never seen a little kid eat so much," Palmer declared with a laugh. "He wolfed down two huge pancakes this morning, some bacon, half a banana, and a big glass of juice."

Fornell nodded at Gibbs and added helpfully as he jerked his thumb at Tony, "He eats like DiNutzo." Gibbs snorted at that and Tony glared at both of them.

DJ beamed and squealed when Palmer moved Fornell's plate to the side to make room and sat the full plate directly in front of him. DJ immediately dug in, and in his usual fashion made short work of his salad.

Palmer and Fornell both laughed as they took turns telling Tony and Gibbs about the "mac and cheese" incident at dinner the previous night. DJ had insisted that he could manage a finely chopped up hot dog mixed into a bowl of macaroni and cheese just fine on his own and didn't care to be bothererd with Fornell offering him small bites with a spoon. Apparently, he preferred the bare-handed, two-fisted approach to eating mac and cheese leaving Palmer and Fornell gaping at each other in wonder as the contents of the bowl disappeared in short order. Palmer had to hold DJ's cheesy, gooey hands still a couple of times so that Fornell could offer him a drink of milk to wash it down. When he finished his speed eating demonstration, DJ let out a loud burp and started laughing.

Gibbs rolled his eyes then glared across the table at Tony, who smirked proudly and shrugged innocently, and announced to their hosts, "You'll have to excuse our son. He picked up that lovely habit from Tony." Four sets of eyes then settled on DJ, who had eaten everything Palmer had given him and was now happily banging the empty plastic plate on the table.

Gibbs drove his family home when DJ made it clear that it was his nap time. He may have picked up Tony's nasty eating habits, but when he was overly tired DJ could turn into what Abby had termed "Gibbs without coffee cranky". Tony carried a drowsy DJ into the house and put him down in the playpen for his nap. He then plopped down on the couch to watch a Nationals game while Gibbs headed to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee before returning to the dining room table to finish balancing the checkbook.

* * *

After a quiet afternoon at home and cowboy-style steaks for dinner it was decided that an evening cuddled up on the couch watching "The Great Mouse Detective" for the umpeenth time was in order. Halfway through the movie the cordless phone on the endtable rang. Gibbs untangled himself from Tony and DJ who were both draped over him and after seeing Jackson's number show up on the caller ID answered.

"Hey Dad! No, you're not interrupting anything. We're just watching a movie I've seen a hundred times. What's on your mind, Dad," Gibbs asked as he leveraged himself out from under Tony and walked into the kitchen while listening attentively to Jackson.

The movie was over by the time Gibbs returned to the living room. Tony looked up at him while DJ dozed on the couch next to him, unsure what to make of the troubled expression Gibbs wore. "Jethro, is everything okay," Tony asked quietly, concern evident in his voice.

Gibbs sat in the recliner and looked at Tony with a furrowed brow. "Dad says he needs to talk to both of us. He says it's important, but he didn't want to tell me on the phone. I'm gonna send my driver for him tomorrow. Tony, I'm worried."

Tony instinctively reached out and grabbed Gibbs' hand and gave it a squeeze. "Jethro, whatever is going on with your dad we'll find out soon enough, and we'll deal with it as a family. Okay?"

Gibbs flashed one of his patented half smiles and said, "What the hell would I do without you?"


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry for the longer than normal delay in posting. To make up for it, this chapter is considerably longer than usual. I have been diligently working on coming up with a suitable ending for this story, and this chapter begins to set it up. I have a few ideas of my own and I have received some very helpful suggestions from a few of you. The support I have received for this little tale has been unbelievable and so very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I am making no money. No copyright infringement intended.

I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine!

* * *

Ch 32

Gibbs leaned against the doorway of the master bathroom holding a steaming cup of coffee and watched as Tony struggled to give their son a bath. DJ's well-meaning attempt to help with a little flower planting project ended as a funny but dismal failure. A good share of the dirt meant for the raised flower bed was at the moment being washed out of DJ's hair and off of every part of his mud-encrusted little body. Gibbs laughed at the sight before him as DJ squirmed while Tony tried to wash the mud from behind his ears. He offered to help but Tony insisted it was his own damn fault for turning his head "for like two frickin seconds" resulting in DJ wearing what looked like most of a 40 pound bag of muddy, organically fertilized top soil.

The last month and a half had been a whirlwind of activity for the Gibbs family, beginning with Jackson's surprise announcement over dinner the night he arrived that he was selling the store and his house, and moving to Washington, D.C. Tony and Gibbs were both shocked but relieved that this was the important thing Jackson wanted to talk to them about in person and not some medical crisis.

Gibbs had been completely thrown by the news. It simply never crossed his mind that his dad would ever leave Stillwater and all of his life-long friends behind. Jackson Gibbs was born in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, and except for his years in the Army Air Corp and later the U.S. Air Force he had lived there all of his 82 years. Jackson assured Gibbs that he would always have and cherish the memories of his life there, but now he had an extended family to share them with.

"I wanna be closer to my family, and I ain't gettin' any younger, Leroy. Besides, most of my old friends are gone now; moved on or buried behind the church," he stated plainly as he got up from the dining room table to place his dishes in the sink and poured himself a cup of coffee. When he returned to the table he looked at Gibbs, who said nothing but stared back at him with a furrowed brow. "No need to worry, son. I already have a buyer for the place. Jack Parker's son Tom made me a damn good offer and I took it. Tommy's moving back to town with his wife and two sons so they can be there to help Jack and Arlene out on their farm. It's time, Leroy ... it's time," Jackson said with proud conviction as he smiled and patted Gibbs on the arm.

Cuddled up in bed later that night, Gibbs was floored when Tony suggested that Jackson should move in with them. He argued that they could build an addition off the back of the house so Jackson would have his own private suite.

"Come on Jethro. Jack is family. He took care of me for months, and now I want to take care of him," Tony pled, earning a loving kiss.

"He'll never go for it, Tony. I'm still shocked but glad he wants to be close to us, but he's proud, Tone. Proud and stubborn, as you well know, and he's too damned independent. I love you for wanting him here. Fine by me if you want to ask him, but I guarantee you he'll say no," Gibbs replied bluntly.

Unfazed by Gibbs' warning, Tony made the offer to Jackson over pancakes the next morning. Gibbs cocked his head and gazed affectionately at Tony, smiling as he nodded in agreement. DJ squealed and clapped his syrup-sticky hands enthusiastically in apparent approval of the idea. Jackson was deeply touched by the invitation but nonetheless declined with a chuckle as he handed DJ's sippy cup to him. "I appreciate the offer boys, but you don't need an old man gettin' in your way. The three of you - this is _your_ home. I've already been in touch with a nice lady realtor. She's got a couple of places for me to look at tomorrow. One of them is just up the street."

Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Jackson had already enlisted the services of a moving company to pack up his belongings and transport everything to their storage facility in D.C. Gibbs drove his dad back to Stillwater the following Monday and attended the closing on the sale with him and to transfer the business records over to Tom Parker. Jackson gathered up a box of personal items from behind the counter and his shotgun that hung on the wall, and together they said their final good byes to the small dusty town. The movers were nearly finished loading the large moving truck as Jackson and Gibbs loaded a few boxes of valuables and keepsakes in the trunk. Gibbs felt a sense of peace wash over him as he took a look up and down Main Street and finally put the demons of his turbulent years in Stillwater to rest once and for all.

Jackson ended up buying the first place he looked at, which just happened to be a cozy two-bedroom bungalow two blocks down the street that had been on the market for nearly a year. It was advertised as a "charming fixer upper opportunity," but in reality it was in pretty rough shape. It had been in foreclosure and Jackson's low ball cash offer to the bank was readily accepted, and the sale closed within three days. The furniture Jackson bought a couple of years ago to appease Tony's repeated complaints about "Gibbs men and their crappy taste in furniture" would fit perfectly in the house, but the most important thing to him was the fact that he would now be close to his boys.

The next morning Tony had the dubious honor of breaking the news to Abby about the house, including the extensive remodeling it needed. She was so excited to have Jackson back for good and immediately sprang into action. All the time she spent volunteering for Habitat for Humanity over the years would end up paying off in spades. After a brief walk through to assess the house and half a dozen phone calls, Abby had an experienced 20-man construction crew lined up and ready to go to help with the demolition and a complete renovation of the little house. She turned on her unique brand of charm and got an incredibly steep discount from Home Depot on everything they would need, even convincing the store manager to throw in a few freebies for what she dubbed a righteous cause.

* * *

Tony and Jackson spent the better part of Sunday at The Home Depot picking out paint, cabinets, counters, doors, carpeting, tile, appliances, and fixtures. Much like his son, Jackson Gibbs was an oak man when it came to wood; that was the only position on which he refused to yield to Tony's more stylish tastes when picking out the kitchen cabinets and bathroom vanity. All other decisions about paint and flooring colors, appliances, other appointments, and fixtures for the house he left to Tony and his sense of style. Tony decided to go with warm neutral colors to be safe figuring that Jackson was as conservative as Gibbs was when it came to color pallets. Six-panel solid oak doors were selected to replace the existing old hollow-core doors throughout the house. The oak kitchen cabinets Jackson chose had a warm honey finish, and Tony talked Jackson into multi-colored stone tile for the walls underneath the upper cabinets and sand-colored granite countertops. Tony handed over the extremely detailed list of construction materials that Gibbs had given him to the store clerk, who added everything on the list to their order and set up a delivery schedule. The lumber, drywall, doors, cabinets, and countertops would be delivered on Friday, and the appliances, carpeting, tile, and fixtures would follow in a few weeks when construction was completed.

During Tony's long convalescence Jackson and Ducky had become the best of friends; too elderly gentlemen with a wealth of wisdom to share with the younger generation they surrounded themselves with, and countless stories to tell. Jackson had taken Ducky up on his offer of temporary residence in his guestroom until his new home was finished, and the two of them resumed their ritual of spending Friday evenings at Mike's Pub.

Jackson Gibbs was a shrewd business man and made more than enough from selling the store and his house, along with a large parcel of unimproved land that Gibbs didn't even know about, to easily cover the costs of the remodeling. Thanks to income from various savvy investments along with his military pension and Social Security, Jackson was more than set financially. Tony and Gibbs insisted on paying for part of the materials, but Jackson Gibbs truly was as proud as he was stubborn. Wanting to avoid the inevitable argument, however, and knowing that it meant a lot to his boys Jackson relented and allowed them to buy him all new kitchen appliances.

* * *

Starting at the crack of dawn the following Saturday the entire house, save for the ceilings that only required fresh paint, was gutted by sundown. In addition to twenty or so Habitat for Humanity volunteers, Abby also recruited the team, Palmer and Fornell, Balboa and a couple of other big burly agents from his team to help with demolition. Bullhorn in hand Abby ran a tight ship, and as expected the demolition phase of the project was an event to behold.

One crew went through punching holes in the old plaster walls with large mauls and busting up counters, old porcelain sinks, and cabinets with sledgehammers. Balboa and his small crew did most of the heavy lifting, tearing the plaster walls and cabinets down with their gloved hands and carrying the debris out to a huge construction Dumpster that was brought in and dropped in the driveway. Finally, all of the old worn and faded linoleum and carpeting was pulled up and disposed of. When they were done for the day, Abby picked up her bullhorn and announced to the workers, and anyone else in the neighborhood within ear shot, "You all better have your butts back here at 0700 tomorrow. That is all."

Sunday morning saw another early start as there was a veritable mountain of lumber drywall stacked in the small garage. Gibbs wanted to do as much of the work as he could himself, but in the end he was grateful to Abby for all the help she had lined up. Gibbs, Ryan, and Fornell worked with a crew of framers to finish framing the walls and roughing in a new shower in the bathroom. The dry wall experts followed hanging the sheetrock then taping and mudding the seams with efficiency that would make a Marine Drill Sergeant proud. With so many people working in a relative small space, it was a miracle that they weren't tripping over each other, but instead it was as if every part of the project was a stage act that had been carefully orchestrated and choreographed.

On the weekends, Jackson and Ducky took charge of keeping DJ entertained and out of trouble with trips to the park across the street. They would sit on the edge of the sandbox that DJ had discovered and gravitated to and talked while their little charge played. On one such outing, DJ picked up a small plastic scoop and repeatedly used it to pour sand over his head.

"No, Master Dominic," Ducky scolded forcefully but affectionately, "the sand does not go on your head. Oh my word! Jackson my friend, I do believe a trip to Wal-Mart is in order post haste to pick up more sandbox toys for our young friend."

After a quick and cursory de-sanding, Jackson got the keys from Tony and the three of them got buckled into Tony's truck and took off for Wal-Mart. Ducky and Jackson would also take DJ along on trips to the grocery store where they systematically wiped out the bakery and deli sections to provide food for the hungry crew of construction workers.

Tony and the team had to abondoned the project for the better part of a week when a headline making case involving the rape and murder of a beautiful young Pentagon systems analyst came up, which effectively kept them in the office for nearly four straight days. By the time they solved and closed the case, the project was nearly completed. All that remained were a few finishing touches and clean-up.

The construction took two full weekends and several long evenings during the week in between when work allowed, but the house came together in pretty short order. Kate was thrilled to have Jackson back in town and was more than happy to stay late in the evenings and chat with him over a pot of tea after helping him cook dinner. They both kept a wary eye on DJ, who had quite suddenly taken to cruising the living room furniture.

"Looks like my little buddy is gonna be walkin' soon," Jackson declared with a chuckle and grandfatherly pride as DJ smiled up at him while standing on wobbly legs while maintaining a death grip on the couch cushion next to him. DJ was sporting a small bruise next to his left eye from an unfortunate encounter with the corner of the coffee table a few days earlier.

* * *

Tony preferred sticking to safer tasks such as painting and directing the placement of furnishings, but Gibbs decided it would do him good to wield a hammer for a change and help him finish nailing the door trim and base boards into place. They were nearly finished nailing the last few pieces in the kitchen while Balboa and one of his team members manhandled the huge new state of the art side-by-side refrigerator that Tony had picked out into place.

"Ow," Tony suddenly cried out in pain as the head of the hammer came down and connected squarely with his thumb. "Shit that hurt! I told you I am not cut out for this, Jethro," Tony grumbled through clenched teeth before dropping the hammer, barely missing his big toe in the process, sticking his throbbing thumb in his mouth, and looking at Gibbs with a hurt little boy pout.

Balboa shook his head and snickered when Gibbs rolled his eyes for his benefit before carefully setting his hammer down and going to Tony's aid. He gently pulled the thumb from Tony's pouting lips and bestowed a loving kiss on it. "Poor baby! Looks like you whacked it pretty good, … but I think you'll live," he said dryly as he examined the reddened and quickly swelling digit. "You want some ice for your boo-boo, or should I call the paramedics to come and look at it?"

"Very funny, Jethro. Man, it really hurts," Tony whimpered pathetically as he again presented his thumb to Jethro, who immediately and lovingly tended to it with a couple of extra kisses.

It was late Saturday afternoon on the third weekend, and everyone else had joined Jackson out on the back patio while he grilled a mountain of hamburgers. Jackson had decided to host an impromptu barbeque as his way of thanking all of the workers. Tim, Ziva, Abby and Ryan had taken it upon themselves to make a grocery run. While the ladies picked up numerous packages of ground beef, buns, chips, dips, and a large container of potato salad from the deli counter, the men loaded up another cart with beer, soda and bottled water.

Tony had noticed that Tim and Ziva were being uncharacteristically quiet and noticeably distant over the past couple of weeks and made a mental note to pull Tim aside to find out what was going on. They seemed to avoid each other and it was obvious that something was off. Abby noticed the tension between them as well and shared her concerns with Tony. They didn't seem to be angry with one another; instead they both just looked tired and sad. Tony didn't like seeing anyone he cared about hurting, and over the years Tim and Ziva had come to mean an awful lot to him.

While Tony went out to get ice out of the cooler for his thumb, Gibbs finished nailing in the last piece of trim around the pantry door. Balboa nodded his approval as he and Gibbs took a tour of the completely restored house.

"Damn Gibbs! This little house turned out pretty damn nice. I might have to change careers and get into construction. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone shooting at me," Balboa said with a chuckle.

"Yeah right," Gibbs replied with a laugh, "You know damn well you love all the guns and excitement too much to give that up."

A round of applause went up after Abby gave a short speech praising everyone for their hard work. It meant a lot to her that her extended NCIS family allowed a big group of strangers to come in and work with them on a project that was so dear to her. Gibbs, Tony and Jackson made sure to personally shake hands with and thank all of the men and women who had so generously donated their time and talent.

* * *

Tony took advantage of the almost party-like atmosphere to pull Tim aside. "Probie, come with me," Tony said with a nod in the direction of the house. They went in the backdoor which led directly into the kitchen and Tony motioned for Tim to take a seat at the small oak table. "Probie … Tim, what's up with you and Ziva? You both seem, I don't know, distracted lately. Is everything okay?"

Tim looked at Tony with sadness in his eyes and sighed before saying quietly, "I think I'm losing her Tony, and I don't know what to do. I tried to talk to her about our future and it ended up in a big fight. She's been avoiding me ever since. That was a couple of weeks ago."

Tony nodded sympathetically; Ziva was even less willing to open up than Gibbs used to be. "Fight about what? I thought you were both happy," Tony asked with a frown.

Tim threw his head back and closed his eyes as he searched for the right words. He finally met Tony's concerned gaze and said simply, "Kids. Tony, just between you and me, some … things happened to Ziva when she was in Somalia. Saleem and some of his men … Jesus Tony, they did terrible things to her; things she never told anyone about, well except during her phych eval with Dr. Bracco. Tony, they tore her up so bad that she …," Tim trailed off as tears starting pouring out of his eyes. He swallowed hard and felt Tony's hand squeeze his arm in a show of support. "She can't have kids. She doesn't think we can be happy together if she can't give me kids. I tried to tell her it didn't matter, but that's what started the fight. I think she's trying to push me away, but I'm not gonna let her. I love her, Tony." Tim was suddenly overcome with a mix of sorrow and relief at telling Tony and began to sob.

Tony stood and pulled Tim to his feet and into a brotherly hug. He shushed Tim and held him until the sobbing subsided all the while murmuring, "It's okay, Tim. It's gonna be okay." Gibbs, unaware that anyone was in the house, walked into the kitchen ostensibly to locate a bottle opener and his eyes met and locked with Tony's. Tony nodded sadly at him and held up a finger indicating that they just needed a minute.

Gibbs walked over and asked softly, "Everything okay, McGee?"

Tim pulled out of Tony's embrace and took a couple of steps back while wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Yeah. Fine. Just, well … Tony can explain it. I, uh, better get back out there." He nodded at his bosses and turned to leave. When he reached the door he turned back and said, "Hey Tony … thanks."

Tony flashed a sad, half-smile and replied with a nod, "Anytime Probie."

At Gibbs' concerned look, Tony frowned and said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to talk to Ziva."

Gibbs kissed him chastely then smirked. "I'll go out and send her in." He pulled open a drawer, grabbed the bottle opener, and headed back out to the patio to join the others.

A few moments later Ziva appeared and, as he had with Tim, Tony motioned for her to sit at the table. She looked at him in confusion but sat in the chair Tim had just vacated. He spent several minutes explaining that he had noticed a drastic change in her relationship with Tim and that he was concerned.

"You know I love you both, and I want to help if I can," Tony began. "McGee told me about your fight. Don't be mad at him, but he told me about you not being able to have kids. He didn't go into details about what happened in Somalia; that is strictly between the two of you. All I can say Ziva is that I am so sorry. I understand you didn't want to tell any of us what happened, but I wish I had known."

Ziva sat back in her chair and glared at Tony. "I do not need your sympathy, Tony. I do not need your pity. What happened to me in Somalia happened. It is in the past and it cannot be changed. It is not something that you or anyone else can fix. I have accepted it and I will not let it ruin my life. It is done; it is over."

Tony sighed in frustration, not sure if what he was about to say would be well received. "But it _is_ ruining your life, Ziva. It's definitely ruining your relationship with Tim." Seeing Ziva's eyes go wide with that realization he pressed on. "He loves _you_, Ziva. He loves you more than anything whether you can give him kids or not. He's not gonna give up on you either. He wants to build a life with you because he _loves_ you."

Ziva had been looking down at her hands while Tony spoke, and when she looked back up tears were trickling from the corners of her eyes. It was rare for Ziva to let her emotions and vulnerabilities show, but she was very much moved by Tony's support and concern for her and Tim.

She only had one question, which she asked timidly, "But what if he changes his mind, Tony?"

In a repeat of earlier, Tony stood and pulled Ziva into a hug. "He won't." He pulled back and grinned at Ziva. "But you know, you can always do what Gibbs and I did and adopt. _If_ you both want kids later, well there are a lot of them out there that need good, loving homes. Talk to Tim, Ziva. Don't let this come between you, okay? Just talk to him and hear him out."

Ziva nodded and pulled a tissue from her pocket to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "I will try, Tony. I love Tim very much and I do not want to hurt him. Thank you, Tony," she said sincerely before kissing Tony on the cheek.

To relieve the palpable tension, Tony looked at his swollen thumb and laughed. "I need to get some more ice on this. Let's go back out there and grab a burger and a beer. Whadya say, Ziver?"

Ziva laughed in response and followed Tony outside. She saw Tim talking to Ryan, who was holding a sleepy, thumb-sucking DJ against his chest, and walked over to them. She smiled at Ryan then ran her fingers through DJ's soft hair before turning to Tim. She smiled warmly at him then took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Tim returned the gesture and let out a sigh of relief. They watched as Ryan carried DJ over to Tony, who smiled then saluted them with his beer and a nod of approval.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: My apologies for the long delay in posting - again. This chapter required several rewrites and I hope it is worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for DJ, Ryan and Kate). No copyright infringement intended.

Reminder: I do not have a beta, so please forgive any (stupid) mistakes!

* * *

Ch 33

The last two weeks had been a complete blur. Gibbs received orders from Sec Nav to attend another pointless, in Gibbs' humble opinion, week-long inter-agency conference in Chicago. That was followed by the MCRT being assigned two high-profile cases back to back.

The first case involved an explosion onboard an aircraft carrier currently in port at Norfolk. What was initially reported on the news as a suspected act of sabotage or terrorism ended up being nothing more than a bizarre accident. Two catapult technicians and a cook, all of whom had been on rivet watch while most of their shipmates were on liberty, suffered minor burns when a batch of meth they were attempting to cook up exploded. Fortunately, the damage to the carrier was minor as well. Tony sent the team to question all the crew members still on the ship while he questioned the three injured men currently residing in sick bay. The cook, hoping to save himself, blurted out a confession implicating the three of them. Tony and one of the medics on duty had to step in at one point and keep the other two men from beating the cook senseless. Once their burns had been treated to the satisfaction of the ship's doctor, the three men were cuffed and taken into custody. Tony grinned at the trio and declared rather succinctly after reading them their Article 31 rights, "Nice job geniuses!"

The second case, however, was no laughing matter; the brutal shooting deaths of a Navy Commander, his wife, and their two daughters, ages 8 and 11, inside their suburban home. The condition of the ransacked house indicated that the family of four had unwittingly walked in during a burglary in progress. The mood in the house as the team processed the scene was subdued to say the least. It was clearly evident from the location of the bodies that the mother had made a brave but ultimately futile attempt to shield her daughters from the danger. Ducky and Palmer were both sullen as they zipped the victims in to body bags and prepared them for transport.

A neighbor walking her dog was wearing earbuds at the time and didn't hear the gunshots, but she told Tony that she did get a pretty good look at a strange man coming out the front door of the house carrying a suitcase. The woman was shaken but agreed to accompany the team back to NCIS to work with Abby on a composite sketch.

Abby was impressed by the neighbor's detailed description of the man she saw. The woman announced with absolute certainty that the image Abby's had created on her computer was the man she saw. Abby immediately called Tony, who reported that he was on his way to Silver Springs, Maryland with Ziva to notify and interview the Commander's parents. She then called Ryan, who appeared a few minutes later with a Caf-Pow! which he traded for a color printout of the sketch. He gave Abby a quick sloppy kiss on the cheek and greeted the neighbor with a smile, a nod, and a charming, "Ma'am," before escorting her out of the lab.

Back up in the bullpen, Tim poured over the Commander's military and financial records, neither of which provided any solid leads. Armed with the sketch, Ryan immediately issued a statewide BOLO for the alleged killer then drove the neighbor home.

No one left the office for the next two days save for running home for a hot shower and a change of clothes. They were dedicated to getting justice for the family and single-mindedly driven to get the killer off the streets. They took turns going on coffee runs and bringing back food, which was eaten at their desks.

Abby turned her attention to processing the mountain of physical evidence from the crime scene while Ducky and Palmer performed autopsies on the four victims. During his long tenure as Medical Examiner Ducky had been witness to every mode and method of death imaginable, but his horror was always magnified any time children were involved. He and Palmer stood silently over the body of the youngest victim and said a prayer before commencing their work. Ducky would later report to Tony that he recovered a total of thirteen .38 caliber slugs from the four bodies.

The case was the lead story on all of the local and cable news channels for days. One of the suspect's neighbors saw the sketch on the news a couple of days later, and when it was announced that a $25,000 reward was being offered by the Commander's parents, he quickly called the 800 number scrolling across the bottom of the screen and gave authorities the suspect's name and address.

Within minutes of getting the call the team sped toward the location they were given; Tony and Ryan in the crime scene van with Tim and Ziva following in a Charger. With the element of surprise on their side when they arrived, they took the suspect into custody without much resistance. Tony and Ziva were in place to go in through the front door with Ryan and Tim covering the back. As soon as Tony knocked on the door and barked, "Ricky Sieverts. NCIS. Open the door," the suspect bolted out the back door. He was immediately tackled by Ryan and held in place while Tim got him cuffed and read him the Miranda warning. Ricky was placed in the back of the Charger while Tim and Tony interviewed Nick Meyers, the neighbor who had called in the information.

Ziva came out of the house a few minutes later holding an evidence bag containing a gun that was the same caliber as the murder weapon. Ryan followed her out with a bagged pair of Nike hightops that a field test confirmed had traces of human blood on them. The suspect's house was processed, and when he was satisfied that they had everything they needed Tony thanked Mr. Meyers and told him that someone would be in touch with him about the reward money.

ZNN's coverage of the arrest was playing on the plasma in the bullpen when the team arrived back at the office to a smattering of applause from other agents in the squad room. The reporter stated dramatically that, "Federal agents have taken a suspect into custody. We'll have more on this story as it develops." It really used to piss Tony off that NCIS didn't get the same level of respect or media recognition as the much larger and more well-known FBI, but at the end of the day solving the case was more important to him than getting credit for it.

Abby tested the gun Ziva recovered against the slugs Ducky and Palmer recovered; they were a perfect match, and the blood on the Nike's matched the Commander's.

Tony interrogated Ricky Sieverts the next morning for two hours and got absolutely nowhere. Sieverts seemed bored by the whole situation and didn't speak a single word. His pencil-necked public defender was a major pain in the ass and objected to every question. Undeterred by the smarmy-looking lawyer, Tony settled for methodically and confidently laying out all of the evidence they had against his client. By the look on the young attorney's face after his presentation, Tony knew that the inexperienced lawyer was in way over his head.

It was just past noon on Friday when the team's reports hit Tony's desk. After praising his team for another job well done reminding them to be at Jackson's house at 4:00 the next day, he shooed them away with a final order to go home and get some much needed rest. Everyone had put in incredibly long hours on the case and Tony had already cleared the time off with Gibbs.

He smiled as he watched Tim and Ziva pack up their gear and drag their tired bodies to the elevator holding hands and leaning on each other for support. He tossed the reports in his bag thinking he'd take look at them over the weekend - maybe. It's not like the Director would get mad at him; Gibbs wouldn't bother looking at any reports until Monday anyway. Tony then powered down his computer and switched off his desk lamp. He stood to leave only to find Ryan standing in front of his desk grinning tiredly at him.

"I don't know about you Boss, but it sure is nice to see those two happy again. I was gettin' a might worried about 'em," Ryan said with a yawn as he stretched. "Well, I'm gonna pop in and see my Abby-girl before I head out. See you at a the party tomorrow, Boss."

Tony chuckled and nodded back before grabbing his Sig and shouldering his backpack. He stood and looked around the bullpen for a minute and felt a surge of pride and a renewed sense of belonging. Things no longer felt off and foreign to him like they had when he first came back to work; everything had finally fallen into place.

* * *

Saturday morning Tony woke up with a start and was about to spring out of bed when he realized that Gibbs was still sleeping soundly next to him. He slowly raised himself up onto his elbows and made a quick assessment of the situation. It was still mostly dark in their bedroom, save for a small nightlight in the wall next to Tony's nightstand, which meant it was too damn early for him to be awake. Add the fact that Gibbs was still snoring softly and the bright red numbers on his digital alarm clock that read 5:00.

He let out a heavy sigh as he debated trying to go back to sleep. After a long night of Gibbs driving him crazy then making love to him for hours an exhausted Tony usually ended up sleeping late. However, this particular morning found him wide awake and excited to start the day. Gibbs suddenly stirred then rolled over onto his right side and threw an arm across Tony's stomach. Tony smirked as Gibbs tightened his hold on him and snuggled in closer while mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like a sultry "oh yeah baby."

Tony's whole body shook as he tried hard not to laugh out loud; he couldn't fathom the apocalyptic fallout of anyone finding out that the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a secret cuddler, who also, apparently, had some pretty sexy dreams. Tony looked down and saw Gibbs looking up at him with one cracked open in the dim light. "Whasso funny," Gibbs asked sleepily with a gravelly voice.

Tony smiled affectionately and said, "Nothin'. Sorry … didn't mean to wake you."

Gibbs rolled onto his back and let out a jaw-cracking yawn as he stretched. "Then why did you, and what the hell time is it anyway?"

Tony huffed out a laugh; a pre-coffee Gibbs was rarely pleasant first thing in the morning. "It's 0500, and I couldn't help it. Hey, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Gibbs sighed and Tony could feel more than see the glare being directed at him. "Do not," Gibbs grumbled defensively, "and why exactly are you awake so damn early? I thought I wore you out last night."

Tony decided to have a little fun and at the same time make it up to Gibbs for waking him up. He rolled them over and fully covered Gibbs' warm naked body with his own and levered himself up with his hands on each side of Gibbs' head so that he was looming over him. "Oh you did, but it's a special day," Tony said sweetly with a broad grin, "Our son is one year old today. God, I can't believe it's been a whole year!"

Gibbs flashed a big smile of his own up at Tony then with a firm hand behind his neck pulled him down for a proper good morning kiss; coffee could definitely wait. He ran his hands up and down Tony's back and muttered a tender, "Me either." After another more passionate kiss Gibbs announced regretfully, "I gotta use the head, then whadya say we take a nice long, hot shower to get the day started properly, hmmm?"

Tony's lips slowly curved into a lascivious smile and his eyes flashed with a spark of mischievous desire. "You gonna wash my back Jethro?" Tony asked with a hint of hunger in his voice.

Gibbs rolled them over without warning pinning Tony firmly in place and replied huskily, "I'll wash anything you want," before claiming Tony's mouth in a searing kiss.

They were both hard as granite by the time they reached the bathroom. Gibbs turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature; not as hot as Tony preferred, but he wanted to make sure that the hot water would last. Gibbs had finally given in to Tony's repeated whined demands for a bigger water heater, but they often still ended up running out of hot water.

After taking turns relieving their full bladders, Gibbs followed Tony into the steaming shower then gently pushed him back against the tile beneath the soothing spray. He claimed Tony's mouth again and began a tender exploration of his body. Tony moaned as the hot water and Gibbs' strong hands working their combined magic to release two weeks worth of tension. Gibbs grabbed Tony's designer body wash and within minutes Tony was covered nearly head to toe in a fragrant, musky and spicy lather; every inch of his body being lovingly tended to in the process.

Tony took advantage of Gibbs tugging him under the spray for a rinse to turn the tables and push Gibbs back firmly against the tile on the opposite wall. He claimed Gibbs' mouth in a bruising kiss before turning his attention to that one spot behind his left ear that made Gibbs' knees go weak.

"Oh Christ, Tony," Gibbs moaned as Tony continued to nibble while holding him firmly in place using his two inches of additional height to his advantage. Gibbs made a feeble attempt at protesting but found that he simply could not form the words with Tony nibbling on his most sensitive hot spot.

Tony pulled back slightly and whispered seductively, "Hold on tight, Marine." He gazed hungrily up at Gibbs as he slowly dropped to his knees, fully intent on driving him insane. He brought his hand up and took a firm hold of Gibbs' cock before placing the gentlest of kisses on the tip before taking the full length into his mouth. Gibbs let his head fall back against the tiles with a thud and closed his eyes while Tony worked his own particular brand of magic.

Gibbs let out a long drawn out moan when Tony opened his mouth wider and pulled Gibbs' hips forward causing his throbbing cock to effortlessly slide down Tony's throat. Tony alternated between strong suction and swirls of this tongue to prolong his thorough worship of Gibbs' cock while his soapy fingers danced teasingly around Gibbs' twitching hole. When Gibbs' legs began to shake as he neared the edge, Tony took him deep and swallowed twice before bringing his free hand up to give Gibbs' balls a gentle but firm tug.

At Gibbs' audible gasp, Tony pulled back slightly and began sucking on the sensitive head in earnest, eager to have Gibbs' cum pour into his mouth and pool on his tongue instead of shooting down his throat. Gibbs managed to look down just seconds before tumbling over the edge with an unintelligible growl. The incredibly erotic sight of his gorgeous Tony on his knees, looking adoringly up at him while sucking on his cock waiting for his reward was Gibbs' undoing.

Tony could testify under oath if ever called upon to do so that Gibbs' cum had a very distinct coffee flavor to it. He loved the way Gibbs tasted; it was a craving that could not and would not ever be fully satisfied. After letting the creamy liquid sit on his tongue for a moment, Tony closed his eyes and swallowed it down humming appreciatively. Giving Gibbs blow jobs was a major turn on for Tony as well, so only half a dozen quick strokes with his right hand as he gently suckled Gibbs' spent cock had Tony coming hard on the shower floor with a relieved groan.

"Jesus, Tony," Gibbs finally managed to say as he pulled Tony to his feet to stand on wobbly legs. "You are incredible, you know that?"

"You're not too bad yourself," Tony replied as he pulled Gibbs close and sighed. "I really missed you the last couple of weeks," he said affectionately as he peered into crystal blue eyes as they held each other.

"I missed you, too," Gibbs murmured against Tony's lips. After peppering Tony's lips with a few kisses, Gibbs quickly finished his shower then left Tony alone with his designer shampoo and conditioner while he toweled himself off and headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

Gibbs peeked back around the bathroom door from the bedroom a couple of minutes later and announced, "Breakfast in twenty, so move your ass!"

* * *

Tony trotted down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to find DJ babbling excitedly at Gibbs while chasing Cheerios around the tray of his highchair with his chubby little fingers. They had discovered quite recently that if you listened closely enough you could almost swear that somewhere mixed in with the incessant babbling, DJ was trying to form actual words. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table and smiled at DJ.

"Good morning and happy birthday, buddy," Tony chirped as he squeezed DJ's foot then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Gonna be a big party for you later at Grandpa's house! Hey Jethro, what kinda party do you think Abs talked Jack and Kate into?" Tony and Gibbs both knew that with Abby involved in planning the party anything was possible.

Gibbs shrugged as he carried over a plate stacked high with pancakes and placed it in the center of the table, well out of reach of DJ's greedy little hands. He went back to the stove and brought back another plate loaded with bacon and hashbrowns. Tony got up and retrieved the syrup from the pantry and a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

While the three of them got down to the serious business of eating breakfast, Tony looked at DJ then whispered at Gibbs across the table, "The only thing I told Abby was no ponies, no clowns, and definitely no strippers."

Gibbs dropped his fork and glared at Tony in utter disbelief. "Strippers? Seriously, Tony? You think my elderly father and our son's nanny, who just happens to be a nun, would let Abby hire strippers for a baby's birthday party?"

Tony smirked and shrugged at Gibbs then retorted, "Apparently you've never been to one of Abby's parties. She always has strippers."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and PMs! Your continued support and encouragement means the absolute world to me and is greatly appreciated. My muse has decided on the ending to this story. Whether it will be one or two more chapters I cannot say, but the end is near! For those of you asking for a sequel fear not! There will be more to this down the road.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for Kate, Ryan, and my darling DJ!) and I am making no money from this. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Ch 34

Tony agonized over what DJ should wear to the party until Gibbs finally got fed up with the endless wardrobe changes and grew increasingly impatient. He pulled a pair of jeans and DJ's favorite Marine Corp hooded sweatshirt from the mountain of discarded clothing options now piled on the twin bed and threw them at Tony. Tony argued that they should dress up at least a little bit since it was a special occasion. Gibbs countered with the fact that DJ would likely be covered head to toe in frosting and God knows what else by the end of the day. Tony shrugged but conceded the point and within minutes DJ was bundled up and buckled into his stroller for the two block ride to Grandpa Jack's house. It was a sunny and unseasonably warm day for November. Several neighbors were outside washing cars and preparing their yards for winter. Tony and Gibbs exchanged waves and stopped to chat with a few as they made their way down the street.

Tony laughed and Gibbs shook his head in disbelief when they walked into Jackson's house. Colorful crepe paper streamers and a huge banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DJ!" hung from the living room ceiling above a couple of tablecloth covered card tables. Brightly colored Mylar helium balloons emblazoned with birthday wishes and various Disney characters were seemingly everywhere. Half a dozen of them were tied together and weighted down creating a centerpiece on the table while others were bundled in pairs and tied to the backs of chairs and anything else that would stand still.

After picking DJ up out of his stroller, Tony leaned into Gibbs and whispered, "Well, I don't see a stripper pole anywhere, so I think we're safe." Gibbs glared at Tony but chuckled when Tony favored him with an adorable smirk and batted eyelashes.

Abby shrieked when heard them come in and rushed out into the living room to greet them. She unceremoniously snatched DJ from Tony's arms and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday baby boy," she chirped happily. She waved a hand around the room and beamed at Gibbs and Tony. "So, whadya think? Did I go too far? Is it too much?"

With an arm around her waist, Gibbs pulled Abby close and kissed her cheek, "For you? Nope, it's perfect." Abby beamed proudly at the two dads and kissed DJ's cheek leaving a blood-red lip print. DJ responded to Abby's over exuberance by grabbing one of her braided pigtails and giving it a good strong yank as she turned and carried him toward the kitchen.

Ryan made his way into the living room a few moments later holding onto the necks of two bottles of beer in one hand while taking a healthy pull from a third held in the other. He stood before Tony and Gibbs with his shoulders slumped slightly looking utterly exhausted. He raised the pair of bottles in offering and asked in his understated, laid back southern way, "Beer?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tony chuckled before taking both bottles and handing one of them to Gibbs.

"Thanks. So, uh, tell me, just how much of this did you stuck doing," Tony asked curiously as he looked around the festively decorated room.

Ryan snorted then dropped into Jackson's recliner with a sigh. "What, are you kidding me? Well let's see; first we had to drop all this, uh ... _stuff_ off last night, then Abby drags me over here this morning at the crack of damn dawn! I gotta tell ya, Director, your pops is good sport. He was already up cooking breakfast when we got here. I think the two of them were in on it together. She hasn't sat still for more than two dang minutes all day."

Abby had gone all out by ordering personalized tablecloths, plates, cups, and napkins for the party, all of which were carefully laid out on the card tables. On their way to the kitchen, Gibbs stopped and picked up one of the dark blue plastic plates and laughed before holding it up for Tony to see. A large and very official looking NCIS emblem was printed in the middle with the words "Future Very Special Agent" printed in gold in an arc above it, and "DJ DiNozzo-Gibbs" below.

They stepped into the kitchen to find Jackson pulling containers of food out of the refrigerator, while Ducky and Kate sat at the kitchen table sipping Earl Grey tea. Ducky protested vehemently that there must be something he could do to help, but Jackson insisted that everything was already taken care of and that he should just sit back and enjoy his tea. Apparently, Kate had been another early arrival at the house. She prepared homemade potato salad and baked beans while Jackson, using Tony's "secret" recipe, pressed ground beef into patties for grilling. While they had been busy in the kitchen, Abby and Ryan took care of the decorations. Gibbs cocked his head as he took in the scene and wondered just how much work went into this little party.

"Hey! There's my birthday boy," Jackson exclaimed when he saw Abby walk in with his grandson. DJ in turn squealed happily and tried to launch himself out of Abby's arms to get to his Grandpa Jack. Jackson took him from Abby and kissed the top of his head. "Can't believe this little guy's been with us a whole year. Just doesn't seem possible." Jackson grinned down at his grandson who wrinkled up his nose and beamed right back at him before dropping his head on his grandpa's shoulder and tucking himself under his chin.

"Indeed! Young Master Dominic has been a blessing to us all," Ducky said fondly as he patted Kate's hand then stood to relieve Jackson of his kitchen duties, sounding every bit the de facto grandfather.

Palmer and Fornell showed up a few minutes later, with Tim and Ziva in tow. Palmer gently kicked the front storm door a couple of times and called out for help. Tony quickly made his way to the front door and smiled when he opened it and saw both couples with their arms loaded down with gifts.

"What the hell? Wow, you guys didn't have to do all of this," Tony declared as he stood and held the door open as the four paraded past him carrying brightly gift-wrapped packages.

Tony relieved Ziva of her parcels and helped Tim stack all of the gifts in a pile in the corner next to the card tables. Once they were arranged to his satisfaction, Tim stood up and smirked at Tony. "Yeah, Tony ... we did." Tim's eyes went wide when he noticed the decorations and custom-made party-ware on the table and laughed. "Let me guess, Auntie Abby?"

"Who else?" Tony whispered behind his hand before motioning to Ziva, Fornell and Palmer. "Come on in you guys. Everyone's in the kitchen. Grab a drink and make yourselves comfy."

Ryan seemed to settle into his role as the official drink server, appearing at regular intervals with fresh bottles of beer for those partaking. Gibbs, Jackson, and Fornell, each with a tumbler of bourbon in hand, headed out to the small back patio off of the kitchen to man the grill.

Abby excitedly made the rounds animatedly chatting up everyone and handing out hugs to anyone who got too close. Ryan came over and stood in front of Tony and handed him another beer. At Tony's furrowed brow and curious look, Ryan asked, "Do you think they make decaf Caf-Pow! Boss?"

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, actually they do, but she hates it. Sorry man." Hearing a yelp from across the room, Ryan let out a resigned sigh then walked over and peeled Abby off of Palmer, who looked like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Tony leaned casually against the archway between the living room and kitchen and watched proudly as DJ crawled over to Tim and Ziva sitting on the couch chatting with Palmer, who had found sanctuary in an adjacent arm chair. DJ pulled himself to stand then tried unsuccessfully to climb up onto the couch. At his first pouty whine of distress, Tim picked him up and placed him on Ziva's lap.

Ziva was surprised when DJ wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and mouthed a sloppy baby kiss on her cheek. Ziva, moved by the sweet, innocent gesture, held DJ out in front of her and smiled fondly at him. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Palmer or Tim, who both smiled and exchanged nods. Ziva looked into DJ's eyes and said emphatically, "You are as charming as your daddy."

DJ grinned then pointed at Tony, and after a few seconds an angelic voice was heard: "Da … dada." Ziva, Tim, and Palmer all gasped and looked at Tony, who stood with his eyes impossibly wide and his mouth hanging open.

Abby, who had been watching over Tony's shoulder, uttered an almost whispered, "Oh my God, Tony!"

Suddenly a shouted chorus of "Gibbs, get in here!" rang out. Gibbs threw open the backdoor and was immediately at Tony's side. Ducky and Kate abandoned their work in the kitchen and quickly followed. Jackson left Fornell to watch the grill and shuffled in to stand at Tony's other side, mirroring Gibbs' look of concern.

Confused by the stunned expressions of the others, and the tell-tale tear forming at the corner of Tony's eye, he asked, "Tone? What happened?"

Tony responded by hugging Gibbs for all he was worth and croaking out, "DJ just … he … he just said his first word."

Gibbs returned the fierce hug then slowly pulled back and looked at Tony, who was now beaming at him with shiny eyes. A smile grew on his lips as he turned his attention to DJ, who was squirming around on Ziva's lap and chewing on his fingers. Tim, grinning proudly, leaned in toward DJ while pointing at Gibbs and asked quietly, "Hey DJ, ... who's that?"

DJ pulled his fingers from his mouth and blinked at Tim a few times before turning his head and mimicking Tim by pointing at Gibbs. "Dada."

"Well, I'll be danged! Looks like my little buddy's got somethin' to say," Ryan announced with a laugh from his seat in the recliner, breaking the astonished spell that had settled over the room.

Jackson turned Tony toward him and patted both of his shoulders as he let out a rueful sigh. "Son, if he's a talker like you … God help us!" Tony tried to glare at his father-in-law, but the smile that was firmly in place simply wouldn't allow it. The rest of the room erupted in laughter, including DJ, who was now bouncing up and down gleefully on Ziva's lap while she kept a firm hold of him.

Fornell suddenly stuck his head inside the backdoor and announced, "I could use a little help out here!"

Palmer sprang from his seat and as he approached Gibbs with a big smile he said, "You stay; I got this." Gibbs smirked and nodded at Palmer who returned the gesture before heading toward the backdoor. Gibbs chuckled when he heard Palmer announce, "You missed it, Toby! DJ just said his first word!"

A few minutes later, Tony was startled by an unexpected knock on the front door. He was more than a little surprised to open the door and find his father standing on the front porch with a gift in his hand. "Dad! What are doing here," Tony asked in confusion as he pushed the storm door open.

"Hello Junior. Uh, Gibbs called me. Thought I should be here for my grandson's first birthday. I hope you don't mind," Senior asked hesitantly.

Tony smiled, albeit weakly, and stepped back to hold the front door open for Senior. "Of course I don't mind, Dad. You are DJ's grandfather. Come on in. We're just getting ready to eat," Tony said, gesturing for Senior to enter.

Tony and Senior had both made an effort to call each other on a semi-regular basis as they tried to mend their fractured relationship. Senior had visited a few times while he was in town on business, but he kept to his pledge that Tony would call the shots. Years of hurt, mistrust and disappointment couldn't be erased with a few phone calls or short visits, but it was a start.

* * *

Dinner was eaten picnic-style; Ducky, Jackson, Senior, and Kate were offered the four chairs at the kitchen table while the others loaded up plates and returned to their seats in the living room or stood in the kitchen leaning against the counters while they ate. Tony watched Senior closely and noted the cool, almost icy reception he received from Jackson. Ducky and Jackson both held Senior in contempt for the damage done to Tony over the years. Despite their mutual disdain for Senior, Jackson and Ducky were paragons of civility for Tony's sake. Senior turned the DiNozzo charm on Kate, which earned him an eye roll from Gibbs. Conversation and laughter filled the rest of the house as Ryan and Abby spread out a blanket on the living room floor and invited Tim and Ziva to join them and DJ for their own little picnic.

When his tummy was sufficiently full, the guest of honor decided to take a little nap. His preferred spot to doze this particular day was with Ziva. He crawled onto her lap and cuddled up with his head on her chest and began to suck his thumb. Ziva wrapped her arms around DJ and held him close then began softly singing a Hebrew lullaby while gently rocking him.

Tim picked up their plates, napkins, and cups and stood to take them into the kitchen. When he came back he stopped and stood next to Tony and sighed. Tony looked at Tim, and seeing the longing in his eyes as he watched Ziva cuddling DJ he said softly, "It'll happen, McGee. One way or another ... it'll happen."

* * *

After dinner was cleaned up and the leftovers were stored in the fridge, Kate asked for Palmer's assistance and led him out to the garage. They returned a few minutes later with Palmer carrying a large white box, which he carefully placed in the center of the kitchen table as instructed. Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the table to investigate. Kate removed the box's lid to reveal a beautifully decorated birthday cake.

"Wow, Kate. You made this," Gibbs asked with a hint of amazement as he waved Tony over.

Kate laughed and said, "I wish I could take credit for it, but it was all Sister Rosita's doing. She insisted." It was a full-sheet marble cake with sinfully delicious white buttercream frosting. Light blue icing was skillfully piped around the top and bottom edges. The top of the cake was decorated with icing balloons in all the primary colors and small rosettes in each corner. The writing, also done in light blue icing, read: "God Bless You and Happy Birthday, Dominic."

After a mostly off-key group rendition of "Happy Birthday", DJ blew out the single candle with an assist from Tony while Gibbs held DJ on his lap and secured his greedy little hands, which he could tell were itching to dig into the creamy frosting. DJ cried when the cake was taken away to be cut, but he recovered quickly enough when a bowl of cake and ice cream was placed in front of him. DJ grabbed the plastic spoon and set to work. Gibbs knew better than to try and help him and, as predicted, in a few short minutes DJ's face was nearly covered with cake, frosting, and ice cream.

After a quick clean up, Tony sat on the living room floor with DJ in his lap; it was time to open presents! Senior stood next to Gibbs and watched his son and grandson having a wonderful time tearing off paper and bows, several of which were stuck in their hair; both laughing with delight as each gift was revealed. It wasn't entirely clear which of them was having more fun.

Senior became reflective and after several minutes he leaned in to whisper to Gibbs, "I regret that I wasn't around when he was little. I missed so much when Junior was growing up, and ... I know I can never get that back."

Gibbs turned and narrowed his eyes at his father-in-law and replied tersely, "No ... you can't. But you can be there for him now." Not wanting to start an argument or hear any lame excuses, Gibbs walked away and joined DJ and Tony on the floor. DJ smiled at Gibbs and took the little blue bow that was crushed in his hand and stuck it to the side of Gibbs' head.

Once all of the gifts had been opened, a debate ensued while Tony stood rocking a sleepy DJ about "how the hell are we gonna get all of this stuff home?" Eyeing the veritable mountain of toys, DVDs, and stuffed animals piled in the middle of the living room, Fornell smirked at Gibbs then stepped forward and stated, "I guess it's lucky for you we brought my truck." Half an hour, and several trips later, the bed of Fornell's truck was loaded and the party wrapped up after hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

* * *

Gibbs rode back to the house in Fornell's truck while Tony and Palmer walked. Tony had DJ well bundled up in his coat and a blanket and carried him while Palmer pushed the empty stroller. It was nearly 9:00 when they got home so Tony carried DJ straight upstairs to get him into his jammies and tucked in for the night. Palmer followed him carrying DJ's diaper bag while Gibbs and Fornell started unloading the contents of the truck into the living room. After the last load was brought in, Gibbs motioned to Fornell to have a seat while he retrieved four glasses and a bottle of Maker's Mark from the buffet in the dining room.

Fornell and Palmer stayed for a couple of hours and the four men talked over drinks. Fornell took Tony's heavy sigh and the fact that he could hardly keep his eyes open as their cue to leave. Tony and Gibbs showed them to the door and thanked them both for their help getting home. After shrugging into their coats, Fornell and Palmer made to leave. Fornell was about to turn the doorknob but suddenly turned to face Gibbs and Tony. "They grow up fast. I missed a lot of Emily's firsts; first word, first step, first day of school. Don't make the same mistake. Good night," he said almost forlornly. Palmer echoed his "good night" then grabbed the hand Fornell offered him and followed him out.

"Night," Tony and Gibbs called out in unison as they watched them walk hand in hand to the truck. Gibbs shook his head in amusement as Fornell, always the gentleman, opened the passenger door for Palmer.

Gibbs shut and locked the front door and turned only to end up with his arms full of a sleepy Tony. He chuckled and placed a kiss on Tony's temple and murmured, "Come on. Let's get you to bed. It's been a big day. You go on up and I'll be up in a minute." Tony nodded tiredly and slowly climbed the stairs. Gibbs stood and watched him go, then cast his eyes up at the ceiling and said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever deity would listen to him.

Gibbs quickly turned out the downstairs lights and double-checked the door before heading upstairs. He stepped into the bedroom to find Tony, naked as the day he was born, curled up on his side watching him intently through sleepy eyes while hugging his pillow. Gibbs made short work of brushing his teeth and the rest of his nightly routine. A few short minutes later he lay in bed under a mound of covers with a warm, naked and softly snoring Tony wrapped up in his arms. Gibbs replayed the events of the day over in his mind; DJ saying his first word, then Fornell and Senior both voicing their regrets about missing so many firsts with Emily and Tony.

Of course, with Fornell it was different. With his job as a Supervisory FBI Special Agent sometimes work had to come first; it couldn't be avoided. Diane knew what she was getting into when she married him, and their marriage was doomed from the start. Fornell now dotes on Emily to the point of spoiling her rotten to make up for all of the missed recitals, school plays, and soccer games. He and Diane may despise each other but they always manage to be civil and put aside their differences where Emily is concerned, and Fornell spends every possible moment he can with her.

Senior, on the other hand, had made a conscious decision from the start to put his desire for personal wealth, power, and prestige ahead his family. Tony's mother was young, vibrant, and very beautiful when they were first married. Whether Senior truly loved her would always be a matter of debate. She came from a wealthy family and together they were a striking couple and quite popular in their social circle. However, once she fulfilled her duty of producing a male heir Senior became distant and left her and a nanny to raise Tony while he carried on, openly at times, with a series of mistresses. When she turned to alcohol to deal with her loneliness and despair it was a fast downward spiral. When she died, eight-year old Tony wasn't allowed to mourn the mother he adored for long. Within six months one of Senior's long-time mistresses became his stepmother. Having no use or patience for a young child, she pretty much ignored him and turned his care over to the staff. When Tony reached age twelve, stepmother number two demanded that he be sent to boarding school. Thus began the years of isolation that lead to so many of Tony's insecurities.

Gibbs tightened his arms around Tony, who stirred slightly before snuggling in even closer and absently placing a kiss on Gibbs' chest over his heart. He made a vow right then and there that no matter what, his family would _always_ come first. Losing Shannon and Kelly, and the promise of what their future together would have or could have been was a sign to Gibbs that he didn't deserve a family. He wasn't there to protect and cherish them, and they were brutally taken from him. His three subsequent failed marriages were irrefutable proof that a family was not in the stars for him.

Until Tony tackled him on the streets of Baltimore all those years ago, he never expected to find true love or happiness again. It took years, but over time his relationship with Tony morphed into something impossibly wonderful that felt so right. He'd been given a second chance to have a family; a husband he fell more in love with every day, and a son who stole his heart the minute he was born and who would always be the center of his two dad's worlds. Gibbs' last thought as he was pulled into a peaceful slumber was that life couldn't possibly get any better.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story! We have finally reached the end - for now! I have received several ideas and requests from reviews and PMs for a sequel, which I am planning to write down the road. Thanks so much for taking this ride with me. It has been a blast!

* * *

Ch 35 - Epilogue:

One Year Later:

Dominic Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs had just celebrated his second birthday and had gotten a running start on the "terrible twos." He had a single-minded determination to wreak as much havoc as possible while still managing to turn on the charm. Mischief was the name of the game and, according to Ducky, DJ excelled at it. He wasn't one to throw temper tantrums very often, but he was stubborn to the point of being damn near incorrigible.

DJ had an overabundance of energy, a dangerously curious nature, and to top it off he was absolutely fearless. Tony grumbled one morning while getting ready for work that he was going to have to start coloring his hair due to the number of gray ones he was suddenly finding. Despite Jackson's informed opinion that having to take a switch to Gibbs' little butt once or twice had done wonders, Tony and Gibbs did not believe in corporal punishment for their son. More times than not, a few minutes spent in the corner in timeout did the trick; that is, if you could manage to ignore the crocodile tears and pitiful trembling lip little pout DJ had perfected.

With the holidays fast approaching, Tony and Gibbs needed all the help they could get managing their mischievous toddler. DJ managed to behave himself well enough at Ducky's house Thanksgiving Day. It had become tradition over the years for the team and their significant others to gather at Reston House when work dictated no traveling to be with their families. This year the MCRT was on call, but fortunately they got through the day's festivities without getting a call from dispatch. Being on call on Thanksgiving Dad did have an upside; they got a three-day weekend off out of the deal.

Ducky insisted that everyone seated around the table share what they were most thankful for. When it came around to Tim he said, "I'll tell you in a minute." Tony smirked knowingly and nodded in a show of support when Tim stood and pulled a small box from his pocket. Amid a chorus of gasps he got down on one knee in front of Ziva. "I am thankful for my friends … this big dysfunctional family of ours, but most of all I am thankful to have you in my life. Ziva David, would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Ziva did not hesitate as she took Tim's face in her hands. "Yes. It would be an honor to be your wife." The tender loving kiss that followed sealed the deal. Tim took Ziva's hand and slipped the one carat solitaire diamond ring on her finger. Abby squealed with excitement and immediately came over to check out the ring.

"How wonderful!" Ducky declared before raising his wine glass. "My friends, a toast: To Timothy and Ziva, may your new life together be everything you have dreamed about." A chorus of "To Tim and Ziva" mixed with a few "Mazel tovs" went out to the couple, followed by hugs and congratulatory handshakes.

* * *

Saturday morning after breakfast, Jackson and Gibbs took Tony's truck and headed for the tree farm forty miles away to find two perfect Christmas trees; a seven-footer for Gibbs and Tony, and a small tabletop tree for Jackson. Tony had already raided Wal-Mart as soon as Christmas merchandise began hitting the shelves coming home with the bed of his truck loaded with bags full of lights, wreaths, garlands, and lawn decorations.

Tony had recounted to Gibbs as they decorated for their first Christmas together years ago how professionals were always brought in to decorate his family's house when he was a kid. It was always beautiful, but not festive and colorful or family-centric like he saw in the movies and on TV. Tony had never been to a tree farm to pick out a tree, never strung popcorn or cranberries to make garland, never hung a single ornament on the tree, and saddest of all he never got to help bake or decorate Christmas cookies. Gibbs was astounded how over the years those simple little things that most people took for granted had come to mean so much to Tony. Making it his life's mission to make Tony happy, every year Gibbs indulged him wanting each Christmas they had together to be memorable.

Kate had offered her help with decorating the house while Jackson and Gibbs were out, mostly to keep DJ from getting into everything. She made the mistake of taking her eye off him for less than a minute to run to the kitchen for his juice and came back to find him wrapped head to toe in a long strand of purple, blue and silver garland he had twirled himself up in.

Tony went up to the attic to start bringing down all of the boxes of ornaments and decorations they had amassed over the years. He picked up one box and after looking through it debated if the precious contents would be safer staying in the attic away from curious little hands. Inside the box were ornaments that had been hand-crafted by Shannon and Kelly. Tony knew they meant the world to Gibbs and decided to leave the decision to him. He had been touched when Gibbs brought them out to put on their first Christmas tree after keeping them locked away all those years.

Tony laughed when he reappeared in the living room a few minutes later carrying a box of generic glass ornaments to find Kate struggling to free DJ from the garland. Working together they managed to get the squirming and giggling toddler untangled in a matter of minutes. Kate declared that DJ would grow up to be a fine investigator in his own right one day as she watched him thoroughly explore every bag and box scattered around the living room. Despite DJ's best attempts to thwart their progress, Tony and Kate managed to get a fair bit of decorating done inside the house.

Tomorrow, Gibbs would get the honor of hanging the outside lights along the roof while Tony would take care of hanging lights on the porch railings, in the front bushes, and around the windows and front door. Since the unfortunate "ladder incident" four years ago, Gibbs wouldn't allow Tony to hang the lights along the roof line, or get anywhere near a ladder for that matter. Tony had lost his balance and ended up pulling down six feet of the rain gutter on the front of the house when he fell off while trying to prove to Gibbs that he could do just as good of a job hanging the lights as Gibbs could. Thankfully, Tony landed in a deep drift of snow left over from a recent blizzard that had shut down the city for the better part of two days. Tony did his level best to apologize for his clumsiness later that night in bed, and by morning all was forgiven.

DJ barely made it through lunch before his frenetic activity all morning caught up with him. Tony took his sleepy son upstairs for an overdue nap and got him settled into the small toddler bed that had replaced his crib a few months ago. Once DJ had his blanket tucked safely under him he let out a couple of yawns and drifted off to sleep. Tony had really wanted to buy him one of the red Ferrari twin beds, but DJ picked out the blue tube frame bed that he was currently dozing on. Tony's heart nearly broke in two when he attempted to introduce DJ to "Magnum, PI" and the coveted red Ferrari, but DJ cried and begged his daddy to let him watch "Aladdin" for the hundredth time instead.

When Tony came back downstairs he joined Kate at the kitchen table to enjoy the relative peace and quiet over a nice, hot, fresh cup of coffee. They probably should have tried to get more decorating done while DJ was asleep, but they both felt they had earned a coffee break. They sat and talked about everyone's Christmas plans and all of the chaos leading up to it.

Tony and Gibbs preferred keeping everything low-key now that they had their own family, but there was the office Christmas party next Saturday night followed by dinner at the Vance's house Sunday night. Jackie, of course, insisted that they bring DJ with them when she called to extend the invitation. Leon, Jackie and their kids had been living in Belgium for most of the last year while Leon underwent a series of medical trials that showed promise in stopping further deterioration. There were even signs that some of the damaged and atrophied nerves were regenerating; there was definitely a glimmer of hope. For once in his life Gibbs could honestly say that he was looking forward to spending time with Leon Vance.

Jackson and Gibbs returned an hour later and yelled for Tony to help them unload the tree. It took all three of them to drag the tree inside, sacrificing a few branches along the way, and get it secured into the tree stand in the corner. Gibbs filled the stand with water while Tony swept up the thousands of pine needles and twigs covering the living room floor. Tony then ran up and retrieved the box of ornaments he had left in the attic.

Thanks to Tony, the subject of Shannon and Kelly was no longer forbidden territory. It took allowing himself to fall hopelessly in love again for Gibbs to finally let them go. Once that happened any feelings of betrayal or guilt he had at the thought of going on without them simply dissolved away. The ex-wives, Hollis Mann, and the various women he tried to date over the years all left him feeling ashamed as if he was somehow cheating on Shannon.

Tony found out about Shannon and Kelly when everyone else did. He was just as shocked as the rest of the team was, but he never pushed for answers or tried to get Gibbs to talk about them, and most importantly he never tried to replace them in Gibbs' heart. Tony knew there was plenty of room in there for him right alongside Shannon and Kelly; it was just a matter of Gibbs letting him in.

Gibbs was touched by Tony's concern about the ornaments and came up with a suitable solution. He turned to his dad and said, "Dad, how about we hang these on your tree this year? Shan and Kelly would hate for them to be packed away again."

Jackson pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes. "It would make this old man very happy. It might be nice to have a little piece of the girls with me at Christmas. Thank you, son. Thank you Tony." Tony and Gibbs both leaned over and placed kisses on Jackson's temples then traded winks.

Kate heard a familiar sound above her so she headed upstairs only to reappear a few minutes later with DJ, who had just woken up from his nap. He was clutching his blanket with one hand while rubbing his sleepy eyes with the other.

When DJ saw his Grandpa Jack he perked right up, his deep blue eyes flashing. "Paka," he shouted happily holding his arms out to his grandpa. Jackson stood and took his grandson and swung him around a couple of times before holding him close. DJ pointed curiously at the tree in the corner so Jackson took him over to investigate the new addition to the room.

It had taken hours and hours of practice, but DJ eventually settled on names for some of the people in his large family. Tony and Gibbs were both "Daddy" now. They tried to get him to call Jackson Papa Jack, which turned into "Paka." Instead of Grandpa, Senior was bestowed with the name "Ompa," and Ducky was suitably called "Doc." Kate seemed to be the only name he never had a problem pronouncing. Tony was currently working on getting DJ to call Tim "Probie", but for now Tim and Ryan were both "Unca."

He hadn't settled on names for Abby or Ziva yet, but he really didn't need to. One beaming smile from the charming little brown-haired, blue-eyed boy was all it took to get them both to fuss over him and satisfy his every whim. Jackson joked that he was getting a start on charming the ladies a bit early, but Senior countered by pointing out that it was never too early to learn how to work a room.

* * *

By Sunday evening Gibbs and Tony were both exhausted. Tony and DJ played out in the snow in the front yard while Gibbs dutifully hung the Christmas lights as he had promised he would. Tony showed DJ how to make snow angels, which now covered the entire front yard. Gibbs had just finished hanging the lights when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He slowly climbed down the ladder then turned and stared at Tony and DJ, both of whom were wearing matching "we are totally innocent" looks. Gibbs laughed when DJ suddenly pointed an accusing mitten-covered hand at Tony and announced, "Daddy did." What followed was Gibbs running over and tackling Tony, and Tony in turn wrestling with Gibbs in an attempt to escape. A squealing DJ toddled over then crawled in between them and started giggling as he did his best to help Gibbs keep Tony pinned down in the snow.

After grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner, Tony gave DJ a bath and tucked him in. It was earlier than his usual bedtime, but when DJ crashed he crashed hard. Early bedtimes were a blessing since it meant more time for Gibbs and Tony to just cuddle up and relax together. Tony shut the door to DJ's room and was about to head downstairs when he saw Gibbs coming up the stairs carrying two wine glasses and a chilled bottle of wine.

Tony smiled and followed Gibbs down the hall to their room. "What's the special occasion, Jethro," Tony asked as he leaned casually against the dresser.

Gibbs sat the bottle and wine glasses on his nightstand then with a firm arm around the waist pulled Tony to him and began nibbling and kissing his way up Tony's neck. "Thought maybe a nice (kiss), hot (nibble), bubble bath (kiss, kiss) would be (nibble) a good idea," Gibbs purred when he reached Tony's ear, causing Tony to shiver.

Gibbs arms came up around Tony's neck as he pulled him into a knee-weakening, passionate kiss. Tony was dizzy when he finally broke away for some much needed air. He stared into Gibbs' brilliant blue eyes and said huskily, "You start the bath and I'll get my rubber ducky."

By the time they were finished with their "bath", Gibbs had pretty much decided that it was time to remodel the bathroom and convert it into a wet room. Unlike when they showered together, fooling around in the large, deep tub typically led to near flooding of the bathroom floor. Thankfully, there were enough towels in the dirty clothes hamper for them to use to wipe up the floor.

The bottle of wine served as a nice refreshment between rounds of lovemaking. It was one of those nights where no words were needed as they drove each other to the edge of oblivion before tumbling into the abyss together. They both wanted it slow and sweet, and it was pure intimacy as their eyes remained locked as they slowly rocked together until the need for release became too great.

* * *

The following work week flew by as one troubling case kept the MCRT tied up until late Thursday evening. Tony sent everyone home at 9:00 with instructions to be back early the next morning to wrap the case up and get their reports written. Friday afternoon the MCRT and Gibbs gathered in Abby's lab for cookies and spiced apple cider to give everyone a proper send off for their week-long Christmas vacation. Ducky and Palmer were already munching on cookies when the team showed up.

The big extended family would be scattered all over the world this year. Sunday afternoon Abby and Ryan were flying to Alabama to spend Christmas with his family, Palmer and Fornell were off to Hawaii, while Tim and Ziva were heading to Paris. Even Ducky was heading out of town to spend a few days over Christmas with Jordan at her sister's house in Connecticut.

* * *

Gibbs awoke with a grin as his son slowly crawled across the bed to straddle him and sit on his stomach. Gibbs cracked his eyes open to find a pair of smiling blue eyes just inches above him and Tony standing at the foot of the bed holding a steaming cup of coffee, smiling at him while wearing his green terry robe belted loosely around his waist and a pair of reindeer antlers on his head. Gibbs barked out a laugh just before a tiny hand grabbed his nose. A quick glance over at the digital clock showed that it was only 0600.

Tony and Gibbs had been up late assembling DJ's toys from Santa and it was midnight before they made it to bed. Tony smiled as Gibbs told him stories about putting together Kelly's toys and how Shannon was even more clueless than he was when it came to using tools. Gibbs would never admit it, but he loved spoiling DJ almost as much as Tony did so he didn't protest too much before heading to the basement to grab his toolbox.

"You wanna tell me why you're out of bed so early little man?" Gibbs teased as he poked DJ in the tummy.

"Keesmas Daddy," DJ replied happily, "Samma coz weft pweesents unna twee." DJ proceeded to slap his hands down on Gibbs' chest while bouncing up and down on Gibbs' full bladder. "Daddy, pweez gee up!"

"All right, all right, I'll get up," Gibbs said as he rolled them over and placed a couple of raspberries on DJ's tummy before rolling out of bed with a groan. He took the steaming coffee mug from Tony and took a healthy swig before giving him a chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Merry Christmas, Jethro," Tony said affectionately, before swatting Gibbs on his boxers-clad ass. "Now get dressed! You heard your son, we have presents to open!" Tony snatched a giggling and clapping DJ off the bed and the two of them beamed at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes then pulled his robe on over a pair of thin flannel pants and stepped into his slippers. After he made a quick stop to use the head, the three Gibbs men headed downstairs. DJ squealed with delight at the sight of the mountain of brightly wrapped gifts under the twinkling Christmas tree and all of the toys that Santa had left for him.

Tony, armed with the video camera he had splurged on the year before, watched on the small viewing screen as DJ jumped up and down excitedly as he tried to decide which new toy to play with first. A lump formed in his throat when DJ abandoned the store-bought toys and instead sat on the floor and began playing with the colorful wooden train and railroad track set that Gibbs and Jackson had built for him.

After several minutes spent recording DJ, Tony walked over and sat next to Gibbs on the couch. He took Gibbs' hand in his and said softly, "I told you he'd love it." Tony could see by the look in Gibbs' eyes that it meant the world to him that DJ was playing with the train. They took the opportunity to exchange the gifts they had gotten each other while DJ was occupied.

Jackson showed up around 8:30 with a basket full of warm homemade muffins and a big box of wrapped gifts, which Gibbs retrieved from his car and placed under the tree. Tony took the muffins from Jackson and headed for the kitchen so that DJ could show his grandpa everything Santa had brought him. Gibbs joined Tony in the kitchen a few minutes later and started a fresh pot of coffee. They exchanged kisses as they moved around the kitchen and got the table set for breakfast.

DJ wolfed down a large blueberry muffin and finished off his orange juice before heading back out into the living room to play with his new toys. It wasn't too long before he was discovered by Gibbs crashed out on the floor beneath the tree tightly hugging a big teddy bear that Abby had given him.

Senior showed up mid-afternoon and announced his arrival with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas!" He set down a large shopping bag full of presents then knelt down as a smiling DJ ran to him as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Ompa heow. Daddy, Ompa heow," DJ exclaimed as he was scooped up into a grandfatherly hug.

Senior kissed each cheek in the customary Italian fashion and chuckled, "Yep. Ompa is here. Have you been a good boy? Did Santa bring you presents?" DJ nodded at Senior enthusiastically and pointed to the toys that had taken over the room. Jackson and Gibbs both shook Senior's hand, and Tony greeted him with a hug.

Senior and Jackson got in some serious grandpa time while Tony and Gibbs were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. DJ had his Paka and Ompa down on the floor playing with the wooden train set with him. While DJ pulled the train around the track, the two grandpas got a chance to talk. By the time Tony called the three of them to the dinner table, Jackson and Senior had reached an understanding. They may always have their differences, as so many in-laws do, but it was clear that they both wanted the best for their sons and their grandson.

It had been a long and sometimes difficult road, but Tony and Senior had made great strides over the last year and a half to become closer. Senior's company had landed a few lucrative defense contracts so he basically split his time equally between New York City and D.C. Tony was proud of Senior for rebuilding his company without resorting to the endless cons he had gotten involved in over the years, and it made him happy seeing his father back to being the successful business man he always envisioned him being.

There were deep wounds that would likely never heal, but Tony and Senior both agreed to try and stop letting past wrongs dictate the future. Gibbs and Senior got along pretty well most of the time, and even Jackson and Ducky had warmed to him a bit, but none of the three would ever truly trust him. They each made peace with Senior for Tony's sake; family was family, after all.

Gibbs built a fire after dinner as they settled in to exchange gifts. DJ was beat from a long day of playing and dozed on the couch between his grandpas, who had stunned Tony by buying gifts for each other. Senior had taken a candid picture of Jackson and DJ cuddled up on a chaise louge on the back patio, which he had professionally framed. Jackson, with Abby's help, ordered a customized coffee mug with a picture of DJ and Senior on one side and "DJ's Ompa" on the other.

Tony and Gibbs sat back on the loveseat and smiled at the scene as their fathers laughed and saluted each other with snifters of brandy. Tony turned to Gibbs and looked lovingly into his eyes. "Thank you, Jethro," he said softly before taking Gibbs' face in his hands and kissing him. "Thank you for loving me."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony back. He rested his forehead against Tony's and said, "Thank you for giving me a family. I do love you, Tony, and I aways will. Merry Christmas."


End file.
